The TARDIS Crew
by KiaraNightstar
Summary: Sequel to 'Dame Rose of TARDIS'. Basically my uptake of season 5 and beyond with Rose.
1. The Eleventh Hour

The TARDIS Crew

Chapter 1: The Eleventh Hour

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

This is the sequel to Dame Rose of TARDIS. You can check that out first if you want. And if you don't want to, here are some pointers. The Vixen is the Time Lord version of Rose Tyler. The Vixen was born on Galifrey and Rose Tyler had a fob watch. There you go.

PREVIOUSLY

 _The Doctor and the Vixen's new bodies screamed and gasped before taking inventory. The Vixen muttered, "Okay. Okay. Legs. Arms. Hands. Fingers. Ears. Eyes." She looked in a piece of broken glass. "Electric blue! Nice to have a change. They're always gold. Hope no one will be too creeped out by them. What's up with my voice? Martha Jones. Donna Noble. Oh. Southern accent. Nice. That's new." She touched her nose. "Nose. Chin. Hair." She touched the nape of her neck and exclaimed, "Short hair! Never had that before." She pulled her bangs in front of her eyes. "And blonde again?! Something's wrong here. I'm always blonde!" The Doctor said, "Legs. I've still got legs, good." He kissed his knee. "Arms. Hands. Ooh, fingers, lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair..." He ran his hand through longer hair. "I'm a girl!" The Vixen muttered, "I hope not." The Doctor felt his Adam's apple and said, "No! No... I'm not a girl." He pulled his hair in front of eyes. "And still not ginger! And something else, something important, I'm, I'm... I'm..." Something exploded and the Vixen shouted, "Crashing!" The TARDIS tumbled back to Earth. The Doctor whooped in excitement, "Geronimo!" The Vixen fell to the floor._

The TARDIS flew out of control over London. The center console sparked and the room was in flames. The newly-regenerated Doctor hung out the doorway, the newly-regenerated Vixen sprawled on the TARDIS floor, holding onto him, her sonic in her mouth. Her short hair ruffled in the wind as she began to pull the Doctor into the TARDIS. The Doctor turned at the sound of a bell and saw that he was about to hit Big Ben. The Vixen looked up and used her screwdriver on the controls. The Doctor slipped out again as the TARDIS sped up, narrowly missing the top of the tower. The Vixen pulled him inside, closed the doors and fell against them with a sigh. The TARDIS lurched and spun out of control.

DW?DW?DW?

A child's windmill was turning. In a modest house a young ginger haired girl was kneeling beside her bed, eyes closed, saying her prayers.

"Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish." She said. "It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you. But honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall." She turned to a wall where there was a crack spreading across it. "Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but... I know it's not, because, at night, there's voices. So please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or..." The sound of the TARDIS materializing could be heard. Then a crash and glass breaking. The young girl turned her head towards the window. "Back in a moment."

She got up from the floor, picked up a torch from the nightstand, ran to the window and pulled back the curtain to look outside. The TARDIS had materialized on its side and knocked down part of the shed. There was smoke rising from it. The girl looked up at the sky. "Thank you, Santa." She whispered.

DW?DW?DW?

The girl stepped outside wearing a red jacket and matching wellies. By the light of the torch, she made her way through to where the TARDIS had crashed. The doors suddenly opened at the top and a rope with a grappling hook was thrown out. It latched onto a lawn roller. The girl watched as first one hand then the other came over the edge followed by the Vixen's head. The Doctor's head followed.

"Can I have an apple?" The Doctor asked. "All I can think about - apples. I love apples. And kissing Vixen." The Vixen slapped his arm, almost losing her balance. "Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new - never had cravings before."

The Vixen straddled the side and looked back inside the TARDIS. "Whoa!" She exclaimed. "Look at that! Can I have an apple as well?"

The girl asked, "Are you OK?"

The Vixen helped the Doctor onto the edge and put both legs over the side, sitting on the edge. "Just had a fall." She said. "All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"You're soaking wet." The girl said.

"We were in the swimming pool." The Doctor replied.

"You said you were in the library." The girl said.

"So was the swimming pool." The Vixen said.

"Are you two policemen?" The girl shook her head and asked.

"Why?" The Doctor asked. "Did you call a policeman?"

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" The girl asked.

"What cra...?" The Vixen started but fell to the ground. "Agh!" The Doctor jumped down to help her but stumbled and fell to his knees. They both wore torn clothes.

"Are you all right, miss?" The girl asked.

The Vixen knelt and helped the Doctor up. "No, I'm fine, it's OK." She said. "This is all perfectly norm..." She opened her mouth and released regeneration energy. The Doctor coughed out some energy as well.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

The Vixen shrugged, energy rising from her hands. "We don't know yet." She replied. "We're still cooking."

The Doctor asked, "Does it scare you?"

"No, it just looks a bit weird."

"No, no, no." The Doctor said. "The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?"

"Yes." The girl replied.

The Vixen and the Doctor jumped up. The Vixen said, "Well, then, no time to lose. I'm the Vixen. This is the Doctor."

The Doctor said, "Do everything we tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off."

The Vixen said, "Don't pay any attention to him. He makes up rules just so he can break them himself."

The Doctor protested, "I do not!"

The Vixen shrugged and strode away, right into a tree, knocking her to the ground.

The girl asked, "You all right?"

The Vixen replied, lying on the ground, "Early days. Steering's a bit off." The Doctor helped her up.

DW?DW?DW?

The Doctor and the Vixen stood in the little girl's kitchen, looking around.

The girl asked, giving each of them an apple, "If you're a doctor, why does your box say "Police"?"

The Vixen took a bite of the apple she offered, chewed it and then spat it out before coughing. "That's disgusting." She asked. "What is that?"

The Doctor took a bite and said, "Tastes fine to-" He chewed a bit then spit it out. "No. Awful. What is it?"

"An apple." The girl replied.

"Apples are rubbish." The Vixen said. "We hate apples."

The girl said, "You said you loved them."

The Doctor said, "No, no, I love yoghurt. I don't know about you, Vixen but yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt."

The Vixen said, "I'll pass, thanks."

The girl ran to the fridge and got the Doctor a yoghurt. He opened the container and poured some of it into his mouth. He spat that out as well.

The Vixen snapped, "That's disgusting. Gimme that. It's not that bad." She took the container from him and ate some. She swallowed and shuddered. "I was right. It's not that bad. It's the worst thing in all of creation."

The Doctor said, "I hate yoghurt, it's just stuff with bits in."

"You said it was your favourite." The girl said.

The Doctor said, "New mouth, new rules."

The Vixen wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. She said, "It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes wro-agh!" She had a small fit. The Doctor shuddered and coughed out more regeneration energy

"What is it?" The girl asked. "What's wrong with you?"

The Doctor asked, "Wrong with us? It's not our fault. Why can't you give us decent food? You're Scottish - fry something."

The girl turned on the stove and began to fry up bacon as the Doctor and the Vixen used towels to dry their hair.

The Vixen said, "Oh! Bacon!" She and the Doctor sat and the table and ate the bacon from plates and the girl watched with a laugh. The Doctor made a face and again spat out the food. The Vixen forked some into her mouth and chewed. She shrugged at first then spat the food out. "Bacon." She whispered. "That's bacon. Are you trying to poison us?"

The girl turned on the stove again and cooked some baked beans as the Doctor and the Vixen watched. The Doctor said, "Ah, you see, beans."

Once more at the table, the Doctor and the Vixen took a forkful of beans each. The Doctor promptly spat them into the sink as the poor girl and the Vixen made a face. The Doctor said, "Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans."

The Vixen said from the table, "Not so bad. Not my favourite, though."

Next, the girl simply spread butter over a slice of bread. The Doctor smirked, "Bread and butter. Now you're talking."

The Vixen said, "No thanks. None for me."

At the open door, the Doctor threw the plate outside. There was crash and a cat meow. "And stay out!" He closed the door behind him.

The girl looked in the fridge as the Doctor and the Vixen paced. The girl said, "We've got some carrots."

The Vixen walked over and asked, "Carrots? Are you insane? No, wait, hang on. I know what we need. We need... I need... we need..." She looked in both the fridge and freezer. "Fish fingers and custard." She took out both items.

DW?DW?DW?

Later, sitting at the table, the Doctor dipped a fish finger into a bowl of custard then took a bite. The Vixen sucked the custard off a fish finger. Across from them, the girl ate ice cream from the container. The Doctor then picked up the bowl and drank the custard from it. It left a moustache which he wiped away with his hand. The Vixen tried not to laugh.

The girl said, "Funny."

The Doctor asked, "Are we? Good. Funny's good."

The Vixen asked, "What's your name?"

The girl replied, "Amelia Pond."

The Doctor said, "Ah, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?"

Amelia replied, "No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish."

The Vixen asked, "So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now."

Amelia said, "I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt."

The Doctor grinned, "We don't even have aunts."

Amelia said, "You're lucky."

The Vixen laughed, "We know. So, your aunt. Where is she?"

Amelia replied, "She's out."

The Doctor asked, surprised, "And she left you all alone?"

Amelia said, "I'm not scared."

The Vixen scoffed, "'Course you're not. You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, man and woman fall out of box, man and woman eat fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

Amelia asked, "What?"

The Vixen whispered, "Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall."

DW?DW?DW?

In Amelia's bedroom, the Vixen stood to the side with Amelia while the Doctor examined the crack. "You've had some cowboys in here." He said. "Not actual cowboys, though that can happen."

Amelia stood in the doorway, apple in her hand. "I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them." She handed the Vixen an apple with a smiley face carved into it.

The Vixen smiled, "She sounds good, your mum." She tossed the apple into the air and caught. "I'll keep it for later."

The Doctor said, "This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing - where's the draught coming from?"

The Vixen sighed, "Come on. How hard is it to do this?" She walked up and ran the sonic screwdriver along the crack then checked the readings. "Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?"

Amelia and the Doctor asked together, "What?"

The Vixen replied, "It's a crack." She ran her fingers along crack. "I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, 'cos the crack isn't in the wall."

Amelia asked, "Where is it, then?"

The Vixen explained, "Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together...right here in the wall of your bedroom."

The Doctor pressed his ear against the wall. "Sometimes, can you hear…"

Amelia asked, "A voice? Yes."

The Vixen pressed her ear against the wall and heard an echoing voice. She took the water glass from the nightstand, poured out the water, then pressed it against the wall, and then her ear against the other end.

She muttered, "Prisoner Zero?"

Amelia said, "Prisoner Zero has escaped." That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

The Doctor and the Vixen stepped back from the wall. The Doctor said, "It means that, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

The Vixen replied, "You need a better wall." She and the Doctor moved her desk out of the way. "The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or..."

Amelia asked, "What?"

The Doctor said, "You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

"Yes."

The Vixen shrugged, "Everything's going to be fine."

The Vixen held out her hand and Amelia grasped it. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver on the crack. Amelia peered around him as a bright light shone through the crack as it widened. In the dim light, they could see what looked to be cells.

The voice said, "Prisoner Zero has escaped." The Doctor took a step closer to the crack. "Prisoner Zero has escaped."

The Doctor called, "Hello? Hello?"

A giant blue eye peered at them through the crack. Amelia asked, "What's that?" A small ball of light or electricity shot out from the crack, struck the Doctor and he fell against the bed. The crack then sealed itself.

The Vixen helped the Doctor up. He said, "There. You see, told you it would close. Good as new."

Amelia asked, "What was that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?"

The Doctor replied, "No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper, takes a lovely little message. 'Prisoner Zero has escaped.' But why tell us? Unless..." He and the Vixen shared a look and stood up.

Amelia asked, "Unless what?"

The Vixen looked around and said, "Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know." She ran out of the room. The Doctor and Amelia behind her. In the hall, she looked around, confused. "It's difficult. Brand-new me, nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing... in the corner..." She turned to face one of the doors at the other end of the hall. The Doctor followed her gaze. "-of my eye." There was an echoing sound of machinery along with a deep bell.

The Doctor ran down the stairs. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" The Vixen and Amelia followed.

The Doctor and the Vixen ran outside. The Vixen said, "We've got to get back in there! The engines are phasing, it's going to burn!"

Amelia asked, "But... it's just a box! How can a box have engines?"

The Doctor freed the grappling hook and gathered the rope. "It's not a box. It's a time machine."

Amelia asked, disbelieving, "What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?"

The Vixen replied urgently, "Not for much longer if we can't get her stabilised. Five-minute hop into the future should do it." She looped the rope through the door handles.

Amelia asked hopefully, "Can I come?"

The Doctor replied, "Not safe in here, not yet." He hopped onto the edge and prepared to go inside.

The Vixen hopped on to the edge beside him and said, "Five minutes. Give us five minutes, we'll be right back."

Amelia said, dejected, "People always say that."

The Vixen jumped down to the ground and looked into Amelia's face. "Are we people?" She asked, smiling. "Do we even look like people? Do _I_ even look like people? Trust me. Girl to girl, yeah? I'm the Vixen."

Amelia smiled and the Vixen climbed back onto the TARDIS next to the Doctor. The Doctor jumped in first. "Geronimo!" Holding onto the rope, the Vixen gave her a last look and nodded before jumping. The TARDIS doors slammed shut and Amelia watched as the TARDIS dematerialized.

DW?DW?DW?

The TARDIS materialized in Amelia's back garden. The door opened and the Doctor and the Vixen emerged amid billowing smoke, cloths held over their noses and mouths.

The Vixen shouted, "Amelia! Amelia!" She ran towards house, the Doctor in hot pursuit. "We worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!" She used her screwdriver on door lock and smacked it when it didn't work. The Doctor tried with his and it opened after a few tries. "Amelia?" They ran upstairs. "Amelia, are you all right? Are you there?" The Vixen went immediately to the door that troubled her before and tried to open it with the screwdriver. "Prisoner Zero is here."

The Doctor tried to help her opening the door. He said, "Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is..." He turned and was hit on the head with a cricket bat. The Vixen turned and got the same treatment.

DW?DW?DW?

The Vixen slowly came to, and, as her vision cleared, she saw a female police officer in a very short skirt speaking into her radio. "White male and female, mid-20s, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up, I've got them restrained." The Vixen shook the Doctor awake as the officer ended the conversation and saw they were awake. "Oi, you! Sit still."

The Doctor groaned, "Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat."

The Vixen replied, "Definitely cricket bat."

The officer said, "You were breaking and entering."

The Doctor tried to stand and found out he was handcuffed to the radiator. "Well, that's much better. Brand-new us, whack on the head. Just what we needed."

The officer asked, "Do you want to shut up now? I've got back-up on the way!"

The Vixen noted, "Hang on, no, wait - you're a policewoman."

The officer snapped, "And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?"

The Vixen asked, "But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?"

The officer asked, "Amelia Pond?"

The Doctor replied, "Yeah. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? We promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose we must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?"

The officer said, "Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time."

The Doctor asked, "How long?"

The officer hesitated and replied, "Six months."

The Vixen tried to smack the Doctor and said, "No, no, no! Er can't be six months late! I said five minutes. I promised." She sniffed. The officer walked away, reaching for her radio. "What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?"

The officer said into her radio. "Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up, this pair knows something about Amelia Pond." The Doctor's gaze went past the officer to that same door from his last visit.

The Vixen snapped, "I need to speak to whoever lives in this house now."

The officer replied, "I live here."

The Doctor said, "But you're the police."

The officer replied, "Yes, and this is where I live. You got a problem with that?!"

The Vixen asked suddenly, "How many rooms?"

The officer asked in confusion, "I'm sorry, what?"

The Vixen asked, "On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now."

The officer asked, "Why?"

The Doctor replied, "Because it will change your life."

The officer pointed and replied, "Five. One, two, three, four, five."

The Vixen said, "Six."

"Six?"

The Doctor said, "Look."

The officer asked, "Look where?"

The Vixen snarled, "Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look, the corner of your eye. Look behind you."

The officer slowly turned around and saw the door. "That's... That is not possible. How's that possible?"

The Vixen explained, "There's a perception filter round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it."

The officer said, "But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed."

The Doctor said, "The filter stops you. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding. You need to uncuff us now!"

The officer slowly began to walk down the hall towards the room. "I don't have the key. I lost it."

The Vixen shouted, "How can you have lost it?! Stay away from that door!" The officer kept walking. "Do not touch that door!" The officer put her hand on the doorknob. "Listen to me! Do not open that..." As the officer turned the doorknob, the Vixen asked the Doctor, "Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" The officer slowly entered the room. "Again...?" The Vixen frantically searched her pockets. "My screwdriver, where is it? Doctor, where's yours?"

The Doctor searched his pockets and said, "I don't know. It's not here. Silver things, one's blue at the end, one's purple. Where did they go?"

The officer called from the room, "There's nothing here."

The Vixen said, "Whatever's there stopped you seeing the whole room. What makes you think you could see it? Now, please, just get out!"

The officer asked, "Silver, one's blue at the end, one's purple?"

The Doctor replied, "Our screwdrivers, yeah."

The officer said, "They're here."

The Vixen said, "Must have rolled under the door."

The officer replied, "Yeah. Must have. And then they must have jumped up on the table..."

The Doctor and the Vixen shared a look and shouted together, "Get out of there! Get out! Get out of there!" They stretched as far as they could with the handcuffs.

The Vixen asked, "What is it? What are you doing?"

The officer said, "There's nothing here, but..."

The Doctor said, "Corner of your eye."

The officer asked, "What is it?"

The Vixen said, "Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not... look." They suddenly heard the officer scream. "Get out!"

The officer ran out of the room and down the hall to the pair. The Vixen snapped, "Give me that!" She took the screwdrivers and handed the Doctor his sonic. The Doctor used his on the door's lock while the Vixen used hers on the handcuffs, which didn't work. The Doctor tried his, which didn't work either. "What's the bad alien done to you?"

The officer asked, "Will that door hold it?"

The Vixen snapped sarcastically, "Oh, yeah, yeah, course! It's an inter-dimensional multi-form from outer-space - they're all terrified of wood."

A bright light flashed around the edges of the door. The officer asked, "What's that? What's it doing?"

The Doctor wiped his screwdriver with his finger, "I don't know, getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back-up's coming, we'll be fine."

The officer said, "There is no back-up."

The Vixen looked up, surprised, "I heard you on the radio, you called for back-up."

"I was pretending. It's a pretend radio."

The Doctor said, "You're a policewoman."

The officer snapped, "I'm a kissogram!" She removed her hat and her ginger hair fell free. At that moment, the door to the mystery room fell into the hallway to show a man in blue coveralls holding the lead to a large Rottweiler. "But it's just..."

The Doctor said, "No, it isn't. Look at the faces."

The man growled and barked while the dog remained impassive. The woman asked, confused, "What? I'm sorry, but what?" She looked down at the Doctor and the Vixen.

The Vixen explained, as the man and the dog turned their heads in unison, "It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you?"

The Doctor asked, "Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?"

The multi-form snarled and advanced on the trio. It opened his mouth showing sharp teeth. The Vixen snarled, "Stay, boy!" The creature halted its advance. "Him and her and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back-up."

The woman whispered, "I didn't send for back-up!"

The Vixen said, "I know, that was a clever lie to save our lives." She turned to the creature. "OK, yeah, NO back-up! And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we HAD back-up, then you'd have to kill us!"

A voice said, "Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."

The woman asked, "What's that?"

The Doctor replied, "That would be back-up. OK, one more time. We do have back-up and that's definitely why we're safe."

The voice said, "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

The Vixen said, "Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration."

The creature turned into one of the other rooms off the hall. As the voice repeated its warning, the Doctor pounded the screwdriver on the floor in an attempt to get it to work. "Work, work, work. C'mon." The screwdriver made a sound and it started working. He used it on the handcuffs. It unlocked. "Run." He stood up and pulled the Vixen up with him. "Run!" The Vixen pushed the woman and the Doctor followed them down the stairs.

The Vixen, the Doctor and the woman ran outside and the Doctor tried to use the screwdriver on the door. The Vixen asked, "Kissogram?"

The woman replied, "Yes!"

The Vixen asked, "Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?"

The woman snapped, "You broke into my house! It was this or a French maid! What's going on? Tell me! Tell me!"

The Doctor and the Vixen walked to the TARDIS. The Doctor said, "An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

The woman replied, "Yes."

The Doctor replied, "Me too." The key to the TARDIS didn't work. "No, no, don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding, not letting us in!"

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." The creature, still in the form of the man and dog, watched from the window, barking at them.

The woman grabbed the Doctor and the Vixen by the arms. "Come on."

The Vixen resisted and said, "No, wait, hang on, wait, wait, wait. The shed." She ran to the garden shed. "We destroyed that shed last time we were here, smashed it to pieces."

The woman replied, "So there's a new one. Let's go."

The Doctor went to the shed and said, "But the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least." He sniffed the wood before rubbing his finger along the wood and tasting it. "12 years. We're not six months late, we're 12 years late."

The Vixen walked towards the woman, who said, "He's coming."

The Vixen snarled, her eyes glowing, "You said six months. Why did you say six months?"

The woman flinched and said, "We've got to go."

The Vixen snapped, "This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?"

The woman asked, hurt, "Why did you say five minutes?!"

The Doctor and the Vixen asked, stunned, "What?"

The woman said, "Come on."

"What?"

The woman said again, "Come on!" She pulled them by the arm.

"What?"

The voice said, "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." They run out of the back garden past the creature who was standing at the door.

The Doctor stopped and faced Amelia. "You're Amelia."

Amelia kept walking. "You're late."

The Vixen said, "Amelia Pond, you're the little girl."

Amelia snapped, "I'm Amelia and you're late."

The Doctor asked, "What happened?"

Amelia replied, "12 years."

The Vixen said, "You hit us with a cricket bat."

"12 years."

The Vixen said again, "A cricket bat."

Amelia said, "12 years and four psychiatrists."

The Doctor asked, "Four?"

Amelia replied, embarrassed, "I kept biting them."

The Vixen asked, "Why?"

Amelia said, "They said you weren't real."

The voice said, over the speakers of an ice cream van, "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

Amelia asked, "No, no, no, come on… What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van?"

The Doctor headed for the van followed by Amelia and the Vixen. "What's that? Why are you playing that?"

The vendor replied, "It's supposed to be Claire De Lune."

The Doctor picked up the player and listened to the voice. "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

The Vixen stepped away from the van and saw a jogger with a MP3 player recieving the message as well as a woman hearing it over her mobile.

Amelia asked, "Vixen, what's happening?" The Vixen and the Doctor leapt over a low white fence into a pretty front garden. Amelia ran around to the front.

DW?DW?DW?

A large blue eye filled the TV screen. A woman used the remote to change the channel but they all showed the same thing and said the same thing. The Doctor and the Vixen entered the front door closely followed by Amelia.

The Vixen said, "Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area." She remembered Amelia's costume. "Also, crimes. Let's have a look."

The Doctor took the remote from the woman. "I was just about to phone." She said. "It's on every channel." She saw Amelia. "Hello, Amy, dear. Are you a policewoman now?"

Amelia replied, "Well, sometimes."

The woman said, "I thought you were a nurse."

"I can be a nurse."

The woman said, "Or, actually, a nun."

Amelia said, "I dabble."

The woman asked, "Amy, who are your friends?"

The Vixen asked, "Who's Amy? You were Amelia."

Amy replied, "Yeah, now I'm Amy."

The Doctor said, "Amelia Pond - that was a great name."

Amy replied, "Bit fairy tale."

The woman said, "I know you two, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before."

The Vixen replied, "Not us. Brand-new faces... First time on." She turned to Amy. "And what sort of job's a kissogram?"

Amy replied awkwardly, "I go to parties and I kiss people." She cleared her throat. "With outfits. It's a laugh."

The Vixen snarled, "You were a little girl five minutes ago."

Amy scoffed, "You're worse than my aunt."

The Vixen snapped, "I'm the Vixen, I'm worse than everybody's aunt."

The Doctor said to the woman, "And that is not how we're introducing ourselves." He picked up a radio and used the sonic screwdriver on it. They heard the same message about Prisoner Zero in French and German before it turned it off.

The Vixen said, "OK, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." She opened the window and looked up.

Amy asked, "What's up there? What are you looking for?" The sky was a clear blue with a few white clouds.

The Doctor said, "OK, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core... They're going to need a 40% fission blast." A young man entered and the Doctor walked up to him. "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium-sized starship, that's 20 minutes." The man was tall and the Doctor stood first on tip-toe and then back down. "What do you think, 20 minutes? Yeah, 20 minutes. We've got 20 minutes."

Amy asked, "20 minutes to what?"

The man asked the Vixen, "Are you the Vixen and the Doctor?"

The woman laughed, "They are, aren't they? They're the Vixen and the Doctor! The Raggedy Vixen and the Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Vixen and Doctor, it's them."

Amy said softly, "I know."

Doctor asked, bemused, "Cartoons?" He sat down on the couch.

The man said, "Gran, it's them, isn't it? It's really them!"

Amy snapped, "Jeff, shut up!" She asked the Vixen. "What's he talking about? 20 minutes to what?"

The "eye" was still on the TV, broadcasting its warning. The Vixen said, "The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship and it's going to incinerate the planet. 20 minutes to the end of the world.

DW?DW?DW?

A young boy ran down the road with a toy helicopter. The Vixen, the Doctor and Amy were walking fast in the opposite direction.

The Doctor asked, "What is this place? Where are we?"

Amy replied, "Leadworth."

The Vixen asked, "Where's the rest of it?"

Amy said, "This is it."

The Doctor asked, "Is there an airport?"

"No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"No."

"Even a little one?"

"No."

The Vixen asked, "Nearest city?"

Amy replied, "Gloucester, half an hour by car."

The Doctor said, "We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?"

"No."

The Vixen snarled, "Well, that's good! Fantastic, that is. 20 minutes to save the world and we've got a post office. And it's shut! WHAT is that?"

Amy replied, "It's a duck pond." She and the Doctor followed the Vixen to a small pond.

The Vixen asked, "Why aren't there any ducks?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't know. There's never any ducks."

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?"

Amy replied, "It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?"

The Vixen had another regeneration tremor. She snapped, "I don't know. Why would I know?" She sat on the ground, clutching her chest.

The Doctor stumbled over to help her up but fell flat on his face. He said, "We're not ready, we're not done yet."

The sky darkened and the trio looked up. Amy asked, "What's happening? Why's it going dark?" The sun appeared grey and flickering before returning to close to normal. "So what's wrong with the sun?"

The Vixen replied, "Nothing. You're looking at it through a force-field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet." She and the Doctor stood up and looked at the green where the villagers were taking photos of the sun. "Oh, and here they come, the human race. The end comes, as it was always going to - down a video phone!"

Amy asked, "This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind-up."

The Doctor asked, "Why would we wind you up?"

Amy said, "You told me you had a time machine."

The Doctor replied, "And you believed me."

Amy said, "Then I grew up."

The Vixen groaned, "Oh, you never want to do that. No, hang on, shut up, wait! I missed it." She smacked her forehead. "I saw it and I missed it." Smack. "What did I see?"

The Doctor asked, "What did you see?"

The Vixen snapped, "I won't find out any faster if you don't shut up." She closed her eyes and put her fingers on her temples. "I saw... What did I see?" She replayed everything she saw in her mind like stop-motion photography, from the chain fence, people taking photos, a woman in the phone box and then a male nurse who was facing away from the sun, taking a photo. The multi form was there. She looked at the nurse normally before looking at a clock.

The Vixen said to Amy, "20 minutes. We can do it. 20 minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help us."

Amy replied, "No."

The Doctor asked, "I'm sorry?"

Amy shouted, "No!" She grabbed the Doctor by the tie and the Vixen by a torn strip of her jacket.

The Vixen asked, surprised, "Amy! No! No! What are you doing?"

Amy pushed them against a car as the driver stepped out. She slammed the Doctor's tie and the Vixen's jacket into the door and locked the car with the remote.

The Doctor asked, "Are you out of your mind?"

Amy asked, "Who are you two?"

The Vixen replied, "You know who we are."

Amy asked, "No, really, who are you?"

The Doctor said, "Look at the sky! End of the world, 20 minutes."

Amy snapped, "Better talk quickly, then!"

The driver said, "Amy, I am going to need my car back."

Amy replied, "Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee."

The driver muttered something and left.

The Vixen stared at Amy before reaching into her pocket and tossing the apple to her. "Catch." Holding it in her hand, Amy saw the smiley face. "I'm the Vixen and this is the Doctor. We're time travellers. Everything we told you 12 years ago is true. We're real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let us go now, everything you've ever known is over."

Amy said, "I don't believe you."

The Vixen gripped Amy's wrist and said, "Just 20 minutes. Just believe us for 20 minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one." Amy looked at the apple and then back at them. "Amy, believe for 20 minutes."

Amy unlocked the car. "What do we do?"

"Stop that nurse!" She ran onto the green, the Doctor and Amy in hot pursuit, and took the nurse's phone. "The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?"

The nurse asked, "Amy?"

Amy said, "Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a... friend."

Rory said, "Boyfriend."

"Kind of boyfriend."

"Amy!"

The Doctor asked, "Man and dog, why?"

Rory's eyes widened in realization and he said, "Oh, my God, it's them."

Amy said, "Just answer the question, please."

Rory said, "It's them, though. The doctor and the Vixen. The Raggedy Doctor and the Raggedy Vixen."

Amy replied, "Yeah, they came back."

Rory said, "But they were a story. They were a game."

The Vixen growled and grabbed Rory by the shirt. And the Doctor thought she was freakishly strong in that form. "Man and dog - why? Tell me now."

Rory said, "Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's…"

He, the Vixen and the Doctor said in unison, "-in a hospital, in a coma."

Rory replied, "Yeah."

The Vixen said, "Knew it. Multi-form, you see?" She let go of his shirt. "Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind."

The multiform snapped and snarled. The Doctor walked closer and said, "Prisoner Zero."

Rory asked, "What, there's a Prisoner Zero too?"

Amy replied, "Yes."

There was an electrical buzzing and they looked up to see a spaceship fly over the green. The eye began to swivel back and forth.

The Vixen stepped forward and slipped her screwdriver from pocket. "See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." She turned it on. Nothing happened. "Doctor, be a dear and use yours, will you? Mine's fried. Again." She tossed it away behind her.

The Doctor nodded. He pulled out his screwdriver and held it above his head and turned it on. There was chaos as streetlights shattered, car alarms blared, sirens wailed and everyone began shouting. A fire truck drove away on its own, chased by the firemen.

The Vixen asked, "I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" Prisoner Zero barked.

The Doctor lowered the screwdriver, aiming it at the phone box, which exploded. The screwdriver itself then sparked and fizzled, causing the Doctor to drop it on the ground. "No, no, no, don't do that!" The ship headed away.

Rory noted, "Look, it's going."

The Vixen jumped, waving her arms. The Vixen shouted, "No, come back, he's here! Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is..."

Prisoner Zero turned into a "mist" and escaped down the drain. Amy snapped, "Vixen! Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain."

The Doctor said, "Well, of course it did."

Amy asked, "What do we do now?"

The Vixen said, "It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdrivers, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think! Doctor! Think!"

DW?DW?DW?

The Doctor, the Vixen, Amy, and Rory were standing above the drain. Amy asked, "So that thing, THAT hid in my house for 12 years?"

The Vixen replied, "Multi-forms can live for millennia. 12 years is a pit-stop."

Amy asked, "So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?"

The Doctor said, "They're looking for him, but followed me and the Vixen. They saw us through the crack, got a fix. They're only late cos we are."

Rory asked, "What's he on about?"

The Vixen said, "Now, be a good boy, give me your phone. If the TARDIS is rebuilding, my phone's done for."

Rory asked, "How can they be real? They were never real."

The Vixen snapped, "Phone, now, give me!"

Rory flinched and gave her the phone, which she handed to the Doctor to look at, "They were just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as the Doctor and made Mels dress up as the Vixen."

The Doctor and the Vixen looked at the photos. "These are all coma patients?"

Rory replied, "Yeah."

The Vixen said, "No, they're all the multi-form. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

Amy asked, "He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?"

The Doctor said, "The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one."

Rory nodded, "Thanks."

Amy replied, "Jeff."

"Oh, thanks."

The Doctor said, "He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, big laptop, I need Jeff's laptop. You three, get to the hospital, get everyone out, clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done." He ran off.

Amy said, "Your car, come on."

Rory asked the Vixen, "But how can you two be here? How can the Doctor and you be here?" They drove off in Rory's Mini while the Doctor entered Jeff's home.

DW?DW?DW?

The Doctor entered Jeff's bedroom where Jeff was lying on his bed using his laptop. "Hello. Laptop, give me!" He grabbed it.

Jeff said, refusing to let go, "No, no, no, no, wait, hang on!"

The Doctor said, "It's fine, give it here." He took the laptop and sat at the bottom of the bed. "Blimey! Get a girlfriend, Jeff."

The door opened and Jeff's gran entered. Jeff said, "Gran."

Jeff's gran asked, "What are you doing?"

The Doctor replied, "The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big video conference call." He kept typing. "All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore."

Gran said, "Ooh, I like Patrick Moore."

The Doctor offered, "I'll get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil."

Jeff said, "You can't just hack in on a call like that.

The Doctor asked, "Can't I?" He held his psychic paper to the webcam.

An expert asked, "Who are you? This is a secure call. What are you doing?"

The Doctor said, "Hello. I know, you should switch me off. But before you do, watch this."

Another expert said, "It's here too, I'm getting it."

The Doctor explained, "Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault, I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie - why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention."

The Doctor typed something on the mobile. An expert asked, "Sir, what are you doing?"

The Doctor replied, "I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super-fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. Why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. OK, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish - whatever you've got. Any questions?"

Patrick Moore asked, "Who was your lady friend?"

The Doctor scolded, "Patrick, behave!"

An expert asked, "What does this virus do?"

The Doctor replied, "It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters, it gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But, yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain." Silence. "Jeff, you're my best man."

Jeff asked, "Your what?"

The Doctor closed the laptop partway. "Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff. Right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

Jeff asked, "Why me?"

The Doctor replied, "It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go."

He left and Jeff opened the laptop. "OK, guys, let's do this." He started typing.

The Doctor re-entered, "Oh, and delete your internet history." He left again and ran out of Jeff's house, looked around then ran off.

DW?DW?DW?

Rory was talking with other nurses while Amy was on her mobile, the Vixen next to her. Rory rejoined the girls and said, "Something's happened up there, we can't get through."

Amy redialled in frustration. "Yes, but what's happened?"

Rory replied, "I don't know. No-one knows. Phone him."

Amy snapped, "I am phoning him. Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through. Oh!"

Rory asked, "What did he say?"

Amy replied, "Look in the mirror." She turned to see her reflection. "There. Nothing there." The Vixen rolled her eyes and pointed to Amy's costume. "Oh! Ha-ha! Uniform!"

Amy put her hair up while the Vixen took the phone and talked to the Doctor. "Are you on your way? You're going to need a car."

The Doctor replied, "Don't worry. I've commandeered a vehicle."

DW?DW?DW?

Rory, the Vixen and Amy got out of the lift and saw the corridors were a mess; gurneys and tables overturned, scrubs and utensils littered the floor. A woman holding the hands of her two daughters saw them and said, "Officer."

Amy asked, "What happened?"

The woman replied, "There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Dr Ramsden's dead. And the nurses."

The Vixen, who still had Amy's phone, phoned the Doctor. He asked, "Are you in?"

The Vixen replied, "Yep. But so's Prisoner Zero."

The Doctor said, "You need to get out of there."

Rory turned from Amy to the woman as she spoke again and noticed it was one of the girls. "He was so angry. He kept shouting. And that dog, the size of that dog, I swear it was rabid." Amy tapped the Vixen on the shoulder. The Vixen looked up and slowly backed away with Rory and Amy. "And he just went mad, attacking everyone. Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies."

The woman said, "Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths." She opened her mouth to reveal teeth so did the girls.

Rory gulped, "Oh, my God!"

The Doctor asked on the phone, "Vixen? Vixen, what's happening?" The Vixen, Rory and Amy ran down the corridor into one of the wards. They closed the doors and slid a broom through the handles. "Vixen, talk to me!" They backed away from the doors to the centre of the ward.

The Vixen said on the phone, "We're in the coma ward. But it's here, it's getting in."

The Doctor asked, "Which window are you?"

The Vixen, "Window? What, sorry?"

"Which window?"

The Vixen asked Amy, "Which window are we at?"

Amy replied, "First floor on the left, fourth from the end."

The Vixen repeated into the phone, "First floor on the left, fourth from the end."

Prisoner Zero broke through and said, "Oh, dear. Little Amelia Pond. I've watched you grow up. 12 years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magic Doctor and Vixen to return, but not this time, Amelia." She opened her mouth.

Amy's mobile beeped showing a text message from the Doctor: 'Duck!' The Vixen heard the wail of the siren and pushed Rory and Amy down just as the ladder from a fire engine broke through the window. The Doctor climbed up the ladder and joined the trio. He asked, "Right! Hello! Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time."

Prisoner Zero asked, "Time for what, Time Lord?"

The Doctor said, "Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

Prisoner Zero said, "The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire."

The Vixen spoke up, "OK. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again - just leave."

Prisoner Zero said, "I did not open the crack."

The Doctor scoffed, "Somebody did."

Prisoner Zero said, "The cracks in the skin of the universe - don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you? Neither of you." She spoke in a little girl's voice. "The Vixen and Doctor in the TARDIS don't know." Sing song voice. "Don't know, don't know!" Prisoner Zero said in a normal voice, "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

There was a clicking sound. The Doctor said, looking up at the wall, "And we're off! Look at that." He pointed at the clock which read 0:00. "Look at that! Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute?" He took Rory's mobile out from his pocket. "The source, by the way, is right here." A bright light shone through the windows. "Oh! And I think they just found us!"

Prisoner Zero said, "The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

The Doctor replied, "Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is - no TARDIS, no screwdrivers - two minutes to spare." He held his arms out, feeling successful. "Who da man?!" He was greeted by silence and a face palm from the Vixen. "Oh, I'm never saying that again! Fine."

Prisoner Zero said, "Then I shall take a new form."

The Doctor said, "Oh, stop it, you know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

"And I've had years." Her form glowed.

Amy almost fell to the floor but the Vixen caught her and lay her down as the Doctor rushed over to her. The Vixen said frantically, "No! Amy?" She put her hands to Amy's face. "You've got to hold on. Amy! Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please."

Rory looked at Prisoner Zero. "Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up to see Prisoner Zero had taken his and the Vixen's forms, standing side by side. "Well, that's rubbish. I know that one's Vixen. Who's that supposed to be?"

Rory replied, "It's you."

The Doctor asked, "Me? Is that what I look like?"

Rory asked, "You don't know?"

The Doctor stood up and replied, "Busy day. Why me and the Vixen, though? You're linked with her."

The Vixen stood up and walked over. "Yeah. Why are you copying me and the Doctor?"

Little Amelia's voice rang out, "I'm not." She stuck her head around the Prisoner Zero Vixen. "Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor and Vixen she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you two have been."

The Vixen shook her head and said, "No, she's dreaming about us cos she can hear us." She and the Doctor ran back to Amy. They both spoke over each other. "Amy, don't just hear me, listen." "Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see? Remember you went inside. We tried to stop you, but you did." "You went in the room. You went inside. Amy…dream about what you saw."

Prisoner Zero shouted, "No... no... No!" He glowed and transformed.

The Doctor faced it and said, "Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself." Prisoner Zero was caught in the light and writhed.

A voice said, "Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained."

Prisoner Zero hissed, "Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall." He disappeared. "There was a whoosh of air as the ship left. The Doctor ran to the window and dialled the mobile.

Rory said, "The sun - it's back to normal, right? That's... That's good, yeah? That means it's over."

Amy woke up and the Vixen asked, "Amy? Are you OK? Are you with us?"

Amy asked, "What happened?"

Rory replied, "He did it. The Doctor did it."

The Doctor said, "No, I didn't."

Rory asked, "What are you doing?"

The Doctor replied, "Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance."

"About what?"

"The bill." The Doctor spoke into the phone. "Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established, level 5 planet, and you were going to burn it? What...? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here. Now!" He tossed the phone back to Rory. "OK. Now I've done it." He left the ward, the Vixen and Amy behind him.

Rory asked, "Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?"

The Doctor strode down the corridor, determined. The Vixen, Amy and Rory followed. Amy asked, "Where are you going?"

The Doctor replied, "The roof. No, hang on." He entered a room and began to sift through clothes, tossing away what didn't appeal.

Amy asked, "What's in here?"

The Doctor replied, "I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show!"

The Vixen said, "I'm gonna stay in these ones until we get to the TARDIS, thanks."

Rory said, "You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens," The Doctor stripped off his old clothes. "-deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off... Amy, he's taking his clothes off."

Amy and the Vixen were watching appreciatively. The Doctor said, "Turn your back if it embarrasses you."

Rory asked, "Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know." He turned around. "Are you two not you going to turn your back?"

Amy and the Vixen smirked at each other before replying in unison, "Nope."

DW?DW?DW?

The Doctor, now wearing a long-sleeved shirt, trousers with braces and a number of ties draped around his neck, strode over with the Vixen to where the Atraxi ship was waiting. Amy and Rory stood back a bit. Amy asked, "So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving."

The Vixen replied, "Leaving is good. Never coming back is better."

The Doctor shouted, "Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now."

The "eye" disconnected from the ship and scans the Doctor and the Vixen. "You are not of this world."

The Doctor said, "No, but we've put a lot of work into it." He examined a tie and asked the Vixen, "I don't know. What do you think?"

The Atraxi asked, "Is this world important?"

The Vixen snapped, "Important? What's that mean, important?" She grabbed the tie and tossed it away. Rory caught it. "6 billion people live here - is that important?"

The Doctor asked, "Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" He threw another tie that landed on Amy's shoulder, she gave it to Rory. "Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. IS this world a threat?"

The Atraxi projected a hologram of the Earth with scenes from history. "No."

The Vixen asked, "Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?"

"No."

The Vixen asked, "OK. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here." As the Doctor spoke, the projection showed Cybermen and Daleks, the Queen of the Racnoss, Ood, Sycorax, a Sontaran, a Sea Devil, Reapers, the Hath and the Vashta Nerada in the spacesuit. "There have been so many! And what you've got to ask is... what happened to them?"

The projection now showed all the incarnations of the Vixen and the Doctor before the real deals walked through it. The Doctor said, "Hello. I'm the Doctor and this is the Vixen."

The Vixen whispered, "Basically... run!"

The Atraxi ship departed and Amy laughed. The Doctor felt something in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the TARDIS key and it was glowing. He showed it to the Vixen.

Amy asked, "Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" She looked down from the sky to see the Doctor and the Vixen were gone.

DW?DW?DW?

The Doctor and the Vixen returned to Amy's back garden and the TARDIS. The TARDIS had refurbished its exterior. They stopped in front of it.

The Vixen asked, "OK! What have you got for us this time?"

The Doctor opened the door and he and the Vixen stood there, amazed. The Doctor said, "Look at you!" He smiled. "Oh, you sexy thing!" The Vixen pinched him. "You sexy thing number 2. Look at you!" The Vixen laughed.

Amy and Rory ran up just as the TARDIS dematerialized. Amy closed her eyes, remembering when she was little, how she waited all night. She heard the TARDIS and smiled.

DW?DW?DW?

Amy woke up when she heard the TARDIS. She jumped out of bed and ran to the window where she saw the TARDIS once again in the back garden.

Amy exited the back door now in a robe and slippers. The Doctor and the Vixen were standing outside the TARDIS. The Vixen with slightly longer and messier hair and wearing a new black leather jacket and black skinny jeans.

The Doctor said, "Sorry about running off earlier. Brand-new TARDIS - bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in."

The Vixen asked, "Quick hop to the moon?"

The Doctor said, "Alright. We went to some more places. Peaceful. She's ready for the big stuff now."

Amy said, "It's you. You came back."

The Vixen smiled, "Course we came back. We always come back. Something wrong with that?"

Amy noted, "And you kept the clothes, Doctor."

The Doctor said, "Well, I just saved the world, the whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. With help but I always have that. Yeah, shoot me! I kept the clothes."

Amy said, "Including the bow tie."

The Doctor replied, "Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool."

Amy asked, "Are you two from another planet?"

The Vixen replied, "Yeah."

"OK..."

The Doctor asked, "So what do you think?"

Amy asked, "Of what?"

The Vixen grinned. "Other planets. Want to check some out?"

Amy asked, "What does that mean?"

The Doctor replied, "It means... Well, it means... come with us."

Amy asked, "Where?"

The Vixen said, "Wherever you like."

Amy said, "All that stuff, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero..."

The Doctor said, "Oh, don't worry. That's just the beginning. There's loads more."

Amy said, "Yeah, but those things, amazing things, all that stuff..." She snapped, "That was two years ago!"

The Vixen muttered, "Uh-oh! Oops."

"Yeah."

The Doctor asked, "So that's..."

Amy replied, "14 years!"

The Vixen murmured, "14 years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough."

Amy said, "When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was IN the library."

The Doctor said, "Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So... coming?"

Amy replied, "No!"

The Vixen said, "You wanted to come 14 years ago."

"I grew up."

The Doctor replied, "Don't worry. We'll soon fix that."

The Vixen snapped her fingers and the door to the TARDIS opened, bathing Amy in a warm orange glow. The Doctor stared at the Vixen in shock. Overwhelmed, Amy entered. The Vixen and the Doctor followed. The Doctor snapped his fingers, to see if the TARDIS door would close at his command. Nothing happened. The Vixen snapped her fingers again and they closed instantly. The Doctor just stared at her.

The Vixen asked, "Well...? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? We've heard them all." The TARDIS was more metal now, less organic-looking. The center column was on a floor that allowed one to see underneath. There were also stairs leading to other levels and doors.

Amy squeaked, "I'm in my nightie."

The Doctor replied, "Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. AND possibly a swimming pool. So... all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will... Where do you want to start?"

Amy said, "You are so sure that I'm coming."

The Vixen replied, "Yeah, we are."

Amy asked, "Why?"

The Doctor said, "Cos you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and we know how that feels."

Amy asked, "Oh, do you?"

The Vixen said, "All these years living here most of your life... and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming."

Amy asked, "Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?"

The Doctor replied, "It's a time machine. We can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just... you know, stuff."

The Doctor said, "All right, then. Back in time for stuff."

Two new screwdrivers extended from the console's surface. Identical, except one green at the end, one blue. The Vixen grinned, "Oh! A new one!" She tested hers. "Lovely."

The Doctor whispered, "Thanks, dear." He set the controls.

Amy asked, "Why me?"

The Doctor asked, "Why not?"

"No, seriously. You two are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?"

The Vixen shrugged, "I don't know. Fun. Do we have to have a reason?"

Amy said, "People always have a reason."

The Vixen smirked. "Do we look like people?"

Amy replied, "Yes."

The Doctor said, "Been knocking around on our own for a while - our choice – but it's weird."

Amy asked, "You're lonely. That's it? Just that?"

The Vixen replied, "Just that. Promise."

Amy replied, "OK."

The Doctor switched off a monitor and asked, "So, are you OK, then? Cos this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit... you know."

Amy said, "I'm fine. It's just... There's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought...well, I started to think that maybe you were just like two mad people with a box."

The Vixen said, leaning in close to Amy, "Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand. It's important, and one day your life may depend on it. We are definitely two mad people with a box. Ha-ha! Yeah."

Amy laughed and the Doctor said, "Goodbye, Leadworth. Hello, everything!" He hit the dematerialization switch and the trio held onto the console as the TARDIS dematerialized.

DW?DW?DW?

Later, the Doctor asked the Vixen, "Where'd you learn that trick?"

The Vixen replied, "Someone said it worked. Someone who knew more about me than I did about her. And I have a feeling we're going to meet again very soon."

The Doctor smiled and kissed her softly.

.

.

.

There. First chapter to 'The TARDIS crew' done. Please review.


	2. The Beast Below

Chapter 2: The Beast Below

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Amy, still in her nightgown and robe, was floating outside the open door of the TARDIS as the Doctor held her ankle, the Vixen standing beside him.

"Come on, Pond." The Doctor said and pulled her back inside.

The Vixen asked, "NOW do you believe us?"

Amy said, "OK, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! Whoo! What are we breathing?"

The Doctor said, "I've extended the air shell - we're fine."

The Vixen saw something below them and squatted down, "Now, that's interesting." They were flying over a spaceship. "29th Century. Solar flares roast the earth-" She and the Doctor walked to the console.

The Doctor said, "-and the entire human race packs its bags-" They worked the controls. "-and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations..."

Amy called, "Doctor?"

The Doctor went on, "...migrating to the stars."

Amy called, "Vixen?"

The Doctor asked, "Isn't that amazing?"

"Vixen!"

The Vixen looked up from the console to saw Amy wasn't there. She tapped the Doctor on the shoulder and went to the doorway. Amy was outside clinging to the roof of the TARDIS.

The Vixen grinned, "Well, come on. We've found us a spaceship."

DW?DW?DW?

The Doctor pulled up the spaceship on the TARDIS monitor. "This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland - all of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship - that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and...shopping." Amy chuckled. "Searching the stars for a new home."

Amy asked, "Can we go out and see?"

The Doctor replied, "Course we can but first, there's a thing."

Amy asked, "A thing?"

The Vixen said, "An important thing. In fact, thing one, we are observers only. That's the one rule we've always stuck to in our travels. We never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets. Oh! That's interesting."

The screen showed a little girl sitting alone, crying. Amy asked, "So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Cos if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it - they've got to keep filming and let it die." She watched the little girl. "That's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard - being all, like, detached and cold?" The Doctor and the Vixen appeared on screen on either side of the little girl, who ran away. "Doctor?" The Doctor looked into the camera and waved for Amy to join him. With a smile, she ran out of the TARDIS.

DW?DW?DW?

A voice said on the tannoy, "Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored." Amy looked about and saw an arched glass ceiling through which she could see the stars. The market was a series of stalls and booths very similar to a contemporary marketplace.

Amy looked around in wonder. "I'm in the future. Like hundreds...of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries."

The Vixen said sarcastically, "Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one." She took her by the arm and they walked with the Doctor. "Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?"

Amy asked, "What's wrong?"

The Doctor said, "Use your eyes, notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?"

Amy pointed to a bicycle. "Is it...the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles."

The Doctor said, "Says the girl in the nightie."

"Oh, my God! I'm in my nightie."

The Doctor said, "Now, come on, look around you. Actually look. Life on a giant starship, back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear."

The Vixen said, "Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me." She ran over to a table and took a glass of water from one of the people sitting there. She set it gently on the floor and looked at it intently. Then set it back on the table. "Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish." She tapped the side of her nose and rejoined Amy and the Doctor. "Where was I?"

Amy asked, "Why did you just do that with the water?"

The Vixen replied, "Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state - do you see it yet?"

Amy asked, "Where?"

The Doctor snapped his fingers and pointed, "There."

The little girl was sitting alone on a bench crying. Everyone walked past, ignoring her. The Vixen, the Doctor and Amy headed towards her and sat on a bench facing her.

Amy asked, "One little girl crying. So?"

The Vixen said, "Crying silently. I mean, children cry cos they want attention, cos they're hurt or afraid. When they cry silently, it's cos they just can't stop. Any parent knows that."

Amy asked, "Are you two parents?"

The Vixen was startled at the question but didn't answer. "Hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means..."

The Doctor said, "-they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows - whatever they're afraid of - it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state."

The little girl got up as the lift bell rang and the figure in the nearby booth turned to watch her.

Amy asked, "Where'd she go?"

The Doctor replied, "Deck 207, Apple Sesame block, Dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh-" He reached into his pocket. "-this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her."

The Vixen said, "Yes, after the first five unsuccessful tries."

The Doctor blushed and handed Amy the ID wallet. "Took me four goes, not five. Ask her about those things - the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere."

Amy said, "But they're just things."

The Vixen said, "They're clean. Everything else here is battered and filthy - look at this place. But no-one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Ask Mandy, 'Why are people scared of the things in the booths?'"

Amy whispered, "No. Hang on - what do I do? I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!"

The Doctor said, "It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha-ha, gotcha!" He checked his watch. "Meet me back here in half an hour."

Amy asked, "What are you two going to do?"

The Vixen stood up and grinned. "What we always do. Stay out of trouble." She pulled the Doctor up. "Badly."

They leapt over the bench and walked away, hand in hand. Amy got up and faced them. "So is this how it works? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?"

"Yes."

Resigned to her task, Amy turned back and tried to figure out which way to go.

DW?DW?DW?

Amy stopped to get her bearings near another booth. She found the way she wanted to go and headed down the street.

Mandy said, "You're following me. Saw you watching me at the marketplace."

Amy held up the ID wallet. "You dropped this."

"Yeah, when your friend kept bumping into me."

There was an area of the street surrounded by barriers. Amy asked, "What's that?"

Mandy said, "There's a hole. We have to go back."

Amy asked in confusion, "A what? A hole?"

Mandy asked, "Are you stupid? There's a hole in the road. We can't go that way." Amy headed for the gate. "There's a travel pipe down by the airlocks, if you've got stamps. What are you doing?"

Amy replied, "Oh, don't mind me. Never could resist a "keep out" sign. What's through there? What's so scary about a hole? Something under the road?" She sat on the ground and examined the lock.

Mandy looked at the booth and said, "Nobody knows. We're not supposed to talk about it."

Amy turned around. "About what?"

"Below."

Amy asked, "And because you're not supposed to, you don't? Watch and learn." She used a hairpin to pick the lock.

Mandy said, "You sound Scottish."

Amy replied, "I am Scottish. What's wrong with that? Scotland's got to be here somewhere."

Mandy said, "No. They wanted their own ship."

Amy hummed in agreement, "Hmm. Good for them. Nothing changes."

Mandy asked, "So...how did you get here?" The figure in the booth spun to show its angry face.

Amy replied, "Oh, just passing through, you know, with a guy and a girl."

Mandy asked, "Your boyfriend?"

Amy said, "No. Friends. They're together though." She said in realization. "Oh."

"What?"

Amy replied, "Nothing. It's just...I'm getting married. Funny how things slip your mind."

Mandy asked, "Married?"

"Yeah, shut up, married. Really, actually married. Almost definitely."

Mandy asked, "When?"

Amy replied, "Well, it's kind of weird. A long time ago, tomorrow morning. I wonder what I did." The lock opened. "Hey, hey, result! Coming?"

"No!"

Amy shrugged, "Suit yourself." As she prepared to go inside the tent covering the hole, Mandy saw the figure in the booth spin to show its third face.

Mandy shouted, "Stop! You mustn't do that!"

The inside was dark but for red emergency lights flashing. Amy found a torch and turned it on. In the beam she saw a creature—or part of a creature—reaching out through the hole. It swayed slowly. "Oh, my God. That's weird. That's..." The creature struck with what seemed to be either a beak or a stinger. Amy shouted and scooted out of the tent backwards.

She stopped to see she was surrounded by black-hooded men. One sprayed gas from his ring and she fell unconscious.

DW?DW?DW?

The Doctor and the Vixen climbed down a ladder and the Vixen placed her hands on the wall before leaning in to listen. "Can't be. Doctor." She used her new sonic screwdriver to get a reading.

The Doctor then saw a glass of water on the floor. He lied down and stared at it.

A woman wearing a mask whispered, "The impossible truth in a glass of water. Not many people see it." The Vixen pulled the Doctor up. "But you do, don't you, Doctor, Vixen?"

The Doctor asked, "You know us?"

The woman whispered, "Keep your voice down. They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass, Vixen."

The Vixen asked, "Who says I see anything?"

"Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?"

The Vixen replied, "No engine vibration on deck. Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move. So...I thought we'd take a look."

The Doctor opened the power box on the wall. "It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look - they're dummies, see?"

The Vixen crossed the hall and tapped the wall. "And behind this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was..."

The woman whispered, "No engine at all."

The Doctor said, "But it's working. This ship is travelling through space. We saw it."

"The impossible truth, Doctor. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly."

The Vixen asked, "How?"

The woman whispered, "I don't know. There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us. You're our only hope. Your friend is safe." She handed them a device. "This will take you to her. Now go, quickly!" She began to walk away.

The Doctor asked, "Who are you? How do we find you again?"

The woman turned to face them and whispered, "I am Liz 10. And I will find you." There was a crashing sound and the Doctor and the Vixen looked around. When they turned back, she was gone.

DW?DW?DW?

Amy woke up in a chair and the first thing she saw was the Smiler in the booth. There were four monitors in front of her in the style or retro televisions. A computerized voice said "Welcome to voting cubicle 330C. Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it." Amy stood up and looked around. "The United Kingdom recognises the right to know of all its citizens." There were 3 large buttons in front of her: "Protest", "Record" and "Forget". "A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll." Amy sat down. "Name - Amy Jessica Pond. Age - 1,306."

Amy gasped, "Shut up!" She giggled.

"Marital status..." Amy straightened, serious. "Unknown." She flopped back into the chair. On the four screens, a video started, showing an older man as a presenter. 'You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know. When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest...or forget. If you choose to protest, understand this. If just 1% of the population of this ship do likewise, the programme will be discontinued, with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation - and we hope that you will - then press the "forget" button. All the information I am about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here, then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls."

Images flashed across the screens, reflected in Amy's eyes. She reacted and hit "Forget". As she wiped her tears, a video message started on the screen. It was from herself. _"This isn't a trick. You've got to find the Doctor and the Vixen and get them back to the TARDIS. Don't let them investigate. Stop them. Do whatever you have to. Just please, please get the Doctor and the Vixen off this ship!"_ The door to the room opened and Mandy was waiting for her. As the message replayed, the Doctor and the Vixen hopped into the doorway.

The Doctor asked, "Amy?" Amy turned the message off.

The Vixen asked, "What have you done?" Moments later, she was on the chair using her sonic screwdriver on the lamp above. "Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about 20 minutes." She jumped to the floor.

Amy asked, "But why would I choose to forget?"

Mandy replied, "Cos everyone does. Everyone chooses the "forget" button."

The Doctor asked, "Did you?"

Mandy said, "I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm 12. Any time after you're 16, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then, once every five years...

The Vixen said, "And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action." She headed back to the monitors.

Mandy asked, "How do you two not know about this? Are you Scottish too?"

The Doctor replied, "Oh, we're way worse than Scottish. We can't even see the movie. Won't play for us."

Amy said, "It played for me."

The Vixen explained, "The difference being the computer doesn't accept us as human."

Amy asked, "Why not?" The Vixen and the Doctor gave her a look. "You look human." She joined them.

The Vixen argued, "No, you look Time Lord. We came first."

Amy asked, "So there are other Time Lords, yeah?"

The Doctor replied, "No. There were, but there aren't... Just me and Vixen now. Long story."

The Vixen said, "There was a bad day. Lots of bad days. Bad stuff happened, and you know what? We'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Cos this is what we do - every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government." She pounded the "Protest" button. The door slammed shut, leaving Mandy outside. The Smiler in the booth turned to show his very angry face.

The Doctor pulled Amy and the Vixen into the corner of the room as the floor slid open. "Say, 'Wheee!'" Amy and Vixen yelped as they fell down the chute.

DW?DW?DW?

The Doctor, the Vixen and Amy fell out of the chute with a scream. The Doctor stood and used his sonic screwdriver. "High-speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel."

The Vixen asked sarcastically, "Gee. You think?"

Amy asked, "Where are we?"

The Vixen replied, "600 feet down, 20 miles laterally - puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say... Lancashire. What's this, then - a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave."

Amy stood up and helped the Vixen up. "It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" She threw a piece of rubbish.

The Doctor replied, "Yes, but only food refuse." He sniffed. "Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship."

Amy got down on her hands and knees. "The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed."

The Vixen asked, scanning with her sonic, "But feeding what, though?"

Amy said, "It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy."

The Doctor and the Vixen heard a distant moaning and stood. The Vixen realized where they were. "Er... It's not a floor, it's a..." She and the Doctor put their screwdrivers away. "So..."

Amy stood up and asked, "It's a what?"

The Doctor said, "The next word is kind of the scary word. Take a moment. Get yourself in a calm place." He took the girls' hands. "Go "omm"."

"Omm."

The Vixen said, "It's a tongue."

Amy asked, "A tongue?"

The Doctor said, excited, "A tongue. A great big tongue."

Amy asked, stunned, "This is a mouth? This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?!"

The Doctor replied, "Yes, yes, yes, but on the plus side, roomy."

Amy asked, "How do we get out?"

The Vixen took out her screwdriver. "How big is this wonderful beast? It's gorgeous! Blimey! If this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach." They heard grunting. "Though not right now."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Doctor, Vixen, how do we get out?"

The Doctor said, "OK, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is..."

They saw the sharp teeth of a closed mouth. The Vixen finished, "-closed for business."

Amy said, "We can try, though." She headed forward.

The Doctor said, "No! Stop, don't move!" The mouth heaved in agitation. "Too late. It's started."

Amy asked, "What has?"

The Vixen replied, "Swallow reflex." They slipped and fell back into the refuse. The Doctor and the Vixen used their sonics on the mouth walls.

Amy asked, "What are you doing?"

The Doctor said, "We're vibrating the chemo-receptors."

Amy asked, "Chemo-what?"

"The eject button."

Amy asked, "How does a mouth have an eject button?"

The Vixen snapped, "Think about it!" They heard the creature growl, and, on their knees, looked up to see a wave of bile coming towards them. The Doctor said, "Right, then." He straightened his tie and grabbed Amy and the Vixen's hands. "This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!" Amy yelled and there was a great grunting and splashing.

DW?DW?DW?

They found themselves out of the mouth and back in the ship. The Doctor examined the door. "There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick."

Amy coughed, "Where are we?"

The Vixen stood up and went to help the Doctor. "Overspill pipe, at a guess."

Amy stood up and said, "Oh, God, it stinks."

The Doctor cleared his throat, "That's not the pipe."

Amy smelt herself, "Whoo! Can we get out?"

The Vixen said, "One door, one door switch, one condition." She moved to show the button on the door. "We forget everything we saw. Look familiar? That's the carrot."

The lights came on to reveal two Smilers. The Doctor said, "Ooh, here's the stick. There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" The faces spun to show mad. "No, that's not going to work on us, so come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?" The faces spun again to show anger.

The Vixen snapped, "Oh, stop it. We're not leaving and we're not forgetting and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues?"

The booths opened and the two Smilers stood up and walked towards the Vixen, Amy and the Doctor who backed away.

Amy whimpered, "Doctor?"

The woman appeared behind them and shot the Smilers. She twirled her pistol before placing it back in its holster.

The Doctor said, "Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask."

Liz 10 said, "You must be Amy. Liz. Liz 10."

Amy said, "Hi."

Liz 10 shook Amy's hand. "Eurgh!" She wiped it on her cloak. "Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick." She headed for the door. "You know Mandy, yeah?" She put her arm around Mandy's shoulder. "She's very brave."

The Vixen asked, "How did you find us?"

Liz 10 replied, "Stuck my gizmo on you." She tossed a device at her. "Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what're the big kids doing here?"

The Doctor said, "You're over 16, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it."

Liz 10 said, "No. Never forgot, never voted. Not technically a British subject."

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know us?" The Vixen asked, eyes glowing. Amy sweared that sometimes those eyes gave her the creeps.

Liz 10 said, "You two are a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious strangers, MO consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot..." The Doctor pointed like he was about to argue.

The Vixen scoffed, "Doctor, don't deny it." The Doctor blushed and ran his hand through his soaked hair instead.

Liz 10 said, "I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was."

The Doctor asked, "Your family?"

One of the Smilers began to move. Liz 10 said, "They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move." They left the overspill.

Liz 10 explained as they walked. "The Doctor and the Vixen. Old buddies of Henry XII. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you two on the same day. Well, the human form of you, Vixen, but still. And as for your friend Jack, tell him so much for the Virgin Queen, that bad, bad boy!"

The Vixen asked, "Liz 10?" A Smiler rose from a booth in the corridor.

Liz 10 replied, "Liz 10, yeah. Elizabeth X. And down!" She turned and fired both pistols at the Smilers. Both fell. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule." Liz 10 took them to another corridor. It was the base of a vator shaft. "There's a high-speed Vator through there." The Doctor looked into a caged area where there were two of the things Amy saw earlier. "Oh, yeah. There's these things. Any ideas?"

Amy said "I saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through, like a root."

The Vixen said, "Exactly like a root. It's all one creature - the same one we were inside - reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship."

Liz 10 asked, "What? Like an infestation?"

The Doctor said, "Someone's helping it. Feeding it."

Liz 10 said angrily, "Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. We've got to keep moving." She stormed off in anger and Mandy followed.

Amy asked, "Vixen? Doctor?"

The Vixen put an arm around Amy's shoulders. "Oh, Amy." She looked sympathetically at creatures as they banged against the bars.

The Doctor shook his head. "We should never have come here." Amy remembered her video message.

DW?DW?DW?

The Vixen, the Doctor and Amy walked carefully through the maze of glasses on the floor of Liz 10's room. The Doctor asked, "Why all the glasses?"

Liz 10 replied from her bed. "To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what."

The Vixen picked up Liz's mask. "A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?"

Liz 10 said, "Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this - my entire reign - and you've achieved more in one afternoon."

The Doctor paced. "How old were you when you came to the throne?"

"40. Why?"

Amy asked, putting her hair up, "What, you're 50 now? No way!" Amy and Mandy sat on the chaise at the foot of the bed.

Liz 10 replied, "Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps."

The Vixen sat on the bed, still holding the mask, "And you always wear this in public?"

Liz 10 said, "Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting."

The Vixen said, "Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, cos it's perfectly sculpted to your face."

"Yeah. So what?"

The Doctor said, "Oh, Liz. So everything."

The door opened and four hooded men entered. Liz 10 asked, outraged, "What are you doing? How dare you come in here?"

A hooded man said, "Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now."

Liz 10 asked, "Why would I do that?"

The man's head spun to show the face of an angry Smiler.

Liz 10 asked, "How can they be Smilers?"

The Doctor said, "Half Smiler, half human."

Liz 10 snapped, "Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?"

The Smiler replied, "The highest authority, Ma'am."

"I AM the highest authority."

The Smiler said, "Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am."

Liz 10 asked, "Where?"

The Smiler replied, "The Tower, Ma'am."

The group was escorted to a large stone room containing high-tech machines. There was a grating through which Amy could see more of the creatures. "Doctor, where are we?"

The Doctor replied, "The lowest point of Starship UK." He spun around, arms out. "The dungeon."

A grey haired man spoke up. "Ma'am."

Liz 10 snapped, "Hawthorne! So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do."

The Doctor said, "There's children down here. What's all that about?"

Hawthorne said, "Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky."

The Vixen said sarcastically, "Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it?" She examined the equipment. "Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle."

She joined Liz 10 and the Doctor by an open "well" with a railing around it. Inside seemed to be something alive. Liz 10 asked, "What's that?"

The Doctor replied, "Well, like I say, depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly..."

Liz 10 asked, "Or?"

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator - Starship UK's go-faster button." The Vixen snarled, eyes glowing, her grip tightening so much on the railing, her knuckles went white.

Liz 10 said, "I don't understand."

The Vixen snapped, "Don't you? Try, go on. The spaceship that could never fly, no vibration on deck. This creature - this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading - it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving." An intermittent electrical beam shot down into the creature's exposed brain. "Tell you what." She moved to another well and lifted the grate. "Normally, it's above the range of human hearing." One of the extensions of the creature broke free. "This is the sound none of you wanted to hear." She used her screwdriver and the others heard the creature's call.

Liz 10 said, "Stop it. Who did this?"

Hawthorne replied, "We act on instructions from the highest authority."

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now!" No one moved. "Is anyone listening to me?"

The Doctor took Liz 10's mask from the Vixen. "Liz. Your mask."

Liz 10 asked, "What about my mask?"

The Doctor tossed the mask to Liz 10. "Look at it. It's old. At least 200 years old, I'd say."

Liz 10 asked, "Yeah, it's an antique, so?"

The Vixen said, "Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over 200 years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not 50. Nearer 300. And it's been a long old reign."

Liz 10 replied, "Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years."

The Vixen walked over. "Ten years. And the same ten years over and over again-" She took her by the hand. "-always leading you..." She showed her the voting area. "-here." The buttons read "forget" and "abdicate".

Liz 10 turned to Hawthorne. "What have you done?"

Hawthorne replied, "Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." He turned on the screen.

Liz 10 said in the recording, "If you are watching this...If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London." The real Liz 10 sat. "The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travelers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart." The Vixen, the Doctor, Hawthorne, Amy and Mandy watched in silence. "The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us, and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the star whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the "forget" button." Liz 10 looked at the button. "Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button." She looked at "abdicate". "Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."

Amy asked, tearful, "I voted for this?" She turned to the Vixen, who also had tears in her eyes. "Why would I do that?"

The Vixen snapped, "Because you knew if we stayed here, the Doctor and I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save us from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what we need to know."

Amy said, "I don't even remember doing it."

The Doctor said, "You did it. That's what counts."

"I'm... I'm sorry."

The Vixen snarled, "Oh, I don't care. When we're done here, you're going home." She and the Doctor walked away.

Amy asked, "Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Vixen! Doctor!"

The Doctor said, examining instrument panels, "Yeah. We know. You're only human."

Liz 10 asked, "What are you doing?"

The Vixen snarled, "The worst thing we'll ever do. We're going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."

Amy said, "That'll be like killing it."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, "Look, three options. One: We let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two: We kill everyone on this ship. Three: We murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as we can. And then we find new names, cos we won't be the Doctor and the Vixen anymore."

Liz 10 said, "There must be something we can do, some other way."

The Vixen snapped, "Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!"

Amy and Mandy sat against the wall and watched helplessly as the Doctor and the Vixen worked. Three children entered the room. Mandy cried out, "Timmy!" She went to a boy. "You made it, you're OK!" Timmy said nothing. "It's me - Mandy." They stopped in front of one of the "feelers" and Mandy had her back to it. The feeler reached towards Mandy and Amy started to move forward. Instead of hurting her, it gently tapped Mandy on the back and let her pet it. In a montage, Amy began to understand.

" _C'mon, use your eyes. Notice everything. Notice everything." She remembered seeing Mandy crying as she heard parts of Liz 10's explanation. "Our children screamed. It came, like a miracle." "It won't eat the children." "Children screamed. Then it came. It's the last of its kind." She remembered the Vixen and the Doctor with Mandy, the feelers in the vator shaft, the glasses of water. "Just me and Vixen now." "The last of its kind." "Is this how it works? Never interfere with other peoples or planets..." "Children screamed." She remembered meeting the Doctor and the Vixen as a child. "...unless it's children crying." "The last of its kind." "Just me and Vixen now." "Unless there's children crying." "Yes." "It won't eat the children." She remembered the children playing when they arrived. "Then it came. Like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales."_

Amy saw both Mandy and Timmy petting the feeler. "Doctor, Vixen, stop." She went to them. "Whatever you're doing, stop it now!" She went to Liz 10. "Sorry, Your Majesty, going to need a hand." Amy led her to the buttons.

The Vixen rushed over and shouted, "Amy, no! No!" Amy forced Liz 10's hand down on the "abdicate" button. The whale bellowed and the whole ship shook, causing havoc on every level.

The Doctor asked, "Amy, what have you done?"

Amy replied, "Nothing at all. Am I right?"

Hawthorne said, "We've INCREASED speed."

Amy said, smiling, "Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Gotta help."

Liz 10 asked, "It's still here? I don't understand."

Amy explained, "The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it - that was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind..." She turned to look at the Vixen and the Doctor. "-you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

DW?DW?DW?

On the observation deck, the Doctor stood looking out onto the starship, one arm around the Vixen. Amy joined them and said, "From Her Majesty." She held out the mask. "She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK."

The Vixen sighed, "Amy, you could have killed everyone on this ship."

Amy said, "You could have killed a Star Whale."

The Doctor faced her. "And you saved it. I know, I know."

Amy said, "Amazing, though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery... and loneliness." She looked sideways at the alien couple. "And it just made it kind."

The Vixen said, "But you couldn't have known how it would react."

Amy said, "YOU couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?" The Vixen hugged her. "Hey."

"What?"

Amy smirked, "Gotcha."

The Doctor and the Vixen laughed. "Ha! Gotcha."

The Vixen, the Doctor and Amy headed back to the TARDIS. Amy asked, "Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?"

The Doctor replied, "For the rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write! Never mind them. Big day tomorrow."

Amy asked, "Sorry, what?"

The Vixen replied, "It's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine. We skip the little ones." She unlocked the TARDIS.

Amy asked, "You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning... Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just... Just because you could?"

The Doctor replied, "Once...a long time ago. Together."

Amy asked, "What happened?"

"Hello!"

A phone began to ring. Amy nodded, "Right. Vixen, Doctor, there's something I haven't told you. No. Hang on, is that a phone ringing?" They entered the TARDIS. "People phone you?"

The Vixen replied, "Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind?" She and the Doctor prepared to dematerialize.

Amy answered the phone on the console. "Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously. Who?" She muffled the phone against her shoulder. "Says he's Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?"

The Doctor asked, "Which Prime Minister?"

The Vixen motioned for Amy to pull a lever. Amy pulled the lever before speaking into the phone, "Er, which Prime Minister?" She turned to the Vixen. "The British one."

The Vixen asked, "Which British one?"

Amy asked, "Which British one?" Her eyes widened and she passed the phone to the Doctor. "Winston Churchill for you."

The Doctor said, "Oh! Hello, dear. What's up?"

Churchill replied on the phone, "Tricky situation, Doctor. Potentially very dangerous. I think I'm going to need you and the Vixen."

The Vixen took the phone from the Doctor and said. "Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister." She grinned. "We're on our way." The TARDIS dematerialized.

Second chapter finished. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Press the review button. You know you wanna.


	3. Victory of the Daleks

Chapter 3: Victory of the Daleks

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized. The Vixen and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS to be greeted by soldiers pointing guns at them. The soldiers parted for Churchill.

The Doctor held out an arm in introduction. "Amy... Winston Churchill."

Churchill asked, "Doctor? And Vixen? Is it you?" Amy stepped out and stared at Churchill in amazement.

The Doctor said, "Oh, Winston, my old friend!" He went to shake hands but Churchill motioned with his hand that he wanted something.

The Vixen sighed, "Ah, every time!"

Amy asked, "What's he after?"

The Doctor replied, "TARDIS key, of course."

Churchill said, "Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor! The lives that could be saved!"

The Doctor replied, "Ah, doesn't work like that." He closed the TARDIS door.

Churchill asked, "Must I take it by force?"

The Vixen smirked, "We'd like to see you try."

"At ease." Churchill ordered and the soldiers lowered their rifles.

The Doctor asked, "You rang?"

* * *

The Vixen, the Doctor, Amy and Churchill strode through the corridor as an air raid happened above. The Doctor had Churchill's cane.

Churchill said, "So you two have changed your face, again."

The Vixen replied, "Yeah, well, had a bit of work done."

Amy jumped up and said, "Got it, got it, got it! Cabinet War Rooms, right?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yep. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London."

Churchill said, "You're late, by the way."

A woman handed Churchill a clipboard and pen. "Requisitions, sir."

"Excellent."

The Vixen asked, "Late?"

Churchill signed the papers and replied, "I rang you a month ago."

The Doctor asked, "Really? Sorry. Sorry, it's a Type 40 TARDIS. Just running her in."

Churchill handed the clipboard back. "Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps."

Breen hugged the clipboard. "No, sir. Fine, sir."

Churchill said, "Action this day, Breen! Action this day!"

"Yes, sir." Breen nodded, forced a smile and cast a glance Amy's way before leaving.

An officer reported, "Excuse me, sir, got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them."

Churchill said, "We shall go up top then, Group Captain! We'll give 'em what for! Coming, Doctor?"

The Doctor asked, "Why?"

Churchill snatched his cane back. "I have something to show you."

The Vixen mouthed "Oooh" to Amy and she giggled.

Churchill started the lift and puffed on his cigar. The Doctor waved the smoke away. The Vixen stood to the back with Amy. Churchill said, "We stand at a crossroads. Quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace."

The Vixen asked, "Such as?"

The lift stopped and Churchill opened the gate. "Follow me."

Amidst the sandbags on the roof, a man in a white coat was watching the sky with binoculars. The Vixen, the Doctor and Amy followed Churchill. Amy exclaimed, "Wow!"

Churchill said, "Vixen, Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell, head of our Ironsides Project." The Doctor held up his hand with a "V for Victory". The Vixen just waved.

"How d'you do?" Bracewell asked. He waved at them then looked through the binoculars again. A formation of German planes was approaching. The Vixen and Amy walked towards the edge and looked out over London and its barrage balloons as the bombs dropped.

Amy said, "Oh, Vixen... Vixen, it's..."

The Vixen replied, "History."

Churchill asked, "Ready, Bracewell?"

Aye-aye, sir." Bracewell replied, giving a thumbs up. "On my order! Fire!"

From within a sandbagged area on the roof, laser beams were fired at the German planes and they were destroyed. Amy asked, "What was that?"

The Vixen shared a look of horror with the Doctor. "That wasn't human, that was never human technology. That sounded like... Show me! Show me what that was!" She and the Doctor climbed the ladder to stand by Bracewell.

Bracewell ordered, "Advance!"

Churchill said proudly, "Our new secret weapon!" A Dalek trundled out. It was painted in Army khaki, a utility belt around it, a small Union Flag under the eyestalk and the lights on the top of the dome were covered. The Vixen and the Doctor looked on, horrified. "What do you think? Quite something, eh?"

The Doctor asked the Dalek, "What are you doing here?"

The Dalek replied, "I am your soldier."

The Doctor asked, "What?"

"I am your soldier."

The Vixen snarled, "Stop this. Stop now! You know who we are, you always know."

The Dalek said, "Your identity is unknown."

Bracewell said, "Perhaps I can clarify things here, this is one of my Ironsides."

The Vixen asked, "Your what?"

Bracewell asked the Dalek, "You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can?"

"Yes."

Bracewell asked, "Until the Germans have been utterly smashed?"

"Yes."

Bracewell asked, "And what is your ultimate aim?"

The Dalek screamed, "To win the war!"

* * *

The Vixen and the Doctor looked at the diagrams and blueprints that clearly showed a Dalek. The Doctor said, "They're Daleks! They're called Daleks!"

Churchill said, "They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor! Look! Blueprints, statistics, field-tests, photographs. He invented them!"

The Vixen scoffed, "Invented them? Oh, no, no, no!"

Churchill replied, "Yes! He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fella's a genius."

Amy said, "A Scottish genius, too. Maybe you should listen to..."

The Doctor shushed her, "Shh! He didn't invent them! They're alien."

Churchill asked, "Alien?"

A Dalek glided by the open doorway and the Vixen and the Doctor sensed its presence, looking over their shoulder. The Dalek viewed the action in the room before continuing on.

The Vixen snarled, "And totally hostile!"

"Precisely." Churchill said. "They will win me the war!" He turned over a blueprint to show a propaganda poster with a large Dalek.

The Doctor asked, "Why won't you listen? Why call us in if you won't listen to us?!

Churchill said, "When I rang you a month ago, I must admit, I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true."

The Vixen snapped, "Yes! Right! So destroy them! Exterminate them!"

Churchill said, stubborn, "But imagine what I could do with a hundred! A thousand!"

The Doctor said, "I am imagining." A courier Dalek passed them.

The Vixen said, "Amy, tell him."

Amy asked, "Tell him what?"

The Vixen replied, "About the Daleks!"

Amy asked, "What would I know about the Daleks?"

The Doctor said, "Everything. They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky, you don't forget that! Amy... Tell me you remember the Daleks."

Amy replied, "Nope, sorry."

The Doctor and the Vixen just looked at her. The Vixen whispered, "That's not possible."

Women were manning the radios and moving the figures on the map as required. Breen instructed, "And 6... 2357, over! 2357, over!"

A Dalek glided past the Vixen, the Doctor and Amy as they enter. The Doctor growled, "So they're up to something, but what is it? What are they after?"

Amy replied, "Well, let's just ask, shall we?" She walked over to the Dalek.

The Vixen hissed, "Amy… No… Amy... Amelia!"

Amy tapped on the Dalek's casing and it swivelled to focus its eyestalk on her. "Can I be of assistance?"

Amy replied, "Oh. Yes. Yes! See, my friends reckon you're dangerous. That you're an alien. Is it true?"

The Dalek said, "I am your soldier."

Amy replied, "Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?" The Doctor and the Vixen shared a look and watched on thoughtfully.

The Dalek said, "Please excuse me. I have duties to perform."

The Doctor and the Vixen went over to Churchill and the Doctor took the cigar from the Prime Minister's mouth. The Doctor said, "Winston, Winston, please."

Churchill said, "We are waging total war, Doctor! Day after day, the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist."

The Vixen scoffed, "Wait till the Daleks get started."

Churchill said, "Men, women and children slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flames."

The Doctor asked, "Yeah? Try the Earth in flames!"

Churchill said, "I weep for my country, I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart." He moved around the table.

The Vixen and the Doctor followed Churchill. The Doctor said, "But you're resisting, Winston! The whole world knows you're resisting! You're a beacon of hope."

Churchill signed some more papers. "But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now!"

The Dalek asked, "Can I be of assistance?"

The Vixen snapped at the Dalek, "Shut it!" She turned to Churchill and spoke in a deadly whisper. "Listen to me. Just listen! The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. They are mine and the Doctor's oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them!"

Churchill said, "If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favourable reference to the Devil! These machines are our salvation!" A siren sounded. "Oh, the all-clear. We are safe. For now." He left.

The Doctor and the Vixen stared at the Dalek, hatred filled in their eyes, before it, too, turned away and left. Amy asked, "Vixen? Doctor, it's the all-clear. Are you OK?"

The Doctor asked, twisting an officer's cap in his hands, "What does hate look like, Amy?"

Amy asked, "Hate?"

The Vixen snarled, "It looks like a Dalek. And I'm going to prove it." She snatched the cap from the Doctor's hand and put it on a desk as she walked out.

Bracewell was working at his desk and a few technicians were working nearby. A Dalek glided up to him. "Would you care for some tea?"

Bracewell replied, "That would be very nice. Thank you."

The Doctor, the Vixen and Amy strode in and the Doctor began checking everything out. "All right, Prof! The PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them."

Bracewell said, "Just doing my bit."

Amy picked up a spanner. "Not bad for a Paisley boy."

The Vixen sat on a chair and began to read a file. Bracewell said, "Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear."

The Vixen asked, "How did you do it? Come up with the idea?"

Bracewell asked, "How does the muse of invention come to anyone?"

The Vixen tossed the file onto the desk behind her. "But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?"

Bracewell replied, "Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head! Wonderful things! Like... let me show you." He showed them some files. "Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that could sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere! Came to me in the bath!"

The Doctor asked, "And are these your ideas or theirs?"

Bracewell replied, "No, no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are..." A Dalek brought his tea. "Thank you...the perfect servant, and the perfect warrior."

The Doctor said, "I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them! Call them what you like, the Daleks are death!"

Churchill entered, followed by another Dalek. "Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies! Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich!"

The Vixen growled, "Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too!"

The Dalek asked, "Would you care for some tea?"

The Vixen snapped. She lashed out and upset the tray and cup causing them to fall to the floor. She snarled at the Dalek, "Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?"

The Dalek said, "We seek only to help you."

The Doctor asked, "To do what?"

The Dalek replied, "To win the war."

The Vixen asked, "Really? Which war?"

The Dalek said, "I do not understand."

The Vixen snarled, "This war, against the Nazis? Or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life-forms that are not Dalek?"

The Dalek said, "I do not understand. I am your soldier."

The Doctor asked, "Oh, yeah? OK." He picked up a giant spanner and walked over. "OK, soldier, defend yourself!" He banged the spanner against the Dalek.

Bracewell exclaimed, "Doctor, what the devil...?!"

The Dalek asked, "You do not require tea?" The Doctor kept striking the Dalek, as the Vixen and Amy tried to pull him back.

Bracewell pleaded, "Stop it! Prime Minister, please!"

Churchill said, "Doctor, please, these machines are precious."

The Doctor snarled, "Come on! Fight back! You want to, don't you? You know you do!"

Bracewell said, "I must protest!"

The Doctor asked, "What are you waiting for? You hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on! Kill me. Kill me!" He struck again.

Amy said, "Doctor, be careful!"

The Vixen finally got a hold of him and pushed him back into Amy's arms. "Keep a hold on him."

The Dalek pleaded, "Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier."

Hatred glazed over the Vixen's eyes and she picked up the spanner Amy was playing with earlier. "You are our enemy!" She snarled, punctuating each sentence with hits. "And we are yours! You are everything I despise! The worst thing in all creation. We've defeated you time and time again, we've defeated you. We sent you back into the void! We saved the whole of reality from you! We are the Vixen and the Doctor! And you are the Daleks!" She kicked the Dalek and it rolled backwards. Amy pulled her back as the Vixen put her hands on her head.

The Dalek said, "Correct. Review testimony."

The Vixen snarled on playback, "We are the Vixen and the Doctor. And you are the Daleks!"

The Doctor asked, "Testimony? What are you talking about, testimony?"

The other Dalek reported, "Transmitting testimony now."

The Vixen asked, "Transmit what, where?"

The Dalek said, "Testimony accepted!"

The Doctor shouted, "Get back! All of you!"

Churchill ordered, "Marines! Marines! Get in here!" Two Marines entered and one of the Daleks killed them.

Bracewell pleaded, "Stop it! Stop it, please! What are you doing? You are my Ironsides!"

The Dalek said, "We are the Daleks!"

Bracewell said, "But I created you!"

"No." The Dalek replied and shot off Bracewell's hand revealing a stump of wires and circuits. "We created you!"

The Daleks cheered in unison, "Victory! Victory! Victory!" They teleported to their ship.

Amy asked, "What just happened?"

The Vixen whispered, "I wanted to know what they wanted, what their plan was. I was their plan!" She ran out of the room. The Doctor followed.

Amy shouted, "Hey!"

The Vixen and the Doctor entered the room and a rush and the Vixen went down the stairs towards the TARDIS. "'Testimony accepted!'" She said. "That's what they said! My testimony."

Amy followed, "Don't beat yourself up. You were right." The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS. "What do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?"

The Vixen pointed to herself and the Doctor. "This is what _we_ do. It's dangerous, so wait here."

Churchill came in to stand behind Amy, who asked, "What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?"

The Doctor replied, "Safe as it gets around us." He waved and stepped into the TARDIS.

"You'll be fine, Amy." The Vixen said, before following the Doctor.

Amy and Churchill watched as the TARDIS dematerialized. Amy asked, "What does he expect us to do now?"

Churchill replied, "KBO, of course."

"What?"

"Keep buggering on!"

* * *

The Doctor and the Vixen worked the controls before checking the monitor. The Dalek ship appeared. "Bingo!"

The three Daleks watched as the Progenitor device continued to run its programmed course. Dalek #1 said, "The final phase commences, channel all reserve power to Progenitor."

The TARDIS materialized and the three Daleks swivelled their top sections to see the Doctor and the Vixen emerge. The Doctor rubbing his hands. "How about that cuppa now, then?"

Dalek #1 said, "It is the Vixen and the Doctor! Exterminate!"

The Doctor said, "Wait, wait, wait, I wouldn't if I were you!" He pulled out a small round object and held it out in front of him. "TARDIS self-destruct. And you know what that means. Our ship goes, you all go with it."

Dalek #2 said, "You would not use such a device."

The Vixen snarled, "Try us." Dalek #1 moved forward. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. No scans! No nothing! One move and we'll destroy us all, you got that? TARDIS bang-bang, Daleks boom!" Dalek #1 moved back. "Good boy."

The Doctor looked at the Daleks' instrument panels. "This ship's pretty beaten up - running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished."

Dalek #2 said, "One ship survived."

The Vixen asked, "And you fell back through time, yeah? Crippled? Dying?"

"We picked up a trace. One of the Progenitor devices."

The Vixen asked, "Progenitor? What's that when it's at home?"

Dalek #2 replied, "It is our past. And our future."

The Doctor scoffed, "Ohhh, that's deep. That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?"

Dalek #3 said, "It contains pure Dalek DNA, thousands were created, all were lost, save one."

The Vixen asked, "OK, but there's still one thing I don't get, though - if you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?"

Dalek #2 hesitated and replied, "It was... necessary."

The Doctor asked, "But why? I get it. Oh, I get it! I get it. Oh, ho, this is rich! The Progenitor wouldn't recognise you, would it? It saw you as impure, the DNA is unrecognisable as Dalek."

"A solution was devised."

The Vixen said, "Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap, you knew that the Progenitor would recognise me or the Doctor. The Daleks' greatest enemies! It would accept our word. My recognition of you." Dalek #2 turned to the instrument panel behind it. "No, no, no. What are you doing?" The Doctor held out the round object again.

Dalek #3 said, "Withdraw now, Doctor, or the city dies in flames."

The Doctor asked, "Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck, you don't have the power to destroy London."

Dalek #2 said, "Watch as the humans destroy themselves." The Dalek ship lowered a dish which then collected and sent a stream of energy towards London

The Doctor said, "Turn those lights off now. Turn London off or I swear I will use the TARDIS self-destruct!"

Dalek #2 said, "Stalemate, Doctor. Leave us, and return to Earth."

The Vixen asked, "Oh, that's it? That's your great victory? You leave?"

Dalek #2 said, "Extinction is not an option. We shall return to our own time and begin again."

The Doctor said, "No, no, no! I won't let you get away this time! I won't!"

There was a mechanical "whoosh" and then a soft thrumming. Dalek #3 said, "We have succeeded - DNA reconstruction is complete." The Daleks glided back from the cubicle which was enveloped in red energy. The doors slid open amidst sparks.

Dalek #2 said, "Observe, Doctor. Observe, Vixen, a new Dalek paradigm!" The Doctor and the Vixen watched, shocked, as new, larger Daleks emerged from the smoke and steam, each a different color: white, blue, yellow, orange and red. "The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold, the restoration of the Daleks! The resurrection of the master race!"

Dalek #1 said, "All hail the new Daleks! All hail the new Daleks!"

The white Dalek said, "Yes, you are inferior!"

"Yes."

"Then prepare."

Daleks 1-3 said, "We are ready!"

The white Dalek ordered, "Cleanse the unclean! Total obliteration! Disintegrate!"

The blue Dalek fired upon Daleks #1 and #3 and the red Dalek shot Dalek #2. The Vixen asked, "Blimey, what do you do to the ones who mess up?"

The white Dalek said, "You are the Doctor and the Vixen! You must be exterminated!"

The Doctor pulled out the TARDIS self-destruct. "Don't mess with me, sweetheart!"

The white Dalek said, "We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race. Scientist, Strategist, Drone, Eternal, and the Supreme."

The Vixen said, "Which would be you, I'm guessing? Well, you know, nice paint job. I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty Supreme."

The Doctor asked, "Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity." Neither him or the Vixen noticed the blue Dalek scanning the Doctor.

The white Dalek said, "And yourself."

The Doctor replied, "Occupational hazard."

The blue Dalek said, "Scan reveals nothing! TARDIS self-destruct device non-existent!"

The Doctor bit into the cookie. "All right, it's a Jammy Dodger, but I was promised tea!"

A siren sounded. The blue Dalek went to the scanner. "Alert! Unidentified projectile approaching!" The Doctor and the Vixen looked at a second scanner. "Correction. Multiple projectiles!"

The white Dalek asked, "What have the humans done?"

The Vixen replied, "Don't know."

The white Dalek screamed, "Explain! Explain! Explain!"

A pilot said over the radio, "Danny Boy to the Doctor! Danny Boy to the Doctor! Are you receiving me? Over."

The Vixen stood and looked up. "Oh, Winston! You beauty!"

The RAF had sent up fighter planes to attack the Dalek ship. "

"Danny Boy to the Doctor! Come in. Over."

The Doctor replied, "Loud and clear, Danny Boy! Big dish, side of the ship, blow it up! Over!"

The white Dalek ordered, "Exterminate the Doctor!"

The Doctor pulled the Vixen with him and they escaped to the TARDIS as the Daleks fired.

The pilot said over the TARDIS radio, "Danny Boy to the Doctor... only me left now. Anything you can do, sir? Over."

The Doctor and the Vixen shared a look. The Doctor picked up a small microphone and spoke into it. "The Doctor to Danny Boy... The Doctor to Danny Boy. I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over."

The pilot said, "Good show, Doctor, go to it. Over."

The Doctor started the TARDIS.

The pilot said, "Going in, wish me luck. Over."

The Doctor and the Vixen frantically worked the controls.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor...going in for another attack."

The Doctor said, "The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship! Over."

The pilot asked, "What about you two, Doctor?"

The Doctor replied, "We'll be OK."

The White Dalek appeared on the monitor. "Doctor! Call off your attack!"

The Doctor asked, "Ah-ha, what? And let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end!"

The white Dalek ordered, "Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth."

The Vixen snapped, "We're not stupid, mate! You've just played your last card!"

The white Dalek said, "Bracewell is a bomb."

The Doctor said, "You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your body!"

The white Dalek said, "His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum! Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android."

The Doctor shouted, "No! This is my best chance ever! The last of the Daleks! I can rid the Universe of you, once and for all!"

The white Dalek said, "Then do it. But we will shatter the planet below! The Earth will die screaming!"

The Vixen snarled, "And if we let you go, you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks."

"Then choose! Destroy the Daleks or save the Earth. Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum! Choose, Doctor! Choose! Choose!"

The Doctor picked up the microphone, "The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw."

Danny Boy asked, "Say again, sir. Over."

"Withdraw! Return to Earth. Over and out."

Danny Boy protested, "But sir...!"

The Doctor said, "There's no time, you have to return to Earth now! Over!" He set the coordinates for Earth.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized and the Vixen and the Doctor exited and rans out of the room. The Vixen ran in the map room first and punched Bracewell, knocking him to the ground. The Doctor entered and looked at the Vixen in shock. The Vixen shook her hand in pain.

Amy said, appalled, "Vixen!"

The Vixen said, "Ow! Sorry, Professor. You're a bomb! An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb."

Bracewell asked, "What?"

The Doctor explained, "There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you - a captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension!" He knelt beside him, pulled out his sonic and opened Bracewell's shirt. "Now keep down!" He used the sonic to reveal mechanics underneath skin. There was a circular pad divided into sections glowing blue on Bracewell's chest. One section turned yellow.

Amy asked, "Well?"

The Doctor replied, "I dunno, I dunno, I dunno!" He shook his screwdriver. "Never seen one up close before!"

Amy asked, "So, what, they've wired him up to detonate?"

The Vixen explained, "Not wired him up! He is a bomb. Walking, talking-" She made and exploding sound effect. "-exploding! The moment that flashes red."

Amy said, "There's... a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire." The Doctor stood up. "Or a red one."

The Doctor said, "You're not helping!"

Churchill said, "It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War..."

The Vixen said, "Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain. Tell me about it. Bracewell! Tell me about your life!" She knelt down.

Bracewell said, "Vixen, I really don't think this is the time!"

The Vixen said gently, "Tell me and prove you're human. Tell me everything."

One section of Bracewell's chest was red and the second yellow. Bracewell said, "My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey. Just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but...but there was a storm."

The Doctor knelt down next to the Vixen and tried to hurry him. "And your parents? Come on! Tell me!"

Bracewell replied, "Good people. Kind people. They... They died. Scarlet fever."

The Vixen asked, "What was that like? How did it feel?"

Bracewell whimpered, "Please..."

The Doctor asked, "How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me! Tell me now!"

Bracewell said, "It hurt. It hurts, Doctor, so badly. Like a wound." The second section turned red and the third, yellow. "It was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing."

The Vixen said, "Good. Remember it now, Edwin! The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad and losing them and men in the trenches you saw die... Remember it! Feel it, because you're human." The third section turned red. "You're not like them. You are not like the Daleks!"

Bracewell said, "It hurts! Doctor, it hurts so much!"

The Doctor said, "Good! Good! Good! Brilliant! Embrace it." The fourth section turned red. "That means you're alive! They cannot explode that bomb, you're a human being! You are flesh and blood! They cannot explode that bomb! Believe it! You are Professor Edwin Bracewell! And you, my friend, are a human being!" The fifth section turned red. "It's not working, I can't stop it!"

Amy knelt beside Bracewell. "Hey... Paisley. Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?"

Bracewell asked, "W... What?"

Amy said, "Hurts, doesn't it?" The last section remained yellow. "But kind of a good hurt."

Bracewell said, "I really shouldn't talk about her."

Amy teased, "Oh. There's a her." The last section reverted to blue.

The Vixen asked, "What was her name?"

Bracewell replied, "Dorabella."

The Doctor asked, "Dorabella? It's a lovely name, it's a beautiful name."

Amy asked, "What was she like, Edwin?"

Bracewell replied, dreamily, "Oh... Such a smile. And her eyes... Her eyes were so blue...Almost violet. Like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world... Dorabella..." All sections reverted to blue, disarming the bomb.

The Vixen grinned and said, "Welcome to the human race." She smiled at Amy and turned to Churchill. "You're brilliant-" She said to Bracewell, "you're brilliant..." She turned to Amy. "And you..." She hugged her and stood up.

The Doctor said, "Now, gotta stop them! Stop the Daleks!" He ran out of the room.

Bracewell called, "Wait! Doctor! Wait... Wait." The Doctor stopped as Bracewell sat up. "It's too late. Gone. They've gone."

The Vixen snarled, "No, no, no! They can't! They can't have got away from us again!"

Bracewell said, "No, I can feel it, my mind is clear. The Daleks have gone."

The Doctor leant against a pole, all energy suddenly drained. The Vixen sank to the floor.

Amy said, "Vixen, Doctor. It's OK! You did it. You stopped the bomb."

The Doctor said, "We had a choice. And they knew we'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat us. They've won."

Amy said, "But you two saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it...?"

The Doctor and the Vixen looked at Churchill and all the people in the room who all looked back at them in support.

Amy asked, "Is it, Vixen?"

"No." The Vixen smiled slowly. "It's not too shabby."

Churchill said, "It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friends. Here, have a cigar!"

The Doctor replied, "No..." He waved it off, still hurt from his loss.

* * *

Amy asked, "So, what now, then?"

Churchill replied, "I still have a war to run, Miss Pond."

A woman handed Churchill a communiqué. "Prime Minister."

Churchill read the document. "Oh, thank you. They hit the Palace and St Paul's again. Fire crews only just saved it."

Breen entered crying. Amy asked, "Is she OK?"

Churchill asked, "What?"

Amy said, "She looks very upset."

Churchill explained, "Oh, Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the Channel."

Amy asked, "Where're the Vixen and the Doctor?"

The Doctor and the Vixen entered, hand in hand. The Doctor said, "Tying up loose ends. We've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in."

Churchill asked, "Won't you reconsider, Doctor? Those Spitfires would win me the war in 24 hours!"

The Doctor sipped his tea. "Exactly."

Churchill asked, "But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?"

The Vixen replied, "Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston. It's gonna be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can."

Churchill said, "Stay with us, and help us win through! The world needs you."

The Vixen said, "The world doesn't need us."

"No?"

The Vixen smiled, "The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill." The Doctor made the Victory sign.

Churchill said, "It's been a pleasure, as always."

The Doctor said, "Too right."

The two men hugged. Churchill said, "Goodbye, Doctor."

The Doctor asked, "Oh, shall we say adieu?"

Churchill ended the hug and kissed the Vixen's hand. "Indeed. Goodbye, Vixen"

The Vixen said, "Till the next time, Winston."

Churchill said, "Goodbye, Miss Pond."

Amy said, "It's.. it's been amazing. Meeting you."

"I'm sure it has!"

Amy kissed Churchill on the cheek. Churchill headed for the door and Amy called after him. "Oi, Churchill!" She held out her hand. "TARDIS key. The one you just took from the Doctor."

The Vixen laughed as the Doctor nearly choked on his tea and patted his pocket. Churchill said, "Oh, she's good, Doctor. As sharp as a pin!" He handed her the key. "Almost as sharp as me!" He lighted a cigar. "KBO!"

After Churchill left, the Doctor held out his hand and Amy gave the key back.

* * *

Bracewell stood stoically in his office, waiting for the inevitable. He now had a leather glove over the stump. The Vixen, the Doctor and Amy entered.

Bracewell said, "I've been expecting you, Doctor. I knew this moment had to come."

The Doctor asked, "Moment?"

Bracewell replied, "It's time to de-activate me."

The Vixen asked, "Is it...?" Amy looked at her. "Oh... yeah."

Bracewell said sadly, "You have no choice. I'm Dalek technology. Can't allow me to go pottering around down here where I have no business."

The Doctor said, "No, you're dead right, Professor. 100% right. And by the time we get back here in... what, ten minutes?"

Amy replied, "More like 15."

The Vixen said, "Fifteen minutes, yeah, that's exactly what we're going to do. You are going to be so de-activated. It's going be like you've never even been... activated."

"Yeah."

Bracewell asked, "15 minutes?"

The Doctor replied, "More like 20, if I'm honest. Once Pond and Vixen and I see to the urgent thing…"

Amy replied, "Yes!"

The Doctor said, "…we've got to see to. The... the... See?"

Bracewell said, "Very well, Doctor. I shall wait here and prepare myself."

Amy whispered to the Vixen, "That Dalek tech's a little bit slow on the uptake." She said to Bracewell, "That thing we've got to do. Gonna take half an hour, realistically, isn't it, Doctor?"

The Doctor replied, "Easily! So no running off, that's what I'm saying. Don't go trying to find that little Post Office with the ash trees or that girl... What was her name?"

Bracewell replied, "Dorabella."

The Vixen said, "Dorabella. On no account go looking for her. Mind you, you can get a lot done in half an hour."

Bracewell smiled and laughed as he realized what the Doctor was doing. "Thank you, thank you, Doctor!"

The Vixen smiled, "Come along, Pond!" She, the Doctor and Amy left and Bracewell began to pack a suitcase.

The Vixen, the Doctor and Amy headed for the TARDIS. Amy asked, "So, you have enemies then?"

The Doctor replied, "Everyone's got enemies."

Amy said, "Yeah, but mine's the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell. You've got, like, you know, arch-enemies." The trio leant against the TARDIS.

The Vixen sighed, "Suppose so."

Amy said, "And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no, it's dangerous."

The Doctor replied, "Yep. Very. Is that a problem?"

Amy asked. "I'm still here, aren't I? You're worried about the Daleks."

The Vixen said, "We're always worried about the Daleks."

Amy said, "It'll take time, though, won't it? There's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up."

The Vixen said, "It's not that. There's something else. Something we've forgotten. Or rather you have."

Amy asked, "Me?"

The Doctor said, "You didn't know them, Amy. You'd never seen them before. And you should have done. You should." He and the Vixen entered the TARDIS leaving a confused Amy to follow. The TARDIS dematerialised.


	4. Time of the Angels

Chapter 4: Time of the Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The museum looked like it was based on the plans of a medieval church. The Vixen and the Doctor strode through, pointing at the displays and giving their opinions. Amy followed, bored.

The Doctor said, "Wrong! Wrong!"

The Vixen said, "Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums."

Amy asked, "Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship, Churchill's bunker...? You promised me a planet next."

The Vixen said, "Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, final resting place of the headless monks, the biggest museum ever."

Amy asked, "You've got a time machine, what do you need museums for?"

The Doctor said, "Wrong! Very wrong! Oooh, look Vixen, one of ours. Also one of ours." He and the Vixen peered into a display case.

Amy said, "Oh, I see. It's how you keep score."

Something in the next display case caught the Vixen's eye. An old box of sorts. Intrigued, she looked at the top which beared strange symbols. She beckoned the Doctor over.

Amy sighed, "Oh great, an old box."

The Doctor said, "It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box."

Amy asked, "What's a Home Box?"

The Vixen explained, "Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home, with all the flight data."

Amy asked, "So?"

"The writing, the graffiti - Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords."

The Vixen said, "There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple Gods."

Amy asked, "What does it say?"

The Vixen smirked, knowing exactly who wrote the message. "Hello, sweetie."

Alarm bells rang as the Vixen and the Doctor ran through the museum, the home box tucked under the Vixen's arm. Amy was racing beside them. They rushed into the TARDIS as two guards chased after them.

As the Vixen hooked the home box up to the console, Amy asked, "Why are we doing this?"

The Vixen replied, "Cos someone on a space ship 12,000 years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working."

A grainy black and white footage of River winking at the camera appeared on the monitor. It then switched to River with her back to the camera facing a door. A man said on the monitor, "The party's over, Doctor Song… yet still you're on board."

River turned to face him. "Sorry, Alistair. I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination."

Allistair said, "Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution."

River looked at her watch, "Triple-seven, five… slash, three, four, nine by ten." The Doctor, the Vixen and Amy exchanged a look. "Zero, twelve, slash, acorn. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor."

The Doctor began to type on the keyboard. Amy asked, "What was that, what did she say?"

The Doctor replied, "Co-ordinates!"

The Vixen let out a whoop before running to open the TARDIS doors. She reached out and pulled River in and they both landed on the floor, groaning.

Amy asked, "Vixen?"

The Vixen asked, "River?" They stood and watched the ship fly away.

River said, "Follow that ship."

The Vixen, the Doctor and River were all working the controls while Amy stood back and watched. River was barefoot. She said, "They've gone into warp drive, we're losing them! Stay close!"

The Vixen snapped, "I'm trying!"

River said, "Use the stabilisers."

The Doctor replied, "Listen lady, there aren't any stabilisers!"

River said, "The blue switches! And my name's River Song."

The Doctor said, "Okay River Song. The blue ones don't do anything, they're just...blue."

River said, frustrated, "Yes, they're blue. They're the blue stabilisers!" She used the stabilizers and the ship became quiet. "See?"

The Doctor and the Vixen crossed their arms. The Doctor said, "Yeah, well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers."

Amy asked, "Vixen, how come she can fly the TARDIS?"

The Doctor scoffed, "You call that flying the TARDIS? Ha!" He sat on the jump seat to sulk as River and the Vixen shared a smile.

River said, "OK. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right along side."

The Doctor asked, "Parked us? We haven't landed."

River replied, "Of course we've landed. I just landed her."

The Doctor said, "But it didn't make the noise."

River and the Vixen asked at the same time, "What noise?"

The Doctor replied, "You know, the..." He tried to attempt to make the TARDIS wheezing sound as best as he could.

The Vixen rolled her eyes. "It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on."

The Doctor replied, "Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Pond, let's have a look."

River said, "No, wait! Environment checks."

The Vixen walked to the door and said, zipping up her black leather jacket, "Oh, yeah, sorry! Quite right. Environment checks." She stuck her head out the door. "Nice out."

The Doctor and Amy sniggered as the Vixen walked back up to River, who said, "We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest..."

The Doctor said, "We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen-rich atmosphere, toxins in the soft band, 11-hour day, and..." He put his head out the door. "-chances of rain later."

The Vixen said to River and Amy, "He thinks he's so hot when he does that." The Doctor joined them at the console.

Amy asked, "How come you can fly the TARDIS?"

River said, "Oh, I had lessons from the very best."

The Doctor replied, smugly, "I don't know you yet. But, well, yeah."

River said, "It's a shame you were busy that day, Doctor. I know for a fact, Vixen wasn't." She picked up her shoes as the Vixen smirked and the Doctor pouted. "Right then, why did they land here?" She headed for the door.

The Vixen said, "They didn't land."

"Sorry?"

The Vixen said, "You should've checked the Home Box - it crashed."

River and the Vixen stepped outside and the Doctor closed the door behind them before heading back to the console. Amy said, "Explain! Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?"

The Doctor replied, working the controls, "I don't know. The Vixen knows who she is. Must've met her in one of her travels."

Amy asked, "What are you doing?"

The Doctor replied, "Leaving."

"What about the Vixen?"

The Doctor said, "She's got her Vortex Manipulator. Gift from Jack Harkness when we last met. Anyway, River's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go."

Amy asked, "Are you basically running away?"

"Yep."

Amy asked, "Why?"

The Doctor replied, "Cos she's the future, mine and the Vixen's future."

Amy asked, "Can you run away from that?"

The Doctor said, "I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me."

Amy asked, "Hang on, is that a planet out there?"

The Doctor replied sarcastically, "No. Vixen and her best friend just stepped out into outer space. Yes, of course it's a planet."

Amy said excitedly, "You promised me a planet. Five minutes?"

The Doctor gave in. "OK, five minutes!"

"Yes!" Amy cheered and headed for the door.

The Doctor said, "But that's all, cos I'm telling you now, those women is not dragging me into anything!" He followed Amy to the door.

The ship they were following had crashed on top of a very large and very old stone structure. It was burning in areas and bits of debris had fallen to the ground around the TARDIS. The Vixen, the Doctor, Amy and River stood there, looking up at it. River asked, "What caused it to crash? Not me."

The Doctor replied, "Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase-shift. No survivors."

River said, "A phase-shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them."

The Vixen asked, "About what?"

River shrugged, "Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries." She began to key something into a handheld device.

The Vixen walked back to Amy, who asked, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

The Vixen said, "Amy Pond, Professor River Song."

River faced them. "Ahhh, I'm going to be a Professor some day, am I?" The Vixen and the Doctor both winced at the slip. "How exciting!" She chuckled. "Spoilers!" She turned her attention back to what she was doing.

Amy whispered, "Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you two a note in a museum!"

The Doctor walked off while the Vixen walked to River, who explained, "Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum: The Home Box of category four starliner and, sooner or later, these two. It's how they keep score."

Amy laughed, "I know."

River asked, "It's hilarious, isn't it?"

While the Doctor sulked, the Vixen laughed sarcastically. "We're nobody's taxi service!" She turned to River. "I'm not gonna be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship."

River sighed, "And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die. Now he's listening!" She spoke into the device. "You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal." She held up her device. "Vixen, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon."

The Vixen took out the sonic screwdriver and used it on River's communication device. She dropped a small curtsey. Amy teased, "Ooh, Vixen! You sonicked her."

The Vixen said, "Shut up. We're nothing like that. She's just my best friend." Amy gave her a look. "Except for you."

River called, "We have a minute. Shall we?" She opened her diary. "Where were we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?"

Amy asked, "What's the book?"

The Vixen said, "Stay away from it."

Amy asked, "What is it though?"

The Vixen replied, "Her diary."

River corrected, "Our diary."

The Vixen sighed, "Her past, my...future. Time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order."

Four columns of swirling "dust" appeared then turned into four soldiers in desert camouflage uniforms. One of the soldiers approached River. "You promised me an army, Doctor Song."

River said, "No. I promised you the equivalent of an army. I'm giving you the equivalent of two armies. This is the Doctor and the Vixen." The Doctor gave lighthearted salute.

The soldier shook their hands. "Father Octavian, sir. Bishop, second class. 20 clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?"

River asked, "Vixen, Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?"

The Vixen faced her quickly, immediately tense.

A transport ship had arrived and the soldiers had already set up camp. Octavian strode across the ground followed by the Vixen and Amy. The Doctor was examining the equipment in another part of camp. Octavian said, "The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this-" He showed them a device. "-behind the cliff face, there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up."

The Vixen said sarcastically, "Oh, good."

Octavian asked, "Good, ma'am?"

The Vixen snarled, "Catacombs, probably dark ones. Dark catacombs, great!"

Octavian said, "Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead."

The Vixen said, "You can stop any time you like."

A soldier called, "Father Octavian?"

Octavian said, "Excuse me, ma'am." The Vixen waved off Octavian as he left. She then used the screwdriver on some of the equipment set up on the table.

Amy said, "You're letting people call you 'ma'am'. You never do that." She sat on the table. "So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?"

The Doctor came over and said to Amy, "Now that's interesting... You're still here. Which part of "Wait in the TARDIS till I tell you it's safe" was so confusing?"

Amy asked, "Ooh, are you two all Mr and Mrs Grumpy Face today?"

The Doctor growled and walked away as the Vixen sighed, "A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and one is trapped inside that wreckage and the Doctor and I are supposed to climb in with two screwdrivers and a torch – and assuming we survive the radiation, and the whole ship doesn't blow up in our face – do something clever which we haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day, that's what I'm up to. Any questions?"

Amy asked, "Is River Song your younger sister or something? Cos she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She looks at you kinda like, you know, 'I love you but only cos I have to.' She's Miss Vixen Junior from the future, isn't she? Is she gonna be born as your sister one day?"

The Vixen laughed, "Yes. You're right. The Doctor and I are definitely Mr and Mrs Grumpy Face today."

River called from the transport, "Vixen! Doctor!"

Amy teased, "Oops! Don't fight!"

River called, "Father Octavian!"

As, the four of them walked to the transport, Amy asked, "Why do they call him Father?"

The Doctor replied, "He's their Bishop, they're his clerics. It's the 51st Century, the Church has moved on."

On a screen there was a black and white footage of a Weeping Angel, its body at an angle, hands over its eyes. River was controlling the video with a remote. "What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop."

The Vixen said, "Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face."

Octavian asked, "You've encountered the Angels before?"

The Vixen replied, "Probably not the Doctor. I did, though. Once, on Earth, a long time ago, with a friend. But those were scavengers, barely surviving."

Amy said, "It's just a statue."

River replied, "It's a statue when you see it."

The Doctor asked, "Where did it come from?"

River explained, "Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since, dormant all that time."

The Vixen said, seriously, "There's a difference between dormant and patient."

Amy asked, "What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?"

River replied, "The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it."

The Vixen explained, "No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature, the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism."

Amy asked, "What, being a stone?"

The Vixen whispered, "Being a stone...until you turn your back."

The Doctor led the others out of the transport. "The hyperdrive would've split on impact. The whole ship will be flooded with radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms, deadly to almost any living thing."

Octavian asked, "Deadly to an Angel?"

The Vixen replied, "Dinner to an Angel. The longer we leave it, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?"

River said, reading from her device, "The Aplans. The indigenous life-form. They died out 400 years ago."

Octavian said, "200 years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists."

The Doctor said, "You lot, you're everywhere! Like rabbits! I'll never get done saving you."

Octavian said, "Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population..."

The Vixen snarled, "Oh, there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load!"

Octavian called, "Verger, how we doing with those explosives? Dr Song, with me."

River replied, "Two minutes. Sweetie, I need you."

The Vixen mouthed "Sweetie" then realized River meant her and went to her with the Doctor. Amy stood in the transport entry. "Anybody need me? Nobody?" She crossed her arms. A hand reached out from behind her and touched her shoulder. Amy yelped and jumped.

The Vixen laughed, "Oh Rassilon! Your face!"

Amy asked, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your little sister and the Doctor?"

The Vixen replied, "Nah. One of us is fine for River. Come on in, live a little." She ducked inside and Amy followed.

Amy slowly moved forward, entranced by the Angel on the screen, the Vixen beside her. Since the last time they looked, it had now moved its hands away from its face.

River showed the Doctor a book. "I found this. Definitive work on the Angels. Well, the only one. Written by a madman, it's barely readable, but I've marked a few passages."

The Doctor finished the book. "Not bad, bit slow in the middle, didn't you hate his girlfriend? No, hang on, wait, wait!" He sniffed the book.

The Vixen and Amy popped their heads out of the transport. The Vixen called, Hey River? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?"

River replied, "No, just the four seconds."

Puzzled, Amy pulled the Vixen back inside. The Doctor said, "This book is wrong! What's wrong with this book, it's wrong."

Amy and the Vixen looked at the video again and now the Angel was facing forward, hands down at its side. Amy bent over and peered closely at the time code. It looped from 11:24 to 11:28 yet the position of the Angel changed. Engrossed, neither Amy or the Vixen noticed the door close and lock behind them.

River observed the Doctor as he examined the book. She said, holding her journal, "Oh, it's so strange when you go all baby-face. How early is this for you?"

The Doctor replied, "Very early."

River asked, "So you don't know who I am yet?"

"No. The Vixen does apparently. I think she's been spending her time outside the TARDIS or something. How do you know who we are? We don't always look the same."

River replied, "I've got pictures of all your faces. You two never show up in the right order though. I need the spotter's guide."

The Doctor asked in confusion, "Pictures? Why aren't there pictures?"

* * *

Amy picked up the remote for the video and tried to turn it off but it kept coming back on. She set the remote down and peered at the screen. "You're just a recording. You can't move."

The Vixen bent down to unplug the power source. "Hey Amy, did you see the plug to the monitor."

Amy looked at her and replied, "No. Can you find it?"

The Vixen replied sarcastically, "Yes. That's why I'm celebrating down here."

Amy scoffed. She looked back at the monitor and jumped, the Angel's face was close to the camera. "Hey Vixen?" The Vixen hummed. "Please tell me the angel hasn't moved and I'm just seeing things."

The Vixen looked up in shock and she and Amy backed away to the door. Amy shouted, "Doctor!" She and the Vixen tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

The Vixen looked back at the screen to see the Angel with its mouth open in full predatory mode. "Doctor! River! Doctor!"

* * *

The Doctor said, "This whole book - it's a warning, about the Weeping Angels. So why no pictures? Why not show us what to look out for?"

River said, "There was a bit about images."

"Yes! Hang on..." The Doctor flipped through the book. "'That which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel.'"

River asked, "What does that mean? 'An image of an Angel becomes itself an Angel.'"

The Doctor and River looked at each other and shouted in unison, "Vixen and Amy!" They ran to the transport.

Amy shouted, "Doctor!" She and the Vixen pounded on the door.

The Vixen looked to see an image of the Angel becoming solid in the center of the transport. She said in a quiet voice, "Amy, keep looking at the Angel."

Amy looked up and her heart sped faster than ever before. "Doctor! It's in the room!"

The Vixen punched numbers into the keypad. "Doctor!"

The Doctor ran up to the door. "Are you all right? What's happening?"

Amy shouted, "Doctor! Doctor, it's coming out of the television. The Angel is here."

The Doctor said, "Don't take your eyes off it!" He took out his sonic and used it on the keypad. "It can't move if you're looking. What's wrong? It's deadlocked."

River snapped, trying to override the controls, "There is no deadlock."

The Doctor said, "Don't blink! Both of you, don't even blink!"

The Vixen shouted through the door, "Doctor!"

River asked, "What are you doing?"

The Doctor replied, "Cutting the power. It's using the screen, I'm turning the screen off. It's no good, it's deadlocked the whole system."

River said again, "There's no deadlock."

The Doctor growled, "There is now!"

Amy and the Vixen shouted, "Help us! Doctor!"

The Doctor asked, "Vixen! Amy! Can you turn it off? The screen, can you turn it off?"

Amy said, "We tried."

The Doctor said, "Try again but don't take your eyes off the Angel."

The Vixen snarled, "We're not!"

The Doctor and River flinched, knowing the Vixen's eyes were glowing again. They tried harder to override the controls. The Doctor shouted, "Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink."

Amy shouted, "I'm not blinking! Have you ever tried not blinking?"

The Vixen whispered, "Amy. You blink, I'll watch the Angel." Amy blinked and the Vixen kept her eyes on the Angel. She fumbled for the remote without taking her eyes off it. She grabbed it and backed away to the door, pulling Amy with her, and tried to switch it off again. It turned itself back on.

The Vixen called, "It just keeps switching back on!"

The Doctor said, "Yeah, it's the Angel."

Amy asked, "But it's just a recording."

The Doctor recited, "No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel." He asked River, "What are you doing?"

River replied, using a small blowtorch, "I'm trying to cut through. It's not even warm."

The Doctor said, "There is no way in, it's not physically possible."

Amy shouted, terrified, "Doctor! What's it gonna do to us?"

The Doctor called, "Both of you! Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking!"

Amy whimpered and asked the Vixen, "Vixen. Just tell me. Just tell me. Doctor, tell me!"

The Doctor ran for the book and brought it back to just outside the transport door where he sat. "Vixen, Amy, not the eyes. Look anywhere but don't look at the eyes."

Amy asked, looking in its eyes, "Why?"

The Vixen asked, looking at the Angel's wings, "Doctor?"

River asked, "What is it?"

The Doctor read, "'The eyes are not the windows of the soul, they are the doors. Beware what may enter there.'"

The Vixen said to Amy, "Amy, it's looping."

Amy asked, "Doctor, what did you say?"

The Doctor replied, "Don't look at the eyes!"

The Vixen asked, "No, about images, what did you say about images?"

River replied, "Whatever holds the image of an angel, is an angel."

The Vixen said, "Amy, it's worth a shot. We have to try."

Amy said, "OK... Hold this." She held out the remote. "One, two, three, four..." She hit the pause button while there was static. The image of the Angel froze before turning off, the door opened and the Doctor and River came in. The Doctor unplugged the screen.

The Vixen said, still shocked, "We froze it! There was a sort of blip on the tape and we froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an angel anymore."

Amy asked, "That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it?"

The Vixen laughed in relief and fear, "That was pretty good."

River corrected, "That was amazing!"

The Doctor ordered, "River, hug Amy and the Vixen."

River asked, "Why?"

The Doctor replied, "Cos I'm busy."

The Vixen snapped, "We're fine."

River laughed and hugged each of them. "You two are brilliant!"

Amy smiled, "Thanks. Yeah. I kind of creamed it, didn't I?"

River asked, "So it was here? That was the Angel?"

The Vixen replied, "Probably a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant."

They heard an explosion and the Doctor and the Vixen ran to the door.

A soldier reported to Octavian, "It's gone positive!"

Octavian called, "Vixen! Doctor! We're through!"

The Vixen looked at Amy and River. "OK. Now it starts." She and the Doctor went outside.

Amy rubbed her left eye as River headed for door. River asked, "Coming?"

Amy replied, "Yeah, coming. There's just...something in my eye."

* * *

The Doctor climbed down a rope ladder and joined Octavian at the bottom. They both turned on their torches and looked around. The Vixen, Amy and River joined them and the other soldiers. The Doctor asked, "Do we have a gravity globe?"

Octavian ordered, "Grav globe." One of the soldiers took out a sphere from his pack and handed it to Octavian.

Amy asked, "Where are we? What is this?"

River replied, "It's an Aplan mortarium. Sometimes called a maze of the dead."

Amy asked, "And what's that?"

The Vixen said, "Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone..."

The Doctor kicked the gravity sphere like a football and it rose into the air, stopped and then lit up the cave showing a large number of stone statues. "-the perfect hiding place."

Octavian said, "I guess this makes it a bit trickier."

The Doctor replied, "A bit, yeah."

Octavian said, "A stone angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for."

River and the Vixen said in unison, "A needle in a haystack."

The Doctor said, "A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle. Of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine."

Octavian ordered, "Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question - how do we fight it?"

The Vixen sighed, "We find it, and hope." She went off and Amy and the Doctor followed.

River went to follow them but Octavian grabbed her by the arm. "She doesn't know yet, does she? Who and what you are."

River said, "It's too early in their time stream."

Octavian snarled, "Well, make sure she doesn't work it out, or they're not gonna help us."

River said, "I won't let you down. Believe you me, I have no intention of going back to prison."

* * *

The Doctor and the Vixen shone their torches in every direction. Amy followed. She stopped and looked at the many levels above them and all the statues lining the way. She rubbed the corner of her eye with one finger and found a little grit. Amy then used her full hand and sand and grit came out through her fingers. Scared, she stopped and looked at her hand but saw nothing.

River came up beside her. "You all right?"

Amy replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's a maze of the dead?"

River answered, as the Doctor scanned the cavern with his sonic, "Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. OK, that was fairly bad. Right give me your arm." She showed a syringe. "This won't hurt a bit." She gave Amy a shot.

"Ow!"

River smiled, "There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship."

Amy asked, "So what are they like? In the future, I mean. Cos you know them in the future, don't you?"

River asked, "The Vixen and the Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor. And the Vixen... Well, she's the Vixen."

Amy smiled, "Oh, well that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?"

River replied, "Yes, we are."

The Vixen asked, taking readings with River's device, "Sorry, what?"

River replied, "Talking about you two."

The Vixen replied, comparing the readings with her Vortex Manipulator, "We weren't listening. Bit busy."

River said to the Vixen, "Ah. The other way up, love." The Vixen turned the device the other way round and looked over at River who merely raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah."

Amy said, "You're so her sister."

River sighed, "Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy! This is the Vixen we're talking about. Bad Wolf. The most complicated event in Time and Space since she was born. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?"

"Yep."

River paused. "You're good. I'm not saying you're right... but you are very good."

* * *

The Vixen, the Doctor, Amy and River were examining the statues when they heard gunfire. They ran back down to the main chamber. A young cleric had fired his weapon at one of the statues. The Doctor stopped to look at it. The cleric apologised, "Sorry. Sorry, I thought... I thought it looked at me."

Octavian asked, "We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?"

"No, sir."

Octavian snapped, "No, sir, it is not! According to the Doctor and the Vixen, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil. So it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor."

The Doctor asked, "What's your name?"

The cleric replied, "Bob, sir."

The Doctor said, "Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob."

Octavian explained, "It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names, they're given to us in the service of the Church."

The Doctor joined Bob and Octavian. "Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?"

Bob replied, "Yes, sir."

The Doctor said, "Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on."

Octavian said, "We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes." He turned to Bob. "You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach."

Amy asked, "Isn't there a chance this lot's just gonna collapse? There's a whole ship up there."

River replied, "Incredible builders, the Aplans."

The Doctor said, "Vixen and I had dinner with their chief architects once. Four heads are better than one."

Amy asked, "You mean you helped them?"

The Doctor replied, "No, I mean they had two heads. Each. That book, the very end, what did it say?"

"Hang on." River said, as she got the book out of her pack.

The Doctor said, "Read it to me."

River read, "'What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels.'"

* * *

Amy asked, "Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb."

River said, "The maze is on six levels representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go."

The Doctor said, "Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time."

Amy asked, "I thought they were all dead?"

The Vixen replied, "So's Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. That's having two heads. You're never short of a snog with an extra head."

River said, "Doctor, Vixen, there's something. I don't know what it is..."

The Doctor said, "Yeah, something wrong. Don't know what it is yet either, working on it. Then they started having laws against self-marrying and what was that about? But that's the church for you. Erm, no offence, Bishop."

Octavian said, "Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor." They were now in a narrow passage lined with statues. "Lowest point in the wreckage is only about 50 feet up from here. That way."

The Vixen whispered to the Doctor, "Doctor, there's something wrong in my mind. It's not the cavern, it's Bad Wolf."

Before the Doctor could ask what was wrong, Amy said, "Church had a point, if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy."

The Doctor stopped and looked closely at a statue. "Oh!"

The Vixen muttered in realization, "Crap."

Amy asked, "What's wrong?"

River said, "Oh." She stared at the Vixen.

The Doctor replied, "Exactly."

River asked, "How could we not notice that?"

The Vixen explained, "Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick."

Octavian asked, "What's wrong, ma'am?"

The Vixen said, "Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. We've made a mistake and we are all in danger."

Octavian asked, "What danger?"

River replied, "The Aplans."

"The Aplans?"

River whispered, "They've got two heads."

Octavian said impatiently, "Yes, I get that. So?"

The Doctor asked, "So why don't the statues?"

The Vixen said, "Everyone, over there. Just move, don't ask questions, don't speak." Everyone moved to a spot where there were no statues. "OK. I want you all to switch off your torches."

Octavian asked in confusion, "Ma'am?"

The Vixen snarled, "Just do it." They turned off their torches. "OK. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment."

River asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"No." The Vixen switched off her torch for a split second and the statues in front of them were now facing them. The Doctor ran ahead.

Amy gasped, "Oh, my God! They've moved."

The others followed after the Doctor as he looked at all the statues lining their way to the ship. The Doctor said, "They're Angels. All of them!"

River said, "But they can't be."

The Vixen ordered, "Clerics, keep watching them." She and the Doctor backtracked and saw the Angels had moved forward. "Every statue in this maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us."

River said, "There was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear."

Amy asked, "Could they have been here already?"

The Doctor asked, "The Aplans, how did they die out?"

River replied, "Nobody knows."

"We know."

Octavian noted, "They don't look like Angels."

Amy said, "And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now."

The Vixen said, "They're dying. Losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving."

Amy said, "Losing their image."

The Doctor replied, "And their image is their power. Power. Power!"

"Doctor?"

The Doctor asked, "Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out, the drive burn. The crash wasn't an accident - it was a rescue mission, for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army and it's waking up."

River said, "We need to get out of here fast."

Octavian spoke over the radio, "Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in!"

Bob said on the radio, "It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir."

Octavian asked, "Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active!"

Bob replied, "I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir."

The Doctor took the radio from Octavian. "Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor. Where are you now?"

Octavian said, "I'm talking to my..."

The Doctor snapped, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up!"

Bob said on the radio, "I'm on my way up to you, sir, I'm homing on your signal."

The Doctor said, "Well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast, told you, didn't I? Your friends, Bob, what did the Angel do to them?"

"Snapped their necks, sir."

The Vixen spoke up, "That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you, they displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something."

Octavian took the radio from the Doctor, "Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan."

The Doctor snapped, "Don't be an idiot! The Angels don't leave you alive! Bob, keep running, but tell me, how did you escape?"

Bob replied over the radio, "I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too."

The Vixen and River looked at each other wondering what Bob meant. The Doctor asked, "What do you mean the Angel killed you too?"

Bob answered, "Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected but it was pretty quick, so that was something."

The Doctor asked, "If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?"

"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."

The Vixen took the radio and said, "So when you say you're on your way up to us..."

Bob replied, "It's the Angel that's coming, ma'am, yes."

The Vixen said, "No way out."

Octavian suggested, "Then we get out through the wreckage. Go!"

The Doctor shouted, "Go, go, go. All of you run!" The Vixen didn't budge and the Doctor knew after all that time that she wasn't going to.

Amy asked, "Vixen? Doctor?"

The Vixen said, "Yes, we're coming, just go, go, go!"

Amy and River left with the clerics. Only the Vixen, the Doctor and Octavian remained. The Doctor said, "Called you an idiot. Sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men."

Octavian snapped, "I know that, sir. And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families." He walked off.

The Vixen asked, "Angel Bob, which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?"

Angel Bob replied, "Yes, ma'am. The other Angels are still restoring."

The Doctor took the radio and said, "Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you." They ran along the passage and saw Amy. "Don't wait for us, go, run."

Amy cried out, "I can't!" The Vixen came back to help her. "No, really I can't."

The Vixen asked, "Doctor, go on." The Doctor tried to protest. "No. We'll be fine, alright. Go. They need one of us." The Doctor nodded and ran down the passage and the Vixen turned to Amy. "Why not?"

Amy said, "Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone!"

The Vixen examined Amy with her sonic. She flashed her torch in her eyes. The Vixen asked quietly, "You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?"

Amy replied softly, "I couldn't stop myself. I tried."

"Listen. It's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone."

"It is. Look at it!"

The Vixen said softly, "It's in your mind. I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go."

Amy replied tearfully, "I can't, OK? I've tried and I can't. It's stone."

The torchlight began to flicker. The Vixen said, "The Angel is gonna come and it's gonna turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it. So do it, concentrate, move your hand!"

Amy said, "I can't."

The Vixen whispered, "Then we're both going to die."

Amy said, "You're not going to die."

"They'll kill the lights." The light flickered off and the Angels moved closer.

Amy said, "You've got to go, you know you have. You've got all that stuff with River and that's all got to happen. And the Doctor, he needs you. You know you can't die here!"

The Vixen whispered, "Time can be re-written, it doesn't work like that." The light flickered again. Amy turned to look at the Angels. "Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink."

Amy shouted, "Run!"

The Vixen said, "You see, I'm not going, I'm not leaving you here."

Amy said, "I don't need you to die for me, Vixen, do I look that clingy?"

"You can move your hand."

"It's stone."

The Vixen said, "It's not stone!"

Amy said, "Those people up there will die without you. I know they've got the Doctor but they need both of you to survive. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them. The Doctor too."

The Vixen whispered, moving forward, "Amelia Pond, you are magnificent. And I'm sorry."

Amy buried her head in the Vixen's shoulder. "It's OK. We had some good times. I understand. You've got to leave me."

The Vixen pulled back and rolled her eyes. "Oh, no. That's ridiculous. I'm not leaving you, never. I'm sorry about this." She bit Amy's hand and she screamed, moving it. "See, not stone. Now run!"

Amy exclaimed, "You bit me!"

The Vixen replied, "Yep and you're alive."

"I've got a mark! Look at my hand!"

The Vixen pulled Amy behind her. "Yeah, and you're alive, did I mention?"

Amy asked, "Blimey, your teeth! Have you got space teeth?"

"Alive. All I'm saying." The Vixen held Amy's hand in hers and they ran.

* * *

The Vixen and Amy burst through to the cavern where the Doctor, River and the clerics were. One of the clerics sent to check the passages returned and reported, "The statues are advancing along all corridors. And, sir, my torch keeps flickering."

Octavian replied, "They all do."

River said, "So does the gravity globe."

Octavian said, "Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming."

The Vixen said, "Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves."

Octavian said, "Which means we won't be able to see them."

The Doctor replied, "Which means we can't stay here."

Octavian said, "There are more incoming!"

River asked, "Any suggestions?"

Octavian replied, "The statues are advancing on all sides and we don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium."

River said, "There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, Vixen, Doctor, but this is usually when you have a really good idea."

The Vixen said, her voice echoing, "There's always a way out." The lights flickered off again and when they came back on, the Angels were closer, basically blocking the passage. "There's always a way out."

Angel Bob called over the radio, "Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?"

The Doctor said, into the radio, "Hello, Angels. What's your problem?"

Angel Bob replied, "Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir."

The Vixen took the radio from the Doctor and asked, "Why are you telling us this?"

Angel Bob said, "There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end."

The Vixen asked, "Which is?"

"I died in fear."

"I'm sorry?"

Angel Bob snapped, "Your boyfriend told me my fear would keep me alive but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down."

Amy whispered to River, "What are they doing?"

River whispered, "They're trying to make her angry."

The Vixen's eyes glowed and the Doctor whispered, "And by the looks of it, it's working."

River whispered to Amy, "Here's a tip: When the Vixen's eyes glow, you _need_ to back away. Always back away. Unless you want to become golden dust."

The Doctor muttered to River, "That only happens when she is really angry. When Bad Wolf is angry. But she is very close to that right now."

Angel Bob spoke over the radio, "I'm sorry, ma'am. The Angels were very keen for you to know that."

The Vixen snarled, "Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier."

Angel Bob said in confusion, "But you're trapped, ma'am, and about to die." The Doctor, River and Amy looked at the Vixen in confusion.

The Vixen growled, "Yeah, we're trapped. Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A huge mistake!"

Angel Bob asked, "What mistake, sir?"

The Vixen took a deep breath and turned to the Doctor, "Trust me?"

The Doctor replied, "Every time."

The Vixen turned to Amy. "Trust me?"

"Yeah."

The Vixen turned to River, "River? Trust me?"

River nodded, "Always."

The Vixen turned to Octavian, "You lot - trust me?"

A cleric reported, watching a passage, "Sir, two more incoming!"

Octavian turned to the Vixen, "We have faith, ma'am."

The Vixen snarled, "Then give me your gun." Octavian gave her the gun. "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do..." She jumped in her place. "…jump."

Octavian asked, "Jump where?"

The Vixen said, "Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal."

River asked, "What signal?"

The Vixen replied, "You won't miss it." She aimed the gun at the roof.

Angel Bob asked over the radio, "Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake?"

The Vixen snarled, "Oh, big mistake. Huge. There's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

Angel Bob asked, "And what would that be, ma'am?"

The Vixen growled, "Me!" She fired at the gravity globe and it exploded.

* * *

Next chapter is Flesh and Stone. I'll try and upload them both today.


	5. Flesh and Stone

Chapter 5: Flesh and Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who:

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY_

 _Angel Bob asked over the radio, "Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake?"_

 _The Vixen snarled, "Oh, big mistake. Huge. There's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."_

 _Angel Bob asked, "And what would that be, ma'am?"_

 _The Vixen growled, "Me!" She fired at the gravity globe and it exploded._

* * *

Everyone recovered from the jump. Amy was sitting on the ground. The Doctor stood up and pulled the Vixen up, who said, her eyes now perfectly normal, (Pity, they were the only lights that weren't flickering out.) "Up! Look up!"

River asked Amy, "You OK?"

Amy held her head and asked, "What happened?"

River replied, "We jumped."

Amy asked, "Jumped where?"

The Vixen said again, "Up, up, look up!"

Amy asked, "Where are we?"

River replied, "Exactly where we were."

Amy argued, "No we're not."

The Doctor ordered, "Move your feet!" He and the Vixen sonicked an indentation on the floor.

Amy asked, looking around, "Vixen, what am I looking at? Explain."

The Vixen sighed, "Oh, come on, Amy, think! The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?" Suddenly, it came to everyone that they were standing on the bottom of the Byzantium. "The artificial gravity. One good jump and up we fell. Shot out the grav-globe to give us an updraft, and here we are!" She returned to sonic the indentation.

Octavian reported, "Doctor. The statues, they look more like Angels now."

The Doctor explained, "They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army!"

The indentation opened up into the ship just as the lights started going out. The Vixen said, "They're taking out the lights. Look at them, look at the Angels. Into the ship, now, quickly all of you!" She slipped into the hole.

Amy asked, "But how? Vixen!" She peered into the hole to see the Vixen standing upright.

The Doctor hopped in and said, "It's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you, don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move!" He used his screwdriver on a keypad.

Octavian ordered, "OK, men, go, go, go!" He joined the Doctor and the Vixen. "The Angels, presumably they can jump up too?" The door closed once everyone was inside.

The Vixen said quietly, "They're here. Now. In the dark, we're finished. Run!" A large door behind them closed, blocking their only escape.

Octavian said, "This whole place is a death trap."

The Doctor replied, "No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic." The Angels tried to come in the exterior door. "Oh, just me then. What's through here?"

River said, "Secondary flight deck."

Amy asked, "OK, so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?" River and the Vixen began to work on bypassing the power, using the Vixen's sonic and Manipulator and River's device.

The Doctor said, "Vixen's thought about that."

"And?"

The Vixen looked up and replied, "And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See. I've thought about it. The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them, it's impossible."

River asked, "How impossible?"

The Vixen whispered, "Two minutes." The hum of the engines powered down and their way in had reopened. They could see the cavern outside.

Octavian said, "The hull is breached and the power's failing." The lights went out. The arm of an Angel could be seen through the opening.

A cleric reported, "Sir! Incoming!"

Amy shouted, "Doctor! Lights."

The Doctor used his sonic to help River and the Vixen. The lights came on briefly and they saw an Angel making its way inside. The lights went out again and came on brighter to show four Angels inside the corridor with them. Octavian ordered, "Clerics, keep watching them."

The Vixen added, "And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes. I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now."

Octavian said, "Good work, Vixen."

The Vixen snarled, her eyes glowing again, (Well, at least they had _some_ light.), "Yes. Good. Good in many ways, good you like it so far..."

Amy asked, "So far?"

The Vixen sighed, "Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control. And it only works with my Manipulator and sonic."

The Doctor said, "I'll help. Two screwdrivers are better than one."

"Doctor, yours won't work. It isn't synced to the Vortex Manipulator. I'm the only one who can do this. I'll have to do it all by myself."

Octavian said, "Good, fine, do it."

The Vixen said, "Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights."

Octavian asked, "How long for?"

The Vixen replied, "Fraction of a second, maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer."

The Doctor asked, "Maybe?"

The Vixen snapped, "I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship, there isn't a manual for this!"

Amy said, "Vixen, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness."

The Vixen whispered, "No other way. Bishop?"

Octavian said, "Dr Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this woman?"

River replied, "I absolutely trust her."

Octavian asked, "She's not some kind of madwoman then?"

River said again, "I absolutely trust her."

The Vixen said, "Excuse me." She went back to work on the door. The Doctor tried to help as much as he could.

Octavian said to River, "I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this child. But that only works so long as she doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell her. Understood?"

"Understood."

Octavian said, "OK. Vixen, we've got your back."

The Vixen nodded, "Bless you. Bishop."

The Doctor whispered, "Good Luck."

Octavian ordered the Clerics, "Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol, we don't have bullets to waste."

The Vixen said, "Amy, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise, four turns."

Amy said, "Ten."

The Vixen replied, "No, four, four turns."

Amy nodded, "Yeah, four, I heard you." She took position at the door.

The Vixen called, "Ready!" She placed her sonic into the circuit and got her Vortex Manipulator at the ready.

Octavian said, "On my count then. God be with us all. Three... two...one." The lights went out. "Fire!" The clerics opened fire on the Angels. The Vixen, Amy and River tried to get the door open. The Doctor tried to hold back the Angels with his sonic.

The Vixen ordered, "Turn!"

River hissed, "Vixen, quickly!"

Amy said, "It's opening, it's working." She and River slipped through the opening.

Octavian ordered, "Fall back!" The Clerics moved through the doorway followed by Octavian and the Doctor. The Vixen pulled her sonic back out and slipped through the door.

They moved down a similar corridor to another door. The Vixen held the door open with her sonic and Vortex Manipulator as the others went through, led by the Doctor. River called, "Vixen, quickly."

Amy shouted, "Vixen!" The Vixen ran to join them as the door closed quickly behind her.

* * *

The flight deck was in major disrepair with exposed wires all over the console. The Doctor and the Vixen immediately went to one of the controls. Amy called, "Doctor!" The hatch lock spun shut and Octavian placed a device on the door. "What are you doing?"

Octavian replied, "Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now."

The Vixen asked, "Yeah?"

The wheel began to turn behind him. Octavian breathed, "Dear God!"

The Doctor said, "Ah, now you're getting it! You've bought us time though, that's good. The Vixen and I are good with time."

"Doctor!" Another door wheel was spinning.

Octavian ordered, "Seal that door. Seal it now!" A cleric placed a magnetic device on the second door.

River said, "We're surrounded!"

The third door began to spin open. Octavian ordered, "Seal it, seal that door." A second cleric placed a device on the door. "Doctor, how long have we got?"

The Doctor replied, "Five minutes, max."

Amy said, "Nine."

The Vixen looked at Amy. "Five."

Amy repeated, "Five, right yeah."

The Vixen asked, "Why d'you say nine?"

Amy replied, "I didn't."

River said, "We need another way out of here."

Octavian said, "There isn't one."

The Doctor replied, "Yeah, there is, course there is. This is a galaxy class ship, goes for years between planet-falls. So-" He snapped his fingers. "-what do they need?"

River and the Vixen said in unison, "Of course." The Doctor snapped his fingers again.

Amy asked, "Of course, what? What do they need?"

Octavian asked, "Can we get in there?"

The Vixen replied, "Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up." She pressed against the rear wall. "There's clamps. Release the clamps!" The Doctor used his sonic on the clamps.

Amy asked, "What's through there? What do they need?"

River replied, "They need to breathe." The door slowly rose up.

The Doctor and the Vixen smiled and Amy was awestruck. "But that's... That's a..." The door opened fully and they saw lush vegetation and trees.

River said, "It's an oxygen factory."

Amy said, "It's a forest."

"Yeah, it's a forest, it's an oxygen factory."

The Doctor said, "And, if we're lucky, an escape route."

"Eight."

River asked, "What did you say?"

Amy replied quickly, "Nothing."

The Vixen asked, "Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there."

Octavian replied, "On it!" He stepped into the forest. "Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels."

Amy said, "But trees! On a space ship?"

The Doctor replied, "Oh, more than trees, way better than trees. You're going to love this." He and the Vixen stepped into the forest. "Treeborgs..." He opened a section of peat moss to reveal circuitry. "Trees plus technology. Branches become cables, become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. It is an eco-pod running through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle, on a space ship, in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?"

Amy chuckled, "Seven."

The Vixen asked, "Seven?" She joined Amy back on the flight deck.

Amy asked, "Sorry, what?"

The Vixen replied, studying Amy's face, "You said seven."

Amy said, "No. I didn't."

River replied, "Yes, you did."

The Doctor said, "You did."

Octavian called, "Doctor! There's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck."

"Good, that's where we need to go."

Octavian reported, "Plotting a safe path."

The Vixen said, still studying Amy, "Quick as you like!"

Angel Bob said, over the radio, "Doctor? Excuse me. Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir."

The Doctor took the radio and sat in the command chair. "Ah. There you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject."

Angel Bob said, "The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve."

The Doctor asked, "Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here, consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?"

Angel Bob replied, "The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world, and all the stars and worlds beyond."

The Doctor said, "Well, we've got comfy chairs, did I mention?"

Angel Bob said, "We have no need of comfy chairs."

The Doctor grinned, "I made him say comfy chairs!"

Amy laughed, "Six."

The Vixen's eyes glowed slightly as she snatched the radio. "Okay, well, enough chat. Here's what I want to know: what have you done to Amy?"

Angel Bob replied, "There is something in her eye."

The Vixen snarled, "What's in her eye?"

"We are."

Amy asked, "What's he talking about? Vixen, I'm five." Everyone stared at her. "I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine."

River noticed, "You're counting."

Amy asked, "Counting?"

The Doctor replied, standing up quickly, "You're counting down. From ten. You have been for a couple of minutes."

"Why?"

The Doctor answered, "We don't know."

Amy asked, "Well, counting down to what?"

"We don't know."

Angel Bob said, "We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space."

The Doctor took the radio and sat back down. "Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much."

Angel Bob said, "With respect, sir, there is more power on this ship than you yet understand." There was a loud, horrible screeching.

River asked, "Dear God, what is it?"

Octavian said, "They're back."

Angel Bob said, "It's hard to put in your terms, Dr Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing."

The Vixen snatched the radio again and the Doctor walked over to Amy. "Laughing?"

"Because you haven't noticed yet. The Doctor and the Vixen in the TARDIS haven't noticed."

Octavian said, "Vixen!"

The Vixen said, "No, wait, there's something...I've..." She slowly turned to see a glowing crack high in the wall. "-missed." She and the Doctor ran back to the wall.

Amy said, "That's... That's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl."

The Doctor replied, "Yes."

Octavian declared, "OK, enough, we're moving out!"

River said, "Agreed." The Doctor walked back over to them alone. The Vixen didn't move. "Vixen?"

The Vixen replied distractedly, "Yeah. Fine!" She used her sonic on the crack.

River asked, "What are you doing?"

"Right with you."

River declared, "We're not leaving without you!"

The Vixen replied, "Oh, yes you are. You too, Doctor. They need one of us and I need to check something. Bishop?"

Octavian said, "Doctor, Miss Pond, Dr Song, now!"

River grabbed Amy and pulled her to the forest, followed by Octavian, the Doctor and the Clerics. Amy called, "Vixen, come on!"

The Vixen whispered, "So, what are you?" She looked at the readings from the screwdriver. "Oh, that's bad. That's extremely very not good." She pressed her ear against the wall and when she turned back, she was surrounded by Angels. "Do not blink." She climbed over the console to get past them and was grabbed by her jacket collar.

The Vixen was still in the grip of the Angels. "Why am I not dead then?" She turned nervously and saw the Angels had their hands up to the crack as if worshipping it. "Good, and not so good. Oh, this isn't even a little bit good. I mean, is that it? Is that the power that brought you here? That's pure time energy, you can't feed on that. That's the power, that's the fire at the end of the universe. I'll tell you something else..." There was a loud rumbling. "Never let me talk!" She ran into the forest wearing just her white tank top, leaving her jacket in the hands of the Angels.

* * *

Octavian and the clerics were walking slowly through the forest, keeping River and Amy safely in the center, the Doctor leading them. Amy began to walk slower and had a strange, almost sickly look on her face. River noticed something was wrong, "Amy?" She walked over and gripped Amy's arms. "Amy, what's wrong?"

The Doctor walked over them. "Amy, what's wrong?"

Amy whimpered, "Four." She curled up on a moss-covered rock ant the Doctor scanned her with his sonic.

River ordered, "Med-scanner, now!" One of the clerics gave it to her.

Octavian said, "Dr Song, we can't stay here, we've got to keep moving."

River snapped, "We wait for the Vixen." She used the scanner on Amy and the Doctor went to check the coast.

Octavian said, "Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralise the Angels. Until that is achieved..."

River growled, "Father Octavian, when the Vixen is in the room, your only mission is to keep her alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me. It's not easy. Now, if she's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself, and if she's alive, I'll never forgive her. And, Vixen, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?"

A voice replied behind her, "Oh, yeah."

River faced the Vixen. "I hate you!"

The Vixen smirked smugly, "You don't."

The Doctor came back and reported, "Bishop, the Angels are in the forest." He kissed Vixen softly as she wrapped his arms around his neck. She pulled away and went to check on Amy.

Octavian said, "We need visual contact on every line of approach."

River asked, "Vixen, how did you get past them?"

The Vixen replied, "Found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe."

Amy asked, "What was it?"

The Vixen replied, "The end of the universe. Let's have a look then." She checked the med-scanner.

Amy asked, "So, what's wrong with me?"

River replied quickly, "Nothing. You're fine."

The Doctor and the Vixen said in unison, "Everything, you're dying."

River hissed, "Vixen! Doctor!"

The Doctor snapped, "Yes, you're right, if we lie to her, she'll get all better! Right."

The Vixen asked, "Amy? Amy. What's the matter with Amelia?"

The Doctor asked, "Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Doesn't mean anything."

Amy whimpered, "Vixen."

The Vixen hissed, "Busy."

"I'm scared!"

The Doctor said, "Course you're scared, you're dying, shut up!"

River saw Vixen with her fingers on her temples, her eyes glowing softly. "Both of you shut up. OK, let her think."

The Vixen asked, "What happened? She stared at the Angel, she looked into the eyes of an angel for too long..."

A cleric reported, "Sir! Angel, incoming!" An Angel was watching from the trees.

Another cleric spoke up, "And here."

Octavian ordered, "Keep visual contact, do not let it move!"

The Vixen paced. "Come on, come on, wake up, wake up! We watched an Angel climb out of the screen. Amy stared at the Angel and…and..."

Amy said, "The image of an Angel is an Angel."

The Doctor said, "A living image in a human mind. We stare at them to stop them getting closer, we don't even blink and that's exactly what they want, cos as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside."

The Vixen whispered, "There's an Angel in her mind." She put her hand over her mouth.

Amy whimpered, "Three. Doctor, Vixen, it's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die!"

The Doctor said, "Please just shut up, Vixen's thinking. You don't want to disturb her then. I learnt that the hard way."

The Vixen said, "Now counting, what's that about? Doctor, radio." The Doctor tossed her the radio. She caught it and spoke into it. "Bob, why are they making her count?"

Angel Bob replied, "To make her afraid, ma'am."

The Vixen asked, "OK. But why. What for?"

"For fun, ma'am."

The Vixen growled in frustration and threw away the radio, eyes glowing even more. The Doctor and River flinched. One of the clerics watched them and turned back to look at the Angel when he heard a branch crack.

Amy asked, "Doctor, what's happening to me? Explain!"

The Doctor said, "Inside your head, in the vision centres of your brain, there's an Angel."

The Vixen sat down by Amy. "It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind, and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off."

Amy asked, "Then what do I do?"

The Doctor said, "If it was a real screen, what would we do, we'd pull the plug. But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would take over!"

River asked, "Then what? Quickly!"

The Vixen muttered, "We've got to shut down the vision centers of her brain. We've got to pull the plug, starve the Angel."

River looked at her scanner, "Vixen, she's got seconds."

The Vixen asked, "How would you starve your lungs?"

River replied, "I'd stop breathing."

The Doctor said, "Amy, close your eyes!"

Amy said, "No, no, I don't want to."

"Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you, it's afraid! Do it! Close your eyes!" Amy hesitated but closed her eyes when the Doctor nodded his head.

The scanner beeped and the readings returned to green. River sighed, "She's normalising. You did it! You did it!"

A cleric called, "Sir? Two more incoming."

Another cleric reported, "Three more over here."

River said, putting away her scanner, "Still weak, dangerous to move her."

Amy asked, sitting up, "So, can I open my eyes now?"

The Vixen bent down in front of Amy. "Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of...paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes."

Octavian said, "Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on."

The Doctor snapped, "We're exposed everywhere, and Amy can't move, and anyway, that's not the plan."

River asked, "There's a plan?" She sat next to Amy, comforting her.

The Doctor replied, "I don't know yet, I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your Clerics will stay here, look after Amy. If anything happens to her, I'll hold each of you personally responsible, twice. River and Vixen, you girls and me, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is..." He licked his finger and held it up to test the air. "-a quarter mile straight ahead. We'll stabilise the wreckage, stop the Angels and cure Amy."

River asked, "How?"

The Doctor replied, "I'll do a thing."

The Vixen asked, "What thing?"

"I don't know, it's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!"

Octavian said, "Doctor, Vixen, I'm coming with you. My Clerics can look after Miss Pond. These are my best men, they'd lay down their lives in her protection."

The Vixen snarled, as the Doctor watched her and Octavian, "We don't need you."

Octavian replied, "I don't care. Where Dr Song goes, I go." River came over to them.

The Vixen asked, "What?" She looked at River and then back to Octavian. "You two engaged or something?"

Octavian replied, "Yes, in a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back." He started off with River and the Doctor.

Marco called, "Sir!"

Amy pleaded, "Doctor... Please, can't I come with you?"

Octavian said, "You'd slow us down, Miss Pond."

Amy snapped, "I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up."

The Vixen sat next to Amy, "You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. The Doctor and I'll be back for you soon as we can. I promise."

Amy pouted, "You always say that."

The Vixen said, "I always come back." She stood up. "Good luck everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later!" She tapped her on the head. "River, we're going to need your computer." She left.

Amy whispered, "Yeah. Later." She fidgeted nervously with her hands.

A pair of hands gripped hers. It was the Vixen, but she was wearing a jacket. "Amy. You need to start trusting me and the Doctor, it's never been more important."

Amy said, "But you don't always tell me the truth."

The Vixen whispered, "If we always told you the truth, we wouldn't need you to trust us."

Amy said, "Vixen, the crack in my wall, how can it be here?"

The Vixen replied, "I don't know yet, but we're working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?"

Amy asked, "What did you tell me?"

The Vixen rest her forehead against hers. "No, no... That's not the point. You have to remember." She kissed her on the head and left.

Amy asked, "Remember what? Vixen? Vixen?"

* * *

Octavian was leading the Vixen, River and the Doctor through the forest. The Vixen and River walked side by side at the back. There was a beeping and the Vixen checked the device. River asked, "What's that?"

The Vixen replied, "Readings from a crack in a wall."

River asked, "How can a crack in the wall be the end of the universe?"

The Vixen said, "Here's what I think. One day there'll be a very big bang, so big every moment in history - past and future - will crack."

River asked, "Is that possible? How?"

The Vixen asked suddenly, "How can you be engaged in a manner of speaking?"

River said, "Well...sucker for a man in uniform." She smiled and the Vixen thought River's eyes flashed. She got that feeling again. Like someone else was in her mind.

Octavian walked over. "Dr Song is in my personal custody. I released her from the Stormcage Containment Facility four days ago and I am legally responsible for her until she has accomplished her mission and earned her pardon. Just so we understand each other."

The Doctor walked over and asked, "You were in Stormcage?"

The device beeped in the Vixen's hand. River asked, "What? What is that?"

The Vixen stammered, "Th-that's impossible! The date! The date of the explosion where the crack begins."

River asked, "And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?"

The date appeared on the bottom as 26/06/2010. The Doctor and the Vixen said in unison, "Amy's time!"

The Doctor took readings from the handheld device as Octavian looked for a way in. River and the Vixen stood guard. Octavian said, "It doesn't open it from here, but it's the Primary Flight Deck. This has got to be a service hatch or something."

River snapped, "Hurry up and open it, time's running out."

The Vixen asked, "What? What did you say? Time's running out, is that what you said?"

River replied, "Yeah. I just meant..."

"I know what you meant. Hush! But, Doctor, what if it could?"

River asked, "What if what could?"

The Doctor replied, "Time. What if time could run out?"

Octavian reported, "Got it!"

The Vixen said, "Cracks in time, time running out... No, couldn't be. How is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks? And she didn't recognise the Daleks! OK, time can shift. Time can change. Time can be rewritten. Oh! Oh!"

Octavian said, "Dr Song, get through, now." He helped River through hatch. "Doctor? Vixen?"

The Doctor said, doing calculations in the air, "Time can be unwritten."

The Vixen smacked her forehead, "Doctor, we're being thick! It's been happening and we haven't even noticed!"

Octavian said, "Doctor, we've have to move."

The Vixen said, "The CyberKing! A giant Cyberman walks over all of Victorian London and no-one remembers."

"We have to move it! The Angels could be here any second." He put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

The Doctor shrugged off Octavian's hand. "Never mind the Angels. There's worse here than Angels!"

The lights went out and the Doctor and the Vixen turned to see an Angel had its arm around Octavian's neck. "I beg to differ, sir."

The Vixen and the Doctor pulled out their sonics. The Vixen snarled, "Let him go."

Octavian said, "Well, it can't let me go, ma'am, not while you two are looking at it."

The Doctor snapped, "We can't stop looking at it, it'll kill you."

Octavian said, "It'll kill me anyway. There's no way out of this. You have to leave me!"

The Vixen asked, "Can't you wriggle out?"

"No. it's too tight. There's nothing you can do. Sir, there's nothing you can do."

The Doctor said, "You're dead if we leave you."

"Yes, yes, I'm dead. Doctor, give us a second." The Doctor walked out of earshot. "And before you go..."

The Vixen snapped, "I'm not going!"

Octavian hissed, "Listen to me. It's important! You can't trust her."

"Trust who?"

Octavian replied, "River Song. You think you know her, but you don't. You don't understand who or what she is."

The Vixen said, "Then tell me."

"I've told you more than I should. Now, please, you have to go. It's your duty to your friends."

The Vixen asked, "Just tell me why she was in Stormcage?"

Octavian replied, "She killed a woman, a good woman, a fearsome hero to many."

The Vixen asked, "Who?"

Octavian said, "You don't want to know, ma'am. You really don't."

The Vixen growled, "Who did she kill?"

"Ma'am, the Angels are coming. You have to leave me."

"You'll die."

Octavian said, "I will die in the knowledge that my courage did not desert me at the end. For that, I thank God and bless the path that takes you to safety."

The Vixen sighed, "I wish I'd known you better."

Octavian replied, "I think, ma'am, you know me at my best."

The Vixen waved the Doctor over. "Ready?"

Octavian closed his eyes. "Content."

The Vixen and the Doctor ran for the hatch and closed it behind them.

* * *

River said, "There's a teleport! If I can get it to work, we can beam the others here. Where's Octavian?"

The Vixen said, "Octavian's dead, so is that teleport. You're wasting your time. I'm going to need your communicator." River tossed her the communicator.

Amy's voice came on, "Really what? Hello? Really what? Hello? Hello? Hello? Please say you're there. Hello? Hello!"

The Vixen asked, "Is that you?"

Amy asked, "Vixen?"

The Vixen asked, "Where are you? Are the Clerics with you?"

"They've gone. There was a light and they walked into the light. Vixen, they didn't even remember each other."

The Doctor muttered, "No. They wouldn't."

River asked, "What is that light?"

The Doctor replied, "Time running out."

The Vixen said into the radio, "Amy. I'm sorry. I should never have left you there."

Amy asked, "Well, what do I do now?"

The Vixen replied, "You come to us. Primary Flight Deck, other end of the forest."

"I can't see! I can't open my eyes."

The Vixen used her screwdriver on the communicator. "Turn on the spot."

Amy asked, "Sorry, what?"

The Vixen replied, "Just do it. Turn on the spot. When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, you're facing the right way. Follow the sound. You have to start moving now. There's time energy spilling out of that crack and you have to stay ahead of it."

Amy said, "But the Angels, they're everywhere."

The Vixen said sadly, "I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you."

Amy asked, "What does the Time Energy do?"

"Just keep moving!"

Amy snapped, "Tell me!"

The Vixen explained, "If the Time Energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born. It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all. Now, keep your eyes shut and keep moving!"

River said, "It's never going to work."

The Vixen growled, "What else have you got? River, tell me!"

There was a loud whooshing and clanging. River asked, "What's that?"

The Doctor replied from his seat, "The Angels running from the fire. They came here to feed on the time energy. Now it's going to feed on them."

The Vixen said into the radio, "Amy, listen to me. I'm sending a bit of software to your communicator. It's a proximity detector. It'll beep if there's something in your way. You just manoeuvre till the beeping stops. Because, Amy, this is important. The forest is full of Angels. You're going to have to walk like you can see."

Amy asked, "Well, what do you mean?"

The Vixen put her hands behind her head and the Doctor took the communicator as she paced about. "Look, just keep moving."

River asked, "That time energy, what's it going to do?"

The Doctor replied, "Er, keep eating."

River asked, "How do we stop it?"

The Doctor replied, "Feed it."

River asked, "Feed it what?"

The Vixen snarled, her eyes glowing again, "A big complicated space-time event should shut it up for a while." That other presence in her mind was really starting to annoy her.

River asked, "Like what, for instance?"

The Vixen snarled, "Like me, for instance!" River and the Doctor backed away, alarmed and shocked. The Vixen realized what she had done and said, "I'm sorry. Sorry." A high-pitched beeping echoed through the flight deck.

Amy asked on the radio, "What's that?"

The Vixen snatched the communicator and said, now somehow completely calm, "It's a warning. There are Angels 'round you now. Amy. Listen to me. This is going to be hard but I know... you can do it. The Angels are scared and running and right now they're not that interested in you. They'll assume you can see them and their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk like you can see. Just don't open your eyes. Walk like you can see. You're not moving. You have to do this. Now." She banged her head against the instrument panel and all River and the Doctor could do was watch. "You have to do this!"

Amy's voice came on after a few moments, but it was muffled and faint. "Vixen, I can't find the communicator! I dropped it! I can't find it. Vixen! Doctor... Vixen! Vixen..."

There was a bright light in the room and Amy appeared on the flight deck. River was supporting her. "Don't open your eyes. You're on the Flight Deck, the Doctor and the Vixen's here. I teleported you." She said to the Vixen smugly, "See? Told you I could get it working."

The Vixen smirked. "River Song, I could bloody kiss you."

River scolded, "It's not nice to kiss family." The Vixen's mouth dropped open. "Spoilers." An alarm blared. "What's that?"

The Doctor said, "The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power, which means... the shield's going to release!" The shield to the forest opened and they were confronted by a large number of Angels. The Doctor stepped forward. "Angel Bob, I presume."

Angel Bob said, "The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality."

The Vixen walked forward and hissed, "Yeah, and look at you, all running away. What can I do for you?"

Angel Bob said, "There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you and your mate throw yourself into it, it will close and they will be saved."

The Doctor said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?"

Angel Bob said, "Your friends would also be saved."

The Vixen shrugged, "Well, there is that. They've got a point."

River stepped up to them, "I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space/time event, too. Not as big as the Doctor, and certainly not as big as the Vixen. Throw me in."

The Vixen said, "Oh, be serious! Compared to me and the Doctor, these Angels are more complicated than you and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip."

River said, "Vixen, I can't let you do this."

The Vixen said, "No, seriously, get a grip."

River protested, "You're not going to die here!"

The Vixen grinned mischievously. "No, I mean it. River, Amy, Doctor, get a grip."

River realized her plan and said, "Oh, you genius!" She pulled the Doctor back to Amy.

Angel Bob said, "Ma'am, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now."

The Vixen said, "Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship, every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels..."

River whispered to Amy and the Doctor. "You hold on tight and don't you let go for anything." She placed Amy's and the Doctor's hands on a handle attached to the panel before gripping one herself.

The Vixen smirked, "Night-night." As the gravity failed due to the loss of power, the Vixen casually turned to grip a handle herself. The deck turned to its side and she, the Doctor, Amy and River hung on for dear life as the Angels were sucked into the crack. There was a burst of light and the crack in the secondary flight deck closed.

* * *

Amy was leaning on a rock, wrapped in a blanket. The Vixen sat next to her as the Doctor stood beside them with a cleric behind them. Amy groaned, "Ah, Bruised everywhere."

The Vixen said, "Me too."

Amy said, "You two didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut."

The Doctor replied, "Neither did you, I kept saying. The Angels all fell into the time field. The Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now."

Amy asked, "Then why do I remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other."

The Vixen smiled, "Amelia Pond. You're a time traveller now, Amy. Changes the way you see the universe forever. Good, isn't it?"

Amy asked, "And the crack. Is that gone too?"

The Doctor replied, "Yeah, for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening... somewhere out there, somewhere in time."

The Vixen looked out at the ocean before walking over to River, who sighed, "You, me...handcuffs." She held out her hands encased in cuffs. "Must it always end this way?"

The Vixen asked, "What now?"

River replied, "The prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see."

The Vixen said, "Octavian said you killed a woman."

River replied sadly, "Yes. I did. A good woman. The best woman I've ever known."

The Vixen asked, "Who?"

River said, "It's a long story, Vixen, can't be told. It has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, except for this one: you'll see me again quite soon, before the Pandorica opens."

The Vixen scoffed, "The Pandorica, ha!" She whispered in her ear. "That's a fairy tale."

River laughed, "Oh, Vixen, aren't we all?"

The Vixen laughed as well. She asked, "Before, you said it's not nice to kiss family. How are we family?"

River said somewhat sadly, "I'll see you there."

The Vixen laughed, "I look forward to it." She hugged River and murmured, "Till the next time, River Song."

River said, "I remember it well." The Vixen chuckled and walked away.

Amy and the Doctor walked up to River. The Doctor said, "Goodbye. River."

Amy said, "Bye, River."

River nodded, "See you. Amy. You too, Doctor." Her handcuffs beeped. "Oh! I think that's my ride."

The Vixen called, "Can I trust you. River Song?"

River replied, "If you like, but where's the fun in that?" She laughed and was teleported away.

The Vixen suddenly felt the other presence in her mind disappear as well. She turned and looked out at the ocean. Amy asked, "What are you thinking?"

The Vixen whispered, "Time can be rewritten."

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness was in his office when he heard the TARDIS materializing. He ran out to the water tower and waited. The TARDIS materialized and the Doctor, the Vixen and Amy stepped out. Jack smirked, "Vixen!"

The Vixen laughed, "Hi, Jack." Jack scooped her up in a hug and spun her, laughing.

Jack finally noticed Amy. "Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?"

The Doctor hid Amy behind his back. The Vixen warned, "Jack. You know the rule. We established it after you met Martha."

Jack said, "I know. I know." He paused. "What was it again?"

The Vixen rolled her eyes. "You're not allowed to hit on anyone who travels in the TARDIS." Jack's eyes shifted to the Vixen. He opened his mouth but got cut off. "Including me!"

The Doctor glared at him. Jack just shrugged and moved his eyes to Amy's. But they weren't Amy's brown eyes. They were the Vixen's glowing electric blue eyes, glaring at him. This time he did back away. The Doctor smiled smugly.

The Vixen said, "Jack, this is Amy Pond. One of the people you're forbidden to go near. Amy, this is Captain Jack Harkness. He's immortal."

Amy shook Jack's hand. Jack stammered, "S-so. Who wants some coffee?"

* * *

Later, Amy and the Doctor sat at the table in Torchwood while Jack and the Vixen made some coffee. In the kitchen, Jack asked, "So, have you and the Doctor, you know?"

The Vixen asked dryly, "You can't for once talk about something that's not sex?"

Jack chuckled, "Have you, though?"

The Vixen asked, "In this form? No. I mean, we've gone far enough as making out. But I think we just…"

Jack asked, "Need a boost?"

"No! God! Jack, no."

Jack muttered, "We'll see about that." He bumped into her while she was getting the cups, causing her to drop them on the floor. Naturally shattering them. "Oh God. I'm sorry, Vixen. I am so sorry. I tripped."

The Vixen said, "No, Jack. It's fine." She started to pick the pieces up. "Ow!" Blood oozed out of the wound.

Jack said, "Let me see that. Come on into the light." He pulled a handkerchief out and cleaned the wound. He wrapped a bandage around it and pocketed the handkerchief.

The Vixen reached into the cupboard and pulled out two cups which had vines on them, but different to the first two, which were plain white. Jack sneakily crushed a pill and slipped it and a few drops of the Vixen's blood into one of the white cups.

* * *

Jack announced as they walked into the room, "Coffee's ready."

The Vixen placed the two white cups in front of Amy and the Doctor. Amy caught sight of the bandage and asked, "What happened to you hand?"

The Vixen replied, "I sliced my hand on one of the broken pieces. Jack cleaned up the wound and bandaged it for me."

"Okay."

Later, by the TARDIS, the Vixen, the Doctor, Amy and Jack stood saying their goodbyes.

The Vixen said, "See you soon, Jack."

Jack said, "Yeah. It was nice to just hang out without some mad alien intent on taking over the world. We should do this again sometime." He saluted the Doctor and kissed Amy's hand.

Jack watched as they went inside the TARDIS and it dematerialized.

The Doctor and the Vixen were at the console while Amy sat on the jump seat, arms crossed. She said, "I want to go home."

The Doctor and the Vixen looked at each other. The Vixen said quietly, "OK."

Amy smiled and joined him. "No, not like that! I just… I just want to show you something, Vixen. Girl to girl, remember? You're running from River. I'm running too. Doctor, don't follow us."

* * *

The TARDIS had materialized in a corner of Amy's room. The Vixen and Amy were sitting on her bed, looking at the closet where her wedding gown was hanging. The Vixen said, "Well!"

Amy replied, "Yeah!"

"Blimey!"

Amy asked, "I know. This is the same night we left, yeah?"

The Vixen checked her watch. "We've been gone five minutes."

Amy leant over, got a ring box and opened it. "I'm getting married in the morning."

The Vixen took the box. "Why did you leave it here?"

Amy asked, "Why did I leave my engagement ring when I ran away with a strange man and woman the night before my wedding?"

"Yeah."

Amy smiled, "You really are an alien, aren't you?"

The Vixen asked, "Who's the lucky guy?"

Amy replied, "You met him."

The Vixen asked, "The good looking one or the other one?" She mimed a large nose.

Amy hit her on the arm. "The other one."

The Vixen rubbed her arm and shrugged. "Well, he was good too."

"Thanks. So, do you comfort a lot of people on the night before their wedding?"

The Vixen asked in confusion, "Why would you need comforting?"

Amy whispered, "I nearly died. I was alone in the dark and I nearly died. And it made me think."

The Vixen said, "Well, yes, natural. I think sometimes. The Doctor does too. Well, lots of times..."

Amy went on, "About what I want. About who I want. You know what I mean?"

The Vixen nodded, "Yeah... No."

Amy said again, "About who...I want."

The Vixen said, "Oh, right, yeah... No, still not getting it."

Amy breathed, "Vixen, in a word, in one very simple word even you can understand..." She practically climbed on top of the Vixen.

The Vixen nervously pushed her away and clambers over the foot rail. "Uh...! You're getting married in the morning!"

Amy walked around the bed. "The morning's a long time away." She pushed the Vixen back against the TARDIS. "What are we going to do about that?" She tried to pull off the leather jacket.

The Vixen pulled her jacket back up. "Listen to me. I'm 880 years old. Do you understand what that means?" She tried to push Amy away.

Amy asked, "It's been awhile?"

The Vixen said nervously, "No. no. no! I'm 880, and look at me. I don't get older, I just change. You get older. I don't, and I love the Doctor. This can't ever work. Plus, we're girls! We are two girls." She pushed Amy away from her again, her back to the TARDIS.

Amy smirked, "Oh, you are sweet, Vixen. But I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so...long term. You can stay with your Doctor. And just cos we're girls, nothing changes." She kissed the Vixen. Well, actually she shoved her tongue down the Vixen's throat.

The Vixen pushed her away. "But you're human! You're Amy! You're my best friend. Besides River. And you're getting married in the morning!" Her eyes widened in realization. "In the morning."

Amy pulled back. "Vixen?"

The Vixen said, "It's you. It's all about you. Everything. It's about you."

Amy whispered, "Hold that thought!" She lay down on the bed.

The Vixen whispered, "Amy Pond... Mad, impossible Amy Pond. I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that we get you sorted out right now."

Amy said, "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

The Vixen pulled her off the bed. "Come on!"

Amy kissed her and said, flirtatiously, "Vixen!"

The Vixen pushed her into the TARDIS and straightened her jacket before turning to look at Amy's clock. It changed from '11:59 6/25' to '12:00 6/26'.

* * *

The Doctor said, as the Vixen entered the TARDIS, "Call from Jack, he wants to talk to you."

The Vixen took the phone and snarled, "Jack? Amy tried to kiss me." The Doctor gaped. "And somehow I feel that's your fault."

Jack explained sheepishly, "I may have added a sort of aphrodisiac pill and some of your blood into a cup of coffee. It was meant for the Doctor. You must have handed him the wrong cup."

The Vixen growled, "Jack, why would you do that?"

"To give you two a boost!"

The Vixen snapped, "I don't care. Tell me how to cure Amy."

Jack replied, "You need to give her some alcohol."

The Vixen turned to the Doctor, "Get some alcohol. Anything'll do." The Doctor nodded and dashed out to get what she asked. As soon as he left the room, Amy kissed the Vixen, who pushed her to the jump seat. "Amy, sit down."

Amy obeyed and the Doctor ran in with a bottle of gin and a glass. The Vixen poured some out and asked Jack, "Anything else?"

Jack said, "Yeah, you need to put in some of your blood. It'll work faster that way."

The Vixen took off the bandage and used a sharp piece of metal lying on the console to reopen the wound. The Doctor winced as blood gushed out but the Vixen didn't seem to feel anything. She squeezed her hand into a fist and blood dropped into the glass, turning the drink red.

The Vixen gave the glass to Amy. "Amy, drink this, you'll feel better."

Amy, who was in a daze, just took the glass and drank. Her eyes cleared up and she realized what she was drinking. "What the hell? Vixen, is this your blood?"

The Vixen snarled in a deadly whisper while the Doctor bandaged her hand up again, "Captain Jack Harkness. You better watch out next time I'm in town. I will kill you in such a way, you will not come back." Jack squeaked, terrified, and hung up.

The Vixen rubbed her good hand on her face and explained, "Jack thought we needed a nudge in the right direction for our sex life, Doctor." The Doctor blushed. "He made a brilliant plan and gave a shove. He added an alien aphrodisiac pill in one of the cups of coffee, with my blood so you would be more attracted to me. Amy accidentally drank your special coffee concoction and apparently got the idea in her head that she needed to have comforting sex." She paused. "With me."

It was Amy's turn to blush and she turned as red as her hair. As did the Doctor. Amy asked, "So, I tried to… seduce you?"

"Yep. Then we made an antidote of my blood and alcohol."

Amy asked, still very red, "So, I drank your blood the first time and I wanted to have sex with you. Then I drank your blood the second time and I was cured?"

The Vixen replied, "Pretty much, yeah."

Amy gaped, horrified. "I am so sorry. I didn't even know what was happening after we got out of the TARDIS."

The Vixen waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine, you weren't in your senses. But right now, we need to meet your fiancé."

The Doctor asked, "Oh, you're getting married? Who to? Is it-" He mimed a big nose, much like the Vixen did.

Amy punched his arm and said tightly, "Yes."

The Vixen grinned as she set the coordinates. "Alright then. Let's go meet Rory Williams."


	6. Vampires of Venice

Chapter 6: Vampires of Venice

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, then my fanfiction would be canon.

* * *

It was Rory's stag night and he was trying to talk to Amy above the all the noise. The call went straight to answer phone. Rory said, "Hey...! It's me! Hello! How are you? The reason for this call is because I haven't told you for seven hours that I love you, which is a scandal, and even if we weren't getting married tomorrow, I'd ask you to marry me anyway. Yes, I would, because you are smashing." Behind Rory, a large cake was being wheeled in and "The Stripper" began playing. His mates poked him and he turned, still on the phone. "Oh... Oh. Oh, blimey. I've... I've... I-I-I... I'll see you tomorrow."

Everyone chanted, "Out! Out! Out!"

The Vixen popped her head through the top of the cake. The chanting stopped but the music continued. Rory shook his head in disbelief and the Vixen looked around confused. She stood up and turned. She caught sight of Rory and grinned. "Rory! That's a relief. I thought I'd burst out of the wrong cake. Again. That reminds me, there's a girl outside in a bikini. Could someone let her in, give her a jumper? Lucy. Lovely girl." She mouthed 'diabetic'. "Now, then. Rory. We need to talk about your fiancée." Rory blushed and glanced at his shirt. The Vixen said, "She tried to seduce me." Everyone gasped. "Tell you what, though. You're a lucky man - she's a great kisser. I would've given in, too, soon enough." Someone dropped his glass and they all stared at the Vixen, who muttered, "Funny how you can say something in your head and it _sounds_ fine..."

* * *

The Doctor was in a harness seat in the space underneath the TARDIS console doing some welding work. Amy was pacing nervously above. Rory stood by the door. And the Vixen paced around with Amy, just for the heck of it. The Doctor spoke like he was reciting from a lecture he gave everyone who came on the TARDIS, "Oh! The life out there, it dazzles. I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans..." Rory looked down nervously and the TARDIS experienced a small spark. "Ow! It's meant to do that."

The Vixen snapped, "It is not!"

The Doctor ignored her and resumed his monologue. "...because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it _will_ tear you apart."

The Vixen said, "So...we're sending you somewhere. Together."

Amy asked, "Whoa! What, like a date?"

The Vixen replied, "Well, the Doctor and I can make the most of it as well. Like a double date. Only the four of us won't be together."

The Doctor said, "Anywhere you want, any time you want." He walked up the steps to join them at the console.

The Vixen smirked, "One condition - it has to be amazing."

The Doctor offered, "The Moulin Rouge in 1890! The first Olympic Games!"

The Vixen said, "Think of it as a wedding present, because, frankly, it's either this or arcade tokens." She took in Rory's stunned expression as the Doctor ranted off his suggestions, which would either get them into trouble or would get them killed. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" She headed up a set of stairs. "Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about?" She hissed, "Seeing as the only other being in the universe who can do this is in a world of his own." The Doctor either ignored her or didn't hear her. Or both. "Let me explain from the beginning."

Rory said, "It's another dimension." That caught the Doctor's attention.

The Vixen headed back down stairs. "It's basically another dimen... What?"

Rory explained, "After Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories: FTL travel, parallel universes."

The Doctor said, "I like the bit when someone says, 'It's bigger on the inside!' I always look forward to that." He glared at Rory.

The Doctor suddenly ran through a door and came back a few moments later. "Anyway, where do you want to go? Barcelona? The planet, not the city. They've got dogs with no noses." He laughed. "Never gets old. A romantic trip in Paris?" He sneakily pulled out something from his pocket. The Vixen didn't notice, Amy did though. "Or how about the planet Zankron?" The Vixen turned to face him but got a face full of sprayed on whipped cream instead. The Doctor put a cherry on the Vixen's nose and said, "They've got the biggest circus in the universe. What do you think, Chuckles?"

Amy snorted and Rory and the Doctor laughed. The Vixen grabbed a towel and wiped her face. As soon as there wasn't a trace of the whipped cream left, she scowled at all three of them. The Doctor immediately regretted his decision and ducked behind the console while Amy backed away. Right into a wall. Rory, on the other hand tried to back off as quickly as possible and stumbled over some tools and crashed into Amy. They both tumbled in a heap on the floor.

The Vixen walked over and helped them all up, her eyes perfectly normal. Well as normal electric blue eyes can be. She explained, "Come on, I'm not gonna kill you. They're my eyes. And them glowing when I'm angry is just a reflex. I can't help it. Bad Wolf can get inside whoever I'm angry at's mind if I want her to. Shows them their worst fears. But I can still control the glowing."

The Doctor said, dusting himself off, "So half of the time, you're pretending."

"No. If it's with someone who hurts my friends, I want to kill them."

The Doctor asked, "But with me or Amy or Mickey or Jack, you're pretending?"

The Vixen shrugged, "Pretty much, yeah." Everyone fell silent. "Well, I try to simmer it down a bit, I don't want to hurt you myself."

Amy asked, breaking the tension, "So, this date. I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory?"

The Doctor said, "How about somewhere... romantic?" He set the TARDIS in motion.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in the middle of a busy market and no one took any notice. The Doctor was the first to exit. He opened his arms out wide. "Venice! Venezia! La Serenissima! Impossible city. Preposterous city!" Rory and Amy looked about in amazement. "Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding... constantly... Just beautiful! Oh, you gotta love Venice. And so many people did. Byron, Napoleon."

The Vixen said dreamily, "Casanova."

The Doctor said jealously, "We are not meeting him."

The Vixen sighed, "Take a look at your watch, love."

The Doctor checked his watch. "1580. That's all right then. Casanova doesn't get born for 145 years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken."

Rory asked, "You owe Casanova a chicken?"

The Vixen replied, "Long story. They had a bet."

An official dressed in black stepped out in front of the Doctor. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection."

The Doctor searched his pockets in frustration. The Vixen held up the Doctor's psychic paper, which she had slyly pocketed from him, and smirked, "There you go, fella." The Doctor just stared at her as the official took the paper. "All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find."

The official bowed deeply. "I am so sorry, Milady. I didn't realise."

The Vixen took back the paper and handed it to the Doctor. "No worries. You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?"

The official replied, "Checking for aliens, visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them."

Amy scoffed, "Oh, that's nice. See where you bring me?" She slapped the Doctor's arm. "The plague!"

"Don't worry, Viscountess." The official bowed. "No, we're under quarantine here, no-one comes in, no-one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri." He pointed to the crest on the box he was carrying.

The Doctor said, "How interesting. I heard the plague died out years ago."

The official insisted, "Not out there. No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said."

The Vixen asked, sharing a look with the Doctor, "Did she, now?"

Rory reached for the psychic paper as the official went off to question someone else. The Vixen, the Doctor and Amy continued on. Rory called, "According to this, I am your eunuch!"

Amy called back at him, "Oh, yeah, I'll explain later."

* * *

The Doctor, the Vixen, Amy and Rory got a spot across the canal and watched as a procession of girls with veils on their faces walked by. A man ran up to the procession. A woman asked, "What do you want?"

Guido began to lift the girls' veils. "Where's my Isabella?"

The woman shouted, "What are you doing? Get away from there."

The man kept searching. "Isabella! Isabella!" He apparently found who he was looking for but she backed away. "It's me!"

One of the other girls came forward and the man fell to the ground. The girls continued their procession. Another man put his booted foot on the man's chest, keeping him down. He said something then left with a swirl of cloak.

The man shouted after them as two guards lifted him from the ground. "Isabella! It's me!"

Amy asked, "What was that about?" She turned around and noticed the Vixen and the Doctor weren't there. Amy growled. "I hate it when they do that!"

* * *

The man walked along the passageway. The Doctor and the Vixen crossed behind him and leapt onto the bottom step of a stairway. The Doctor asked, "Who were those girls?"

The man stopped and looked at the Doctor. "I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school."

The Vixen said, "Our first day here. Guido is it?"

Guido nodded, stunned. "How did you know?"

The Doctor asked, "Yes. How _did_ you know?"

The Vixen shrugged, "I have my ways. Either that or, lucky guess. Thing is, parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good schools. They move house, they change religion. So, why are you trying to get her out?"

Guido said quietly, "Something happens in there. Something magical, something evil. My own daughter didn't recognise me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face... like an animal."

The Doctor put his arm around Guido's shoulder. "I think it's time we met this Signora Calvierri."

* * *

Amy and Rory walked through a narrow passage. Rory asked, "And what have you been doing?"

Amy replied, "Well... running. And fighting. I've been scared. More scared than I thought was..."

Rory asked, "Did you miss me?"

Amy hesitated, "I... I knew I'd be coming back."

Rory scoffed, "He was right. It blots out everything else."

Amy groaned, "Rory... this is our date. Let's not do this, not now."

There was a fluttering of wings overhead and Rory looked up. "Ha! We are in Venice and it's 1580!"

Amy laughed. "I know!" They both laughed as they walked off, arm-in-arm.

Amy posed in front of a doorway and Rory knelt to take her photo with his phone. There was a piercing scream. Amy ran towards the sound.

Rory asked, "What was that?" He ran after Amy and they arrived in the passage to see the cloaked man over the girl.

He lifted his head and Amy and Rory saw blood on the girl's neck. The cloaked man's mouth was open, showing fangs. He walked past them with a hiss, holding his cape in front of his face. Rory went to the girl and examined her. "She'll be OK. Where are you... Amy! Come back!"

Amy ran off after the cloaked man. Her chase came to an abrupt end at one of the canals.

* * *

Guido approached the guards of the school. "You have my daughter. Isabella!"

One of the guards barked, "You're not coming in, stop there! We've told you..." While Guido had the guards distracted, the Doctor and the Vixen sneaked along the side. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the canal gate. "Isabella! It's me! It's your father."

The guard warned, "I'll arrest you..."

"Isabella!" After the Doctor and the Vixen had made it inside, Guido left.

The Doctor and the Vixen made their way down some stone steps and into a chamber. On one wall, they spied a mirror. The Doctor said, "Hello, handsome."

The Vixen teased, "Hello, narcissist."

The Doctor whispered, "Hello, beautiful." The Vixen raised her eyebrows as she straightened his bow tie. Neither of them noticed five girls dressed in white standing behind them who they didn't appear in the mirror for whatever reason.

Some voices asked, "Who are you?"

The Vixen turned to face them then quickly looked back at the mirror. The Doctor followed her gaze behind them and whipped around to look at the mirror. The girls were still not visible. They kept looking back and forth.

The Doctor asked, "How are you doing that? I... am... loving it. You're like Houdini, only five scary girls, only he was shorter. WILL BE shorter."

The Vixen said fondly, "Love, you're rambling."

The girls said in unison, "I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

The Doctor said, "Why don't you check THIS out?" He held out his wallet that showed an ID with a photo of his first incarnation.

The Vixen cleared her throat. "Honey, that's the library card."

The Doctor took a look at it and put it away. "Of course, it's with... He's... I need the spare."

The Vixen muttered, "Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen in..." She and the Doctor looked into the mirror. "Doctor, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The Doctor asked, "Are you? But the city. Why shut down the city? Unless..."

The girls threatened, "Leave now, or we shall call for the steward... if you are lucky."

"Ooh!"

The girls hissed and bared their fangs as they advanced on the Vixen and the Doctor, who ran to the doorway. The Doctor ordered, "Tell me the whole plan."

The Vixen asked, "When has that ever worked?"

The Doctor replied, "It will one day. Listen, we would love to stay here. This whole thing... I'm thrilled. Oh, this is Christmas!" They ran up the stairs as the girls hissed after them.

* * *

The Vixen and the Doctor and Amy met up across the canal from the school. Amy called, "Vixen! Doctor!"

The Vixen reported, panting, "We just met some vampires!"

Amy said at the same time, "We just saw a vampire!" The girls both talked at once, voices overlapping.

"And creepy girls and everything."

"Vampires!"

They jumped up and down together excitedly while the Doctor stood aside as Rory joined them. "We think we just saw a vampire."

The Vixen replied, "Yeah, yeah, we know. Amy was just telling me."

Amy said, "Yeah! The Doctor and Vixen actually went to their house."

Rory said awkwardly, "Oh. Right. Well..."

The Doctor said, "OK, so..." He slapped his hands on Rory's cheeks. "-first we need to get back in there somehow."

"What?!"

Amy asked, "How do we do that?"

Rory asked, "Back in where?!"

The Vixen grinned, "Come and meet our new friend."

* * *

Guido brought out a map of Venice. The Doctor, the Vixen and Amy were at the table looking it over with him as Rory sat back among some barrels. Guido explained, "As you saw, there's no clear way in. The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house. I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor."

Amy said, "You need someone on the inside."

The Vixen replied firmly, "No."

Amy said, "You don't even know what I was going to say!"

The Vixen said wryly, "We pretend you're an applicant for the school to get you inside and tonight you come down and open the trapdoor to let us in."

"Oh. So you know what I was going to say."

Rory asked, "Are you insane?"

Amy said, "We don't have another option."

Rory insisted, "She said no, Amy. Listen to her."

Guido said, "There is another option." He pointed in Rory's direction. "I work at the Arsenale. We build the warships for the navy."

The Doctor sniffed the barrels. "Gunpowder." He put a hand on Rory's shoulder. "Most people just nick stationery from where they work." Rory slid slowly off the barrel and backed away into a dead rabbit hanging by the fireplace. The Doctor said, "Look, I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosive.

Guido asked, "What do you suggest, then? We wait until they turn her into an animal?" He turned away and poked the fire.

Amy said, "I'll be there three, four hours tops."

The Doctor gave a small smile at her persistence and seemed to consider the idea. The Vixen saw the look on his face and snarled, "No, no, no, no, no, no. It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go, Doctor. And you know it." She sat on the bed, head in hands. The Doctor sat down beside her, an arm over her shoulders.

The Vixen stayed quiet for a moment then took a breath and sat back. She said to Amy, "The Doctor might not care, but I have to know. I've lost one friend too many because they got themselves into things like this. You and I go together. Just us. Say you're my daughter."

Rory exclaimed, "What?! Don't listen to her!"

Amy asked, "Your daughter? You look about nine."

The Vixen replied, "Sister, then."

Amy said, "Might work. But it might be too weird."

Rory said, "I'm not having her run around telling people she's your sister."

Amy agreed, "No. No, you're right."

Rory nodded, "Thank you."

Amy said, "I mean, they've already seen the Doctor and the Vixen. Neither of them would work. You should do it."

"Me?"

Amy replied, "Yeah! You can be my brother." She rubbed his head playfully.

Over on the bed, the Doctor and the Vixen smiled at their interaction. The Doctor gave her a small peck on the lips.

Rory asked, "Why is her being your sibling weird, but with me, it's OK?"

Guido said to the Vixen, "Actually, I thought you _were_ her sister."

The Vixen said dryly, "Yeah, that's not helping."

Rory said, frustrated, "This whole thing is mental! They're _vampires_ , for God's sake."

The Doctor muttered, "We hope."

Amy asked, "So if they're not vampires...?"

The Vixen whispered, "Makes you wonder what could be so bad it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire?"

* * *

Amy and Rory stood as petitioners in from of Signora Calvierri, who looked very bored. Rory was wearing Guido's clothes and Amy was wearing a simple skirt and blouse that once belonged to Isabella. Rory explained, "So, basically, both of our parents are dead from getting the plague. I'm a gondola... driver... so... money's a bit tight... so having my sister go to your school for special people would be brilliant. Cheers."

Francesco showed an interest in Amy and stood in front of her. "Have we met?"

Rory chuckled nervously, "I've just got one of those faces."

Francesco said, "I wasn't talking to you."

Rory replied, "She's got the same face... which is because she's my sister!"

Signora turned to the servant. "Carlo, explain yourself. Why have you brought me this imbecile?"

Carlo replied, "Signora, they have references from the King of Sweden."

Signora asked, "What?! Let me see." She held out her hand and Rory walked to the throne and handed her the psychic paper. "Well, now I can see what got my steward so excited." She handed it back to Rory. "What say you, Francesco? Do you like her?"

Francesco replied, circling Amy, "Oh, I do, Mother. I do."

Signora said, "Then we would be delighted to accept her. Say goodbye to your sister."

Rory and Amy gripped each other's hands just before Carlo led a stuttering Rory away. Amy called after him, "Tell Uncle Doctor and Aunt Vixen...I'll see you all pretty soon, OK?" At the doorway Rory nodded. "I'll be fine."

Behind Amy, Francesco bared his teeth and Rory saw as the door closed. "A- Amy!"

Carlo led Amy through the school. The girls watched as Carlo led her upstairs. He took her to a room she would share with some other girls. He instructed, "There are clothes on the bed. Get changed and wait here."

Amy looked about the lavish, domed room. "Blimey. This is private education, then?" All the other girls left but one. Amy looked at her. "Hey. Hello. I'm Amy. What's your name?"

The girl replied, "Isabella."

Amy hissed, "Listen, we're going to get you out of here, but I need you to tell me what's going on. What is this place? What are they doing?"

Isabella said, "They, um... they come at night. They gather around my bed and they take me to a room... with this green light and a chair with... with straps, as if for a surgeon."

"What happens in there?"

Isabella replied, "I wake up here. And the sunlight burns my skin like candle wax." A bell tolled and Amy looked around warily.

Dressed in a white gown and carrying a lamp, Amy made her way downstairs to try and find the room Isabella mentioned. She heard moans and cries and followed them. As she passed through one of the chambers, she didn't notice the skeletal hand sticking out from a wooden chest.

Amy went to the well in the center of the courtyard, set down the lamp, and released the bar locking the grate. Done, she picked up the lamp to head back inside and nearly walked into Carlo. She shrieked and dropped the lamp.

Amy gasped as Carlo forced her down the stairs. He snapped, "Control yourself, child!"

The Signora, Francesco and some of the girls were waiting in the chamber. Amy growled, "Get your hands off me." She really wished she had the Vixen's scary glowing eyes right then.

Signora scoffed, "Psychic paper. Did you really think that would work on me?" There was a hum of power as the chamber was bathed in a green light. Amy looked about her nervously.

* * *

The Vixen, the Doctor and Rory sat back in a gondola as Guido, dressed in Rory's clothes guided them along the canal. The Vixen told Rory reassuringly, "She'll be fine."

Rory asked, "You can promise me that, can you?"

The gondola arrived at its destination. Guido reported, "We're here." Carrying a lit torch, the Doctor opened the creaking gate and the Vixen and Rory followed. Guido stayed with the gondola.

The Vixen said, "Right. OK, I'll go first." The Doctor didn't say anything so she assumed he agreed. "If anything happens to me, go back..."

Rory asked, "What happened? Between you and Amy? You said she kissed you."

The Vixen stopped as they were just outside a wooden door. The Doctor pushed past Rory and the Vixen handed him the torch. He went up wooden steps towards the door.

The Vixen hissed, " _Now?!_ You want to do this _now_?!" She followed the Doctor up the stairs.

Rory replied, "I have a right to know." He followed them. "I'm getting married in 430 years."

They continued through a narrow passage, the only light coming from the Doctor's torch. The Vixen explained, "She was frightened, I was frightened, but we survived, and the relief of it... and so she kissed me. Jack's aphrodisiac enhanced the kiss and she tried to seduce me. But really, she just kissed me."

Rory asked, "Just kissed you? That's all?"

The Vixen cleared her throat. "Actually she kind of shoved her tongue down my throat. And I guess the aphrodisiac passed into me because maybe I didn't stop her and instead I may have…"

Rory asked, "Kissed her back?"

The Vixen scoffed, "No. I kissed her mouth."

"Funny."

The Vixen stopped. "Rory... Rory, she started kissing me because I was there. It would have been you," She tapped him on the chest. "-it _should_ have been you."

Rory sighed, "Yeah."

The Doctor turned back and said, "Exactly. That's why Vixen suggested bringing you and Amy here. Now don't hang behind, come on." A strong gust of wind blew out the torch leaving them in the dark. The Doctor whimpered, "Can we go and see the vampires now, please?"

The Vixen replied, making her eyes glow and giving them a bit of light, "As soon as you stop crushing my hand."

The Doctor pushed the grate open and climbed out, using Rory as a ladder. "Push..." He got out and then reached in to pull Rory out. "Come on. There we are." In their haste and Vixen's silence and black clothing, they didn't notice her not come out.

Rory asked, "Where's the Vixen?"

The Doctor just looked at him then looked into the well. "You idiot! Why didn't you send her up first?"

The Vixen called, "It's fine. I'll come up on my own." The Doctor and Rory looked at each other in confusion. The Vixen grinned, "You might want to move back a bit."

The Doctor and Rory moved back as the Vixen backed up into the tunnel. She ran towards the entrance and leapt, finding the crooks and niches for her hands and feet as if she'd been doing it her whole life. The Vixen then clambered up the well wall and handsprung out of the well from a ledge on the side. The Doctor and Rory just stared at her in awe.

The Vixen stood up, dusting off her hands. She looked around in confusion. "Amy! Where's Amy?" The Doctor and Rory looked around sheepishly. "You idiots both came up and failed to notice Amy wasn't here?" She slapped them both upside their heads.

The Doctor said, "She may be hiding somewhere. I can't see a thing."

Rory said, "Just as well I brought this, then." He pulled out a small pencil torch.

The Doctor pulled out a long large torch from under his jacket. "Ultraviolet. Portable sunlight."

Rory noted, "Yours is bigger than mine."

The Doctor hissed, "Let's not go there."

Rory asked, "What if we meet one of those vampire things? Or even worse, a whole bunch?"

The Vixen pulled out a sword from her belt. "They'll have to answer to this first."

The Doctor asked, "Where did you get that?"

The Vixen replied, "When you were checking yourself out in the mirror, I nicked it from one of the displays. I'm not called Vixen for nothing."

* * *

The Signora circled Amy as Carlo held her. Signora asked, "Where are you from? Did you fall through the chasm?"

Francesco said impatiently, "Mother this is pointless. Let's just start the process."

Signora snapped, "Hold your tongue, Francesco! I need to know what this girl is doing in a world of savages with psychic paper." Two of the girls brought forward a wooden chair with wrist straps. "Who are you with? I scarcely believe your idiot brother sent you." Francesco set a hook into an eye socket above the chair. "What are you doing in _my_ school?"

One of the girls attached an IV bag to the hook. Amy said, "OK, I'll tell you. I'm from Ofsted."

Signora laughed, "Put her in the chair." Carlo pushed Amy into the chair and the girls fastened the straps as she struggled. Francesco held her head from behind.

Amy shrieked, "No! Get your hands off me!"

Signora snapped, "Oh, make sport of me, will you? Tease me as if I were your dog? Well, this dog has a bite, girl." She turned to show her fangs.

Amy screamed, "Vixen! Doctor!" The Signora leant in and bit her neck.

After a few moments, the Signora pulled away from Amy and stood, licking her lips. The girls left. Amy's eyes were glazed, the trauma having been too much for her. Francesco leant down and ran a finger along Amy's neck by the puncture wounds. "Mother... where you drink from her, may we share? I'm so thirsty."

Signora replied, "Of course, darling." She turned to Amy. "This is how it works. First, we drink you until you're dry. Then... we fill you with our blood. It rages through you like a fire, changing you, until one morning you awake and your humanity is a dream... now faded."

Francesco said, chuckling as he moved a strand of hair away from Amy's neck, "Or you die. That can happen."

Amy asked, "And if I survive?"

Signora replied, "Then there are 10,000 husbands waiting for you in the water."

Amy said, "Yeah, sorry. I'm kind of engaged." She kicked Signora and Francesco restrained her.

The Signora was stunned. There was a slight electric hum of technology and she flipped back part of her clothing to reveal a device clipped to her dress. Her image flickered to show an insectoid creature with a fish head. Her human image returned. The group heard running footsteps and voices from above and ran upstairs leaving Amy alone, struggling to escape the chair.

A few moments later, a hand reached out to undo her straps and Amy gasped in surprise before seeing that it was Isabella. Amy exclaimed, "She bit me!"

* * *

Rory sighed, "If we cancel now, we lose the deposit on the village hall, the salsa band..." The Doctor opened a chest on the ground to reveal skeletal remains. "What happened to them?"

The Vixen said, "They've had all the moisture taken out of them."

Rory asked, "That's what vampires do, right? They drink your blood and replace it with their own."

The Doctor replied, "Yeah, except they haven't just had their blood taken, but all the water in their bodies."

Rory asked, "Why did they die? Why aren't they like the girls in the school?"

The Vixen muttered, "Maybe not everyone survives the process."

Rory walked away in frustration then stopped and pointed at the Vixen and the Doctor. "You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks. It's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around."

"Who are you?" The girls asked in unison, stepping out, each from her own archway.

The Doctor held the ultraviolet light up to them and the Vixen held her sword at the ready as the girls got closer. The Doctor said, "We should run. Run!" He, the Vixen and Rory ran from the courtyard followed by the girls.

The Vixen, the Doctor and Rory ran along to corridor and stopped when they came across the Signora, Francesco and Carlo. The Doctor asked, "Cab for Amy Pond?"

The girls approached from the other end of the corridor, blocking their escape. Signor asked, "This rescue plan, not exactly watertight, is it?"

The Doctor brandished the light to hold back the girls. "Ha-ha!"

Amy, followed by Isabella, ran into the corridor from an intersecting hall. "Rory!"

Rory looked over the moon with relief. "Amy!"

Isabella hissed, "Quickly, through here!" She ran back the way they came followed by the Vixen, Amy, Rory and the Doctor. The girls followed.

Signora ordered, "Seal the house.

On the stairs, Amy reported, "They're not vampires!"

The Doctor asked, using his sonic on the door, "What?!"

Amy replied, "I saw them, I saw her. They're not vampires. They're aliens!"

The Vixen chuckled, "Classic!"

Rory asked in horror, "That's _good_ news?! What is wrong with you people?!"

The Doctor heard the aliens as they began to break through the door and urged Rory forward into a passage. "Come on, move!"

Francesco led the way with a torch. The Doctor once again brandished the ultraviolet torch as a weapon, causing Francesco to hesitate. The Doctor called, "Keep moving! Come on, guys." Francesco sent the girls forward.

Isabella opened the doorway and ushered the others forward down the stairs to the canal where Guido was waiting. Isabella said, "Quickly. Get out. Quick!" She stopped in the sunlight and put up her hands to block her eyes.

The Vixen noticed her not moving. "Oh..." She ran to help Isabella. "Come on, run!"

Isabella cried, "I can't!" She was dragged back inside.

The Vixen pounded on the door and shuddered once the door was electrified. She fell to the ground.

The Doctor, Rory and Amy ran to check on her. Amy asked, "Is she dead?"

Rory replied, "No, she's breathing." Amy looked back at Guido who looked down at the ground, knowing he would never see his daughter again.

* * *

The Signora walked into the room to find the Doctor on her throne, the Vixen standing beside him, her sword attached to her belt. The Doctor gave Signora a wolf whistle. "Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you... Sister of the Water?"

Signora asked, "No, let me guess. The owners of the psychic paper. Then I take it you're refugees, like me?"

The Vixen said, "We'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer. You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leaves it blank... hence no reflection."

Signora asked, "Your question?"

The Vixen asked, "Why can we see your big teeth?"

Signora laughed. "Self-preservation over-rides the mirage. The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain."

The Vixen asked, "Where's Isabella?"

Signora hissed, "My turn. Where are the two of you from?"

The Doctor replied, "Gallifrey."

Signora sneered, "You should be in a museum. Or in a mausoleum."

The Doctor asked, "Why are you here?"

Signora replied, "We ran from the silence. Why are you here?"

The Vixen replied, "Wedding present. The silence?"

Signora explained, "There were cracks. Some were tiny... some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw worlds and people and through others we saw silence... and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours and the crack snapped shut behind us... and Saturnyne was lost."

The Doctor said, "So Earth is to become Saturnyne Mark II?"

Signora replied, "And you can help me. We can build a new society here, as others have. What do you say?"

The Vixen walked to face her and scowled, her eyes glowing. The Signora flinched as the Vixen hissed icily, "Where's Isabella?"

Signora asked, "Isabella?"

The Doctor walked over and said, "The girl who saved my friend."

Signora replied, "Oh, deserters must be executed. Any general will tell you that. I need an answer, Doctor. A partnership. Any which way you choose."

The Doctor growled, "I don't think that's such a good idea, do you? I'm a Time Lord. Much like Vixen here. You're a big fish. Think of the children. I'll stick with the Vixen."

Signora called, "Carlo!" Carlo approached. "You're right. We're nothing alike. I will bend the heavens to save my race, while _you_ philosophise."

The Vixen hissed, "This ends today. We will tear down the House of Calvierri, stone by stone." Carlo put a hand on her and the Doctor's arms to get them to move. "Take your hands off me, Carlo." They walked to door.

The Doctor stopped. "And you know why? You didn't know Isabella's name." Carlo opened the door. "You didn't know Isabella's name." They left and the door slammed.

Carlo ordered, "Open the gates." One of the guards opened the gate and the Vixen and the Doctor strode out, storms in their eyes.

* * *

The Vixen sat across from Amy at the table and examined the bites on Amy's neck with her sonic screwdriver while the Doctor paced in frustration. The Vixen said gently, "You're fine. Open wide." Amy opened her mouth and the Vixen slipped a candy in.

The Doctor shouted in frustration. "I need to think. Come on brain, think, think. Think!" He sat at the table. "Think!"

Amy talked around the candy, "If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun."

The Doctor put a hand over her mouth. "Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush."

The Vixen said, "Why are they on Earth? If they're from Saturnyne, it would take way more water than Venice has for them to survive."

The Doctor put his other hand over her mouth. "Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush." The Vixen nipped his hand gently.

Rory said, "It's the school thing I don't understand." The Doctor nodded to Rory and the Vixen rolled her eyes, putting her hand over Rory's mouth.

Guido suggested, "I say we take the fight to them."

"Ah-ah-ah!"

Guido asked, "What?"

The Doctor said again, "Ah!" He nodded at Amy who placed her hand over Guido's mouth. "Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in space and time, and end up here." The Vixen flicked her tongue on his hand, already knowing what the Signora wanted. The Doctor resisted and tried to focus. "Then she closes off the city and, one by one, changes people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool. Got it. Then what? They come from the sea, they can't survive forever on land, so what's she going to do?"

The Vixen nipped his hand again, hard. The Doctor let out a yelp and removed his hand. The Vixen snarled, "You idiot. She's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable... She said, 'I shall bend the heavens to save my race.' Bend the heavens..."

The Doctor said in realization, "She's going to sink Venice."

Guido asked, "She's... she's going to sink Venice?"

The Vixen replied, "And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed."

Rory said, "You can't repopulate somewhere with just women. You need... blokes."

Amy said, "She's got blokes."

The Doctor asked, "Where?"

Amy replied, "In the canal. She said to me, 'There are 10,000 husbands waiting in the water.'"

The Vixen said, "Only the male offspring survived the journey here. She's got 10,000 children swimming in the canals, waiting for Mummy to make them some compatible girlfriends. Ew. I mean, I've been around a bit, but, really, that's... that's... Ew."

There was a loud clattering from the floor above. They all looked up at the ceiling. The Doctor remarked, "The people upstairs are very noisy."

Guido replied, "There aren't any people upstairs."

The Doctor said, "I knew you were going to say that. Did anyone else know he was going to say that?"

The wood creaked as if someone was walking across the floor. Rory asked, looking up, "Is it the vampires?"

The Vixen said, "Like we said, they're not vampires. Fish from space."

There was a loud thump and breaking glass as the converted girls entered the room. There were more outside the window. The group stood quickly, startled. The Doctor brandished the ultraviolet light and the Vixen pulled out her sword.

Rory asked, "Aren't we on the second floor?"

The girls at the window broke the glass and the Vixen stabbed at them with the sword. "Back off! Back!"

The Doctor handed the light to Guido and used his sonic screwdriver on them, which showed their true selves. Guido asked, "What's happened to them?"

The Doctor replied, "There's nothing left of them. They've been fully converted. Blimey, fish from space have never been so... buxom. OK..." He switched off the screwdriver. "Move. Come on."

They ran downstairs, Amy, Rory, the Doctor, Guido, then the Vixen. She swung her sword and the girls backed away.

The door opened and the Doctor, Amy and Rory ran out, disturbing the chickens. The Vixen said, following, "Go, guys! Keep moving, go, go, go!"

Guido stopped at the door before closing it, locking them out. "Stay away from the door, Doctor."

The Doctor pounded on the door. "No! Guido! What are you doing?! We're not leaving you! What are you doing?!" The Vixen and the Doctor both used their sonics on the door but the door didn't open. "Guido!"

The Vixen and the Doctor looked at each other, realizing what Guido was planning and turned. They ran and were thrown to the ground as the house exploded.

Smoke and vapour poured out from the bell tower of the school, blocking out the sky. Lightening streaked across the sky as a storm began. The Doctor, the Vixen, Amy and Rory looked at the damage. They heard the people clamouring in the streets.

The Doctor said, "Rosanna's initiating the final phase."

Amy stated, "We need to stop her. Come on!"

The Vixen replied, "No. Get back to the TARDIS."

Amy said, "You can't stop her on your own."

The Vixen snarled, her eyes glowing of their own accord, "We don't discuss this! The Doctor or I tell you to do something, Amy, and you do it. Got it?"

Amy stormed off. Rory nodded, "Thank you." He went after Amy.

The Vixen muttered, "Yeah... You're welcome." She and the Doctor heard screaming and they ran off.

Amy and Rory looked out at the sky from one side of the canal. Amy gasped, "Oh, my God! What is going on?"

Rory said, "The sky, it's like it's boiling." They continued on.

* * *

The Vixen and the Doctor entered the room, determined. They walked directly to the throne and began to examine it. The Doctor opened the back to reveal alien circuitry and he took out the sonic screwdriver.

Signora said, "You're too late. Such determination... just to save one city. Hard to believe it's the same pair that let an entire race turn to cinders and ash. Now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom."

The Vixen growled, "The girls have gone, Rosanna."

Signora said, "You're lying."

The Doctor asked, "Shouldn't we be dead? Hmm?" Signora walked away. "Rosanna, please, help us. There are 200,000 people in this city."

Signora replied before leaving, "So save them."

The Doctor and the Vixen looked at each other before looking at the throne. They knew they couldn't stop it from there and ran out of the room.

* * *

Amy and Rory made their way through the streets and soon were blocked by a wet Francesco. Rory picked up some candlesticks and held them up in the form of a cross. He said, "Amy, run!" Francesco swiped the candlesticks away and moved towards Amy. Rory taunted, "This way, you freak! Don't! This...this... this way, you big, stupid, great... SpongeBob! The only thing I've seen uglier than you is... your mum! No..."

Francesco turned to confront Rory. He asked, "Did you just say something about Mummy?"

Rory picked up a broom and brandished it like a sword. Francesco pulled out a real sword, making Rory question his bravado. Francesco attacked Rory who blocked with the broom handle.

Amy shouted, "Careful! Hit him! This way, bring him this way! Rory!"

Francesco sliced the broom handle, leaving Rory defenseless. Francesco thrusted his sword through a hanging drape and Rory dodged out of the way. He then wrapped Francesco in the drape then backed away. "Ew! You stink of fish." Rory backed away into the next courtyard.

Francesco replied, following, "Well, I'm hardly going to smell of cheese and biscuits."Rory tripped and fell backwards onto the ground, hitting his head. Francesco leapt, changing form in midair, and landed on top of Rory.

Amy called from the stairs, "Hey! Mummy's boy." She held up her compact mirror and Francesco exploded in the reflected sunlight.

Rory wiped off the dust. "Ohhh... Oh..."

Amy heaved a sigh in relief, "That was lucky." Rory stood up. "Why did you make the sign of the cross, you numpty?"

Rory walked to Amy on the stairs. "Oh, oh, right! I'm being reviewed now, am I?"

Amy kissed him passionately. She pulled back and said, "Now we go help the Vixen and the Doctor."

Rory nodded, "Righto."

* * *

The Vixen and the Doctor looked out from the balcony down onto the city below. The bell tolled and they headed inside. They entered the throne room from the main door as Amy and Rory entered from the side The Doctor said, "Get out! I need to stabilise the storm." He and the Vixen ran to the throne.

Rory said, "We're not leaving you."

The Vixen snarled, "Right…" She walked back to them while the Doctor got started on the throne. "-so one minute it's, 'You make people a danger to themselves' the next it's, 'We're not leaving you!' But if one of you gets squashed or blown up or eaten, who gets..." The ground shaking and some of the ceiling falling down interrupted her. They all fell to the ground.

Rory asked, "What was that?"

The Doctor stood up and replied, "Nothing. Bit of an earthquake."

Amy asked, "An earthquake?"

The Vixen said, "Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes. But don't worry about them."

"No?"

The Vixen replied, "No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake." She faced the Doctor.

The Doctor said, "Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the program, so tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it with a stick, anything." He began to check the wires. "We need it to shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator." He ran out of the room as the Vixen, Amy and Rory pulled all the wires they could, causing sparks.

* * *

The Doctor worked on wires that connected the control in the throne room to the device that created the storm. He ran up closer to the tolling bells, holding his hands over his ears. He held the clapper on one of the bells. "Shut up! Shut up." The bell stilled and he jumped down. "That's better!"

The Doctor tugged on one of the cables but it didn't budge. He then climbed up onto the rail, gripping the column as the rain pours down. He slipped, regained his balance, and began to climb. He climbed to the top using the cable and reached the giant sphere at the pinnacle. The Doctor opened the sphere to reveal the device that was creating the storm. He began to examine it to see how to stop it. He found a simple toggle switch and flipped it.

The Vixen, Amy and Rory ran to the courtyard and looked up. Rory spotted the Doctor and pointed. "There he is!"

The Doctor was on the summit of the school's bell tower, trying to figure out how to stop the storm.

The Vixen muttered, "Come on!"

"Come on! Come on!"

The rains stopped, the clouds cleared, and birds began to sing. Amy and Rory looked around before laughing and hugging each other. The Vixen hugged them both.

The Doctor closed the sphere and looked down at the street with a little wave. Rory shouted, "You did it!"

* * *

The Signora walked the quay to the water's edge. She tried to turn off the perception filter, but the device died. She pulled off her gloves and stripped down to her chemise. The water began to bubble and she walked along the plank.

The Doctor and the Vixen found her. The Doctor called, "Rosanna!"

Signora said, "One city to save an entire species. Was that so much to ask?"

The Vixen and the Doctor slowly approached her. The Vixen said, "We told you, you can't go back and change time. You mourn but you live. I know, Rosanna, I did it."

Signora turned her head. "Tell me, Doctor... can your conscience carry the weight of another dead race? Remember us. Dream of us." She fell into the water.

"No..."

"No!"

The pair looked down into the water as the bubbling stopped. The Doctor stood up slowly and pulled the Vixen up gently.

* * *

The townsfolk were cleaning up after the storm. The Vixen, the Doctor, Amy and Rory headed back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor said, "Now, then, what about you two, eh? Next stop Leadworth Register Office? Maybe I can give you away."

Rory said, "It's fine. Drop me back where you found me. I'll just say you've..."

Amy replied, "Stay…with us. Please. Just for a bit. I want you to stay." She looked to the Doctor and the Vixen pleadingly.

The Doctor said, "Fine with me."

The Vixen grinned, "More the merrier."

Rory asked gleefully, "Yeah? Yes, I would like that."

Amy said, "Nice one." She kissed Rory. "I will pop the kettle on." The Vixen unlocked the TARDIS door. Amy turned to her and grinned, "Hey, look at this. Got our spaceship, got our boys."

The Vixen put an arm around Amy's shoulder. "Our work here is done." The girls giggled and went inside closing the door behind them.

Rory scoffed and looked at the Doctor. "We are not their boys."

The Doctor clapped a hand on Rory's shoulder. "Yeah, we are."

Rory agreed, before going in, "Yeah, we are."

The Doctor stopped in the open doorway and pulled Rory out. "Rory, listen to that."

Rory asked, "What? All I can hear is... silence."

He went inside and the Doctor stood there looking out, the Signora's words playing in his head. _"There were cracks. Through some we saw silence and the end of all things."_ He went inside and closed the TARDIS door.


	7. Amy's Choice

Chapter 7: Amy's choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

In a small cottage, a very pregnant Amy was mixing something in a bowl. Suddenly, she gasped and set the bowl down on the table. She screamed, "Roryyyyyyy!" Rory rode into the yard on a bicycle with a basket on the front. He was now sporting his hair long and in a ponytail. "Rory, it's starting!"

Rory dropped the bike to the ground and ran inside. He rushed to her side. "Ah. OK, OK..."

Amy was sitting down, eating the batter from the bowl. She said, "False alarm."

"What?"

Amy repeated, "False alarm."

"What?"

Amy said, "Well, I don't know what it feels like. I've never had a baby before." She fed him some of the batter. There was a whooshing sound.

"Mmm!"

Amy breathed, standing up, "No."

Rory replied, "I know - leaf blowers." He shouted, licking the batter of his fingers, "Use a rake!"

Amy put the bowl on the table. "No, it's…" They both looked to the window and saw the TARDISmaterializing outside. Amy whispered, "I knew. I just knew." They both headed outside.

* * *

The TARDIS had landed in the middle of Amy's flowers. The door opened and the Vixen and the Doctor popped their heads out to see where they were. They then stepped out, a sword at the Vixen's belt. She had decided to keep it after Venice. The Doctor knocked a stone from the small retaining wall. The Vixen grinned, "Rory."

Rory came out to greet them. "Vixen. Doctor."

The Doctor said, "We've crushed your flowers."

Rory nodded, "Oh, Amy will kill you."

The Vixen asked, "Where is she?"

Rory replied, "She'll need a bit longer."

The Doctor called, "Whenever you're ready, Amy." Amy arrived outside.

The Vixen gasped, "Oh! You're having a baby!"

The Doctor laughed, "Oh, wahey! Wahey. You've swallowed a planet." He rest a hand on Amy's stomach.

Amy laughed, "I'm pregnant."

"You're huge."

Amy said again, "Yeah, I'm pregnant."

"Look at you. When worlds collide."

Amy said as if addressing a child, "Doctor, I'm pregnant."

The Vixen laughed, "Oh, look at you both. Five years later and you haven't changed a bit." She hugged Amy. "Apart from age and size."

Amy said, "Good to see you, Vixen. You too, Doctor."

The Doctor looked at her stomach and asked, "Are you pregnant?"

Amy shook her head in defeat and she and the Vixen went inside, arms aroound each other.

The Doctor clapped Rory on the shoulder before they both followed.

* * *

The Vixen, the Doctor, Amy and Rory walked down a village lane. The Doctor sighed, "Ah, Leadworth. Vibrant as ever."

Rory said, "It's Upper Leadworth, actually. We've gone slightly upmarket."

The Vixen asked, "Where is everyone?"

Amy replied, "This is busy." The Vixen and the Doctor both gave her a look. "OK, it's quiet, but it's really restful and healthy. Loads of people here live well into their 90s."

The Doctor said, "Well, don't let that get you down."

Amy said, "It's not getting me down."

The four sat down on a bench. The Doctor said, "We wanted to see how you were. We don't just abandon people when they leave the TARDIS. These two Time Lords are for life. You don't get rid of the Doctor and the Vixen so easily."

Amy asked, "You came here by mistake, didn't you?"

The Vixen replied, "Yeah, bit of a mistake."

The Doctor said, "But look, what a result. Look at this...bench. What a nice bench. What will they think of next?" The four of them sat there, bored and with nothing to say. The Doctor asked, "So… What do you do around here to stave off the, you know..."

Amy asked, "Boredom?"

The Doctor finished, "Self harm." The Vixen smacked his arm.

Rory replied, "We relax..." The Doctor mouthed 'relax' to the Vixen and Amy. "We live, we listen to the birds."

Birds started chirping. Amy agreed, "Yeah, see, birds. Those are nice."

Rory said, "We didn't get time to listen to birdsong back in the TARDIS days."

The birdsong became louder. The Doctor said, "Oh, blimey. My head's a bit, ooh..." He held his head in his hand then sat back up.

The Vixen said, "No, you're right, there wasn't a lot of time for birdsong back in the good..." She began to drift off. "-old... days." The four fell asleep on the bench.

* * *

The Doctor woke up on the floor. "What? No, yes, sorry, what?" The Vixen, Amy and Rory met him by the console. "Oh, you're OK. Oh, thank God. I had a terrible nightmare about you three. That was scary. Don't ask, you don't want to know. You're safe now." He hugged Amy and the Vixen.

Amy replied, "Oh, OK."

The Doctor said, "That's what counts. Blimey, never dropped off like that before. Well, never, really. I'm getting on a bit, you see. Don't let the cool gear fool you. Now, what's wrong with the console?" He examined the console. "Red flashing lights... I bet they mean something."

Rory said, "Doctor, I also had a kind of dream thing."

Amy said, "Yeah, so did I."

The Vixen replied, "Yeah, me too."

Rory said, "Not a nightmare, though, just... we were married."

Amy agreed, "Yeah, in a little village."

The Doctor stood and looked at them, surprised. Rory said, "A sweet little village, and you were pregnant."

Amy nodded, "Yeah, I was huge. I was a boat."

The Doctor walked up behind Rory and tugged on his hoodie. Rory asked, "So you had the same dream, then? Exactly the same dream?"

Amy asked, "Are you calling me a boat?"

Rory said, "And Doctor, you and Vixen were visiting."

The Doctor held open Amy's jacket. Amy said, "Yeah, yeah, you came to our cottage."

Rory asked, "How can we have the same dream? It doesn't make sense."

Amy said, "And you had a nightmare about us. What happened to us in the nightmare?"

The Doctor replied, "It was similar, in some aspects."

Rory asked, "Which aspects?"

"Well, all of them."

Amy said, "We had the same dream."

The Doctor said, "Basically."

The Vixen said, "You said it was a nightmare."

The Doctor asked, "Did I say nightmare? No. More of a really good...mare." The women gave him a sceptic look. "Look, it doesn't matter. We all had some kind of psychic episode. We probably jumped a time track." They all heard birdsong again. "Forget it, we're back to reality now."

Amy asked, "Doctor, if we're back to reality how come I can still hear birds?"

The Vixen said, "Yeah, the same birds."

Rory said slowly, "The same ones we heard in the…"

* * *

They woke up on the bench, Rory and the Doctor, heads together. The Vixen resting her head on Amy's shoulder. Amelia in the Doctor's arms. Rory finished, "…dream." He pulled away from the Doctor in embarrassment. "Oh. Sorry. Nodded off, stupid. God, I must be overdoing it. I was dreaming we were back on the TARDIS."

The Vixen and the Doctor got up and Rory looked at Amy. "You had the same dream, didn't you?"

Amy nodded. "Back in the TARDIS. Weren't we just saying the same thing?"

The Vixen said, walking over to the Doctor, "But we thought this was the dream."

The Doctor picked up a small stone from the path, examined it, and then threw it back to the ground. Amy stood up and asked, "I think so. Why do dreams fade so quickly?"

Rory walked over to the Vixen and the Doctor. "Doctor, what is going on?"

Amy asked, "Is this because of you two? Is this some Time Lady thing because you've shown up again?"

The Doctor said quietly, "Listen. Trust nothing. From now on, trust nothing you see, hear or feel."

Rory said, "But we're awake now."

The Vixen pointed out, "You thought you were awake on the TARDIS too."

Amy said, looking around, "But we're home."

The Doctor replied, "Yeah. You're home. You're also dreaming. Trouble is, Vixen, Rory, Amy, which is which? Are we flashing forwards… or backwards? Hold on tight. This is going be a tricky one."

* * *

Amy woke up in one of the chairs with a gasp. The Vixen gripped a lever on the console to move it. The Doctor said, "This is bad. I don't like this." He kicked the console and hurt his foot. "Argh! Never use force. You just embarrass yourself. Unless you're cross, in which case - always use force."

Amy asked, "Shall I run and get the manual?"

The Vixen said, going down the stairs to look underneath the console, "He threw it in a supernova."

Amy asked, "You threw the manual in a supernova? Why?"

The Doctor replied crossly, wagging his finger at her, "Because I disagreed with it. Stop talking to me when I'm cross."

Rory said, "OK, but whatever's wrong with the TARDIS, is that what caused us to dream about the future?"

The Vixen said, coming back upstairs, "If we were dreaming of the future..."

Amy replied, "Of course we were. We were in Leadworth."

Rory corrected, "Upper Leadworth."

The Vixen said, "Yeah, and we could still be in Upper Leadworth, dreaming of this. Don't you get it?"

Amy said, "No, OK, no, this is real. I'm definitely awake now."

The Doctor replied, "And you thought you were awake when you were all elephanty."

"Hey, pregnant."

The Doctor went on, "And you could be giving birth right now. This could be the dream. I told you, trust nothing we see or hear or feel. Look around you. Examine everything. Look for all the details that don't ring true." He went to the console.

Rory started, "OK, we're in a spaceship that's bigger on the inside than the outside."

Amy added, "With a bow tie-wearing alien and an alien with a black leather addiction and a sword."

Rory finished, "So maybe 'what rings true' isn't so simple."

The Doctor glanced at his bow tie and the Vixen looked at her leather jacket and sword. They both looked at each other before turning back to Amy and Rory. They said in unison, "Valid point." The TARDIS powered down leaving them in virtual darkness, the only light coming from the console.

The Doctor said, "It's dead. We're in a dead time machine." The birdsong returned. As the TARDIS became darker, Rory went to Amy and took her in his arms. The Doctor clasped onto the Vixen's hand and said, "Remember - this is real, but when we wake up in the other place, remember how real this feels."

Amy nodded, "It is real. I know it's real."

* * *

The Doctor stood in the middle of the street as a group of schoolchildren passed by. Amy, Rory and the Vixen woke up on the bench outside the library.

Amy said, "OK. This is the real one, definitely this one." She rubbed her stomach. "It's all solid."

The Doctor said, "It felt solid in the TARDIS too. You can't spot a dream while you're having it." He waved his fingers in front of his face.

Rory asked, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for motion blur, pixilation. It could be a computer simulation. I don't think so, though."

A woman walked by. "Hello, Doctor."

The Doctor replied, "Hi."

Rory smiled, "Hello." The woman paused to look back before continuing on.

The Vixen noted, "You're a doctor."

Rory replied, "Yeah. And unlike your boyfriend, I've actually passed some exams."

The Vixen said, "A doctor, not a nurse. Just like you've always dreamed. Interesting." She walked over to the Doctor.

Rory followed and asked, "What is?"

The Vixen said, "Your dream wife, your dream job, probably your dream baby. Maybe this is your dream."

Rory said, "It's Amy's dream too. Isn't it, Amy?"

Amy replied, "Yes. Course it is, yeah."

The Doctor pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. "What's that?"

Amy answered, "Old people's home."

The Vixen looked at the home and saw the residents at the windows looking out. "You said everyone here lives to their 90s. There's something here that doesn't make sense."

The Doctor said, "Yeah. Let's go and poke it with a stick." He and the Vixen headed off and Rory followed with a groan.

Amy asked, her hands on her back, "Oh. Can we not do the running thing?" She groaned and waddled off after them.

* * *

The residents were relaxing in the lounge when the Vixen, the Doctor, Amy and Rory walked in. A resident greeted, "Oh, hello, Dr Williams."

A woman looked up from her knitting. "Hello, Rory, love."

Rory asked, "Hello, Mrs Poggit. How's your hip?"

Mrs Poggit replied, "A bit stiff."

The Doctor said, "Oh, easy, D-96 compound, plus... No, you don't have that yet, forget that."

Mrs Poggit asked, "Who are your friends? Junior doctors? With a sword?"

Rory replied, "Yes."

Mrs Poggit asked the Vixen, "Can I borrow you? You're the size of my granddaughter."

The Vixen knelt as Mrs Poggit put a jumper over her head. She muttered, "Slightly keen to move on. Freak psychic schism to sort out." She leant forward, forcing Mrs Poggit to sit back. The Vixen whispered, "You're incredibly old, aren't you?" The residents looked on as birdsong began and she, the Doctor, Amy and Rory fell to the floor, asleep.

* * *

The four of them woke up leaning against the console. Amy said, "OK, I hate this. Stop it, because this is definitely real, it's definitely this one. I keep saying that, don't I?"

The Doctor went up to the upper level. Rory remarked, "It's bloody cold."

The Vixen replied, rubbing her hands together, "The heating's off."

Rory asked, "The heating's off?"

The Doctor said, "Yeah. Put on a jumper. That's what I always do."

Rory said to the Vixen, "Yes, sorry about Mrs Poggit. She's so lovely though."

The Vixen walked up to the Doctor and said, "Oh, I wouldn't believe her nice old lady act if I were you."

Amy asked, "What do you mean, 'act'?"

The Doctor said, examining everything, "Everything's off, sensors, core power. We're drifting. The scanner's down so we can't even see out. We could be anywhere."

The Vixen and the Doctor headed back to the console. The Vixen said, "Doctor, someone, something, is overriding our controls."

A hologram of a woman appeared at the top of the steps. She was dressed exactly like the Vixen, except she had dark hair and full black eyes.

The Vixen put one hand on her sword and the woman said, "Well, that took a while. Take your hand off your sword, I'm not gonna eat you." The Vixen just glared at her as the woman walked down the steps. "Honestly, I'd heard such good things. Last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf. Him in the bow tie and her in the leather jacket."

The Doctor asked, "How did you get into our TARDIS? What are you?"

The woman asked, "What shall we call me? Well, if you're the Time Lord and Lady, let's call me the Dream Lady."

The Vixen nodded, "Nice look."

The Dream Lady asked, "This? No, I'm not convinced. Leather jacket?"

The Doctor took an item from his pocket and threw it at the Dream Lady. The item passed right through her. The Doctor muttered, "Interesting."

The Dream Lady said, "I'd love to be impressed, but Dream Lady - it's in the name, isn't it? Spooky, not quite there." She reappeared behind them. "And yet, very much here."

The Doctor said, "The Vixen and I'll do the talking, thank you."

The Vixen asked, "Amy, want to take a guess at what that is?"

Amy replied, "Um. Dream Lady. She creates dreams."

The Doctor said, "Dreams, delusions, cheap tricks."

The Dream Lady scoffed, "And what about the gooseberry here, does he get a guess?"

Rory said, "Listen, love, if anyone's the gooseberry around here, it's the Doctor."

The Dream Lady sighed, "There's a delusion I'm not responsible for."

Rory said, "No, he is. Isn't he, Amy?"

The Dream Lady said, "Oh, Amy, you have to sort your people out. Choose, even."

Amy replied, "I have chosen. Of course I've chosen." Everyone looked at her and without taking her eyes from Dream Lady, Amy smacked Rory on the chest. "It's you, stupid."

Rory nodded, "Oh, good, thanks."

The Dream Lady smirked, "You can't fool me. I've seen your dreams. Some of them twice, Amy. Blimey, I'd blush if I had a blood supply or a real face."

The Vixen snarled, "Where did you pick up this cheap cabaret act?"

The Dream Lady asked, "Me? Oh, you're on shaky ground."

The Vixen asked, "Am I?"

The Dream Lady said, "If you and your boyfriend had any more tawdry quirks you could open up a Tawdry Quirk Shop. The madcap vehicle, the cockamamie hair, the clothes designed by a first-year fashion student... I'm surprised you haven't got a little purple space dog just to ram home what an intergalactic wag you are. Where was I?"

Rory started to reply, "You were..."

The Dream Lady moved to the upper level and snapped, "I know where I was. So, here's your challenge. Two worlds. Here in the time machine, and there in the village that time forgot. One is real, the other's fake. And just to make it more interesting you're going to face in both worlds a deadly danger. But only one of the dangers is real. Tweet, tweet. Time to sleep." The Vixen, the Doctor, Amy and Rory fell to the floor, starting to drift off. "Oh, or are you waking up?"

* * *

The group woke up in the empty lounge. The Dream Lady entered dressed in a black leather biker outfit. She held up an X-ray film and said, "Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad. Look at this X-ray. Your brain is completely see-through." She smiled slyly at the Vixen. "But then, I've always been able to see through you, Vixen."

Amy asked, "Always? What do you mean, always?"

The Dream Lady explained, "Now then, the prognosis is this." The Doctor sat in Mrs Poggit's vacated chair, the Vixen stood with Amy and Rory. "If you die in the dream you wake up in reality. Healthy recovery in next to no time. Ask me what happens if you die in reality?"

Rory obeyed, "What happens?"

The Dream Lady snapped, "You die, stupid. That's why it's called reality."

Amy asked, "Have you met the Vixen or the Doctor before? Do you know them? Vixen, does she?"

The Dream Lady pouted mockingly, "Now don't get jealous. She's been around, our girl. Never mind that. You've got a world to choose." She turned to the Doctor and said, before disappearing, "One reality was always too much for you, Vixen, Doctor. Take two and call me in the morning."

Rory said, "OK, I don't like her."

Amy crossed her arms. "Who is she?"

The Doctor replied, "Don't know. It's a big universe."

Amy asked, "Why is she doing this?"

The Vixen shrugged, "Maybe because she has no physical form. That gets you down after a while, so she's taking it out on folk like us who can touch and eat and feel." She removed the jumper.

Rory asked, "What does she mean, deadly danger? Nothing deadly has happened here. A bit of natural wastage, obviously."

The Doctor stood up and noted, "They've all gone. They've all gone." He ran out and the others followed.

* * *

Children were out in the playground next to the local ruins. A teacher was with them. The Doctor exited the old people's home shortly followed by the Vixen and they watched as some of the children headed into the ruins. Rory and Amy came out and Rory asked, "Why would they leave?"

Amy asked, "And what did you mean about Mrs Poggit's act?"

The Doctor replied, looking around, "One of my tawdry quirks – sniffing out things that aren't what they seem. So come on, let's think. The mechanics of this split we're stuck in... Time asleep matches time in our dream world, unlike in conventional dreams."

Rory said, "And we're dreaming the same dream at the same time."

The Vixen replied, "Yes, sort of communal trance, very rare, very complicated. I'm sure there's a dream giveaway." She snarled, "But our minds aren't working because this village is so dull! We're slowing down, like you two have."

Amy grabbed her stomach. "Oh. Ow. Really. Ow!" She screamed. "It's coming."

The Doctor said to Rory, "Help her, you're a doctor."

Rory shot back, "You're a doctor!"

The Vixen snapped at both of them, trying not to panic, "For God's sake, you're both doctors. Help her!"

The Doctor said to Amy, "It's okay." He squatted down as if to catch the baby as it fell out. "What do we do?"

Amy stopped panicking. "OK, it's not coming."

The Vixen asked, "What?"

Amy whispered to the Vixen, "This is my life now and it just turned you white as a sheet. So don't you call it dull again, ever. OK?"

The Vixen mumbled in embarrassment, "Sorry."

"Yeah." Amy walked off and Rory followed.

The Doctor and the Vixen shared a look. The Vixen saw Mrs Poggit heading for the ruins. Amy headed for the swing set and sat. The Vixen took the other before Rory or the Doctor got a chance. She said, "Now, we all know there's an elephant in the room."

Amy snapped, "I have to be this size, I'm having a baby."

The Doctor asked, "No, no. The hormones seem real, but no. Is nobody going to mention Rory's ponytail?"

He and the Vixen slowly smiled. The Vixen said, "You two hold him down, I'll cut it off."

Amy chuckled and Rory said, "This from the pair in the bow tie and the leather jacket."

The Doctor replied, "Bow ties are cool."

The Vixen said, " _Leather jackets_ are cool. Ponytails on you, Rory my friend, are not." She stood up and watched Mrs Poggit watching the children. "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't hire Mrs Poggit as a babysitter."

Mrs Poggit turned and watched them. The Doctor asked himself, "What's she doing? What does she want?"

Birdsong began again. Amy groaned, "Oh, no, here we go."

* * *

The Vixen and the Doctor were at the console as Amy and Rory joined them. Amy rubbed her arms. "It's really cold. Have you got any warm clothing?"

The Vixen snarled, "What does it matter if we're cold? We have to know what she is up to." Everyone stared at her. "Sorry. Sorry." She rubbed her face. "There should be some stuff down there, come have a look." She went downstairs with Amy to look and, with a defiant zip of his hoodie, Rory followed.

The Doctor went into the space under the console, setting an enamel mug on a box with a crank. The crank came off so the Doctor hit it. The box opened showing a number of gadgets inside.

In a different section, Amy and the Vixen were looking through boxes for warm clothes. Rory said, "I want the other life. You know, where we're happy and settled and about to have a baby."

Amy asked, "But don't you wonder, if that life is real, then why would we give up all this? Why would anyone?"

The Vixen looked up and asked, "I may be going out on a limb here, but maybe because we're going to freeze to death?"

Amy reassured her, "You and the Doctor will fix it." She threw Rory a blanket.

Rory asked, "OK. Because we're going to get married?" He wrapped Amy in the blanket.

Amy giggled. "But we can still get married. Some day."

Rory said, "You don't want to anymore?"

The Vixen said awkwardly, "I think I hear the Doctor calling, yeah. Coming!" She started to leave but Amy pulled her back. "Or he can wait." She stood aside.

Rory said to Amy, "I thought you'd chosen me, not them."

Amy snapped, "You are always so insecure."

Rory said, "You ran off with two other people."

Amy scoffed, "Not in that way."

"It was the night before our wedding."

Amy sighed, "We're in a time machine. It's the night before our wedding for as long as we want."

Rory said, "We have to grow up eventually."

Amy asked, "Says who?" She found some other blankets and pulled the Vixen along as they headed back to the console.

The Doctor had created something out of kitchen gadgets and he handed it to Rory. "Ah, Rory, wind." He handed the Vixen the attached wire. "Vixen, could you attach this to the monitor, please."

Rory muttered, "I was promised amazing worlds. Instead I get duff central heating and a weird, kitchen wind-up device."

The Doctor explained, "It's a generator. Get winding."

The Vixen reported, "It's not enough."

The Doctor ordered, "Rory, wind."

Rory asked, winding, "Why is the Dream Lady picking on you two? Why us?"

The monitor screen beeped to life and showed a starscape. Amy asked, "Where are we?"

The Vixen murmured, "We're in trouble."

Rory asked, "What is that?"

The Doctor replied, "A star. A cold star." He ran to the doors and opened it, letting in a blinding light. "That's why we're freezing. It's not a malfunction. We're drifting towards a cold sun. That's our danger for this version of reality." He closed the door and looked at the larger monitor on the wall.

Amy said, "This must be the dream. There is no such thing as a cold star. Stars burn."

The Vixen replied, "So's this one. It's just burning cold."

Rory asked, "Is that possible?"

The Doctor said, "We can't know everything. Why does everybody expect me or the Vixen to, always?" He headed to console area and sat down dejectedly.

Rory asked, "OK, this is something neither of you have seen before. So does that mean this is the dream?"

The Vixen replied, "We don't know, but there it is, and I'd say we've got about 14 minutes until we crash into it. But that's not a problem."

Rory asked hopefully, "Because one of you know how to get us out of this?"

The Doctor put on his stethoscope. "Because we'll have frozen to death."

Amy asked, "Then what'll we do?"

The Vixen followed the Doctor who took the stethoscope to the console. She said gently, "Stay calm. Don't get sucked in to it, because this just might be the battle we have to lose."

Rory snarled, "Oh, this is so you, isn't it?"

The Doctor looked up and he and the Vixen both asked in unison, "What?"

Rory spat, "What a weird new star, 14 minutes left to live and only one pair to save the day. I just wanted a nice village and a family."

The Dream Lady appeared behind the Doctor and the Vixen. "Oh, dear, people. Dissent in the ranks." She said to Amy and Rory, "There was an old pair from Gallifrey, who ended up throwing their lives away, they let down their friends and..." She stopped at the sound of birdsong. "Oh, no, we've run out of time. Don't spend too long there, or you'll catch your death here."

* * *

The Doctor rushed up the steps into the ruins, the Vixen not far behind. The Doctor asked, "Where have the children gone?" The area was empty aside from small piles of dirt and cloth. The Doctor and the Vixen checked them with their sonics.

Rory said, "Don't know. Play time's probably over." He turned to Amy. "You see, this is the real one. I just feel it. Don't you feel it?"

Amy replied, "I feel it both places."

Rory said, "I feel it here. It's just so tranquil and relaxed. Nothing bad could ever happen here."

Amy asked, "Not really me, though, is it? Would I be happy settling down in a place with a pub, two shops and a really bad amateur dramatics society? That's why I got pregnant, so I don't have to see them doing Oklahoma. Vixen, Doctor, what are you two doing? And what are those piles of dust?"

The Doctor said softly, letting some dust fall through his fingers, "Play time's definitely over."

Amy gasped, "Oh, my God."

Rory asked, "What happened to them?"

The Vixen looked into the village and saw the elderly walking along the path. "I think they did."

Amy said, "They're just old people."

The Vixen replied, "No. They're very old people." She headed down the steps, the others following. "Sorry, Rory, I don't think you're what's been keeping them alive."

The elderly lined up along the path facing the park. The Vixen, the Doctor, Amy and Rory headed towards them when the Dream Lady appeared. She greeted, "Hello, peasants. What's this, attack of the old people? Oh, that's ridiculous. This has got to be the dream, hasn't it? What do you think, Amy? Let's all jump under a bus and wake up in the TARDIS." She said cheerfully to the Vixen and the Doctor. "You first!"

The Vixen snarled, "Leave them alone!"

The Dream Lady said happily, "Do that again. I love it when she does that. Tall dark hero, eyes glowing, 'leave them alone'."

Rory snapped, "Just leave her!"

The Dream Lady said, "Yes, you're not quite so impressive. But I know where your heart lies, don't I, Amy Pond?"

Amy snapped, "Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone."

The Dream Lady said, "But listen, you're in there. Loves a redhead, the Vixen! Not so much the Doctor. Have they told you about Jack and Elizabeth the First? Well, she thought she was the first..."

The Vixen growled, "Drop it. Drop all of it. I know who you are."

The Doctor asked, "Who? Who is she?"

The Dream Lady said to the Vixen, staring her in the face, "Course you don't."

The Vixen shot back, "Course I do. No idea how you can be here, but there's only one person in the universe who hates me as much as you do."

The Dream Lady smirked, "Never mind me! Maybe you _should_ worry about them."

The elderly of the village began advancing. The Vixen, the Doctor, Amy and Rory looked to the Dream Lady then back to the elderly residents. Rory said, "Hi."

The Doctor greeted them, "Hello. We were wondering where you went. To get reinforcements! Are you all right? You look a bit tense."

Rory said to an old man, "Hello, Mr Nainby!"

The Doctor warned, "Rory..."

Rory explained, "Mr Nainby ran the sweet shop. He used to slip me the odd free toffee." Mr Nainby lifted him by the collar. "Did I not say thank you?"

He threw Rory backwards into the mud. Rory asked in disbelief, "How did he do that?!" The Vixen helped him up and unsheathed her sword.

The Doctor answered, "I suspect he's not himself. Don't get comfortable here. You may have to run. Fast."

Amy asked, "Can't we just talk to them?!" The elderly opened their mouths to reveal an eye. "There is an eye in her mouth!"

The Doctor said, using his sonic screwdriver, "There's a whole creature inside her. Inside all of them. They've been there for years, living and waiting."

Rory shuddered, "That is disgusting. They're not going to be peeping out of anywhere else are they?"

Mrs Poggit leant forward and shot a green mist. Rory pulled Amy back to safety. The Doctor and the Vixen put themselves in front of them. The Vixen's sword at the ready. The Doctor shouted, "RUN!" Rory and Amy ran away.

The Vixen said, "OK, Leave them. Talk to us. Talk to us. You are Eknodines, a proud, ancient race - you're better than this. Why are you hiding away here? Why aren't you at home?"

Mrs Poggit said, "We were driven from our pl..."

The Doctor finished, "…Planet by upstart neighbours."

Mr Nainby said, "So we've..."

The Vixen said, "…Been living here inside the bodies of old humans for...years. No wonder they live so long, you're keeping them alive."

Mrs Poggit said, "We were humbled and destroyed. Now we will do the same to others."

The Doctor muttered, "OK, makes sense, I suppose. Credible enough, could be real."

A man came up alongside the group, pushing his bicycle. He greeted, "Morning."

Mrs Poggit shot the green mist at the man and he turned to dust.

The Doctor turned to Mrs Poggit, "You need to leave this planet." The creature within Mrs Poggit screeched and the Time Lords backed away.

* * *

Rory and Amy raced back to their cottage. Amy panted, "Wait! Stop!" She rested against a post.

Rory said, looking at the elderly following them, "After all I've done for the over-70s in this village." A woman was waiting for them at the front door. "OK, this is crazy. She loves me, I fixed her depression, she's just a little old lady."

Amy said politely, "Mrs Hammill, we don't understand..."

Mrs Hammill opened her mouth to reveal an alien. Amy backed away. Rory said, "I'll deal with this one, Chubs...Now..." He pushed Amy out of the way. Mrs Hammill emitted the gas and Rory dashed back behind the hedges. As Mrs Hammill walked forward, Rory picked up stout piece of wood. He hesitated, backing up. "I can't hit her."

Amy snapped, "Whack her!" Rory did so and Mrs Hammill fell to the ground. They made it inside as more advanced across the field.

Amy collapsed onto the stairs as Rory locked and bolted the door. Amy gasped for breath, "We just ran away. We just abandoned the Vixen and the Doctor. Don't ever call me Chubs again. We don't see them for years, and somehow we don't really connect anymore and then, then they take the bullet for us."

Rory moved the coffee table. "You know the Vixen and the Doctor. They're Mr and Mrs Cool."

* * *

The Vixen and the Doctor were practically stumbling down the road, half asleep, helping each other move forward, with a group of elderly residents following. The Vixen shook her head to fight off falling asleep as they heard birdsong. They made it into the butcher shop.

The Doctor locked the door and flipped the sign to 'Closed'. The Dream Lady was behind the counter dressed as a butcher complete with apron and boater. She sighed, "Oh, I love a good butcher's don't you? We've got to use these places or they'll shut down. But you're probably vegetarians, you cowards."

The Vixen took a key from a shelf and tried to unlock another door. She snarled, "Oh, pipe down. We're busy."

The Dream Lady said, "Maybe you need a little sleep."

The birdsong returned and the Doctor slipped to the floor. The Vixen leant against the wall. The Dream Lady leant over the counter. "Oh, wait a moment." The Vixen and the Doctor stood up. "If you fall asleep here, several dozen angry pensioners will destroy you with their horrible eye things." They went into the hall behind the counter, fingers in their ears. "Fingers in the ear? Brilliant!"

The Doctor slid down the wall, asleep. The Vixen fell to her knees. The Dream Lady asked, "What's next, shouting boo?" She motioned for the elderly to enter. "Come in. Come in." The pensioners entered and made their way around the counter. "Yes, we've got lots at "steak" here this week. Lots at steak. Get it?" The Vixen got up with a burst of energy and gripped at the door. "Are these jokes wasted on you?"

The Vixen made her way to the second freezer door, dragging the Doctor but stumbled to the floor as the pensioners came closer. The Vixen mumbled, "Wait, stop..." She reached into her pocket.

The Dream Lady put her hands over her eyes. "Oh, I can't watch."

The Vixen stood up with effort, used her sonic screwdriver to unlock the door and dragged the Doctor in. She locked it behind them and fell asleep, leaning on the Doctor as the pensioners pounded at the door.

* * *

The Vixen woke up on the TARDIS floor, the Doctor, Amy and Rory by her side. Amy gave the Vixen a blanket, which she gladly wrapped around her. Amy clutched her own blanket and stammered, "Ah, it's colder."

The Doctor said, buttoning up his jacket, "The four of us have to agree, now, which is the dream."

Rory said, "It's this, here."

Amy said, "He could be right. The science is all wrong here, burning ice?"

The Doctor replied, "No, no, no ice can burn, sofas can read, it's a big universe. We have to agree which battle to lose. All of us, now."

Amy asked, "OK, which world do you think is real?"

The Vixen and the Doctor said in unison, "This one."

Rory argued, "No, the other one!"

The Vixen asked, "Yeah, but are we disagreeing, or competing?"

Amy asked, "Competing over what?" The others stared at her and she groaned as she got up.

The Doctor checked his watch and said, standing up, "Nine minutes till impact."

The Vixen asked, pacing around to keep warm, "What temperature is it?"

The Doctor replied, "Outside? Brrrr. How many noughts have you got? Inside? I don't know but I can't feel my feet and... other parts."

Rory said, "I think all my parts are basically fine."

The Vixen snapped, "Both of you, stop competing!"

Rory asked, holding out the phone, "Can't we call for help?"

The Doctor replied sarcastically, "Yeah, the universe is really small - bound to be someone nearby!" He took the phone and tapped Rory on the head with it before hanging it up.

The Vixen said, "Put these on, both of you." She threw a blanket with a hole cut out at the Doctor and Amy slipped another over Rory's head.

Rory said, "Oh, a poncho. The biggest crime against fashion since lederhosen."

The Vixen put hers on and said, "Here we go!"

Amy grinned, "Our boys... our poncho boys."

The Vixen pulled Amy over to the boys and they stood between them. She said, "Yeah, if we're going to die, let's die looking like a Peruvian folk band."

The frozen star loomed closer in the monitor. Rory whimpered, "We're not going to die."

The Doctor replied, "No, we're not…" He checked his watch. "-but our time's running out. If we fall asleep here, we're in trouble."

The Vixen paced around. "If we could divide up, then we'd have an active presence in each world, but the Dream Lady is switching us between the worlds. Why, why, what's the logic?"

The Dream Lady appeared in a poncho and paced alongside the Vixen. She said, "Good idea, veggie, let's divide you four up, so I can have a little chat with our lovely companion. Maybe I'll keep her, and you two can have Pointy Nose to yourself for all eternity, should you manage to clamber aboard some sort of reality."

They heard birdsong beginning. Rory asked, "Can you hear that?"

Amy asked in confusion, "What? No."

The Vixen stumbled over to Amy and said gently, "Amy, don't be scared, we'll be back." She, the Doctor and Rory fell asleep on the floor.

Amy whimpered, "Vixen, Rory, Doctor, don't leave me."

The Dream Lady asked mischievously, "Amy, we're going to have fun aren't we?"

Amy whispered, "No, please, not alone."

* * *

Rory woke up on the stairs next to a still-sleeping Amy. There was crashing glass as the pensioners broke the window in an attempt to get inside. Rory lifted Amy under the shoulders and began to drag her upstairs, apologizing at every bump. The pensioners made it through the window.

Rory dragged Amy to the center of a cheery yellow room. He set her down, apologising once more. He then closed the door and walked over to the waiting crib, complete with stuffed toys and a wind-up mobile. He looked out the window and saw the elderly residents working together to get in, some were even trying to get into the TARDIS. He propped a chair under the doorknob then sat on it, nervously.

* * *

The Vixen and the Doctor awoke in the freezer and listened at the door. Outside, the pensioners were waiting, the aliens screeching from their mouths.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver. He muttered, "OK, where is it?" He tested the screwdriver before turning to the Vixen. "One, two, three." The Vixen opened the door as the Doctor shot out the light and they ran in the confusion.

They cut through a yard and came out in a different street where a pensioner was attacking a man in an old VW bus. "Oh, help, somebody!"

The Vixen snarled, "You couldn't live near the shops, could you?" They raced to the bus. The Doctor pushed the pensioner away and climbed into the driver's seat as the Vixen climbed in the back. "It's OK, it's only us."

The Doctor drove the bus through the village. They saw two young women as they were being surrounded by pensioners. The Vixen slid the back door open and said, "Get in, get in, get in. Quickly, over here. Come on, jump in. Quick get in now. Hurry up."

The women climbed into the car and the Vixen closed the door. The Doctor asked, "Are we in?" They continued on and saw a young family.

"Come on, let's go, quickly, all four, that's it everyone in." The Vixen opened the door again and pulled the family before driving on.

* * *

The inside of the TARDIS was coated in ice. Amy was sitting in a lonely vigil over the Vixen, the Doctor and Rory. The Dream Lady appeared beside her and said mockingly, "Poor Amy. They always leave you, don't they? Alone in the dark. Never apologise."

Amy snapped, walking away, "They don't have to."

The Dream Lady growled, "That's good, because neither of them ever will. And now they've left you with me. Spooky old, not-to-be-trusted me." She flashed and relocated to a chair, lounging in a satin robe. "Anything could happen."

Amy asked, "Who are you and what do you want? The Vixen knows you, but she's not telling me who you are. And she always does. Takes her awhile sometimes, but she tells me because I'm her best friend. So you're something different."

The Dream Lady asked, "Oh, is that who you think you are? The one she trusts?"

Amy replied, "Actually, yes."

The Dream Lady stood up and circled her, "The one friend in the universe to whom the Vixen tells everything?"

"Yes."

The Dream Lady stopped in front of Amy and whispered, "So what's her name?" She disappeared and reappeared back in her leather outfit, squatting at the Vixen's feet. "Now, which one of these three would you really choose? Look at them. You ran away with two attractive heroes. Would you really give either of them up for a bumbling country doctor who thinks the only thing he needs to be interesting is a ponytail?"

Amy snapped, annoyed and terrified, "Stop it!"

The Dream Lady said, "But maybe it's better than loving and losing the Vixen or the Doctor." She stood between the three sleeping figures. "Pick a world and this nightmare will all be over. They'll listen to you. It's you they're waiting for. Amy's friends. Amy's choice." She disappeared.

Amy bent over and straightened Rory's poncho. She looked over at the Vixen and the Doctor before resuming her seat on the stairs.

* * *

The Doctor pulled the bus up in front of the church and moved everyone inside. The Vixen said, "Everybody, out, out out! Into the church, that's right. Don't answer the door." She closed the door and moved to the front seat as the Doctor then drove the bus out of the village properly and towards Amy and Rory's cottage.

The Dream Lady appeared in the back seat wearing a race car driver's suit, helmet on her lap. She smirked, "It's make your mind up time in both worlds."

The Vixen snarled, "Goodbye. We need to find our friends."

The Dream Lady asked, "Friends? Is that the right word for the people you acquire? Friends are people you stay in touch with. Your friends never see you again once they've grown up. The old pair prefers the company of the young, do they not?" She got no answer and disappeared.

They arrived at the cottage and saw the elderly laying siege. The Doctor eyed the cottage, looking for a way in. He whispered something to the Vixen, who nodded, "OK..."

The both got out from the driver's seat and ducked behind the bus.

* * *

Rory was sitting on the floor, cradling Amy's head in his lap when she awoke. She asked, "How did I get up here?"

Rory replied sheepishly, "I carried you. I'm afraid you may experience some bruising."

Amy looked around and asked, "Where's the Vixen and the Doctor?"

Rory said, "I don't know. I want to do something for you." He turned around, unzipped a bag and took out a pair of scissors. He then reached back and cut off his ponytail.

Amy gasped, "I was starting to like it."

There was a squeaking sound and they looked to the window in alarm only to see the Vixen and the Doctor climbing in. The Vixen said, "It's all right, we had to stop off at the butcher's." They fell to the floor.

Rory asked, "What are we going to do?"

The Doctor stood up and said, "I don't know. I thought the freezing TARDIS was real but now I'm not so sure."

Amy gasped, "I think the baby's starting."

Rory asked, "Honestly?"

Amy growled, "Would I make it up at a time like this?!"

Rory replied, "Well, you do have a history of..." Amy glared at him. "-being very lovely." Amy cried out in pain. "Why are they so desperate to kill us?"

The Vixen stood up and rushed to Amy, "They're scared. Fear generates savagery."

A piece of garden statuary was thrown through the window. Rory went to look and Mrs Poggit shot the green mist at him. He fell back with a groan and Amy went to comfort him. The Doctor knocked Mrs Poggit from the roof with a lamp. The Vixen went to him and he whirled around to see Amy and Rory.

Amy cried, "Rory!"

Rory grunted, "No! I'm not ready."

He started to dissolve and Amy whispered, "Stay." The Vixen buried her head into the Doctor's chest as the Doctor wiped his eyes.

Rory said, before dissolving away, "Look after our baby."

Amy cried, "No. No. Come back."

The Vixen went to her and said softly, "Amy."

Amy whispered to her, "Save him. You two save everyone. You always do. It's what you do."

The Doctor said, "Not always. I'm sorry."

Amy screamed, "Then what is the point of you?!" She touched the pile of dust that was once Rory then stood with the help of a dresser. The Vixen tried to help, to comfort, but couldn't bring herself to touch her. The Doctor turned away to hide tears. Amy said confidently, "This is the dream. Definitely, this one. Now, if we die here, we wake up, yeah?"

The Doctor turned back to her and nodded, wiping his eyes, "Unless we just die."

Amy said, "Either way, this is my only chance of seeing him again. This is the dream."

The Vixen asked, "How do you know?"

Amy replied sadly, "Because if this is real life, I don't want it. I don't want _it_."

* * *

The Vixen, the Doctor and Amy left the house but the elderly did nothing. Amy growled, "Why aren't they attacking?"

The Doctor replied, "Either because this is just a dream, or because they know what we're about to do."

They walked to the bus and Amy stopped, facing the Vixen, who whispered, "Be very sure. This could be the real world."

Amy shook her head. "It can't be. Rory isn't here. I didn't know. I didn't, I didn't, I honestly didn't, till right now. I just want him."

The Vixen nodded, "OK." The Doctor gave Amy the keys and the Vixen held her hand tightly. "OK."

Amy walked around to the driver's seat to start the car, and the Doctor walked to the passenger side and got in the back. The Vixen sat down in the passenger seat where the Dream Lady appeared by the window. Without a word, the Vixen got into the vehicle.

Amy said, "I love Rory, and I never told him, but now he's gone."

The Vixen looked out the window at the Dream Lady as Amy drove the car forward, smashing through the fence and straight at the front door.

* * *

A thick layer of ice covered everything in the TARDIS, including the four bodies. The Vixen opened her eyes and saw Amy who slowly opened hers. Amy reached her hand out to Rory and they clasped on tightly. The Doctor opened his eyes and held the Vixen's hand as the Vixen nodded.

The Dream Lady said, "So...you chose this world. Well done. You got it right. And with only seconds left. Fair's fair. Let's warm you up." She restored the power. "I hope you've enjoyed your little fictions. It all came out of your imagination, so I'll leave you to ponder on that. I have been defeated. I shall withdraw. Farewell." She disappeared.

The Vixen rose slowly to her feet and started to work the controls. Amy and Rory knelt, facing each other as the Doctor leant against the jumpseat in relief.

Rory said in confusion, "Something happened. I... What happened to me? I..." Amy slowly enveloped him in a tight hug. "Oh. Oh, right. This is good. I am liking this. Was it something I said?" Amy released the hug and looked at him. "Can you tell what it was so I can use it in emergencies? And maybe birthdays."

Amy, Rory and the Doctor all turned at the sound of the TARDIS starting up again. Amy asked, "What are you doing now?"

The Vixen replied, "Me, I'm going to blow up the TARDIS."

Amy, the Doctor and Rory asked in unison, "What?"

The Vixen asked, laughing softly, "Notice how helpful the Dream Lady was? Okay, there was misinformation, red herrings, malice, and I could have done without the limerick, but she was always very keen to make us choose between dream and reality."

Amy asked, "What are you doing?!"

Rory tried to stand up, "Vixen!"

The Doctor said tiredly, "Vixen, the Dream Lady conceded. This isn't the dream!"

The Vixen growled, "Yes, it is!"

Amy said to Rory and the Doctor, "Stop her."

The Vixen snarled, "Star burning cold. Do me a favour! The Dream Lady has no power over the real world. She was offering us a choice between two dreams."

Amy asked, "How do you know that?"

The Vixen replied, eyes glowing, "Because I know who she is." The TARDIS exploded.

* * *

The Vixen and the Doctor were leaning against an ice free console looking at something in the Vixen's hand as Amy and Rory came down the steps. The Vixen asked, "Any questions?"

Amy asked nodding to six glittering bits in the Vixen's hand, "What's that?"

The Vixen replied, "A speck of psychic pollen from the candle meadows of Karass don Slava. Must have been hanging around for ages. Fell in the time rotor, heated up and induced a dream state for all of us." She went to the door and blew them off into space.

Rory asked, "So that was the Dream Lady, those little specks?"

The Vixen replied, "No, no. No. Sorry, wasn't it obvious? The Dream Lady was me. Psychic pollen, it's a mind parasite. It feeds on everything dark in you. Gives it a voice, turns it against you. I'm 880. It had a lot to go on. Don't know why it didn't latch on to you, Doctor."

Amy asked, "But why didn't it feed on us, too?"

The Vixen grinned, "Darkness in you pair? It would've starved to death in an instant. The Doctor and I choose our friends with great care. Otherwise we're stuck with our own company, and you know how that works out."

Amy said, "But those things she said about you. You don't think any of that's true?"

The Doctor saw the look on the Vixen's face and said, "Amy, right now a question is about to occur to Rory." He spun her by the shoulders to face Rory. "And seeing as the answer is about to change his life, I think you should give him your full attention." He pushed her towards Rory and walked over to the stairs where the Vixen sat.

Rory said, "Yeah. Actually, yeah."

The Vixen murmured, "There it is."

Rory asked, "Cos what I don't get is the Vixen blew up the TARDIS, that stopped that dream, but what stopped the Leadworth dream?"

Amy cleared her throat, "We crashed the camper van."

Rory nodded while the Vixen and the Doctor smirked from their spots, "Oh, right, I don't remember that bit."

Amy said, "No, you weren't there, you were already..."

"Already what?"

Amy replied, "Dead. You died in that dream. Mrs Poggit got you."

Rory asked, "OK. But how did you know it was a dream? Before you crashed the van, how did you know you wouldn't just die?"

Amy looked down and blushed. "I didn't."

Rory's face lit up with realization. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Rory said again, taking her hand, "Oh."

Amy grinned, "Yeah, 'Oh'."

Rory leant in and kissed her. After a pause, Amy kissed him back. The Doctor and the Vixen watched with smiles and the Doctor put an arm around the Vixen, who turned back and kissed him softly.

The Vixen pulled back and smiled, before standing up and clapping her hands together. "So... Well, then, where now? Or Doctor, do you wanna just pop down to the swimming pool for a few lengths? I bet I can win. For like the 27th time this month. Or are you too scared?" The Doctor smirked and went off down one of the corridors.

Rory replied, "I don't know. Anywhere's good for me. I'm happy anywhere. It's up to Amy this time. Amy's choice."

The Vixen started to work on the controls. In the reflective surface, she saw the Dream Lady smile back at her, her black eyes flashing. The Vixen looked about nervously. She looked back and the reflection was her own again. She looked at Rory and Amy before heading down the corridor to the pool where the Doctor was exercizing in the water, getting ready for the race.


	8. The Hungry Earth

Chapter 8: The Hungry Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

* * *

"Behold..." The TARDIS door opened and the Doctor stepped out. "Rio!"

The sight that greeted them was a cemetery. The Vixen, Amy and Rory stepped out. Amy looked around. "Nuh-uh."

Rory said, "Not really getting the sunshine carnival vibe."

The Vixen walked forward, one hand on her sword. "No. Oh, feel that, though, what's that?" She and the Doctor bounced in place.

The Doctor muttered, "Ground feels strange..." Amy and Rory gave them a look. "Just us. Wait... That's weird."

Rory asked, "What's weird?"

Amy groaned, "Doctor, stop trying to distract us. We're in the wrong place." The Doctor ran around to the other side of the church with the Vixen as Amy kept talking. "Vixen, it's freezing and I've dressed for Rio. We are not stopping here." The Vixen plucked some grass and showed it to the Doctor. "Vixen! Doctor! You listening to me? It's a graveyard! You promised me a beach."

The Vixen said, "Blue grass. Patches of it all round the graveyard." Amy and Rory joined them. "So, Earth, 2020-ish, ten years in your future, wrong continent for Rio, but it's not a massive overshoot."

Amy noticed two people on the other side of the valley waving at them. "Why are those people waving at us?"

The Doctor murmured, "Can't be."

Rory started to wave back but Amy stopped him. The Doctor took out a pair of binoculars and looked through them. He handed them to the Vixen who grinned, "It is! It's you two."

Rory replied, "No, we're here. How can we be up there?!"

The Doctor explained, "Ten years in your future. Come to relive past glories, I'd imagine. Humans, you're so nostalgic."

Amy asked, "We're still together in ten years?"

Rory said, offended, "No need to sound so surprised!"

Amy squealed, "Hey, let's go and talk to them! We can say hi to Future Us! How cool is that?" She took Rory by the arm and started to head off.

The Vixen pulled her back. "No, no, no, no. No, best not, really best not. These things get complicated very quickly, and..."

The Doctor interrupted her, "Oh, look! Big mining thing. Oh, I love a big mining thing. See, way better than Rio! Rio doesn't have a big mining thing."

Amy asked, "We're not going to have a look, are we?"

The Vixen grinned, "Let's go and have a look!" She pulled the Doctor down into the valley playfully. "Come on, let's see what they're doing."

Rory sighed, "If they can't get us to Rio, how're they ever going to get us back home?"

Amy asked, "Did you not see, over there? It all works out fine."

Rory said, "After everything we've seen, we just drop back into our old lives, the nurse and the kissogram?"

"I guess. They're getting away." She took Rory by the arm and started to follow the hyper Time Lord duo.

Rory pointed at her ring finger. "Hang on. What are you doing with that?"

Amy replied, "Engagement ring! I thought you liked me wearing it."

Rory scolded, "Amy! You could lose it! Cost...a lot of money, that!"

Amy took off the ring and gave it to him with a huff. "Spoilsport."

Rory smiled, "Go on. I'll catch you three up."

As he headed back to the TARDIS Amy ran to catch up to the Vixen and the Doctor. "Vixen! Doctor!"

The Vixen, the Doctor and Amy arrived at the drill site and the locked gate. The Doctor said, "Restricted access. No unauthorised personnel. Mm. How to enter? We could climb over the top."

The Vixen used her sonic screwdriver on the lock and it opened. She teased, "Or we could just do this."

The Doctor huffed and Amy said, "That is breaking and entering."

The Vixen grinned, "What did I break?! Sonicing and entering, totally different." She opened the gate.

Amy went through, followed by the Vixen. "Come on, then."

The Doctor looked back the way they came, "You're sure Rory'll catch us up?"

The Doctor, the Vixen and Amy walked through the halls. The Vixen asked, "What about now, can you feel it now?"

Amy replied, "Honestly, I've got no idea what you're on about."

The Vixen said, "The ground doesn't feel like it should."

"It's ten years in the future, maybe how this ground feels is how it always feels."

The Doctor remarked, "Good thought! But no. It doesn't." A whirring sound was heard. "Hear that, drill in start-up mode. Afterwaves of a recent seismological shift and blue grass." He put the blue grass in his mouth and made a face as he pulled it from his tongue.

Amy asked, "Oh, please! Have you always been this disgusting?"

The Doctor replied, "No, that's recent."

The Vixen scoffed, "Doctor, you've been doing that for years."

The Doctor ignored her. "What's in..." He entered a room where a woman stood. "Here? Hello!"

The woman asked, "Who are you? What're you doing here? And what're you wearing?"

Amy replied, "I dressed for Rio!"

The woman asked, "Why do you have a sword?"

The Vixen took out her psychic paper. "Ministry of Drills, Earth and Science! Need a sword, this branch. New Ministry, quite big, just merged, lot of responsibility on our shoulders, don't like to talk about it. What're you doing?"

The woman snapped, "None of your business."

The Doctor walked to the monitors and asked, "Where are you getting these readings from?"

The woman removed equipment from a hole. "Under the soil."

A man entered the room and reported, "The drill's up and running again." He saw the others. "What's going on? Who are these people?"

The Vixen and the Doctor knelt by the hole, testing the soil. The Doctor let it fall from his fingers to the ground. Amy introduced herself and the other two. "Amy, the Vixen and the Doctor. We're not staying, are we, Doctor?!"

The Doctor asked, "Why's there a big patch of earth in the middle of your floor?"

The woman replied, "We don't know, it just appeared overnight."

Amy walked closer to the hole and peered at it. The Vixen stood up quickly. "Good, right, you all need to get out of here very fast." She pulled the Doctor up and over to the monitor.

The woman asked in confusion, "Why?"

The Doctor asked, "What's your name?"

The woman replied, "Nasreen Chaudhry."

The Vixen said, "Look at the screens, Nasreen, your readings. It's moving."

Amy knelt down by the hole as the man walked to the trio by the monitor. He said, "Hey, that's specialised equipment! Get away from it."

Nasreen asked, "What is?"

There was steam rising from the dirt in the hole. Amy jumped back and asked, "Vixen, Doctor, this steam, is that a good thing?"

The Vixen looked over her shoulder. "Shouldn't think so." She walked over. "It's shifting when it shouldn't be shifting."

Nasreen asked, "What shouldn't?"

The ground began to shake. The Doctor said, "The ground, the soil, the earth, moving, but how? Why?"

Amy asked, "Earthquake?"

The man asked, "What's going on?"

The Vixen answered Amy's question, "Doubt it. Cos it's only happening under this room."

More holes formed as the ground subsided underneath. The Doctor said, "It knows we're here. The ground's attacking us."

Nasreen breathed, "No, that's not possible!"

The Doctor said, "Under the circumstances, I suggest... RUN!" He took Nasreen by the hand and they ran for the door, the Vixen not far behind. The man followed but got trapped. Amy paused.

Nasreen shrieked, "Tony!"

The Vixen said, "Stay back, Amy! Stay away from the earth!"

Amy leapt over to help Tony. "It's OK." The ground underneath Amy opened and she was trapped by both feet. Amy screamed, "It's pulling me down!"

The Vixen ran to her while the Doctor kept Nasreen out of harm's way. "Amy!"

Amy pleaded, "Vixen, help me, something's got me!" The Vixen stretched out on her stomach and reached for her. "Vixen, the ground's got my legs." Amy sank down to her waist.

The Vixen gripped both of Amy's hands tightly and said, "I've got you."

Amy nodded anxiously, "OK." The Doctor told Nasreen to stay to the side and helped Tony out of the hole he was in. Amy whimpered, "Don't let go."

The Vixen nodded, "Never."

Amy asked, "Vixen, what is it, why is it doing this?"

"Stay calm, keep hold of my hand, don't let go. Doctor, the drill, shut it down! Go! Now!"

The Doctor, Nasreen and Tony ran to the control room. Amy asked, "Can you get me out?"

The Vixen instructed, "Amy, try and stay calm. If you struggle, it'll make things worse. Keep hold of my hand. I'm not going to let you go."

Amy's arm slipped from the Vixen's grip and she sank lower. Amy whimpered, "Vixen, it's pulling me down, something's pulling me!"

The Vixen gripped her wrist with both hands. "Stay calm. Hold on, if they can just shut down the drill..."

"I can't hold on!"

All that was showing of Amy were her head and arms. The Vixen strained to hold onto her. Amy asked, "What's pulling me? What is under the earth? I don't want to suffocate under there."

The Vixen said, "Amy, concentrate. Don't you give up!"

Amy started, "Tell Rory..."

The Vixen shouted, "No. Amy!" Amy sank lower. "Amy, no!" Amy was swallowed by the earth. The Vixen dug through the dirt. "No! No! No! No! No! No. No! No. No." Tearful, she pounded the ground and stood up. "No. No!" She wiped her tears, leaving dirt smears on her cheeks, and used her sonic screwdriver on the ground.

The Doctor, Nasreen and Tony rush back in. The Doctor rushed to the Vixen and asked, "Where is she?"

The Vixen said gravely, "She's gone. The ground took her."

Tony asked, "Is that what happened to Mo? Are they dead?"

The Vixen said, pacing, "It's not quicksand. She didn't just sink – something pulled her in, it wanted her."

Nasreen asked, "The ground wanted her?"

The Doctor said, "You said the ground was dormant, just a patch of earth, when you first saw it this morning. And the drill had been stopped."

Tony replied, "That's right."

"But when you re-started the drill, the ground fought back."

Nasreen asked, "So what, the ground wants to stop us drilling?! Doctor, that is ridiculous."

The Vixen used her sonic screwdriver on the hole through which Amy was taken. The ground began to vibrate. She said, "We're not saying that, and it's not ridiculous, I just don't think it's right. Oh! Of course. It's bio-programming."

Nasreen asked, "What?!"

The Doctor said gleefully, "Bio-programming! Oh, clever."

The Vixen explained, "You use bio-signals to resonate the internal molecular structure of natural objects! It's mainly used in engineering and construction, mostly jungle planets, but that's way in the future, and not here. What's it doing here?"

Nasreen asked, "Sorry, did you just say jungle planets?"

Tony said, "You're not making any sense, woman!"

The Vixen snarled, eyes glowing and causing Tony to flinch, "'Scuse me, I'm making perfect sense, you're just not keeping up. The earth, the ground beneath our feet, was bio-programmed to attack."

Nasreen said, "Yeah, even if that were possible, which, by the way, it's not, why?"

The Doctor replied, "Stop you drilling! We find what's doing the bio-programming, find Amy, get her back."

The Vixen shushed him, "Ssh ssh ssh! I must've gone mad!"

Nasreen started, "Vixen, Doctor."

The Vixen hissed, "Ssh ssh! Silence! Absolute silence! You stopped the drill, right?"

Nasreen replied, "Yes!"

The Vixen asked, "And you've only got the one drill?"

"Yes!"

The Doctor cocked his head to listen to whatever the Vixen could hear. She asked, "You're sure about that?"

Tony replied, "Yes!"

The Vixen lay down on her stomach next to the hole, listening, as she heard whirring sound. She whispered, "So, if you shut the drill down... why can I still hear drilling? It's under the ground."

Tony shook his head, "That's not possible."

The Doctor rushed over to the machinery, using his sonic screwdriver on them. Nasreen asked, "Oh, no, what, what are you doing?"

The Doctor replied, "Hacking into your records. Reports, samples, sensors, good, just unite the data, make it all one big conversation, let's have a look. So, we are here and this is your drill hole. 21.009 kilometres. Well done!"

"Thank you. It's taken us a long time."

The Vixen stood up and asked, "Why here, though? Why drill on this site?"

Nasreen replied, "We found patches of grass in this area, containing trace minerals unseen in this country for 20 million years."

The Vixen laughed emptily, "The blue grass? Oh, Nasreen, those trace minerals weren't X marking the spot, saying dig here. They were a warning. Stay away. Cos while you've been drilling down... somebody else has been drilling up."

The Doctor pulled up a screen on one of the monitors showing a vertical network of tunnels. "Oh, beautiful. Network of tunnels all the way down."

Tony said, "No, no, we've surveyed that area."

The Vixen went over and said, "You only saw what you went looking for."

Nasreen pointed to the bottom of the screen where something was registering. "What are they?"

The Doctor replied, "Heat signals. Wait, dual readings, hot and cold, doesn't make sense. And now they're moving. Fast. How many people live nearby?"

Tony said, "Just my daughter and her family. The rest of the staff travel in."

"Grab this equipment and follow me." The Doctor headed for the door, the Vixen behind him.

Nasreen asked, "Why? What're we doing?!"

The Doctor stopped and turned around. "That noise isn't a drill. It's transport. Three of them, 30km down, rate of speed looks about 150km an hour. Should be here in... ooh, quite soon, 12 minutes." He picked up one of the computers. "Whatever bio-programmed the Earth is on its way up, now." He and the Vixen left as Nasreen and Tony packed up the other computer.

* * *

The Doctor and Tony carried the computers while Nasreen and the Vixen followed them, pushing wheelbarrows full of equipment. Tony asked, "How can something be coming up when there's only the Earth's crust down there?"

The Doctor replied, "You saw the readings!"

Nasreen asked, "Who are you two, anyway?! How can you know all this?" There was a whirring sound and red lights streaked across the sky. "Whoa, did you see that?"

The Vixen groaned, "No, no, no!" She took out a slingshot, picked up a rock and fired it at the sky. It hit a force field, red lights streaked out from the impact. She then took out her sonic screwdriver, and aimed it at the sky, revealing the field surrounding the village and the drill site.

The Doctor explained, "Energy signal originating from under the Earth. We're trapped."

Rory joined them, followed by Elliot and Ambrose. "Vixen! Doctor! Something weird's going on here, the graves are eating people."

The Vixen replied, "Not now, Rory! Energy barricade. Invisible to the naked eye. We can't get out and no-one from the outside world can get in."

Rory asked, "What?! OK, what about the TARDIS?"

Nasreen asked, "The what?!"

The Doctor replied to Rory, "No, those energy patterns would play havoc with the circuits. With a bit of time, maybe, but we've only got nine and a half minutes."

Rory asked, "Nine and a half minutes to what?"

Nasreen said, "We're trapped. And something's burrowing towards the surface."

Rory looked around and asked, "Where's Amy?"

The Vixen looked down guiltily and said, "Get everyone inside the church!" The Doctor picked up the computer and headed to the graveyard. The Vixen looked at Rory and said, "Rory, I'll get her back."

Rory asked, "What d'you mean, get her back? Where's she gone?"

"She was taken. Into the Earth."

Rory asked, "How?! Why didn't you stop it?!"

The Vixen said regretfully, "I tried. I swear, I tried."

Rory growled, "Well, you should've tried harder!"

"I'll find Amy. I'll keep you all safe. I promise. Come on, please. The Doctor and I need you alongside us." Rory nodded and they headed for the church.

* * *

The church was in a severe state of disrepair and disuse with boxes, crates and junk everywhere. The Vixen, the Doctor, Nasreen and Tony were setting up the equipment. Ambrose asked, "So we can't get out, we can't contact anyone. And something, the something that took my husband, is coming up through the Earth."

The Doctor replied, "Yes. If we move quickly enough, we can be ready."

Ambrose snapped, "No, stop. This has gone far enough. What is this?"

Tony said, "They're telling the truth, love."

"Come on! It's not the first time we've had no mobile or phone signals. Reception's always rubbish."

Nasreen said, "Look, Ambrose, we saw the Vixen's friend get taken, OK? You saw the lightning in the sky. I have seen the impossible today, and the only people who have made any sense of it, for me, is the Vixen and the Doctor."

Ambrose asked, "Them?!"

The Vixen and the Doctor said in unison, "Us."

Elliot asked, "Can you get my dad back?" Everyone looked at the Doctor and the Vixen.

The Vixen looked up and replied, "Yes." She walked to Ambrose while everyone stared at her. "But we need you to trust us and do exactly as we say from this second onwards because we're running out of time."

Ambrose hesitated then replied, "So tell us what to do."

The Vixen whispered, "Thank you." She turned to everyone in the room. "We have eight minutes to set up a line of defence. Bring me every phone, camera, every piece of recording or transmitting equipment you can find. Every burglar alarm, every movement sensor, every security light. I want the whole area covered with sensors."

Rory went through all the small electronics he could collect. Ambrose and Rory hooked up cameras at idea positions. The Vixen and the Doctor went around using their sonics on them.

The monitor showed that whatever it was that was coming up was getting closer. The Doctor said, "Right, we need to be ready for whatever's coming up." He turned to Elliot. "I need a map of the village, marking where the cameras are going."

Elliot said regretfully, "I can't do the words. I'm dyslexic."

The Vixen came up behind him and patted his shoulders. She knelt down so his eyes would meet hers and grinned, "Oh, that's all right, I can't make a decent meringue. Draw like your life depends on it, Elliot." Elliot nodded and smiled before running off.

The Vixen stood back up and turned to the Doctor. "How long?"

The Doctor checked the time and replied grimly, "6 minutes 40."

Nasreen watched as the time counted down. Tony pulled up an overlay of the village and said, "Works in quadrants, every movement sensor and triplight we've got. If anything moves, we'll know."

The Doctor slapped Tony on the back. "Good lad!"

* * *

The Vixen and the Doctor were looking through Ambrose's van when she walked by with her arms full of gardening implements and anything else that could be used as a weapon. Ambrose asked, "Oi! What're you two doing?!"

The Doctor replied, "Resources! Every little helps! Meals on wheels. What've you got here then, warmer in the front, refrigerated in the back."

Ambrose replied, "Bit chilly for a hideout, mind." She set the items in the front of the van.

The Vixen asked, "What are those?"

Ambrose replied, "Like you say, every little helps."

The Doctor said, "No! No weapons. It's not the way we do things."

Ambrose said to the Vixen, "You've got a sword yourself."

The Vixen replied, eyes glowing, as she remembered something someone had said, "I know how to use it and when to use it. Most of the time I don't even have to."

Ambrose flinched but scoffed, "You said we're supposed to defend ourselves."

The Doctor sighed, "Oh, Ambrose, you're better than this. I'm asking nicely. Put them away." He walked away and the Vixen followed after a glare at Ambrose, who flinched and gave a last look into the cab of the vehicle.

* * *

The countdown showed 3:23 when Elliot ran in with his map and gave it to the Vixen, who in turn handed it to the Doctor and grinned. She said, "Look at that! Perfect! Dyslexia never stopped Da Vinci or Einstein, it's not stopping you."

Elliot said, "I don't understand what you're going to do."

The Doctor explained, "Two phase plan. First, the sensors and cameras will tell us when something arrives."

The Vixen finished, "Second, if something does arrive, I use this…" She held up her sonic and showed her Vortex Manipulator. "-to send a magnified sonic pulse through that network of devices, a pulse which would temporarily incapacitate most things in the universe."

Elliot nodded, "Knock 'em out. Cool."

The Doctor remarked, "Lovely place to grow up, round here.

Elliot just shrugged, "Suppose. I want to live in a city one day. Soon as I'm old enough, I'll be off."

The Vixen grinned, "The Doctor and I were the same, where we grew up."

Elliot asked, "Did you get away?"

The Doctor replied, "Yeah."

"Do you ever miss it?"

The Doctor and the Vixen looked at each other before turning back to Elliot and saying in unison, "So much."

Elliot asked, "Is it monsters coming? Have you met monsters before?"

The Doctor replied, "Yeah."

"You scared of them?"

The Vixen grinned, "No. They're scared of us."

Elliot asked, "Will you really get my dad back?"

"No question." He and the Vixen got back to work on the computer, on which the countdown showed just over a minute.

Elliot said, "I left my headphones at home."

* * *

Rory was setting up a camera on one of the gravestones. The Vixen came out and asked, "How're you doing?"

Rory said, "It's getting darker." He looked up at the sky to see the light being blocked. "How can it be getting dark so quickly?"

The Vixen replied, "Shutting out light from within the barricade. Trying to isolate us in the dark. Which means..."

They heard a rumbling and the Doctor came out and nodded, "It's here."

They headed back into the church where Ambrose was having trouble with the door. "I can't open it! It keeps sticking! The wood's warped."

The Doctor and the Vixen tried to open the door. The Vixen said to Rory, "Any time you want to help!"

Rory asked, "Can't one of you sonic it?"

The Doctor replied, "They don't do wood!"

"That is rubbish!"

The Vixen snapped, "Oi! Don't diss the sonics!"

Rory joined them, mostly because the Vixen snapped at him, and the four opened the door.

The Vixen, the Doctor, Rory and Ambrose joined Tony and Nasreen as the church door slammed shut behind them. The ground was shaking due to the imminent arrival. The Doctor muttered, "See if we can get a fix." He ran to the computer as items began falling off shelves.

The Doctor narrowed down the area with the program Tony set up. The computers sparked as the power goes out. Tony said, turning on a bright torch, "No power."

The Vixen unsheathed her sword and said, "It's deliberate."

Rory asked, "What do we do now?"

The Doctor growled, "Nothing. We've got nothing! They sent an energy surge to wreck our systems."

Rory asked, "Is everyone OK? Is anyone hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm good."

"Me too."

There was a loud rumbling and Rory asked, "Vixen, Doctor, what was that?"

Tony said, "It's like the holes at the drill station."

Nasreen asked, "Is this how they happened?"

The Doctor knelt then bent over to listen to the ground. "It's coming through the final layer of Earth."

Nasreen asked, "What is?!"

The Doctor stood quickly. There was silence. Tony noted, "The banging's stopped."

Ambrose looked around the room and asked, "Where's Elliot? Has anyone seen Elliot? Did he come in? Was he in when the door was shut? Who counted him back in? Who saw him last?"

The Vixen and the Doctor said in unison, "We did."

Ambrose asked, "Where is he?"

The Vixen replied slowly, "He said he was going to get headphones."

Ambrose asked, "And you let him go? He was out there on his own?" Tony put a hand on her shoulder.

There was a pounding on the church door. Elliot shouted, "Mum! Grandpa Tony! Let me in!"

Ambrose heard her son's cries and rushed to the door. "Elliot!"

Elliot called, "Let me in."

Ambrose said, "He's out there! Help me."

Elliot pounded on the church door. "Open the door! Mum! There's something out here!"

Everyone started working on opening the door. Ambrose said, "Push, Elliot, push, Elliot!"

"Mum!"

Ambrose snapped, "Hurry up!"

Elliot stopped pounding and whimpered, "Mummy."

Tony grunted, "Come on!" They got the door open.

Ambrose called, "Elliot!" They rushed outside but Elliot was gone. "Where is he?" She ran out to the graveyard. "He was here. He was here! Elliot."

The Doctor warned, "Ambrose, don't go running off."

Tony called, running after her, "Ambrose!"

Ambrose shouted, "Elliot! It's Mum!" She saw Elliot's headphones on the ground. "No-o-o-o-o-o!" A reptilian creature knocked her down on the ground. "Get off me!"

Tony rushed to them and knocked the thing away from his daughter. It lashed out with its tongue, getting Tony in the neck before running away. Ambrose cried out, "Dad!"

The Vixen, the Doctor and Rory came running up. The Vixen asked, "What happened?"

Ambrose said, "My dad's hurt."

The Doctor ordered, "Get him into the church now!"

Ambrose cried, "Elliot's gone. They've killed him, haven't they?"

The Vixen replied, "I don't think so. They've taken three people, when they could've just killed them up here. There's still hope, Ambrose. There is always hope."

Ambrose sobbed, "Then why've they taken him?"

"I don't know. We'll find Elliot, I promise. But first we've gotta stop this attack. Please, get inside the church."

Ambrose helped Tony up and headed back to the church. "Come on, Dad."

Rory asked, "So, what now?"

* * *

The Doctor walked down the street wearing sunglasses that could pick up heat signatures. He stared at his hand and grinned when something moving in the bushes caught his eye. Something that didn't give off any heat. The Doctor said in a sing-song voice, "Cold blood. I know who they are." He stood by the meals on wheels van, whistling. He took the fire extinguisher from the front seat and shut the door. In the window, he saw the reflection of the creature approaching and spun out of the way as it attacked and used the fire extinguisher.

The creature screamed and the Vixen and Rory jumped out of the back. They pushed the creature in the refrigerated back and locked the door. Rory said, "We got it!"

The Vixen grinned, "Defending the planet with meals on wheels!" They raised their hands to high five but were distracted by a rumbling.

Rory gulped, "What was that?"

The Doctor replied, "Sounds like they're leaving."

Rory asked, "Without this one?" The darkness went away as the sun was allowed to shine through again. "Looks like we scared them off!"

The Vixen muttered, "I don't think so. Now both sides have hostages."

* * *

Rory sat on a toppled grave marker as the Doctor and the Vixen came around from the front of the church. The Doctor said, "We've met these creatures before, different branch of the species, but all the same…"

The Vixen opened the basement door and entered. "Let's see if our friend's thawed out!"

Rory asked, "Are you sure? By yourself?"

The creature sat on the floor in the shadows The Vixen replied, "Very sure."

Rory started, "But the sting..."

The Vixen said, "Venom gland takes at least 24 hours to recharge." She turned to the creature. "Am I right?"

The Doctor said to Rory, "She knows what she's doing. More than I usually do. She'll be fine, come on." Rory nodded and they left as the Vixen walked down the remaining steps to the floor.

The creature was definitely reptilian with large dark eyes. It was wearing some sort of chainmail. With bound hands, it moved forward along the floor towards the Vixen. The Vixen put her hands up. "I'm the Vixen. I've come to talk. I'm going to remove your mask." She started to squat down but the creature hissed.

The Vixen stood back up and unsheathed her sword, putting it in the far corner of the room. She crouched down again and gently removed the creature's mask, revealing a humanoid face.

The Vixen grinned admiringly, "You are gorgeous. Remnant of a bygone age on planet Earth. And by the way, amazing mode of travel! Geothermal currents, projecting you up through a network of tunnels. Gorgeous! Mind if I sit?" She stood up. "Now." She placed a folding chair in front of the creature and sat. "Your people have a friend of mine. I want her back. Why did you come to the surface? What do you want?" The creature said nothing. "Oh, I do hate a monologue. Give us a bit back. How many are you?"

"I'm the last of my species."

The Vixen asked, "Really? No. 'Last of the species', the Klempari Defence. As an interrogation defence, it's a bit old hat, I'm afraid."

The creature said again, "I'm the last of my species."

The Vixen sighed, "No. You're really not. Because I'm the last of my species, beside the Doctor, and I know how it sits in a heart. So don't insult me. Let's start again. Tell me your name."

"Alaya."

The Vixen asked, "How long has your tribe been sleeping under the Earth, Alaya? It's not difficult to work out. You're 300 million years out of your comfort zone. Question is, what woke you now?"

Alaya hissed, "We were attacked."

"The drill."

Alaya said, "Our sensors detected a threat to our life support systems. The warrior class was activated to prevent the assault. We will wipe the vermin from the surface and reclaim our planet."

The Vixen asked, "Do we have to say vermin? They're really very nice."

Alaya snapped, "Primitive apes."

The Vixen snarled, eyes glowing, "Extraordinary species. You attack them, they'll fight back." Alaya flinched. "But, there's a peace to be brokered here. I can help you with that."

Alaya said, trying not to look at the Vixen's glowing eyes, "This land is ours. We lived here long before the apes."

"Doesn't give you automatic rights to it now, I'm afraid. Humans won't give up the planet."

Alaya growled, "So we destroy them."

The Vixen corrected, "You underestimate them."

Alaya said, "You underestimate us."

The Vixen grinned and scoffed, "One tribe of homo reptilia against six billion humans, you've got your work cut out."

Alaya stood up. "We did not initiate combat. But we can still win."

The Vixen growled, "Tell me where my friend is. Give us back the people who were taken."

"No."

The Vixen sighed and stood up. "I'm not going let you provoke a war, Alaya." She folded up chair and put it away. "There'll be no battle here today." She picked up her sword, sheathed it and headed for the door.

Alaya called after her, "The fire of war is already lit. A massacre is due."

The Vixen stopped. "Not while I'm here."

Alaya said proudly, "I'll gladly die for my cause. What will you sacrifice for yours?" Without a word, the Vixen turned and left.

* * *

The Vixen, the Doctor, Rory and Tony were sitting in the church. Ambrose and Nasreen were leaning or standing. Rory and the Doctor asked in unison, "You're going to what?!"

The Vixen replied, "Doctor, you and I are going to go down below the surface, to find the rest of the tribe. To talk to them."

Ambrose asked, "You're going to negotiate with these aliens?"

The Vixen snapped, "They're not aliens! They're Earth...liens! Once known as the Silurian race, or, some would argue, Eocenes, or Homo reptilia. Not monsters, not evil." She stood up and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, only as evil as you are. The previous owners of the planet, that's all. Look, from their point of view, you're the invaders. Your drill was threatening their settlement. Now, the creature in the crypt. Her name's Alaya. She's one of their warriors and she's my best bargaining chip. I need her alive. If she lives, so do Elliot and Mo and Amy. Because we will find them. While the Doctor and I are gone, you four people, in this church, in this corner of planet Earth, you have to be the best of humanity."

Tony asked, "What if they come back? Shouldn't we be examining this creature, dissecting it, finding its weak points?"

The Doctor stood up and snarled, "No dissecting! No examining! We return their hostage, they return ours. Nobody gets harmed. We can land this, together. If you are the best you can be. You are decent, brilliant people. Nobody dies today. Understand?"

Everyone nodded quietly. Nasreen applauded but stopped nervously when no one else joined in.

* * *

The Vixen and the Doctor headed for the TARDIS and Nasreen ran up behind him. The Doctor asked, "No, sorry, no, what're you doing?"

Nasreen replied, "Coming with you, of course! What is it, some kind of transport pod?"

The Vixen sighed, "Sort of, but you're not...coming with us!"

Tony joined them. "She's right, you're not."

Nasreen said, "I have spent all my life excavating the layers of this planet. And now you want me to stand back while you head down into it? I don't think so!"

The Doctor checked his watch. "I don't have time to argue!"

"I thought we were in a rush."

The Vixen said, "It'll be dangerous."

Nasreen waved her hand dismissively, "Oh, so's crossing the road."

The Doctor groaned, "Oh, for goodness' sake, all right, then! Come on!" He unlocked the TARDIS and went in with the Vixen.

Tony stopped Nasreen. "Come back safe."

Nasreen nodded, before entering the TARDIS, "Of course."

Nasreen did a double take upon entering the TARDIS. The Doctor and the Vixen were at the console. The Doctor said, "Welcome aboard the TARDIS. Now don't touch anything! Very precious."

Nasreen walked over from doorway. "No way! But that's... this is..." She slapped him on the arm. "…fantastic! What does it do?"

The Vixen replied, "Everything! I'm hoping, if we're going down, that barricade won't interfere."

The TARDIS suddenly inclined drastically. The three clung to the console. The Doctor asked, "Did you touch something?!"

Nasreen replied, "No! Isn't this what it does?!"

The Vixen groaned, "We're not doing anything! We've been hijacked! I can't stop it! They must've sensed the electro-magnetic field!" She looked at the monitor. "They're pulling the TARDIS down into the Earth!"

They held onto the console and yelled. The TARDIS landed and the three fell to the floor. Nasreen asked, "Where are we?"

The Doctor got up and ran for the door. Nasreen and the Vixen followed.

The Doctor held a hand outside the door before stepping out. There were roots and fungus covering the walls. Nasreen stepped out and water dripped on her. The Vixen whistled in amazement as she looked up the way they fell. The Vixen said, "Looks like we fell through the bottom of their tunnel system. Don't suppose it was designed for handling something like this."

Nasreen asked, "How far down are we?"

The Doctor replied, "A lot more than 21km."

Nasreen asked, "So why aren't we burning alive?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Don't know. Interesting, isn't it?"

"It's like this is everyday to you!"

The Vixen grinned, "Not every day. Every other day." She and the Doctor headed down one of the tunnels, and, after a slight delay, Nasreen followed.

The Doctor walked past an opening but the Vixen and Nasreen stopped to look as he talked. "We're looking for a small tribal settlement. Probably housing around a dozen homo reptilia. Maybe less."

The Vixen looked out at something bathed in a golden light and said slowly, "One small tribe."

The Doctor made his way back and replied, "Yeah."

Nasreen asked, "Maybe a dozen?"

The Doctor joined the girls and saw the same thing. "Ah." Below them was a large community, verging on a city with buildings and monuments.

The Vixen said, "Maybe more than a dozen. Maybe more like an entire civilization living beneath the Earth."

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated.


	9. Cold Blood

Chapter 9: Cold Blood

Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, things would be very different.

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY_

 _The Doctor joined the girls and saw the same thing. "Ah." Below them was a large community, verging on a city with buildings and monuments._

 _The Vixen said, "Maybe more than a dozen. Maybe more like an entire civilization living beneath the Earth."_

* * *

The Vixen, the Doctor and Nasreen walked along pathways in a cavern above molten magma and past buildings. The Doctor said, "This place is enormous and deserted. The majority of the race are probably still asleep."

The Vixen took out her sonic screwdriver. "We need to find Amy, looking for heat signature anomalies."

Nasreen asked, "But, how can all this be here? I mean, these plants."

The Vixen muttered, "must be getting closer to the centre of the city."

Nasreen asked, "You're sure this is the best way to enter?"

The Doctor replied, "Front door approach! Definitely. Always the best way..."

An alarm sounded and a female voice was heard over a speaker system. _"Hostile life force detected, area 17."_

The trio stopped. The Vixen said, "Apart from the back door approach, that's also good," She turned around. "…sometimes better."

" _Hostile life force detected, area 17."_

A door slid open in front of Nasreen. "Doctor!" Armed Silurian soldiers came through the door as the warning repeated.

As more arrived through the tunnel behind them, the Vixen put her hand on her sword. The Doctor raised his hands. "We're not hostile, we're not armed! Except for Vixen's sword, that's just for show, she doesn't even know how to use it!"

The Vixen gave him a glare and pulled up Nasreen's arm. "We're here in peace!"

The Silurians shot gas from their weapons and the trio fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

The Doctor, the Vixen and Nasreen were clamped down. The Vixen writhed in pain as a machine scanned her.

The Doctor snarled, "Leave her alone!" Another machine scanned him and he cried out in pain.

A female Silurian, warrior class, questioned a male Silurian, Malokeh. "How can they have escaped? This proves all prisoners should remain under military guard."

"I'm sure you'd prefer to be in charge of everything and everyone, Restac. But we rank the same. Is there any word from Alaya?"

Restac replied shortly, "No." She turned to watch the Vixen and the Doctor writhe in pain.

Malokeh said, "It's fine to show concern, you know. She's part of your gene-chain. I'm decontaminating now."

The Vixen asked, "Decontamination! No, no, no!" She and the Doctor screamed in agony, undergoing decontamination.

Malokeh said, "It's all right. It won't harm you. I'm only neutralising all your ape bacteria."

The Vixen screamed and the Doctor said, "We're not apes! Look at the scans! Two hearts each! Totally different! Totally not ape! Remove all human germs, you remove half the things keeping us alive."

Malokeh checked the scans and then shut down the machine. Restac ordered, "No, complete the process."

The Vixen panted, "Oh, that's much better, thanks! Not got any celery, have you? No, no, not really the climate, tomatoes, though, you'd do a roaring trade in those. I'm the Vixen, this is the Doctor, oh, and there's Nasreen, good!"

Malokeh had gone over to examine Nasreen, who awoke and said, "Oh, a green man."

The Doctor asked, "Hello, who are you?"

Restac replied authoritatively, "Restac. Military commander."

The Vixen asked, "Oh, really? There's always a military, isn't there?"

Malokeh said, "Your was attacking the oxygen pockets above our city."

The Doctor murmured, "Oxygen pockets! Lovely! Oooh, but not so good with an impending drill! Now it makes sense!" Malokeh nodded and continued to examine Nasreen.

Restac asked, "Where is the rest of your invasion force?"

The Vixen asked, "Invasion force? The Doctor, me and lovely Nasreen? No! We came for the humans you took. And...to offer the safe return of Alaya." She saw the look on Restac's face and said gently, "Oh, wait, you and she, what is it, same genetic source? Of course you're worried, but don't be, she's safe."

Restac said, "You claim to come in peace, but you hold one of us hostage." She motioned for soldiers to take position by the Vixen, the Doctor and Nasreen.

The Doctor said, "Wait, wait, we all want the same thing here."

Restac growled, "I don't negotiate with apes." She turned to Malokeh. "I'm going to send a clear message to those on the surface."

The Vixen and the Doctor asked in unison, "What's that?"

"Your execution."

"Yes..."

* * *

The Vixen, the Doctor and Nasreen were being escorted through the city, in a section that most likely acted like a park. The Doctor said, "These must be the only ones awake, the others must still be in hibernation."

Nasreen asked, "So, why did they go into hibernation in the first place?"

The Vixen replied, "Their astronomers predicted a planet heading to Earth on a crash course. They a built life underground and put themselves to sleep for millennia in order to avert what they thought was the apocalypse. When in reality, it was the moon, coming into alignment with the Earth."

Restac stopped and looked at the Vixen. Malokeh asked, "How can you know that?"

The Vixen said, "Long time ago, the Doctor and I met another tribe of homo reptilia, similar, but not identical."

Restac asked curiously, "Others of our species have survived?"

The Doctor hesitated then said reluctantly, "The humans attacked them. They died, I'm sorry."

Restac growled, "A vermin race." The escort continued.

* * *

Restac and Malokeh entered the courtroom followed by the soldiers escorting the Vixen, the Doctor and Nasreen. Malokeh said, "You're not authorised to do this!"

Restac replied, "I'm authorised to protect the safety of our species while they sleep."

The Doctor remarked cheerfully, "Oh, lovely place, very gleaming."

Restac snarled, "This is our court and our place of execution."

Amy entered through another door, aiming a gun at Restac. "Let them go!"

The Vixen grinned, "Amelia Pond, there's a girl to rely on."

Mo entered through the main door. Amy said, "You're covered both ways, so don't try anything clever, buster. Now let them go, or I shoot." Restac moved closer. "I'm warning you!"

Restac took the gun from Amy, pushing her to the ground. The Vixen snarled, her eyes glowing, "Don't you touch her!"

Restac said to Mo, feeling a burning sensation in her mind but ignoring it, "And you." Soldiers approached Mo and he gave up his gun.

Malokeh said, "All right, Restac. You've made your point."

Restac walked up to Malokeh, "This is now a military tribunal. Go back to your laboratory, Malokeh."

One of the soldiers jabbed Malokeh in the back, who looked at Amy, before leaving. "This isn't the way."

Restac ordered, "Prepare them for execution."

The Vixen, the Doctor, Amy, Nasreen and Mo were tied to pillars. Amy sighed, "OK, sorry, as rescues go, didn't live up to its potential."

The Vixen said to her, "I'm glad you're OK."

"Me too! Lizard men, though!"

The Doctor said, "Homo reptilia... They occupied the planet before humans. Now they want it back."

Nasreen added, "After they've wiped out the human race."

Amy said, "Right, preferred it when I didn't know, to be honest."

The soldiers had lined up like a firing squad. Nasreen asked, "Why are they waiting? What do you think they're going to do with us?"

A large projection in the middle of the room showed Ambrose, Tony and Rory. Restac asked, "Who is the ape leader? Who speaks for the apes?"

The three humans looked at each other and Rory stepped forward. _"I speak for the... humans. Some of us, anyway."_

Restac asked, "Do you understand who we are?"

Rory replied, _"Sort of. A bit. Not really."_

Restac said, "We have ape hostages."

Rory saw the five tied to the pillars. _"Vixen! Doctor! Amy!"_ He rushed towards the screen.

Ambrose asked, _"Mo! Mo, are you OK?"_

Mo replied, "I'm fine, love! I've found Elliot. I'm bringing him home!"

Rory said, _"Amy! I thought I'd lost you!"_

Amy asked, "What, cos I was sucked into the ground? You're so clingy."

Nasreen said, "Tony Mack!"

Tony asked, _"Having fun down there?"_

The Doctor said, "Not to interrupt, but just a quick reminder to stay calm."

Restac ordered, "Show me Alaya. Show me and release her, immediately, unharmed, or we kill your friends… one by one."

Ambrose shouted, _"No!"_

The Vixen said, "Steady now, everyone."

Tony held Ambrose back, _"Ambrose, stop it!"_

Ambrose snapped, _"Get off me, Dad! We didn't start this!"_

The Doctor called, "Let Rory deal with this Ambrose, eh!"

Ambrose growled, _"We're not doing what you say any more. Now, give me back my family!"_

Everyone waited tensely for Restac's reply. The Vixen and Amy exchanged glances. Restac ordered, "No. Execute the girl." The soldiers moved Amy.

Rory pushed Ambrose aside. _"No! No, wait!"_

"Rory!"

" _She's not speaking for us!"_

Amy was pushed to the center of the room in front of the soldiers. The Vixen snarled, "There's no need for this..."

Rory said, _"Listen! Listen! Whatever you want... we'll do it!"_

Restac ordered, "Aim."

" _Amy!"_

Amy cried out, "Rory!"

The Vixen growled, "Don't do this!"

" _No!"_ The projection went off.

Restac ordered, "Fire!" Amy closed her eyes.

A voice called, "Stop!" Malokeh entered with a Silurian elder, Eldane. "You want to start a war, while the rest of us sleep, Restac?"

Restac hissed, "The apes are attacking us!"

Eldane said calmly, "You're our protector, not our commander, Restac. Unchain them."

"I do not recognize your authority at this time, Eldane."

Eldane said, "Well, then, you must shoot me."

Frustrated, Restac approached Malokeh. "You woke him to undermine me."

Malokeh replied, "We're not monsters. And neither are they."

Restac asked, "What is it about apes you love so much? Hmm?"

"While you slept, they've evolved. I've seen it for myself."

Restac growled, "We used to hunt apes for sport. When we came underground, they bred and polluted this planet."

Eldane said, "Shush now, Restac. Go and play soldiers. I'll let you know if I need you."

Restac snapped, "You'll need me, then we'll see."

* * *

In the church basement, Rory hit the monitor, trying to get the connection back. "Nothing! I've got to get down there." He started to walk away.

The Vixen called, "Rory!" The picture came back, everyone free. "Hello!"

Rory asked, "Where's Amy?"

The Vixen replied, "She's fine, look, here, she is." She moved aside so Rory could see.

Rory heaved a sigh in relief. "Oh, thank God."

Amy said, "Keeping you on your toes!"

"No time to chat."

The Doctor appeared beside her. "Listen, you need to get down here... Go to the drill storeroom, there's a large patch of earth in the middle of the floor. The Silurians are going to send up transport discs to bring you back down using geothermal energy and gravity bubble-technology. It's how they travel and frankly it's pretty cool. Bring Alaya. We hand her over, we can land this after all. All going to work, promise. Got to dash! Hurry up!" The signal ended.

* * *

The Vixen turned to Malokeh, "Where's my sword again?"

Malokeh replied apologetically, "I'm sorry. Restac destroyed it."

The Vixen sighed, "Oh well." Her eyes glowed warmly.

Gold dust swirled around and everyone stared at it mesmerized. The dust floated down and formed a black sword with gold Galifreyan engravings on the blade. It was the Vixen's name. She picked it up and grinned, "Oh, you beauty!" She ran her finger along the engraving before sheathing it at her belt. She looked up and saw everyone looking at her. "What? It's part of a very complicated thing I was born into. Trust me, it's not sorcery."

The Doctor clapped his hands and said, breaking the silence, "So, let's talk."

Amy and Nasreen were seated on one side of the table with Eldane on the other. The Vixen, the Doctor, Mo and Malokeh stood behind Amy and Nasreen. The Doctor said, "I'd say, you've got a fair bit to talk about."

Eldane asked, "How so?"

The Doctor replied, "You both want the planet. You both have a genuine claim to it."

Eldane asked, "Are one of you authorised to negotiate on behalf of humanity?"

The Vixen grinned, "One of us? No! I just produced a sword out of thin air and gold dust, we're far from authorised. But they are!"

Nasreen turned around. "What?!"

Amy snapped, "No, we're not!"

The Vixen said, "Course you are! Amelia Pond and Nasreen Chaudhry, speaking for the planet!" She stood behind them. "Humanity couldn't have better ambassadors. Come on, who has more fun than us?" She and the Doctor moved to the opposite end of the table.

Amy went over to him and asked, "Is this what happens, in the future, the planet gets shared? Is that what we need to do?"

Nasreen heard them and walked over. "What are you talking about?"

The Doctor said, "Oh, Nasreen, sorry, probably worth mentioning at this stage, Vixen, Amy and I travel in time, a bit."

Nasreen asked, "Anything else?"

The Vixen explained, "There are fixed points through time, where things must always stay the way they are. This is not one of them. This is an opportunity, a temporal tipping point. Whatever happens today, will change future events, create its own timeline, its own reality. The future pivots around you. Here. Now. So do good. For humanity, and for Earth."

Amy took a deep breath, "Right. No pressure there, then." She headed back to the table.

Nasreen hissed, "We can't share the planet. Nobody on the surface is going to go for this idea. It is just too big a leap!"

The Doctor said, "Come on. Be extraordinary."

"Oh...you..." Nasreen sat back at the table.

The Vixen walked over and said, "OK. Bringing things to order - the first meeting of representatives of the human race and homo reptilian is now in session."

The Doctor said to her, "Ha! Never said that before, that's fab!" The Vixen gave him a look. "Carry on!" He turned to Mo. "Now, Mo, let's go and get your son." He walked towards Mo and the door. "Oh, you know, humans, and their predecessors, shooting the breeze. Never thought I'd see it." The Vixen shook her head fondly and turned back to the meeting.

* * *

The Doctor, Mo and Malokeh were outside a room containing Elliot. The Doctor said, "Elliot, there you are."

Malokeh used the panel outside to revive Elliot. Mo said, "If you've harmed him in any way…"

Malokeh replied, "Of course not! I only store the young."

The Doctor asked, "But why?"

Malokeh explained, "I took samples of the young, slowed their lifecycles to a millionth of their normal rate. So I could study how they grew, what they needed, how they lived on the surface."

The Doctor asked, "You've been down here, working by yourself, all alone?"

"My family, through the millennia... For the last 300 years, just me." He turned to Mo. "I never meant to harm your child."

The Doctor said, "Malokeh, I rather love you." Fist bump. "It's safe. We can wake him."

Malokeh entered the room and removed the 'wires'. He beckoned Mo in. "Come."

Malokeh stepped out as Mo entered and stood before his son as he slowly blinked, dazed. "Elliot? Ell, it's Dad."

Elliot asked, "What...? Dad."

Mo embraced his son. "You're safe now."

Elliot asked, "Where are we?"

Mo replied, "Well, I've got to be honest with you, son. We're in the centre of the Earth... and there are lizard men. And a woman who can make things from dust."

Elliot looked to the doorway where he saw the Doctor and Malokeh. "Wow."

The Doctor entered the room. "Elliot, I'm sorry. I took my eye off you."

Elliot nodded, "It's OK. I forgive you." He and the Doctor shook hands.

They started down the hallway. Malokeh said, "You go on, Doctor. I'll catch up."

* * *

Eldane, Nasreen and Amy were sitting at the table, the Vixen standing between them. Eldane said, "We lived on the surface of the planet, long before you did. Our sole purpose has been to return to our rightful place."

Nasreen said, "And we've got a planet that can't already sustain the people who live there. And you want to add a whole other species, to drain resources..."

Eldane brought up a projection of the Earth. Amy stood up and said, "So, erm, what about the areas that aren't habitable to us? Australian outback, Sahara desert, Nevada plains... They're all deserted."

Nasreen tugged Amy down by her arm. "Yes, fine, but what happens when their population grows and breeds and spreads? And anyway, what benefit does humanity get, and how would we ever sell this to people on the surface?"

Eldane said, "If I could get a word in, maybe I could tell you. You give us space, we can bring new sources of energy, new methods of water supply, new medicines, scientific advances. We were a great civilisation. You provide a place for us on the surface, we'll give you knowledge and technology beyond humanity's dreams. We work together, this planet could achieve greatness."

Nasreen nodded, "OK. Now I'm starting to see it."

Amy agreed, "Oh, yeah."

There was applause from the Vixen and then some more. The group turned to see the Doctor clapping. With him were Mo and Elliot. The Vixen laughed and turned back to the trio on the table. "Not bad for a first session. More similarities than differences."

There was a whooshing sound. Eldane reported, "The transport has returned. Your friends are here."

Rory entered through a doorway. The Doctor waved. "Here they are."

Ambrose entered next. Elliot ran to her. "Mum!"

Amy laughed in relief, "Rory!"

Rory's mouth moved like he was trying to find the words.

The Doctor muttered, "Something's wrong..."

Tony entered carrying the shrouded body of Alaya. Amy asked, "Doctor, what's he carrying?"

The Doctor and the Vixen stepped forward. The Vixen snarled, "No. Don't do this. Tell me you didn't do this."

Tony laid his burden on the floor. The Doctor squatted down and pulled the cloth away from Alaya's face. Everyone got a good look before he put it back in place. The Vixen glared at Tony. "What did you do?"

Ambrose spoke up. "It was me. I did it."

Elliot looked up at her. "Mum?"

Ambrose said, "I just wanted you back."

Elliot walked away from her. Everyone else looked at her with pity and shame. The Vixen ran a hand through her short hair and walked up to Eldane. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Neither of us did. You have to believe me, they're better than this."

Ambrose said, "This is our planet!"

The Doctor snapped at her, "We had a chance here."

Ambrose said to Eldane, "Leave us alone."

The Vixen strode over to Ambrose, eyes glowing, and growled, "In future, when you talk about this, you tell people there was a chance but you were so much less than the best of humanity."

Armed soldiers entered the room, Restac behind them. "My sister." She saw the body, uncovered it and wailed before gently replacing the shroud. "And you want us to trust these apes, Doctor?"

The Doctor said, wagging a finger, "One woman. She was scared for her family. She's not typical."

Restac faced Ambrose. "I think she is."

The Vixen pleaded with Eldane. "One person let us down. But there's a whole race of dazzling, peaceful human beings up there. You were building something, here, come on...an alliance could work."

Ambrose said, "It's too late for that, Vixen." The Vixen and the Doctor looked at Ambrose questioningly. Tony ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

The Doctor asked, "Why?"

Ambrose said, "Our drill is set to start burrowing again in..." She checked a stopwatch. "15 minutes."

Nasreen asked, "What?"

Tony asked, "What choice did I have? They had Elliot."

The Doctor said to Eldane, "Don't do this, don't call their bluff."

Ambrose said, "Let us go back. And you promise to never come to the surface ever again. We'll walk away, leave you alone."

Restac ordered, "Execute her!"

The Doctor shouted, "No!" He pulled Ambrose to safety as the soldiers fired. "Everybody, back to the lab! Run!"

The humans ran for the exit. Restac ordered, "Execute all the apes!"

The Doctor and the Vixen pulled out their sonic screwdrivers and used them on the guns, causing them to explode. The Vixen then put her sonic back and pulled out her sword. The engravings were glowing. "This is a deadly weapon - stay back." All the soldiers recoiled away.

One of the soldiers shook her head, approaching from the seats and lashed out at the Doctor with her tongue. He backed out of the way and ran out of the room, the Vixen right behind him.

The humans ran through the tunnel, the Vixen and the Doctor following. The Doctor said to Rory, "Take everyone to the lab!" He dodged a beam from a gun. "Vixen and I'll cover you! Go! Go!"

The Vixen and Doctor took a stand as the others ran. Restac and her warriors arrived. The Doctor used his sonic on their guns. The Vixen snarled, "Ah-ah! Stop right there! I'll use my very deadly weapon again. You saw what this sword can do. One warning, that's all you get. If there can be no deal, you go back into hibernation. All of you. Now. This ends here."

Restac growled, "No. It only ends with our victory."

The Vixen said, "Like I said... one warning." She nodded and the Doctor disabled the last two guns and they ran away. With a growl, Restac gave chase.

* * *

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the doors and they slid shut. The Vixen sheathed her sword again and said, "Elliot, you and your dad keep your eyes on that screen. Let me know if we get company."

The Doctor tossed the stopwatch to Amy. "Amy, keep reminding me how much time we haven't got."

Mo and Elliot watched the screen showing the tunnel outside. Amy said, "OK, 12 minutes till drill impact."

Tony was sitting down, Nasreen standing next to him. The Doctor said, "Tony Mack, sweaty forehead, dilated pupils, what're you hiding?"

Tony opened his shirt to show the venom infection spread across his chest. Nasreen asked, concerned, "Tony! What happened?!"

The Vixen walked over and used her screwdriver as a scanner on the infected area. Tony breathed, "Alaya's sting. She said there's no cure. I'm dying, aren't I?"

The Doctor moved to the control panel and checked the Vixen's readings. "That's not right."

The Vixen pushed him aside and asked, "What? Oh. Tony, you're not dying, you're mutating."

The Doctor muttered, "How can I stop it? Decontamination program! Might work - don't know. Eldane, can you run the program on Tony?"

Mo reported, "Vixen, shedload of those creatures coming our way! We're surrounded in here!"

Eldane helped Tony to the decontamination chamber as the Vixen spoke. "So, question is, how we do stop the drill, given we can't get there in time? Plus also, how do we get out, given that we're surrounded? Nasreen, how d'you feel about an energy pulse, channelled up through the tunnels to the base of the drill?"

Nasreen asked, "To blow up my life's work?"

The Vixen winced, "Yes. Sorry. No nice way of putting that."

Nasreen said, "Right, well, you're going to have to do it before the drill hits the city, in..."

Amy replied, "11 minutes, 40 seconds..."

The Doctor clapped his hands. "Yes! Squeaky bum time!"

Nasreen said, "Yes, but the explosion is going to cave in all the surrounding tunnels so we have to be on the surface by then."

Rory said, "But we can't get past Restac's troops."

Eldane spoke up, "I can help with that... Toxic Fumigation - an emergency failsafe meant to protect my species from infection. A warning signal to occupy cryo-chambers. After that, citywide fumigation, by toxic gas. Then the city shuts down."

Amy said, "You could end up killing your own people."

Eldane replied, "Only those foolish enough to follow Restac."

The Doctor asked, "Eldane, are you sure about this?"

Eldane replied, "my priority is my race's survival. The Earth isn't ready for us to return yet."

"No."

Amy said, "10 minutes, Doctor."

The Vixen got an idea. "But maybe it should be. So here's the deal. Everybody listening? Eldane, you activate shutdown... Doctor, you and I'll amend the system, set Eldane's alarm for 1,000 years' time." Eldane went to the controls. "1,000 years, to sort the planet out. To be ready. Pass it on. As legend, or prophesy, or religion, but somehow, make it known. This planet is to be shared."

Elliot smiled, "Yeah. I get you."

"Nine minutes, seven seconds."

The Doctor and the Vixen joined Eldane at controls. The Doctor rubbed his hands. "Yes, fluid controls, my favourite!"

The Vixen said, "Energy pulse timed, primed and set. Before we go, energy barricade, need to cancel it out - quickly." She used her sonic on the controls and the barricade came down.

Eldane said, "Fumigation pre-launching."

Rory said, "There's not much time for us to get from here to the surface, Doctor!"

The Doctor gave a laugh, "Ah-ha, super-squeaky bum time! Get ready to run for your lives. Now..."

Eldane said, "But the decontamination program on your friend hasn't started yet."

Everyone looked to Tony in the chamber, who said, "Well, go. All of you! Go."

Ambrose said tearfully, "No, we're not leaving you here!"

Elliot ran to Tony and hugged him. "Granddad!"

Amy reported, "Eight minutes, 10 seconds."

Tony said to Elliot, "Now you look after your mum. You mustn't blame her. She only did what she thought was right."

Elliot asked, "I'm not going to see you again, am I?"

Tony replied, "I'll be here." He touched Elliot's chest where his heart was. "Always. I love you, boy." He hugged him tightly and said to Ambrose. "You be sure he gets home safe!" Elliot went to Mo who pulled him close.

Ambrose said, "This is my fault."

Tony said, "No, I can't go back up there. I'd be a freak show. The technology down here's my only hope." He hugged Ambrose.

"I love you, Dad."

Tony let go of her. "Go. Go. Come on.. Go on."

Eldane activated the fumigation. A voice on the tannoy said, "Toxic fumigation initiated. Return to cryo-chambers. Toxic fumigation initiated. Return to cryo-chambers. Toxic fumigation initiated…"

Amy said, "They're going! We're clear!"

The Doctor said, "OK. Everyone follow Nasreen. Look for a blue box. Get ready to run." He used his sonic on the door and it slid open.

The Vixen said to Eldane, "I'm sorry."

Eldane said, "I thought for a moment, our race, and the humans..."

The Vixen nodded, "Yeah. Me too."

Amy called, "Vixen! Doctor! We've got less than six minutes."

The Doctor ordered, "Go! Go! We're right behind you!" The others rushed from the room. The Doctor turned to Nasreen, "Let's go."

Nasreen said, "I'm not coming either."

The Vixen and the Doctor asked in unison, "What?"

Nasreen stood by Tony, hand on his arm. "We're going to hibernate with them, me and Tony." If they didn't go now then…

Eldane said urgently, "Vixen, Doctor, you must go!"

Tony looked at Nasreen. "I can be decontaminated when we're woken. All the time in the world."

The Vixen stammered, "But... Nasreen... you..."

Nasreen walked to the Doctor. "No. This is perfect. I don't want to go. I've got what I was digging for. I can't leave when I've only just found it."

Amy ran in. "Vixen, Doctor!"

Nasreen nodded, "Thank you, Doctor. Thank you, Vixen."

The Vixen smiled, "The pleasure was all ours." She hugged her then the Doctor grabbed hers and Amy's hands and headed for the door.

Nasreen called, "Come and look for us." The doors to the lab slid closed.

In a different tunnel, the Vixen, the Doctor and Amy met up with Rory, running towards them. Amy said to Rory, "Other way, idiot!"

Mo, Elliot and Ambrose paused at the sight in front of them. The Vixen, the Doctor, Amy and Rory joined them and kept running. The tannoy repeated its announcement. The Doctor called, "Come on!" They arrived in the tunnel where the TARDIS was. "No questions, just get in! And yes, I know it's big!" He unlocked it and ushered the family inside. "Ambrose, sickbay up the stairs, left, then left again... get yourself fixed up. Come on! Five minutes and counting..."

The Vixen touched his arm and he turned around to see the crack in the tunnel wall, the same crack from Amy's childhood bedroom. The Vixen muttered, "Not here. Not now. It's getting wider."

Amy said, "The crack on my bedroom wall

The Doctor walked up to the wall and squatted down. "And the Byzantium. All through the universe - rips in the continuum."

The Vixen walked up and muttered, "Some sort of space-time cataclysm. An explosion, maybe. Big enough to put cracks in the universe. But what?" She studied the crack, fascinated.

Amy checked the stopwatch. "Four minutes 50... We have to go!"

The Vixen licked her lips, "The Angels laughed, when we didn't know. Prisoner Zero knew, everybody knows, except us!"

Amy snapped, "Vixen, Doctor, just leave it."

The Doctor grinned at the Vixen, "But where there's an explosion…" He pulled a red hankie from an inside pocket. "…there's shrapnel." He walked to the crack.

Rory said, "Doctor, you can't put your hand in there!"

The Doctor asked, "Why not?"

The Vixen said sarcastically, "Because, you're acting like, 'Hey, there's a growing crack following us wherever we go, I think I'll put my hand in it.'"

The Doctor replied, "Yep." He reached in with the hand holding the hankie and cried out in pain as the light got brighter. The Vixen, Rory and Amy watched nervously, not knowing what to do. "I've got something!"

Amy asked, "What is it?"

The Doctor fell to the ground, clutching the item wrapped in the hankie. It sizzled with heat and energy. "I don't know."

Rory called, "Doctor!"

A dying Restac crawled into the tunnel. The Doctor jumped up off the ground. Amy said, "She was there, when the gas started... She must've been poisoned."

Restac growled, "You!"

The Vixen said to Amy and Rory, "OK, get in the TARDIS, both of you." She pulled out her sword as the Doctor reached into his jacket pocket.

Restac snarled, "You did this." She aimed her gun and fired two shots at the Doctor.

Rory and the Vixen lunged together. "Doctor!" Rory pushed the Doctor out of the way, crashing into the Vixen and both were shot.

Amy cried out, "Rory! Vixen!"

Rory groaned in pain on the ground as Restac died. The Doctor asked the Vixen, "Vixen, can you hear me?" He used his sonic on both of them.

Rory stammered, "I- I don't understand."

Amy stroked his face, "Shh-shh. Don't talk."

The Doctor sat beside the Vixen, "Hello."

The Vixen smiled painfully, "Hey."

The Doctor said, "Come on. You can't leave me now."

Amy asked, "Doctor, are they OK? We have to get them into the TARDIS!"

Rory said, "We were on the hill. I can't die here."

Amy said, tearful, "Don't say that."

Rory said, "You're so beautiful... I'm sorry." He took a last breath.

Amy said, "Doctor, help him."

The Vixen whispered, "Doctor. Time Energy." The Doctor looked towards the crack and saw tendrils of light reaching out, touching Rory and the Vixen's feet. "You have to leave."

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I won't lose you. Not again."

The Vixen groaned, "Doctor, it's too late. No regeneration. I'm sorry. Tell Jack, I'll see him in hell."

The Doctor smiled sadly and took the Vixen's hand in his, tears running down his cheek. He kissed her one last time. "I love you."

The Vixen said, "I love you too. I'm sorry."

As the Vixen's eyes fluttered shut, the Doctor stood up. "Amy, move away from the light, if it touches you you'll be wiped from history. Amy, move away now."

Amy growled, "No! I am not leaving them! We have to help them!"

The Doctor gripped Amy gently by the shoulders. "The light's already around them, we can't help them."

"I am not leaving them. I am not leaving him!"

"We have to."

Amy tried to get out of the Doctor's grip. "No!"

The Doctor said, "I'm sorry!"

Amy snapped, "Get off me!"

The Doctor said again, "Sorry!" He took one last look at the Vixen then lifted Amy up and dragged her to the TARDIS.

"Get off me!" The Doctor pushed her inside the TARDIS. "No!" Amy rushed back to the door to get out. "No! No!"

The Doctor used his sonic on the door to prevent Amy from going outside. She shouted and pounds on the door. "Let me out, please let me out... I need to get Rory."

The Doctor walked determinedly to the console, broken inside. Amy turned around, tears streaming down her cheeks. She saw the monitor and said, "That light, if their bodies absorbed I'll forget them. They'll never have existed. You can't let that happen. Not to Rory. Not to Vixen." The Doctor pulled on a lever on the console. "What are you doing?" She ran to the console. "Doctor! No!" The TARDIS began to dematerialize.

* * *

As the TARDIS dematerialized, Rory's body was wrapped in the light. Gold dust swirled out of the Vixen's sword, covering her, keeping her safe from the Time Energy as she was swallowed by the light.

* * *

Amy began to beat her hands against the Doctor's chest as he hugged her. "No! No! Doctor, we can't just leave them there!"

The Doctor said, "Keep them in your mind. Don't forget them. If you forget them, you'll lose both of them forever."

Amy sobbed, "On the Byzantium, I still remembered the Clerics because I am a time traveller, now you said."

The Doctor gripped her head in his hands. "They weren't part of your world. This is different...this is your own history changing."

Amy snapped, "Don't tell me it's going to be OK. You have to make it OK."

The Doctor said, "It's going to be hard, but you can do it, Amy." He took her to the jump seat and knelt in front of her. "Tell me about Rory. Fantastic Rory, funny Rory, gorgeous Rory. Amy, listen to me. Do exactly as I say. Amy, please. Keep concentrating. You can do this."

"I can't."

The Doctor urged, "You can. You can do it. I can't help you unless you do. Come on. We can still save his memory. Vixen is lost but Rory can be saved. Come on, Amy. Please…" Amy remembered her and Rory together in Leadworth and Venice. "Come on, Amy, come on. Amy, please. Don't let anything distract you." She remembered her and Rory in the park and his death. "Remember Rory. Keep remembering, Rory is only alive in your memory. You must keep hold of him. Don't let anything distract you. Rory still lives in your mind."

The TARDIS jarred upon materializing, knocking both of them to the floor. The box containing the engagement ring fell in front of the Doctor and he stared at it. Amy asked brightly, "What were you saying?"

The Doctor could only stare at her. Mo and Elliot walked down the stairs. Mo said, "I have seen some things today, but this is beyond mad."

Amy looked at the stopwatch. "Doctor! Five seconds till it all goes up!"

* * *

The TARDIS had materialized in the graveyard overlooking the drill site. The group watched as it exploded. Later, Elliot, Amy and Mo walked through the graveyard as the Doctor and Ambrose stood at the entry to the church. Amy said, "All Nasreen's work just erased."

Mo said, "Good job she's not here to see it. She's going to give Tony hell when they wake up."

Ambrose said, "You could've let those things shoot me. You saved me."

The Doctor said, "An eye for an eye. It's never the way." He remembered the Vixen's words. "Now you show your son how wrong you were. How there's another way. You make him the best of humanity... in the way you couldn't be." He looked at her with a gentle smile before leaving, a tear rolling down his face.

* * *

Outside the TARDIS, Amy remarked, "You're very quiet. Oh! Hey! Look! There I am again! Hello, me!" She waved to her future self who was alone.

The Doctor asked, "Are you OK?"

Amy replied, "I thought I saw someone else there for a second. I need a holiday. Didn't we talk about Rio?"

The Doctor said, "You go in. Just fix this lock, keeps jamming." He unlocked the door for her.

Amy sighed, "You boys and your locksmithery." She entered and closed the door.

The Doctor unwrapped the item he took from within the crack. It was a piece of something with words written on it, very familiar words. He held it up to the TARDIS sign and it matched.

* * *

Oooh. What will happen to Vixen? Spoilers! Please review


	10. The Pandorica Opens

Chapter 10: The Pandorica Opens

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Now I've decided to skip 'Vincent and the Doctor' and 'The Lodger' cos if the Vixen's dead i don't know how I'll change it.

* * *

The Vixen woke up to find herself perfectly fine. Only she wasn't in the Silurian City. No, she was on the Byzantium. When she, River, the Doctor and Father Octavian had left to find the primary flight deck. She heard her past self giving out orders. "Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. Keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later!" The Vixen's past self tapped Amy on the head gently, before leaving. "River, we're going to need your computer."

The real Vixen walked up to her and put her hands over Amy's. She said softly, "Amy. You need to start trusting me and the Doctor. It's never been more important."

Amy said, "But you don't always tell me the truth."

The Vixen whispered, "If we always told you the truth, we wouldn't need you to trust us."

Amy said, "Vixen, the crack in my wall, how can it be here?"

The Vixen replied, "I don't know yet, but I'm working it out." She looked at her past self. "Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?"

Amy asked, "What did you tell me?"

The Vixen rested her forehead against Amy's. "No, no... That's not the point. You have to remember." She kissed her softly on the head and left.

Amy asked, "Remember what? Vixen? Vixen?"

* * *

The Vixen came to shackled to a tree root with futuristic handcuffs underground. She groggily opened her eyes to look at a blonde she thought she would never see again. "Jenny?!"

Jenny jumped back. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

The Vixen struggled against her cuffs, overjoyed to see her daughter alive and well. "Oh right. Regeneration. Jenny, it's me. Vixen!"

Jenny asked suspiciously, "How do I know it's you?"

The Vixen said dryly, "You were born of my tissue sample stolen at gunpoint. General Cobb shot you during the terraforming."

"Mum?!" Jenny rushed forward to open her mother's cuffs.

When she was free, the Vixen squeezed the life out of Jenny. "What happened? I thought you died."

Jenny coughed, "Air! Mum, I need air."

"Sorry. But how-"

Jenny said, "Well, I think it was the terraforming. Then…" She blushed. "I nicked an escape shuttle from the spaceship." The Vixen gave a short laugh. "I tried to find you but never did. Anyway, after a few years or so, there was this bright light and I passed out. I woke up in a cell or something and this guy called something like John Harker…"

The Vixen asked, "Captain Jack Harkness?"

Jenny replied, "Yeah. That's it. Friend of yours?"

The Vixen replied, "Sort of a brother really. But what did he say?"

Jenny went on, "He asked me who I was and what I was doing there. And I said I was your daughter and was trying to find you. So he got all suspicious and scanned me, finding out that I did have two hearts and something called Bad Wolf in my veins. Then Captain Jack let me out saying that I was in someplace called Torchwood, Cardiff on Earth and that I had appeared through this Rift in Time and Space. But my shuttle was completely destroyed. Then he gave me this." She showed the Vixen the strap on her wrist. "Said it was a Vortex Manipulator and I could travel through Space and Time with it, looking for you. So I left as soon as I could. Then after a while, I met this woman somewhere in London, Sarah Jane Smith her name was, I told her I was your daughter and she immediately took me to her house. I asked if she could help me find you and she helped me find this." Jenny held up a Sonic Pen, the same one Matron Cofelia had.

The Vixen sighed, "I thought I threw that away. Anyway, continue."

Jenny said, "I then got these readings on the Manipulator that were off the scale, so I came to check it out. Also I got this weird tingling in my mind when I got here."

"That would be me. You've travelled in Space and Time, plus you're my daughter, you've got the same golden essence, Bad Wolf, flowing through you as I do. That's why you could feel that."

"Then I found you cuffed next to this box thing."

The Vixen said, "Okay. Let's catch up. You have a Vortex Manipulator like mine. You found a Sonic Pen. And you have Bad Wolf flowing through you. And you met two of my friends."

Jenny replied, "Sounds about right. By the way, did you notice you have a sword?"

The Vixen replied, "Yeah. I did make it. But I'm so happy you're okay." She hugged Jenny again then looked around. "Where are we?"

"No idea."

The Vixen grinned, "Let's go find out, then." She typed something in her Manipulator and put Jenny's hand on hers before they flashed to the outskirts of a Roman encampment, to face Romans, all with lipstick on their faces. "Oh. Hello! I'm the Vixen, this is Jenny. Say hello to the nice soldiers, Jenny."

"Hi." Jenny waved.

A soldier said, "Cleopatra will see you now." The Vixen and Jenny shared a look before being pushed forward.

* * *

"Hello, sweetie."

The Vixen got that other presence in her mind again. Not Jenny, but someone else. "River Song. Why are you dressed as Cleopatra?"

River replied, "Only way to find out things is to get on the inside. Rule 346."

Jenny asked, "Sorry, but who are you?"

The Vixen said, "Jenny, this is River Song. River, this is Jenny. My… daughter."

River teased, "Ooh. You and the Doctor been busy have you?"

"Shut up, she's a generated anomaly."

Jenny said, "Still a real person, though."

River commented the Vixen, "Nice sword."

"Thanks."

River asked, "So, what are you doing here? You're not scheduled for a few more hours."

The Vixen said, "River. Rory and I died and we were swallowed by Time Energy. Well, I sort of was, but then I woke up in this box thing and Jenny found me. How do you know the Doctor's gonna be here though?"

"I wrote a little message for him on the oldest cliff face in the universe. He didn't answer his phone."

"Ah. So, think we can wait with you?"

River replied, "Sure. I hope you two don't mind being Cleopatra's bodyguards. Or wearing armour."

Jenny and the Vixen said in unison, "No problem."

River said uneasily, "There is something you should see, Vixen. Go get changed first, before anyone asks questions. Go straight out, then first tent on your left." The Vixen nodded before she and Jenny left.

The Vixen and Jenny looked at a painting of the TARDIS exploding. They were now in Roman armour with capes and the Vixen's sword at her side and a gold one at Jenny's. River explained, "One of Vincent Van Gogh's last artworks. Apparently he was buddies with your boyfriend."

Jenny asked, "What is this?"

The Vixen said, "It's the TARDIS. My home. River, if the Pandorica is real, the Doctor and Amy need to get here as fast as they can."

A Roman soldier came in, "Ma'am. A blue box has been spotted not far from camp."

Jenny, the Vixen and River looked at each other before nodding.

* * *

The Doctor walked into the tent and the first thing he saw was River, dressed as Cleopatra, being waited on by two servants, a blonde Roman soldier by her side. River greeted, "Hello, sweetie."

Amy smiled, "River! Hi."

The Doctor hissed, "You graffitied the oldest cliff-face in the universe."

A voice called out from behind him. "Apparently you wouldn't answer your phone."

The Doctor's breath hitched and he turned around to see the Vixen grinning, clad in Roman armour. River clapped her hands and the servants left, all except the soldier next to River.

Memories came shooting back in Amy's mind. But not all of them. "Vixen?"

The Vixen grinned at her. "Hi, Amy."

Amy covered her mouth before hugging the Vixen. She pulled away. "You're alive."

The Vixen looked at herself. "I think so."

The Doctor suddenly strode forward and scooped the Vixen up, capturing her lips in his. The Vixen smiled and kissed him back. "Hello, Doctor."

The soldier beside River spoke up. "Aw. That's so sweet."

The Vixen pulled away and beckoned her over. "Doctor, this is Jenny. She's my daughter."

"Hello, Dad."

The Doctor's mouth fell to the floor. He said something smart like, "Uh… What? Sorry… But… I… uh… what?"

The Vixen, River and Jenny laughed. The Vixen said, "She's a generated anomaly. And she's also Gallifreyan. And we're also River's bodyguards. Well, Cleopatra's."

Amy said, "Okay, this is the weirdest day of my life."

The Doctor muttered, still shocked, "I'll say."

River said, "It's about to get weirder. So can we move on and get to the real problem?" She held out the scrolled canvas.

The Doctor said, "I'll want an explanation later." He turned to River and asked, "What's this?"

The Vixen walked over to River. "It's a painting. From your friend, Vincent."

The Doctor snatched the painting and began to unroll it.

River stood up, "One of his final works. He had visions, didn't he? I thought you ought to know about this one."

Amy asked, "Vixen? Doctor, what is this?" The group examined the painting. "Why's it exploding?"

River replied, "I assume it's some kind of warning."

The Doctor sat down, his thoughts heavy.

Amy asked, "Something's going to happen to the TARDIS?"

The Vixen replied, "It might not be that literal. Anyway this is where he wanted you. Date and map reference on the door sign, see?"

The Doctor asked quietly, "Does it have a title?"

River replied, "The Pandorica Opens."

Amy asked, "The Pandorica? What is it?"

Jenny said, "I've heard of that. It's like a box. A cage. A prison. It was built to contain the two most feared things in all the universe."

The Doctor said, pacing, "And it's a fairy tale, a legend. It can't be real."

Jenny said, "Well it must be, cos I found Mum cuffed to a tree root right beside it."

The Doctor turned around. "What?"

The Vixen said, "After I 'died' or whatever, I went through a few of my memories. Like that thing people say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. So then I woke up and Jenny was right there and she opened my cuffs with her sonic pen."

The Doctor asked Jenny, "You made a sonic pen?"

Jenny replied, "No. Sarah Jane Smith helped me track it." The Doctor giggled and high fived Jenny.

The Vixen cleared her throat. The Doctor said, "Right, continue."

"So Jenny found me cuffed next to the Pandorica, right? Then she opened the cuffs and told me what happened and then we teleported to the outskirts of the Roman encampment, where Cleopatra was expecting us. By the way, River, how did you know we were there?"

River replied, "Spoilers."

The Vixen just rolled her eyes. The Doctor asked, "Where is the Pandorica?"

Jenny replied, "We don't know. Like Mum said, we teleported to the borders of the Roman camp. I flashed into some cave or something where the Pandorica was and then Mum and I teleported out."

River said, "If it is real, it's here and it's opening. And it's got something to do with your TARDIS exploding."

The Doctor pulled out some local maps. The Vixen said, "It's hidden, obviously. Buried for centuries. You won't find it on a map."

Jenny said, catching on, "No. But if you buried the most dangerous thing in the universe, you'd want to remember where you put it."

The Doctor gave another giggle. "She's smart. I like you."

* * *

The Vixen, Jenny, the Doctor, River and Amy rode horseback across Salisbury Plain to Stonehenge. River and Jenny had changed into something a little more 'modern' while the Vixen had stayed in the Roman armour, not bothering to change all over again.

The Doctor leant forward, "Come on. _Hya!_ "

The Vixen, the Doctor and Jenny used their sonics on some of the stones lying on the ground. River took out a scanner and typed in some information. Amy asked, "How come it's not new?"

River replied, "Because it's already old. Been here thousands of years. No-one knows exactly how long." She looked up skywards.

Amy said, "OK, this Pandorica thing. Last time we saw you, you warned us about it, after we climbed out of the Byzantium."

"Spoilers!" River put a finger to her lips.

Amy said, "No, but you told the Vixen you'd see her again when the Pandorica opens."

River replied, "Maybe I did. But I haven't yet. But I will have. Vixen, Doctor, I'm picking up fry particles everywhere. Energy weapons discharged on this site."

The Doctor stood on a large stone. "If the Pandorica is here, it contains the mightiest warrior in history. Now, half the galaxy would want a piece of that. Maybe even fight over it." He jumped off the stone and put an ear to it. "We need to get down there."

River placed a device on the corner of the large stone. There were large standing lights placed around the area. She walked up to the Vixen, "Right then. Ready." River pressed a button on her scanner and the rock slid to the side revealing stone steps underneath.

The Vixen stepped forward as River took a torch from her pocket and switched it on. The Doctor said, "The underhenge." He, the Vixen and Jenny took out their sonics and used them as torches as they entered.

The Doctor stepped out of a narrow passage and used his screwdriver to light a torch. River went to the opposite wall and brought a torch over to light it. Jenny lifted up a large board that was acting as a lock across a huge set of doors. With a nod and a smile to the Vixen, they pushed open the doors and found themselves in a cavernous room. In the center stood a large box with an intricate circular pattern on each side.

The Vixen murmured, "It's the Pandorica."

River walked up to her and Jenny. "More than just a fairy tale."

The Doctor walked forward and stepped on something, He looked down to see the arm of a Cyberman. He continued towards the Pandorica and placed a hand on it. The Vixen said, walking forward, "There were two goblins, or tricksters, or warriors. Two nameless, terrible things, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies."

The Doctor said, "The most feared beings in all the cosmos. And nothing could stop them, or hold them, or reason with them. One day they would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world."

Amy asked, standing next to Jenny, "How did it end up in there?"

Jenny replied, "You know fairy tales. A good wizard tricked it. At least that's what I've heard."

The Doctor walked around to the other side of the Pandorica while River handed Amy her torch as she took out her scanner. River said, "I hate good wizards in fairy tales. They always turn out to be one of this pair."

Amy asked, looking around, "So it's kind of like Pandora's Box, then? Almost the same name."

The Vixen and Jenny asked in unison, "Sorry, what?"

Amy replied, "The story. Pandora's Box, with all the worst things in the world in it." The Doctor put his torch in a holder then used his screwdriver on the Pandorica. "That was my favourite book when I was a kid." The Doctor stopped and walked over to Amy, a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?"

The Doctor replied, "Your favourite school topic, your favourite story. Never ignore a coincidence."

The Vixen said, "Unless you're busy. In which case, always ignore a coincidence." She turned back to the Pandorica.

River asked, "So can you open it?"

The Vixen replied, "Easily. Anyone can break _into_ a prison, but I'd rather know what we're going to find first."

River said, looking at her scanner, "It's already opening. There are layers and layers of security protocols in there, and they're being disabled, one by one. Like it's being unlocked from the inside."

Jenny asked, "How long do we have?"

"Hours at the most."

The Doctor asked, "What kind of security?"

River replied, "Everything. Deadlocks, time-stops, matter-lines."

Jenny asked, "What could need all that?"

River retorted, "What could get past all that?"

The Vixen said, "Think of the fear that went into making this box."

Amy heard a rustling sound and turned quickly, grabbing Jenny's arm. Nothing was there. Jenny whispered, "What?"

Amy replied, "Nothing. I thought I heard something."

The Doctor asked, "What could inspire that level of fear? Hello, you. Have we met?"

The Vixen and River rolled their eyes. River asked, "So why would it start to open now?"

The Doctor replied, "No idea."

Amy asked, "Hmm, and how could Vincent have known about it? He won't even be born for centuries."

The Vixen took out her sonic screwdriver once again and used it on the stone pillars. Jenny took out her sonic and scanned some pillars. The Vixen said, "The stones! These stones are great big transmitters, broadcasting a warning to everyone, everywhere, to every time zone. The Pandorica is opening!"

River asked slowly, "Vixen… everyone, everywhere?"

The Doctor said, "Even poor Vincent heard it in his dreams. What's in there, what could justify all this?"

River asked again, "Vixen, everyone?"

The Vixen said, "Anything that powerful, we'd know about it. Why don't we know?"

"Vixen, you said everyone could hear it. So who else is coming?"

The Doctor and the Vixen realized what River was saying, "Oh."

Jenny asked, "Oh? Oh, what?"

River said, pressing her scanner against pillar, "OK, if it is basically a transmitter, we should be able to fold back the signal."

The Doctor and the Vixen said in unison, "On it." They used their sonics on all the pillars.

The Vixen said, "Jenny, be a dear and help out will you?" Jenny nodded and pulled out her sonic.

Amy asked, "What are you doing?"

River replied, "Stonehenge is transmitting, it's been transmitting for a while...so who heard?"

The Vixen said, "OK, should be feeding back to you now. River, what's out there? Getting anything?"

River replied, "Give me a moment."

The Vixen said urgently, "River, quickly, anything?"

River said, stunned, "Around this planet, there are at least 10,000 starships."

Amy and Jenny asked in unison, "At least?"

River said, "10,000, 100,000, 1 million, I don't know. There's too many readings."

The Doctor asked, "What kind of starships?"

A transmission came through and everyone's faces were of horror. A Dalek said, _"Maintaining orbit."_

Another Dalek said, _"I obey. Shield cover compromised on ion sectors."_

Amy muttered, "Daleks. Those are Daleks."

Jenny shuddered, "I don't want to meet those things again."

" _Scan detects no temporal activity."_

" _Soft grid scan commencing."_

" _Reverse thrust for compensatory stabilisation."_

Jenny clutched the Vixen's arm as River whispered, "Daleks."

" _Launch preliminary armaments protocol."_

The Doctor said, getting into action, "Yes, OK. OK, OK, OK. Dalek fleet. Minimum, 12,000 battleships, armed to the teeth. But we've got surprise on our side! They'll never expect three people to attack 12,000 Dalek battleships."

The Vixen smacked him on the head. "Cos we'd be killed instantly, idiot. So it would be a fairly short surprise."

The Doctor rubbed his head. "Yes. You're right. Forget surprise."

River said, "Vixen, Doctor, Cyber-ships."

The Vixen said, "No, Dalek ships, listen to them, those are Dalek ships."

River replied, "Yes. Dalek ships _and_ Cyber-ships."

The Doctor said, "Well, we need to start a fight, turn them on each other. It's the Daleks... they're _so_ cross..."

River said, "Sontaran. Four battle-fleets."

The Doctor said, "Sontarans! Talk about cross, who stole all their handbags?"

River read from her scanner, "Terileptil. Slitheen. Chelonian. Nestene. Drahvin. Sycorax. Haemo-goth. Zygon. Atraxi. Draconian. They're all here. For the Pandorica."

The Vixen walked to the Pandorica and murmured, "What are you?" The ground began to shake and she ran to the stairs, the Doctor, Jenny, River and Amy following. In that order.

* * *

The group looked up to the sky and saw lights from a number of ships flying above them. Amy asked, "What do we do?"

River pleaded, "Vixen, Doctor, listen to me, please! Everything that ever hated either of you is coming here tonight. You can't win this. You can't even fight it. You two, this once, just this one time, please, you have to run."

The Vixen asked, "Run where?"

Jenny asked, "Fight how?"

The Doctor took out binoculars and looked back the way they came. "The greatest military machine in the history of the universe."

Amy asked, "What is?"

Jenny asked, "The Daleks?"

The Doctor handed the Vixen the binoculars, who gave a short laugh. "No, no, no. The Romans!"

* * *

River and Jenny rode back to the Roman encampment. Their way into the tent was blocked by two guards.

Jenny and River were being guarded by two soldiers as the commander paced. He said, "So, I return to my command after one week and discover we've been playing host to Cleopatra. Who's in Egypt. And dead!"

Jenny snapped, "Yes. Funny how things work out."

' _She's definitely her mother's daughter.'_ River thought. The ground shook again as a ship flew by overhead.

The commander said, "The sky is falling, and you make jokes. Who are you?"

River asked, "When you fight Barbarians, what must they think of you?"

"Oh, riddles now?"

River asked again, "Where do they think you come from?"

The commander drew his sword. "A place more deadly and more powerful and more impatient than their tiny minds can imagine."

River pulled out her disintegrator gun and used it on a cabinet. The commander and guards were stunned. Jenny asked, "Where do we come from? Your world has visitors. You're all Barbarians now."

The commander asked, "What is that? Tell me, what?"

River replied, "A fool would say, the work of the gods. But you've been a soldier too long to believe there are gods watching over us. There are, however, two people. And tonight they're going to need your help."

A soldier called, "Sir?"

The commander said to River and Jenny, "One moment." He went to the entrance to the tent where he had a whispered conversation with the soldier. They turned to look at Jenny and River. "Well, it seems you have a volunteer."

* * *

Amy lit more torches as the Vixen and the Doctor examined the Pandorica. Amy asked, "So what's this got to do with the TARDIS?"

The Vixen replied, "Nothing, as far as we know."

Amy said, "But Vincent's painting... the TARDIS was exploding, is that going to happen?"

The Doctor said, "One problem at a time. There's forcefield technology inside this box. If I can enhance the signal, I could extend it all over Stonehenge. Could buy us half an hour."

Amy asked, "What good is half an hour?"

The Doctor replied, "There are fruit flies live on Hoppledom 6 that live for 20 minutes and they don't even mate for life." The Vixen and Amy both stopped what they were doing and gave him a look. "There was going to be a point to that. I'll get back to you."

The Vixen said, "I'm going to go see what's keeping River so long." She went outside.

Amy pulled a ring box from her pocket. "So... Are you proposing to Vixen?"

The Doctor asked, "I'm sorry?"

Amy replied, "I found this in your pocket."

The Doctor looked up. "No. No, no, that's, uh...a memory. A friend of mine, someone I lost." He reached for the box but Amy pulled it away. "Do you mind?"

Amy said, "It's weird, I feel... I don't know. Something. It's like my memories of the Vixen came back but there's still something hidden in the dark."

The Doctor said, "People fall out of the world sometimes, but they always leave traces. Little things we can't quite account for. Faces in photographs, luggage, half eaten meals... rings... Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely. And if something can be remembered, it can come back."

Amy snapped the box closed and gave it back. "So, you're a dad. How are you doing?"

The Doctor smiled and put the ring back in his pocket before heading back to the Pandorica to work on it.

A voice asked from the doorway, "Hey Amy, remember that night you flew away with me and the Doctor?"

The Doctor and Amy looked to the Vixen, who stood leaning in the doorway. Amy replied, "Of course I do."

The Vixen asked, "And you asked us why we were taking you and we told you there wasn't a reason. We were lying."

Amy asked, "What, so you did have a reason?"

"Your house."

Amy asked, "My house?"

The Doctor looked down and said, "It was too big, too many empty rooms."

The Vixen walked to Amy and asked, "Does it ever bother you, Amy, that your life doesn't make any sense?"

At that moment, a laser fired. It was from the now activated Cyberman arm. Amy screamed and the Vixen pulled her to hide on one side of the Pandorica. The Doctor went to hide on the opposite side.

Amy asked, "OK, What was that?"

The Vixen replied, "Need a proper look. Got to draw its fire, give it a target."

Amy asked, "How?"

The Vixen asked, "You know how sometimes I have really brilliant ideas?"

Amy and the Doctor said in unison, "Yes..."

The Vixen muttered, "Sorry." She ran out before the Doctor or Amy could protest and stood in the open, arms spread high. "Look at me, I'm a target!"

The laser fired again and the Vixen ducked behind a pillar while the Doctor tried to get a good look. Amy asked, "What is that?"

The Doctor replied, "Cyber-arm. Arm of a Cyberman."

Amy asked, "And what's a Cyberman?"

The Vixen replied, "Oh, sort of part man, part robot. The organic part must have died off years ago, now the robot part is looking for fresh meat."

Amy asked, "What, us?"

The Doctor replied, "It's just like being an organ donor, except you're alive and sort of screaming."

The Vixen said, "Doctor, you and I need to get round behind it. Think you could draw its fire, Amy?"

Amy asked, "Like you did?"

The Vixen replied, "You'll be fine if you're quick, it's only got one arm. Literally." She grinned and gave two thumbs up.

Amy nervously returned the gesture before running, screaming, in the opposite direction. The cyberarm fired at her and the Doctor came up behind it, dove, and grabbed it. The Vixen then ran out and used her screwdriver on it.

Amy asked, "Vixen? Doctor?"

The Vixen said, "Scrambled its circuits, but stay where you are. It could be bluffing."

Amy asked, "Bluffing? It's an arm!"

The Vixen said, "I said stay where you are!" She and the Doctor stood up.

Angry, Amy stepped back and crossed her arms. She suddenly looked down. "Vixen?" She fell to the ground.

"Amy!"

The cyber-arm released a large dose of energy causing the Vixen and the Doctor to collapse to the ground, unconscious.

Amy cried, "Vixen! Doctor!" The Cyberman head was using its wires to pull itself closer to Amy, binding her wrists. As she fought, she lifted it and stared. As she did so, a seam opened down the center. Inside was the skull of the former occupant. Amy screamed. The skull fell out and the head began snapping open and closed in an attempt to get to Amy. She banged it against one of the stone pillars before throwing it to the ground. It began to scuttle away. "Vixen!"

The head shot a small dart to her neck and stated, "You will be assimilated."

Amy asked, "Yeah? You and whose body?"

There was the sound of heavy footsteps. Amy looked away from the head nervously and saw the body of a Cyberman approaching. It was missing its head and left arm. It picked up the head and replaced it before coming after Amy. She tried to defend herself with a torch but the drug in her system was beginning to take effect. She fell through a double set of doors that shut behind her. Amy whimpered, "Vixen!"

The Cyberman pounded on the door to get to her and then there was silence. She put her ear to the door. "Vixen? Doctor?" A sword was thrust into the door just before it swung open to show the Cyberman pinned and sparking. A Roman soldier stood there. Amy was unable to make him out clearly due to the drug. "Who...? Who are you...?"

The soldier removed his helmet. It was Rory. He said, "Hello, Amy." Amy fainted and Rory caught her. "Whoa, whoa!" Rory carried her to a stone table and set her down. He caressed her hair just as another soldier entered the small room.

"Sir, the woman's coming round. The man's still out."

The Vixen called, "Amy?! Where's Amy?" She ran into the room.

Rory said, "She's fine, Vixen, just unconscious."

The Vixen rushed over. "OK..." She checked Amy with her screwdriver. "Yes, she's sedated, that's all. Half an hour, she'll be fine. OK, Romans, good, I was just wishing for Romans, good old River and Jenny. How many?"

Rory replied, "50 men up top, volunteers. What about that thing?" He pointed to the Cyberman.

The Vixen asked, "50? Not exactly a legion."

Rory nodded to the other solider, who left. "Your friends were very persuasive, but it's a tough sell."

The Vixen said, "Yes, I know that, Rory, I'm not exactly one to miss the obvious. And that's my daughter you're talking about. Not River. The other one. But we need everything we can get."

The Doctor walked in the room and asked, "Where's Amy?"

The Vixen replied, "She's fine. Just sedated. Now take these." She pulled out two large guns from a chest and gave one to the Doctor. "OK, Cyber-weapons. This is basically a sentry box. So, headless wonder here was a sentry. Probably got himself duffed up by the locals. Never underestimate a Celt."

Rory started, "Vixen... How are you alive?"

The Vixen sighed, "I did a big Bad Wolf thing. Hush now, Rory. Why leave a Cyberman on guard?"

The Doctor said, "Unless it's a Cyberthing in the box."

The Vixen asked, "But why would they lock up one of their own? So not a Cyberthing, but what, what? No, we're missing something obvious, Rory!" She stood face-to-face with Rory, still missing the obvious. "Something big, something right slap in front of us, I can feel it!"

Rory muttered, "Yeah, I think you probably are."

The Vixen said, "I'll get it in a minute." She and the Doctor strode out of the room with the guns leaving Rory just standing there. There was a loud clatter as they suddenly dropped the weapons and slowly re-entered the room. They walked up to Rory and stared at him, blinking in case they were hallucinating from being unconscious. The Vixen poked Rory in the chest and Rory swayed. "Hello again."

Rory nodded, "Hello."

The Doctor asked, "How've you been?"

Rory replied, "Good. Yeah, good. I mean, Roman."

The Vixen said, "Rory, I'm not trying to be rude, but you died. I mean I did too, but like I said, I did a big Bad Wolf thing and survived, obviously. But you _died_."

Rory replied, "Yeah, I know, I was there."

The Vixen said, "You died and then you were erased from time. You didn't just die, you were never born at all, you never existed."

Rory asked, "Erased? What does that mean?"

The Doctor asked, "How can you be here?"

Rory replied, "I don't know. It's kind of fuzzy."

"Fuzzy?"

Rory said, "Well, I died and turned into a Roman. It's very distracting!" He ran a hand across Amy's cheek. "Did she miss me?" Neither the Vixen nor the Doctor answered.

There was a loud whooshing and rumbling and Vixen ran out of the smaller room into the main cavern, the Doctor and Rory behind her. The symbols on the Pandorica were glowing green. The Doctor used his screwdriver on it. The other Roman soldiers watched.

Rory asked, "What is it? What's happening?"

The Vixen replied, "The final phase. It's opening." The Doctor set a hand on the turning gears.

River called them on her communicator. _"You're surrounded. Have you got a plan?"_

The Doctor was lying on the ground by the Pandorica as he used his sonic screwdriver. The Vixen replied, "Yes! Now you and Jenny hurry up and get the TARDIS here. We need equipment!"

The Doctor asked the Pandorica, "What are you? They're all here, all of them, all for you. What could you possibly be?" The Vixen had an idea and she looked at the communicator in her hand before running out.

* * *

As the ships flew overhead, the Vixen's voice echoed in the night. "Sorry, sorry, dropped it." The Doctor and Rory looked around trying to locate the Vixen. "Hello, Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe. But bad news, everyone..." She jumped up on a flat stone. "'Cos guess who?! Ha!"

The Vixen spoke into the communicator, her eyes glowing and her voice strong. _"_ _ **Listen, you lot, you're all whizzing about, it's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute? Because I am talking!"**_ The Doctor and Rory flinched as the ships stilled. _**"The question of the hour is, who's got the Pandorica? Answer... we do. Next question, who's coming to take it from us? Come on! Look at me, no plan, no back-up, no weapons worth a damn. Except for this sword and let's face it, I can't fight you all with one sword. Oh, and something else, I don't have, anything... to... lose! So if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceship, with all your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day that we ever stopped you. Every day I ever turned you to dust. And then, AND THEN, do the smart thing. Let somebody else try first."**_ The Vixen held her arms outstretched, daring someone to try.

The ships took off and the Doctor and Rory exhaled. The Vixen threw Rory her communicator before jumping down. She said, "That'll keep 'em squabbling for half an hour! Romans!"

* * *

Rory said, "They're still out there. What do we do now?"

The Vixen replied, "If we can stop whatever's in this box getting out, then they'll go home."

Rory said, "Right."

The Doctor took a deep breath and turned to Rory. "Rory, I'm sorry, you're going to have to be very brave now."

Amy had woken up and was walking towards them rubbing her head. She walked right past Rory to the Vixen and the Doctor. Amy groaned, "Oh, my head."

The Doctor said, "Aaaahhh."

"Aaaahhh."

The Doctor gave her a cursory examination. "Just your basic knock-out drops. Get some fresh air, you'll be fine."

Amy asked, "Is it safe up there?"

The Vixen replied, "Not remotely, but it's fresh."

"Fine." Amy turned and nearly bumped into Rory. "Oh, you're the guy, yeah, the one who did the...swordy thing."

Rory nodded, "Yeah."

Amy said, "Well, thanks for the swording. Nice swording. Vixen, you should practice with this guy." She tapped Rory on the shoulder and walked off.

Rory said, "No problem. My men are up there. They'll look after you."

"Good. Love a Roman!" Amy went up the stairs.

Rory asked, watching her leave, "She doesn't remember me." He turned to the Vixen and the Doctor. "How can she not remember me?"

The Doctor said, "Because you never existed."

* * *

The Vixen said, "There are cracks. Cracks in time. There's going to be a huge explosion in the future, on one particular day. And every other moment in history is cracking around it."

Rory asked, "So how does that work? What kind of explosion? What exploded?"

The Doctor replied, "Doesn't matter, the cracks are everywhere. Get too close and you can fall right out of the universe."

Rory asked, "So I fell through a crack and now I was never born?"

"Basically."

Rory asked, "How did I end up here?"

The Vixen licked her lips. "We don't know, you shouldn't have. What happened? From your point of view, what physically happened?"

Rory replied, "I was in the cave, with you and Amy. I was dying and then I was just here, a Roman soldier. A proper Roman. Head full of Roman... stuff, a whole other life. Just here like I'd woken up from a dream. Started to think it was a dream. You two and Amy and Leadworth. Then today, in the camp, the men were talking about the visitors, the girl with the red hair. I thought you'd come back for me. But she can't even remember me."

The Doctor scoffed, "Oh, shut up."

Rory asked, "What?"

The Doctor reached into his pocket, pulled out the ring box and tossed it to Rory. "Go get her."

Rory said, "But I don't understand. Why am I here?"

The Vixen grinned fondly, "Because you are. The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous, and sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles, and that's the theory. 900 years, never seen one yet. But this would do me. Now get upstairs, she's Amy and she's surrounded by Romans. I'm not sure history can take it."

Rory nodded and the Doctor slapped him on the back as he headed topside.

* * *

River and Jenny entered the TARDIS and immediately went about setting the coordinates to take it to the Vixen and the Doctor. River said to Jenny, "OK... Press that." Jenny did so and the TARDIS dematerialized with a jolt. River asked gently, "What's the matter with you?" The TARDIS was not behaving for Jenny or River. "What are you doing, what's wrong?"

The TARDIS stopped with a jolt. River asked, "OK? You OK now?" The monitor acted up and River whacked it a few times before helping Jenny up. They stepped outside.

Jenny asked, "Why are we here? Isn't this Amy's house?"

River nodded and held out her scanner and they slowly walked towards the door. The scanner began to beep and Jenny saw alien symbols burned into the grass. She grasped River's arm, who said, "OK, so something's been here." The door was off its hinges and the girls proceeded carefully into the house.

Jenny and River proceeded up the stairs to Amy's room. Jenny saw Amy's childhood 'Raggedy Vixen and Raggedy Doctor' dolls. River saw them and sighed, "Amy... Oh, Vixen, why do I let you two out?"

They then saw a children's book on Roman Britain, a soldier featuring prominently on the cover. Jenny remembered their encounter with the commander. River saw a book on Pandora's Box. In her head, she heard Amy say that it was her favourite book as a child. River and Jenny looked at each other and said in unison, "Oh no..."

* * *

The Doctor asked the Vixen, "Where are River and Jenny with the TARDIS?"

The Vixen said into the communicator, "The TARDIS, where is it? Hurry up!"

Jenny's anxious voice came on. _"Mum, Dad. Don't raise your voice, don't look alarmed, just listen."_ The Doctor and the Vixen glanced at each other. Something was wrong.

River said, _"They're not real, they can't be. They're all right here in the story book, those actual Romans, the ones we sent you, the ones you're with right now. They're all in a book in Amy's house, a children's picture book."_

The Doctor asked, "What are you two even doing there?"

Jenny replied, _"It doesn't matter. The TARDIS went wrong."_

River asked over the communicator, _"Vixen, how is this possible?"_

The Vixen said, "Something's using her memories, Amy's memories."

Jenny asked, _"But how?"_

The Vixen said, "You said something had been there."

River replied, _"Yes, there's burn marks on the grass outside, landing patterns."_

The Doctor said, "If they've been to her house, they could have used her psychic residue. Structures can hold memories, that's why houses have ghosts. They could've taken a snapshot of Amy's memories. But why?"

Jenny asked, _"Mum, who are those Romans?"_

The Vixen replied quickly, "Projections. Or duplicates."

River said, _"But they were helping us. My lipstick even worked."_

The Doctor suddenly had a thought. "They might think they're real. The perfect disguise. They actually believe their own cover story, right until they're activated."

River started, _"Vixen, Doctor, that Centurion... It's a trap, it has to be. They used Amy to construct a scenario you'd believe, to get close to you."_

The Doctor asked, "Why? Who'd do that? What for? It doesn't make sense."

The two heard sparks. The Vixen asked, "Jenny? River? River, what's happening?!"

River replied, _"Don't know, it's the engines. There's something wrong with the TARDIS, like something else is controlling it."_

The Vixen said, "You're flying it wrong."

River snapped, _"We're flying it perfectly, Vixen. You taught me."_

The Doctor asked, "Where are you? What's the date reading?"

Jenny replied, _"It's the 26th June, 2010."_

The Vixen hissed, "You need to get out of there now! Any other time zone, just go." This was getting bad. Fast.

River said, _"I can't break free."_

The Doctor said, "Well, then, shut down the TARDIS. Shut down everything!"

Jenny said, _"We can't! Someone else is flying it. An external force. We've lost control."_

The Vixen asked, "But how? Why?" There was a high-pitched whine. The Doctor and the Vixen covered their ears. The Romans dropped into a bent forward position. The Vixen said, "Listen to me, just land her anywhere. Emergency landing, now. There are cracks in time, we've seen them everywhere, and they're getting wider."

The Romans straightened behind the Vixen and the Doctor. The Doctor said, "The TARDIS exploding is what causes them, but we can stop the cracks ever happening if you just land her!"

River said, _"It's not safe._ "

The Pandorica began to open, two sides sliding away from the closest corner to the cavern entrance. The light shone on the Vixen and the Doctor's faces as the Vixen lowered the communicator. The Doctor asked, "Well, now. Ready to come out, are we?"

The Romans turned in unison and lifted their right hands in front of them.

River's voice came on the communicator, _"Vixen, we're down. We've landed."_

The Vixen lifted up the communicator. "OK, now both of you, just walk out of the doors. If there's no-one inside, the TARDIS engines shut down. Just get out of there."

Jenny swallowed, _"We're going."_

The Vixen hissed, "Run!" She and the Doctor walked slowly towards the Pandorica. The fingers of the Roman soldiers' hands flipped downward revealing guns. They marched forward towards the Vixen and the Doctor, who were using their sonic screwdrivers on the Pandorica.

Jenny said nervously, " _Mum! Dad! We can't open the doors!"_

As the Vixen bent down to pick up the communicator, she saw the Roman soldiers advancing. She jumped up and touched the Doctor's shoulder.

"Amy!"

River and Jenny's pleading voices came up. _"Vixen, Doctor, we can't open the doors!"_

 _"Mum, please, we've got seconds!"_

The Vixen tried to pull out her sword but two Roman soldiers each held her and the Doctor, leading them away from the Pandorica. The Doctor scoffed, "Plastic Romans. Duplicates, driven by the Nestene Consciousness, eh?"

The Vixen asked, "Deep cover, but what for? What are you doing? What's in there, huh? What's coming out?"

The Nestene duplicates were facing the Pandorica. The Vixen and the Doctor were between them, facing the opposite direction. A soldier announced, "The Pandorica is ready."

The Doctor asked, "What, you mean it's open?"

A Dalek's voice was heard, "You have been scanned. Assessed. Understood. Vixen. Doctor."

The Doctor and the Vixen looked at each other in horror and slowly looked over their shoulder to see a white Dalek. A red and a yellow Dalek soon materialized beside it. The Nestene duplicates turned the Vixen and the Doctor around to face the Daleks.

The Vixen asked, "Scanned? Scanned by what, a box?"

A Cyberman said, "Your limits and capacities have been extrapolated."

The Time Lords looked around for the source and Cybermen appeared followed by Judoon and Sontarans. The Sontaran leader announced, "The Pandorica is ready."

The Vixen and the Doctor asked in unison, "Ready for what?"

The Dalek replied, "Ready for you." The lights dimmed and they saw inside the Pandorica. Amidst the advanced technology were two chairs with restraints. The Vixen and the Doctor tried to pull away from the Nestene soldiers holding them. The soldiers pulled them forward.

Silurians, a Hoix and Roboforms appeared as the Vixen and the Doctor were walked to the Pandorica. Their enemies watched as the Time Lords were forced along the gauntlet towards the Pandorica. They were placed in the chairs within the Pandorica and clamps were placed around their wrists and ankles and a large yoke came down on each of their shoulders. The Vixen and the Doctor's enemies stood at the opening to gloat over his end.

The Doctor asked, "You lot, working together, an alliance... How is that possible?"

The Dalek said, "The cracks in the skin of the universe."

The Sontaran said, "All reality is threatened."

The Cyberman finished, "All universes will be deleted."

The Vixen asked, "What? And you've come to us for help?"

The Sontaran snapped, "No. We will save the universe from you!"

The Doctor asked, "From us?"

The Cyberman said, "All projections correlate. All evidence concurs. The Vixen and the Doctor will destroy the universe."

The Vixen said, "No, no, no. You've got it wrong."

"The Pandorica was constructed to ensure the safety of the alliance." Said the Cyberman.

The Dalek said, "A scenario was devised from the memories of your companion."

The Sontaran said proudly, "A trap the Vixen and the Doctor could not resist."

The Dalek said, "The cracks in time are the work of the Vixen and the Doctor. It is confirmed."

The Doctor said, "No. no, no. Not us, the TARDIS. And we're not in the TARDIS, neither of us, are we?"

The Dalek declared, "Only the Vixen or the Doctor can pilot the TARDIS."

The Vixen pleaded, "Please, listen to us!"

The Dalek said, "You will be prevented."

The Doctor said, "Total event collapse!"

The Vixen begged, "Every sun will supernova at every moment in history. The whole universe will never have existed! Please, listen to me!"

The Cyberman ordered, "Seal the Pandorica."

"No! Please, listen to us! The TARDIS is exploding right now and we're the only ones who can stop it! Listen to me!" The Pandorica slammed shut.

Ooh. Jenny turned up. Yay! Happy Happy reunion… For like five minutes. Please review.


	11. The Big Bang

Chapter 11: The Big Bang

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

PREVIOUSLY

 _The Dalek said, "You will be prevented."_

 _The Doctor said, "Total event collapse!"_

 _The Vixen begged, "Every sun will supernova at every moment in history. The whole universe will never have existed! Please, listen to me!"_

 _The Cyberman ordered, "Seal the Pandorica."_

" _No! Please, listen to us! The TARDIS is exploding right now and we're the only ones who can stop it! Listen to me!" The Pandorica slammed shut._

* * *

1,894 years later… A young girl was praying. "Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you." Amelia Pond knelt beside her bed, eyes closed, saying her prayers. "But honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall." She turned to the wall where there was a crack spreading across it. "Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but... I know it's not, because, at night, there's voices. So please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or..." She heard the sound of rushing wind. "Back in a moment." Amelia got up from the floor, picked up a torch from the nightstand, ran to the window and pulled back the curtain to look outside. There was nothing out there. She looked up at the sky and saw the moon, but there were no stars.

* * *

Amelia was sitting in the parlour, facing her Aunt Sharon and a psychiatrist, Christine, who was looking at a painting of the night sky, complete with stars. She said, "It's a lovely painting, Amelia. And what are all these?"

Amelia replied, "Stars."

Aunt Sharon sighed, "Oh, Amelia!"

Christine said, "Tell you what, shall we go outside?" They went out to the garden. "What do you see, Amelia?"

Amelia replied, "The moon."

"And what else?"

Amelia said, "Just the dark."

Christine said, "But no stars. If there were stars up there, we'd be able to see them, wouldn't we? Amelia, look at me." She faced Amelia. "You know this is all just a story, don't you? You know there's no such thing as stars." Amelia said nothing but looked up at the sky.

* * *

Amelia lay in bed listening to her aunt and the psychiatrist. She walked slowly to the top of the stairs. The voice were much clearer. She watched as they crossed from the kitchen to the parlour. Christine said to Aunt Sharon, "It's quite common, actually. Throughout history, people have talked about stars in the sky. God knows where it comes from."

Aunt Sharon said, "I just don't want her growing up and joining one of those Star Cults. I don't trust that Richard Dawkins."

Just as Amelia stood up to go back to her room, a figure outside slipped something through the letter slot. Amelia ran down the stairs. It was a brochure for the National Museum. She opened it and center of the page, circled, was the Pandorica. On the back was a note written in red ink: 'Come along, Pond'.

* * *

Amelia and Aunt Sharon walked up the steps into the museum. Amelia tugged her aunt through the foyer and past a number of exhibits. "Come on, Aunt Sharon."

Aunt Sharon said, "Look at that! That's good, isn't it?"

"Not that! This way."

Aunt Sharon replied, "But we're not looking at anything."

Amelia said again, "This way!" She saw the room housing the Pandorica and broke free from Aunt Sharon's grip. On the way, she saw two strange creatures encased in stone. Daleks.

Aunt Sharon called after her, "Amelia!"

Amelia pushed her way forward to stare at the Pandorica and, as she went to drink her soda, the cup was grabbed from her hand. She turned around to see who took it but she couldn't see anyone with her drink. When she turned back, there was a yellow Post-it note stuck on the Pandorica. 'Stick around, Pond'.

Aunt Sharon called, "Amelia!" Amelia hid as her aunt entered the room. "Amelia? Amelia?" She left the room. "Amelia!"

As the day went on, the crowd in the room thinned out. An announcement was made over the tannoy. _"Amelia Pond, please go to the reception, please. Your aunt is waiting for you there. Amelia Pond, please go to..."_

* * *

At night, Amelia came out of hiding from one of the exhibits, knocking part of it down. "Sorry." She walked down the hall towards the Pandorica exhibit, the displays a little creepier now in the night. She ducked under the cord surrounding the Pandorica and removed the note. She places a hand on the object and it began to glow green. Hearing mechanical noises, she ducked back and watched as it opened.

The beam from the light expanded to the outer exhibits, including one of the Daleks. Inside the Pandorica was Amy. She said, "OK, kid. This is where it gets complicated."

* * *

1,894 years ago… The Rory duplicate was resting against a log, Amy's body across his lap. Rory said, "So the universe ended. You missed that. In 102 AD. I suppose this means you and I never get born at all. Twice, in my case. You would have laughed at that. Please laugh! The Vixen said the universe was huge and ridiculous, and sometimes there were miracles. I could do with a ridiculous miracle about now."

The Vixen appeared wearing a red fez, carrying a mop and wearing her usual leather outfit, her sword at her side. She said brightly, "Rory! Listen, she's not dead. Well, she is dead, but it's not the end of the world. Well, it is the end of the world. Actually, it's the end of the universe. Oh, no. Hang on!" She tapped some coordinates into her vortex manipulator and disappeared.

Rory called, "Vixen? Vixen!"

The Vixen reappeared without the mop and the fez. She said, "You need to get me and the Doctor out of the Pandorica." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her sonic screwdriver.

Rory said, "You're not in the Pandorica."

The Vixen replied, "Yes, we are. Well, we're not now, but we were back then. Well, back now from your point of view, which is back then from my point of view. Time travel, you can't keep it straight in your head. It's easy to open from the outside... just point and press. Now go." She handed Rory the screwdriver and disappeared only to reappear. "Oh, when you're done, leave my screwdriver in her top pocket. Good luck!" She disappeared again.

Rory asked, "What do you mean? Done what?"

* * *

Rory used the screwdriver to open the Pandorica. The Vixen and the Doctor were sitting inside and they looked at him, amazed. The Doctor asked, "How did you do that?"

Rory replied, "Vixen, you gave me this." He held up her screwdriver.

The Vixen pulled out her screwdriver. "I'm glad if I would have, this Roman armour is uncomfortable. But, no, I didn't."

Rory said, "You did. Look at it."

The Vixen stepped out and held her sonic screwdriver to the one in Rory's hand. They sparked. The Doctor stepped out and said, "Temporal energy. Same screwdriver, at different points in its own time stream. Which means it was Vixen who gave it to you. Vixen from the future."

The Vixen grinned, "I've got a future, that's nice." She looked behind Rory at the petrified remains of their enemies. "That's not."

Rory nodded, "Yeah. What are they?"

The Doctor said, "History has collapsed. Whole races have been deleted from existence. These are just like after-images. Echoes, fossils in time. The footprints of the never-were."

Rory asked, "Er, what does that mean?"

The Vixen said, "Total event collapse. The universe literally never happened."

"So, how can we be here? What's keeping us safe?"

The Doctor replied, "Nothing. Eye of the storm, that's all. We're just the last light to go out."

The Vixen asked, "Amy. Where's Amy?"

Rory took the Vixen and the Doctor to Amy's body. The Doctor squatted down beside it and lifted back the blanket covering her. Rory said, "I killed her."

The Doctor sighed, "Oh, Rory!"

Rory asked, "What am I?"

The Vixen said, "You're a Nestene duplicate. A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity." She used her sonic on Amy.

Rory said, "But I'm Rory now. Whatever was happening, it's stopped. I'm Rory!"

The Doctor said, "That's software talking."

Rory asked, "Can you help her? Is there anything you can do?"

The Vixen replied, "Yeah, probably, if we had the time."

"The time?!"

The Doctor stood up. "All of creation has just been wiped from the sky. Do you know how many lives now never happened? All the people who never lived? Your girlfriend isn't more important than the whole universe."

The Vixen face palmed herself, knowing exactly where this was going. Rory whipped the Doctor around and punched him, knocking the Time Lord to the ground. Rory growled, "She is to me!"

The Vixen helped the Doctor up and laughed. "Welcome back, Rory Williams!"

The Doctor said, rubbing his cheek, "Sorry, had to be sure. Hell of a gun-arm you're packing there."

The Vixen said, "Right, we need to get her downstairs. And take that look off your plastic face, Rory. You're getting married in the morning!"

The Vixen, the Doctor and Rory placed Amy in one of the seats of the Pandorica. Rory asked, "So you've got a plan, then?"

The Vixen replied, "Bit of a plan, yeah. Memories are more powerful than you think, and Amy Pond is not an ordinary girl. Grew up with a time crack in her wall. The universe pouring through her dreams every night. The Nestenes took a memory print of her and got more than they bargained for. Like you. Not just your face, but your heart and your soul." She placed her hands to either side of Amy's face and closed her eyes. "I'm leaving her a message for when she wakes up, so she knows what's happening." She stepped out and the Doctor used his sonic to close the Pandorica.

Rory asked, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?"

The Doctor replied, "Saving her. This is the ultimate prison. You can't even escape by dying. It forces you to stay alive."

"But she's already dead."

The Vixen said, "Mostly dead. The Pandorica can stasis-lock her that way. All it needs is a scan of her living DNA and it'll restore her."

Rory asked, "Where's it going to get that?"

The Doctor looked at his watch. "In about 2,000 years."

Rory said to the Vixen, "You gave me this." He held up her screwdriver.

* * *

Amy fell down on all fours, gasping heavily. Amelia asked, "Are you all right? Who are you?"

Amy sat on the floor, "I'm... fine. I'm supposed to... rest. Got to rest, the Vixen says."

Amelia asked, "What vixen?"

Amy replied, "She's in here." She tapped her head. "Left a message in my head like I'm an answerphone. Where am I?" She looked around. "Hang on. National Museum, right? I was here once when I was a little..." Amy looked up at Amelia in realization. "Yeah, complicated." She stood up in front of Amelia. "Let's see, it's what..." She put a hand on Amelia's head and measured against her body. "1996?" She walked around the room.

Amelia asked, "Who are you?"

* * *

Amy said, "It's a long story." She saw a panel depicting the history of the Pandorica. "A very long story."

The Vixen typed something into her vortex manipulator. Rory asked, "She's going to be in that box for 2,000 years?!"

The Doctor replied, "Yeah, but we're taking a shortcut. Vixen's vortex manipulator. Rubbish way to time travel, but the universe is tiny now. We'll be fine."

Rory asked, "So the future's still there, then? Our world?"

The Vixen replied, "A version of it. Not quite the one you know. Earth alone in the sky. Let's go and have a look." She held her arm out. "You put your hand there. Don't worry, should be safe."

Rory said, "That's not what I'm worried about."

The Doctor said, putting his hand on the Vixen's wrist, "She'll be fine. Nothing can get into this box."

Rory said, "You got in there."

The Vixen grinned, "Well, there's only one of us. Each. I counted."

"This box needs a guard. I killed the last one."

The Doctor said, "No. Rory, no. Don't even think about it."

"She'll be all alone."

The Vixen said, "She won't feel it."

Rory snapped, "You bet she won't!"

The Doctor said, "2,000 years, Rory. You won't even sleep, you'd be conscious every second. It would drive you mad."

Rory asked, "Will she be safer if I stay? Look me in the eye and tell me she wouldn't be safer."

The Vixen sighed. "Rory..."

Rory snapped, "Answer me!"

The Vixen nodded, "Yes. Obviously."

Rory asked, "Then how could I leave her?"

The Doctor asked, "Why do you have to be so...human?"

Rory replied, "Because right now, I'm not." He walked to the other side of the Pandorica and the Doctor began pressing buttons on the Vixen's manipulator.

The Vixen pulled her arm away and took off the manipulator. "I'm not going with you."

"What?!"

The Vixen strapped her manipulator on the Doctor's wrist and said, "Doctor. I have to stay. Amy's my responsibility."

Rory called from the side of the Pandorica, "Our responsibility."

The Vixen rolled her eyes. "Fine. Our responsibility. But I have to stay. If something happens to Rory, Amy will still need a guard."

The Doctor asked, giving in, "Why do _you_ have to be so human?"

The Vixen leant in and whispered, "Because I used to be Rose Tyler. And as much as I can try, I can't run away from that."

The Doctor smiled and kissed her long and hard. He pulled back and said, "I love you."

The Vixen kissed his hand and nodded, moving away. "Love you too. See you in 2,000 years."

The Doctor said to both of them, "Listen to me. This is the last bit of advice you two are going to get in a very long time. Rory, you're living plastic, but not immortal. I have no idea how long you'll last. And you're not indestructible. Stay away from heat and radio signals when they come along." Rory put on his helmet. "You can't heal, or repair yourself. Any damage is permanent. Vixen, you've only got limited regenerations. 2,000 years is a long time, don't use them all up. So, both of you, for God's sake, however bored you get, stay out of..." The Doctor disappeared.

Alone, the Vixen and Rory nodded at each other. They pulled out their swords and sat down at the edge of the Pandorica, starting their long vigil.

* * *

" _According to legend, wherever the Pandorica was taken, throughout its long history, the Centurions would be there, guarding it."_ Amy was watching a video presentation on the Pandorica and its guardians. _"They appear as an iconic image in the artwork of many cultures, and there are several documented accounts of their appearances and their warnings to the many who attempted to open the box before its time. Their last recorded appearance was during the London blitz in 1941. The warehouse where the Pandorica was stored was destroyed by incendiary bombs, but the box itself was found the next morning, a safe distance from the blaze. There are eyewitness accounts from the night of the fire of two figures in Roman dress, carrying the box from the flames."_ Tears fell down Amy's cheeks. _"Since then, there have been no sightings of the two Lone Centurions, and many have speculated that if they ever existed, they perished in the fires of that night, performing one last act of devotion to the box each had pledged to protect for nearly 2,000 years."_

Amy breathed, "Rory. Vixen. Oh."

"Exterminate!"

Amy and Amelia turned to the room's entrance. Amelia asked, "What's that?" Amy ran and pushed Amelia behind her as the Dalek moved towards them.

"Exterminate!"

The Doctor appeared between Amy and the Dalek. "...Trouble." He saw the Dalek. "Oh!" He saw Amy and Amelia. "Two of you? Complicated."

The Dalek screamed, "Exterminate! Weapons systems restoring."

The Doctor took Amy and Amelia by the hand. "Come along, Ponds." He ran.

"Exterminate!"

The Doctor stopped at an alcove display representing North Africa. He stumbled into one of the mannequins and took the fez from its head. Amy asked, "What are we doing?"

The Doctor replied, "Running into a dead end, where I'll have a brilliant plan, that basically involves not being in one."

A night guard in a black leather jacket came around the corner with a torch. The Doctor, Amy and Amelia hid behind the Pandorica. The woman called, "What's going on?"

The Doctor whispered to Amy. "Get out of here. Go! Just run!" Amy didn't leave.

The Dalek turned to the woman. "Drop the device."

The Doctor said, "It's not a weapon. Scan it. It's not a weapon, and you don't have the power to waste!"

The Dalek said, "Scans indicate intruder unarmed."

The woman asked, "Do you think?"

A voice called from behind the Dalek, "Hey, trashcan!" The Dalek swivelled it's eyestalk around to see a man dressed in a night guard outfit. His hand opened to reveal a gun which he fired at the Dalek's eyestalk.

"Vision impaired! Vision..."

The guards moved out of the shadows and to reveal themselves as Rory and the Vixen. They watched as the Dalek was drained of energy. The Doctor arrived from the Pandorica room, his sonic at the ready. Amy was behind him. Rory asked, "Amy?"

Amy cried, "Rory!" She ran to him and they hugged.

Rory said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It just happened."

Amy said, "Oh, Shut up." She kissed him.

The Doctor breathed, "Vixen."

The Vixen ran to the Doctor and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Well, there was no tomorrow. "Hello, Doctor." She pulled away and smiled. The Doctor grinned at her and started to scratch his head. He then touched the top of his head to find his fez gone.

The Vixen winked at him and put the fez on her head. She held up her vortex manipulator and grinned mischievously before walking up to Rory and Amy and coming up between them. "Yeah, shut up, cos we've got to go. Come on!"

Rory said to Amy, "I waited. 2,000 years, I waited for you."

Amy said, "No, still shut up." Cue the long kiss.

The Doctor came up to them and said, "And break! And breathe! Well, somebody didn't get out much for 2,000 years."

Amelia tugged on the Vixen's sleeve. "I'm thirsty. Can I get a drink?"

The Vixen strapped on her manipulator and pulled her sword and its belt out from behind an exhibit. She secured it on and asked Amelia, "Oh, it's all mouths today, isn't it?!" She put the fez on Amy's head but she shoved it back at the Vixen, who looked back at the Dalek. "The light! The light from the Pandorica, it must have hit the Dalek."

The Doctor saw the Dalek's weapon move. "Out, out, out!" He rushed Amy and Rory out as the Vixen grabbed Amelia's hand.

Rory closed the door behind them and the Vixen and the Doctor soniced the lock. The Doctor asked, "So, 2,000 years. How did you two do?"

Rory replied, "Kept out of trouble."

"Oh. How?"

The Vixen replied, "Unsuccessfully." She realized she still had the fez and put it on her head. She then picked up a mop, planning to use it to block the door.

Rory said, "The mop! That's how you looked all those years ago when you gave me the sonic."

The Vixen grinned, "Oh! Well, no time to lose then." She activated the manipulator and disappeared.

 _The Vixen appeared at Stonehenge wearing a red fez and carrying a mop. She said brightly, "Rory! Listen, she's not dead. Well, she is dead, but it's not the end of the world."_ She reappeared in the museum foyer next to the Doctor. "Oops, sorry." She used the mop to block the door. The Doctor pulled the fez off the Vixen's head and put it on his own.

Amelia asked Amy, "How can she do that? Is she magic?"

The Vixen disappeared again and reappeared in front of past Rory without the mop. _She said, "You need to get me and the Doctor out of the Pandorica." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her sonic screwdriver._

 _Rory said, "You're not in the Pandorica."_

 _The Vixen replied, "Yes, we are. Well, we're not now, but we were back then."_

The Vixen reappeared in front of the group. She said, "Right, let's go then. She and the Doctor headed up the stairs but then she stopped. "Wait! Now I don't have the sonic, I just gave it Rory 2,000 years ago." She tapped on the manipulator. _She said to past Rory, "Oh, when you're done, leave my screwdriver in her top pocket." She disappeared again._

The Vixen said, reappearing in the museum foyer once more, "Right then." She reached into Amy's pocket and pulled out her screwdriver.

The Doctor said, "Off we go!"

The Vixen stopped again. "No, hang on." She turned to Amelia. "How did you know to come here?" Amelia reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the pamphlet and the sticky note. "Ah, my handwriting. OK!"

The Vixen rushed to a stand and grabbed a pamphlet before rushing a desk to grab the note. She then activated her manipulator. _The museum pamphlet slipped through Amelia's letterbox and the Vixen crept away. The Vixen grabbed Amelia's drink from her hand before disappearing._

She reappeared and gave Amelia her drink. "There you go, drink up!"

Amy asked, "What is that? How are you doing that?"

The Vixen replied, "My vortex manipulator..."

The Doctor said, "Cheap and nasty time travel. Very bad for you. I'm trying to give it up." The Vixen rolled her eyes.

Amy asked, "Where are we going?"

The Vixen replied, "The roof."

At the top of the landing, another Vixen and another Doctor appeared, their jackets smoking. They both fell down the stairs and rolled to a stop. The Present Vixen rushed over and used the sonic on them. The Doctor knelt next to her, examining their future selves.

The Vixen said, "Doctor, it's us."

Rory asked, "Vixen, Doctor. How can it be you?"

Amy asked, "Is that you two?"

The Doctor replied, "Yeah, it's us. Us from the future." Future Vixen opened her eyes, sat up, grabbed the Present Vixen and whispered in his ear before falling back to the floor unconscious.

Amy asked, "Are you... I mean, are they... Are they dead?"

"What?" The Vixen stood up. "Dead? Yes, yes. Of course they're dead." She climbed over his body and went up the stairs.

The Doctor followed. "Right, we've got 12 minutes."

The Vixen nodded, "That's good."

Amy asked, "12 minutes to live? How is that good?"

The Vixen replied, "You can do loads in 12 minutes... suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath. Come on, the roof!"

Rory said, "We can't leave you two here, dead."

The Vixen asked, "Oh, good! Are you in charge now? So, tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?"

Rory turned around and Amelia was gone. The cup from her drink lying on the floor. Amy asked, "Where did she go?"

Rory and Amy ran down the steps. Rory called, "Amelia?"

The Doctor said, "There is no Amelia. From now on, there never was. History is still collapsing."

Amy asked, "How can I be here, if she's not?"

The Vixen replied, "You're an anomaly. We all are. We're all hanging on at the eye of the storm, but the eye is closing, and if we don't do something, reality will never have happened. Today, just dying is a result. Now, come on!" She and the Doctor headed off.

Amy shook her head. "They won't die. Time can be rewritten. They'll find a way. I know they will."

Rory covered Future Doctor and Future Vixen with his jacket and sweater. The Doctor called, "Move it. Come on!" Amy and Rory ran up the stairs after the Vixen and the Doctor."

* * *

The Vixen climbed out of the stairwell and onto the roof. The Doctor, Amy and Rory followed. Amy asked, "What, it's morning already? How did that happen?"

The Vixen replied, "History is shrinking. Is anybody listening to us? Universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left." She used her sonic on a satellite dish.

Rory asked, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the TARDIS."

Rory said, "But the TARDIS exploded."

The Doctor replied, "OK, then. She's looking for an exploding TARDIS."

The Vixen removed the dish from its mounting. Amy said, "I don't understand. So, the TARDIS blew up and took the universe with it. Why would it do that? How?"

The Vixen stood on a raised section of roof. "Good question for another day. But for now... total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened. Not one of them ever shone. So, if all the stars that ever were are gone, then what is that?" She pointed to a large ball of fire in the sky.

The Doctor said, "Like I said, she's looking for an exploding TARDIS."

Rory said, "But that's the sun."

The Vixen turned back and asked, "Is it? Here's the noise that sun is making right now." She held up the dish and amplified the sound of the TARDIS with her sonic. "That's our TARDIS burning up. That's what's been keeping the Earth warm."

Rory said, "Vixen, there's something else. There's a voice."

The Vixen said, "Yeah. I don't hear the voice but I can feel these two feelings in my mind. Calling out to me." She adjusted the settings of her screwdriver.

Amy said, "I can't hear anything."

Rory pointed to his ear. "Trust the plastic."

River's voice was heard. "I'm sorry, love."

Then Jenny's voice was heard. "I'm sorry, Mum." They both overlapped and repeated.

Amy asked, "Vixen, that's River and Jenny. How can they be up there?"

Rory said, "It must be like a recording or something."

The Doctor said, "No, it's not a recording. The emergency protocols..."

The Vixen smacked her head. "Ow. But, of course, The TARDIS has sealed off the control room and put them into a time loop to save them. They are right at the heart of the explosion."

River and Jenny connected the wires as the TARDIS continued to spark and explode. Their attempts to open the door set more sparks flying from the console. They rushed to the doors to the TARDIS to open them only to be met by a stone wall. River said, "I'm sorry, love."

A tear rolled down Jenny's face as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Mum." River looked back over her shoulder as the console exploded with a bright light. The sequence started over again.

The Vixen appeared as the girls ran to the door. She grinned, "Hi, girls. I'm home." Jenny laughed in relief.

River looked at her watch and asked, "And what sort of time do you call this?"

The Vixen reappeared on the roof with Jenny and River.

River caught sight of the others. "Doctor! Amy!"

Jenny asked, "And the plastic Centurion?"

The Doctor replied, "It's OK, he's on our side."

Jenny asked, "Really? I dated a Nestene duplicate once... swappable head, it did keep things fresh." The Vixen gave her a look and Jenny gave a nervous chuckle. "It's a joke."

River said, "Right then, I have questions. But number one is this... What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?"

The Doctor replied, "It's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezes are cool."

With a look from River, the Vixen grabbed the fez from the Doctor's head and threw it into the sky as River shot it.

The Doctor said shortly. "Oh!"

"Exterminate!" The Dalek appeared, levitating up the side of the building.

The Doctor said, "Run, run, move, move. Go! Come on!" The Vixen covered their retreat by holding up the satellite dish as a shield as the Dalek fired. They climbed back through the stairwell.

* * *

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to seal the hatch. River had her gun aimed at it, Jenny had her sonic pen out and the Vixen had unsheathed her sword, just in case. River said impatiently, "Doctor, come on."

The Doctor shushed her. "Shh. It's moving away, finding another way in." He climbed down the ladder. "It needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now, that means we've got exactly," He checked his watch. "four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity." He continued down the stairs.

Rory asked, "How do you know?"

The Vixen replied, "Because that's when it's due to kill me and the Doctor."

Jenny asked, "Kill you? What do you mean, kill you?"

The Doctor snapped, "Oh, shut up, never mind. Sorry. How can that Dalek even exist?"

The Vixen said, "It was erased from time and then it came back. How?"

Rory said, "You said the light from the Pandorica..."

The Vixen explained, "It's not a light, it's a restoration field, but never mind. Call it a light. That light brought Amy back, but how could it bring back a Dalek when the Daleks have never existed?"

Amy said, "OK, tell us."

The Doctor said, "When the TARDIS blew up, it caused a total event collapse. A time explosion. It blasted every atom in every moment of the universe. Except..."

Amy finished, "Except inside the Pandorica."

The Vixen said, "The perfect prison. Inside it, perfectly preserved, a few billion atoms of the universe as it was. In theory, you could extrapolate the whole universe from a single one of them, like cloning a body from a single cell. And we've got the bumper family pack."

Rory said, "No, too fast, I'm not getting it."

The Vixen replied, "The box contains a memory of the universe, and the light transmits the memory. And that's how we're going to do it."

Jenny and Amy asked in unison, "Do what?"

The Vixen grinned, "Relight the fire. Reboot the universe. Come on!" They continued on.

Jenny, Amy and Rory exchanged looks as River caught up to the Time Lord duo. River said, "Vixen, Doctor, you're both being completely ridiculous. The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek. If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how will it reboot the whole of reality?"

The Vixen asked, "What if we give it a moment of infinite power? Transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?"

River said, "Well, that would be lovely, dear, but we can't, because it's completely impossible."

The Doctor turned around, "Ah, no, you see, it's not." He tapped her on the forehead. "It's _almost_ completely impossible. One spark is all we need."

Jenny walked up and asked, "For what?"

The Vixen turned around and whispered, "Big Bang Two! Now listen..." She and the Doctor were shot by the Dalek and they fell to the floor.

The Dalek trundled down the hall. "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

River and Jenny knelt at the Vixen's side as Rory took Amy out of the way. He pulled shocked Jenny back and said, "Get back. River, get back now!"

The Dalek screamed, "Exterminate!"

Rory fired at the Dalek and it was drained of energy again. River whispered, "Vixen. Doctor. Vixen, it's me, River. Can you hear me? What is it? What do you need?" Struggling, the Vixen pulled the Doctor's hand on her wrist and activated the manipulator. River looked around. "Where did they go? Damn it, they could be anywhere."

Amy said, "They went downstairs. 12 minutes ago."

River ordered, "Show me!"

Amy said, "River, they died."

The Dalek said, "Systems restoring! You will be exterminated!"

Jenny started forward, a look of murder in her eyes. Rory pulled her into his arms as she whimpered. He said, "We've got to move. That thing's coming back to life."

River said, "You three go to the Vixen and the Doctor. I'll be right with you." Amy and Rory left. Jenny walked up to River. "Go, Jenny."

Jenny snarled, "If you know I'm the Vixen's daughter, then you also know why I'm staying." River nodded.

The Dalek said, "You will be exterminated!"

River growled, "Not yet, your systems are still restoring. Which means your shield density is compromised." She took her gun from its holster.

Jenny held out her hand with a determined look and River handed it to her without another word. Jenny adjusted the settings and said, "One Alpha Mezon burst through your eyestalk would kill you stone dead."

The Dalek said, "Records indicate you will show mercy. You are an associate of the Vixen and the Doctor's."

Jenny said, "The Vixen doesn't show mercy. And I'm her daughter." She aimed the gun. "Check your records again."

"Mercy!"

Jenny said, "Say it again." River was pretty impressed. Not anyone can make a Dalek beg for mercy.

The Dalek pleaded, "Mercy!"

Jenny hissed, "One more time."

The Dalek said again, "Mercy!"

* * *

Amy and Rory arrived on the stairs where they left the Vixen and the Doctor's 'bodies'. Rory's sweater and jacket were still there, but no bodies. Rory asked, "How could they have moved? They were dead! Both of them!" He ran down the stairs. "Vixen? Doctor!"

Amy said, "But he was dead!"

River and Jenny joined them. River asked, "Who told you that?"

Amy replied, "The Vixen did."

Jenny and River walked calmly down the stairs. River said, "Rule one. The Doctor lies. Rule two. The Vixen lies."

Amy asked, "Where's the Dalek?"

Jenny replied, "It died."

* * *

Jenny, River, Amy and Rory made their way through the exhibit hall. Ahead of them, Amy saw the Vixen and the Doctor inside the Pandorica. "Vixen! Doctor!"

Rory and Amy stopped while Jenny and River went to check on the Doctor. Rory asked, "Why did she tell us they were dead?"

Amy answered, "We were a diversion. Long as the Dalek was chasing us, they could work down here."

Jenny asked the Vixen, "Mum, Dad, can you hear me? What were you doing?"

The sun came closer and became brighter. Rory asked, "What's happening?"

River replied, "Reality's collapsing. It's speeding up. Look at this room." The displays were empty.

Amy asked, "Where did everything go?"

Jenny replied, "History is being erased. Time is running out. Dad, what were you doing? Tell us! Mum?"

The Vixen slowly came to. "Big... Bang... Two."

Rory said, "The Big Bang. That's the beginning of the universe, right?"

Amy asked, "What, and Big Bang Two is the bang that brings it back? Is that what you mean?" The Doctor came to and gave a small nod.

River realized what they were doing. "Oh!"

Jenny asked, "What?"

River explained, "The TARDIS is still burning. It's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire..."

Amy asked, "Then what?"

Jenny said, realization dawning on her face, "Then let there be light. The light from the Pandorica would explode everywhere at once, just like they said."

Amy asked, "That would work? That would bring everything back?"

River said, "A restoration field, powered by an exploding TARDIS, happening at every moment in history. Oh, that's brilliant. It might even work!"

Jenny pulled out her sonic pen and ran it along the wires. "Mum's wired her vortex manipulator to the rest of the box. And herself and Dad."

Amy asked, "Why?"

River replied, "So they can take it with them. The Vixen's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion."

* * *

The sky was now a brilliant orange. Amy and Rory were standing together, just watching. Rory asked, "Are you OK?"

Amy asked, "Are you?"

Rory replied, "No."

"Well, shut up then!" Rory took her in a hug.

River came out of the Pandorica. "Jenny's with them right now."

Jenny asked the Vixen, "What's going to happen to you two?"

The Vixen replied, "You're my daughter, my essence, literally. You'll be able to remember us."

Jenny asked, "But I spent all that time trying to find you. What am I going to do now?"

The Doctor said, "Jenny, I want you to go and be friends with Amy about two years before her wedding. She won't remember us, so you'll need to watch her. Closely."

Jenny nodded tearfully and hugged both of them. "I love you."

The Vixen smiled, "Love you too."

Jenny came out of the Pandorica and said to Amy, "Amy... They want to talk to you."

Amy asked, "So, what happens here? Big Bang Two? What happens to us?"

River said, "We all wake up where we ought to be. None of this ever happens and we don't remember it." She gave Jenny a look, who looked down.

Amy said, "River... tell me they come back, too."

River inhaled sharply. "The Vixen and the Doctor will be the heart of the explosion."

Amy asked, "So?"

Jenny spoke up. "So all the cracks in time will close, but they'll be on the wrong side... Trapped in the never-space, the void between the worlds. All memory of both of them will be purged from the universe. Neither of them will ever have been born. Now, please. They want to talk to you before they go."

Amy asked River and Jenny, "Not to you?"

Jenny said, "They know me too much to talk."

River replied, "And they don't really know me yet. Now they never will."

Amy walked slowly to the Pandorica. "Hi."

The Vixen said, weakly, "Amelia Pond. The girl who waited. All night in your garden. Was it worth it?"

Amy said, "Shut up. Of course it was."

The Doctor said, "You asked us why we were taking you with us and we said... 'No reason'. We were lying."

"It's not important."

The Vixen nodded, "Yeah, it's the most important thing left in the universe. It's why we're doing this. Amy, your house was too big. That big, empty house. And just you."

Amy added, "And Aunt Sharon."

The Vixen asked, "Where were your mum and dad? Where was... everybody who lived in that big house?"

Amy said, "I lost my Mum and Dad."

The Doctor asked, "How? What happened to them? Where did they go?"

"I... I don't..."

The Vixen reassured her, "It's OK. Don't panic. It's not your fault."

Amy whimpered, "I don't even remember."

The Vixen said, "There was a crack in time in the wall of your bedroom and it's been eating away at your life for a long time now. Amy Pond, all alone. The girl who didn't make sense. How could we resist?"

Amy asked, "How could I just forget?"

The Doctor said, "Nothing is ever forgotten, not really. But you have to try." The ground shook.

River called, "Vixen! It's speeding up!"

The Vixen said to Amy, "There's going to be a very big bang. Big Bang Two. Try and remember your family and they'll be there."

Amy asked, "How can I remember them if they never existed?"

The Vixen grinned, "Because... you're special. That crack in your wall, all that time, the universe pouring into your head. You brought Rory back...you can bring them back, too. You just remember, and they'll be there."

Amy backed away. " _You_ won't."

The Doctor said, "You'll have your family back. You won't need your imaginary friends anymore." He laughed weakly. "Amy Pond... crying over us, eh?"

The Vixen asked, "Guess what?"

"What?"

The Vixen whispered, "Gotcha." The Pandorica closed.

Amy walked slowly backwards, not taking her eyes from the Pandorica. The Pandorica began to glow. River said, "Back! Get back!" She pushed Amy out of the way. The Pandorica launched into the sky.

The Vixen nodded to the Doctor as she sent a message via her communicator before dropping it to the floor as the pain increased.

Jenny, River, Rory and Amy sat on the floor against a wall. River received the message on her communicator. River said, "It's from the Vixen and the Doctor." She looked skyward.

Amy asked, "What does it say?"

River replied, "'Geronimo.'"

* * *

The Vixen and the Doctor held hands as they rode through the g-force as the Pandorica shot on its collision course with the TARDIS. The Doctor woke up on the floor and sat up. The Vixen sat up as well. The Doctor kissed her softly.

The Vixen pulled back. "Oh! OK. We escaped, then. Brilliant! Love it when we do that."

The Doctor took inventory. "Legs, yes. Bow tie, cool. I can buy a fez." They got up when they heard the Doctor's voice and Amy's.

The past Doctor said, "The beach. The beach is the best. Automatic sand."

Past Amy asked, "Automatic sand? What does that mean?"

The past Doctor replied, "It's automated, totally."

The Vixen and the Doctor looked at each other in confusion. They walked around and saw the past Doctor and Amy dressed for the beach. "Oh."

The past Doctor went on, "Cleans up the lolly sticks..."

The Doctor said to the Vixen, "No, hang on! That's last week when Amy and I went to Space Florida. We're rewinding. Our… our time stream... unravelling, erasing. Closing."

The Vixen looked at the monitor and saw the crack closing. "Hello, universe, goodbye, Vixen and Doctor. Amy?" Past Amy turned around. "Amy?"

* * *

The Doctor's timeline rewound further until they 'arrived' outside the flat he shared with Craig. Amy crossed the street in front of them. The Doctor said, "Ah, three weeks ago, when she put the card in the window."

The Vixen called, "Amy!" Amy looked up. "I need to tell you something."

The Doctor said, "She can hear us! But if she can hear us..." He and the Vixen turned around to see the crack in the road. Time rewound again.

* * *

They arrived in a hollow and the Vixen heard herself as she left to find the primary flight deck. She knew what this was and she kept the Doctor away from the scene. Soon enough another past Vixen approached Amy and put her hands on hers. The Doctor looked at the past Vixen to the paster Vixen to the present. Vixen in confusion. After listening to what past Vixen had to say, the Doctor and the Vixen saw the crack. Time rewound again.

* * *

The Vixen and the Doctor found themselves at Amy's house. The Vixen licked her lips. "Amelia's house." She checked the Doctor's watch. "When she was seven. The night she waited. Stay here." She went outside while the Doctor waited. The Vixen found Amelia curled up asleep on her suitcase. She smiled fondly as she knelt down. "The girl who waited. Come here, you." She carried her inside.

The Doctor tucked Amelia into bed and sat down in a chair next to the Vixen. The Vixen leant on the Doctor and said to Amelia, "It's funny. I thought if you could hear us, we could hang on somehow. Silly me. Silly old Vixen. When you wake up, you'll have a mum and dad... And you won't even remember us."

The Doctor said, "Well, you'll remember us a little. We'll be a story in your head. But that's OK. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh? Cos it was, you know. It was the best."

The Vixen smiled, "A daft old pair who stole a magic box and ran away. Did we ever tell you that we stole it?"

The Doctor said, "Well, we borrowed it. We were always going to take it back."

The Vixen sighed, "Oh, that box, Amy. You'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient. And the bluest blue ever. And the times we had, hmm? Would have had... Never had. In your dreams, they'll still be there. The Vixen, the Doctor and Amy Pond. And the days that never came."

The Doctor said, "The cracks are closing. But they can't close properly until we're on the other side. We don't belong here anymore." He asked the Vixen, "How about we skip the rest of the rewind. I hate repeats. Don't you?"

The Vixen nodded and turned to Amy, "Live well. Love Rory." She got up and kissed Amy's head.

The Doctor grinned tiredly, "Bye bye, Pond." He caressed her hair then held the Vixen's hand as they left and the crack closed behind them.

Amelia awoke, looked at the wall then settled back to sleep. Outside her window, the stars shone in the night sky. Amy slowly woke up, and, as her eyes travelled across the room, they landed on the Raggedy Vixen and Raggedy Doctor crafts before stopping at the wedding dress hanging on her closet door."

Tabitha called, "Morning!"

Amy sat up with a gasp as a woman entered with a breakfast tray. "You're my mum. Oh, my God, you're my mum."

Jenny Tyler came in wearing pink pyjamas. She said, "Well, of course she's your mum. And I'm your Maid of Honour. What's the matter with you?"

Tabitha said, "And this is your breakfast, which your father made, so feel free to tip it out of the window if it's an atrocity. Downstairs, 10 minutes?"

Jenny squealed, "You're getting married! Big day!" She left to get ready.

Amy muttered, "Of course she's my mum. Why is that surprising?" She got out of bed. Amy slowly entered the parlour.

Her father, Augustus said, "Ah, Amelia. I fear I may have been using the same joke book as the best man."

"You're my tiny little dad!" Amy ran over and hugged him.

Tabitha entered. Jenny right behind her. Tabitha asked, "Amelia, why are you behaving as if you've never seen us before?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't know. It's just..."

Jenny asked, "Wedding nerves?"

* * *

Rory was brushing his teeth as he answered the phone. "Hello!"

Amy asked over the phone. "Do you feel like you've forgotten something really important? Do you feel like there's a great big thing in your head, and you feel like you should remember it, but you can't?"

"Yep."

Amy asked, "Are you just saying yes cos you're scared of me?"

"Yep."

Amy said, "I love you."

Rory replied, "Yep. I mean, I love you too!"

Amy turned off the phone, thinks for a moment, then Jenny came in grinning and holding a short pink dress. Amy grinned back then rushed over and took her wedding dress down with a swirl.

* * *

Everyone clapped as the best man finished his speech. "Ladies and gentlemen, the father of the bride, Augustus Pond!"

Augustus stood up. "Sorry, everyone. I'll be another two minutes. I'm just reviewing certain aspects." He sat back down.

Tabitha sighed, "Your father, Amelia, will be the absolute death of me. Unless, of course, I strike pre-emptively."

Amy laughed but stopped as she saw a woman walk by the windows. It was River. Jenny's eyes shined with hope as she sat beside the best man. Amy stood up, staring outside.

Rory asked, "Amy? You OK?"

Amy replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm..." She sat down. "fine."

Rory said, "Right. Er... You're crying."

Amy asked, "So I am. Why am I doing that?"

Rory replied, "Because you're happy, probably. Happy Mrs Rory. Happy, happy, happy."

"No. I'm sad. I'm really, really sad."

Rory said shortly, "Great."

Amy asked, "Why am I sad?" She looked down at the table in front of Rory. "What's that?" Jenny looked towards Rory and Amy. The plan was working.

Rory replied, "Oh, er, someone left it for you. A woman." Rory handed Amy River's journal.

Amy asked, "But what is it?"

Rory replied, "It's a book."

Amy flipped through the journal. "It's blank."

"It's a present."

Amy asked, "But why?"

Rory replied, "Well, you know the old saying. The old... wedding... thing. Huh?" Amy slowly began to remember as Jenny smiled. "Amy?"

Augustus stood up again. "Ready now. Sorry about that. Last-minute adjustments to certain aspects. Now then, it hardly seems a year..." Her father's speech faded as Amy looked around the room and saw one guest wearing a red bowtie and another with blue braces. One of the kids wearing a black leather jacket and a painting of swords mounted on the wall. A tear fell from her eye and landed on River's journal. "...at the age of six and announced that the new headteacher wasn't real because she looked like a cartoon."

Amy stood up. "Shut up, Dad!" Jenny sat on the edge of her seat.

Rory asked, "Amy?"

Augustus asked, "Amelia?"

Jenny grinned as Amy said, "Sorry, but shut up, please! There are some people missing... two people important. Two people so, _so_ important."

Rory asked, "Amy, what's wrong?"

Amy said, "Sorry. Sorry, everyone. But when I was a kid, I had two imaginary friends."

Tabitha sighed. "Oh no, not this again."

Amy went on, "The raggedy Vixen and the raggedy Doctor. My raggedy Vixen and raggedy Doctor. But they weren't imaginary." Jenny looked around the room. "They were real."

Tabitha said, "The psychiatrists we sent her to!"

Amy declared, "I remember you! I remember! I brought the others back, I can bring you home, too. Raggedy pair, I remember you, and you are late for my wedding!"

In the silence, Rory heard the glasses start to tinkle against each other as the ground started to shake. The chandelier began to sway. Jenny started to stand up. Amy said, "I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story...the brand new, ancient blue box. And Jenny." She beckoned Jenny over. Jenny obeyed. "Keeping your daughter here as a reminder. Oh, clever. Very clever." The wind began to blow and the people heard the TARDIS.

Rory asked, "Amy, what is it?"

Amy and Jenny clasped their hands together and said in unison, "Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue." The TARDIS began to materialize in the middle of the floor.

Rory said, "It's the Vixen and the Doctor!" The TARDIS solidified and Jenny and Amy climbed over the table to get to it. "How did we forget the Vixen and the Doctor? I was plastic. The Vixen was the stripper at my stag. Long story."

Jenny knocked on the TARDIS door. "OK, Mum, Dad. Did we surprise you this time?"

The TARDIS doors opened and the Vixen and the Doctor popped their heads out. The Vixen wearing a short black dress and the Doctor wearing a top hat with white tie and tails. A white scarf was loosely draped over his shoulders. The Vixen stepped out, put an arm around Amy and Jenny each and said, "Er, yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that."

The Doctor said, "How lucky we happened to be wearing these old things." He stepped out onto the floor.

The Vixen grinned and said, turning around, "Hello, everyone. We're Amy's imaginary friends, but we came anyway." She shook Augustus's hand.

Amy said to the Vixen, "You absolutely, definitely may kiss the bride."

The Vixen planted a finger on Amy's puckered lips. "Amelia! From now on, I shall be leaving the... kissing duties to the brand new Mr Pond." She shook Rory's hand as the Doctor came forward and put an arm around Rory's shoulder.

Rory said, "No, I'm not Mr Pond. That's not how it works."

The Doctor and the Vixen replied in unison, "Yeah, it is."

Rory agreed, "Yeah, it is."

The Doctor said, "Right then, everyone. I'll move my box. You're going to need the space." He entered the TARDIS. "We only came for Jenny and the dancing."

* * *

The Doctor created his own dance to Queen's "Crazy Little Thing Called Love". Amy laughed and Jenny laughed and the Vixen laughed. Jenny said, "Dad. You're terrible. That is embarrassing!"

That didn't keep him from teaching the dance to all the children at the reception. The Doctor said, "That's it. That's good. Keep it loose." Amy and Rory looked on and laughed as Jenny and the Vixen sat beside them, laughing as well.

Amy and Rory and Jenny and her father slow danced to James Morrison's "You Give Me Something". The Vixen watched as she leant against a doorway. She whispered to Rory, "2,000 years. The boy who waited. Good on you, mate." She nodded to Jenny and the Doctor.

* * *

The Vixen, the Doctor and Jenny headed back to the TARDIS. As he put his key to the lock, someone spoke. "Did you dance? Well, you always dance at weddings, don't you?"

The Vixen turned around and grinned, "You tell me."

"Spoilers."

The Vixen smiled and handed her journal back. "The writing's all back, but I didn't peek."

River smiled, "Thank you." She hugged the Vixen and Jenny.

Jenny asked, "Are you married, River?"

River replied, "Yes."

The Vixen asked, "Who to?"

River whispered, "Spoilers."

The Vixen sighed, "River Song. Who are you?"

River replied, "You're going to find out very soon now. And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes." She activated her own manipulator and disappeared.

The Vixen, Jenny and the Doctor looked at each other. "Nah."

* * *

The Doctor danced up to the console, the Vixen and Jenny right behind him. As he started to handle the controls, the door opened and Amy walked in. "Oi! Where are you off to? We haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery yet."

Rory followed her in and shut the door. "Amy!"

Amy said, "Shut up... it's my wedding."

" _Our_ wedding." Jenny and the Vixen giggled.

The Doctor said, "Sorry, you two...shouldn't have slipped away. Bit busy, you know?"

Rory said, "You three just saved the whole of space and time. Take the evening off. Maybe a bit of tomorrow."

The Vixen said, "Space and time isn't safe yet. The TARDIS exploded for a reason. Something drew the TARDIS to this particular date, and blew it up." The phone began to ring. "Why? And why now? The silence, whatever it is, is still out there, and I have to...Excuse me a moment." She answered the phone and handed it to the Doctor. "Your department."

The Doctor stuck his tongue out at her. An action which the Vixen gladly returned. The Doctor spoke into the phone. "Hello. Oh! Hello. I'm sorry, this is a very bad line."

Jenny took the phone. "Yes. Uh huh. No, but that's not possible. She was sealed into the Seventh Obelisk. I was at the prayer meeting. Well, no, I get that it's important. An Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express…in space!" The Vixen grinned. "Give us a mo."

The Vixen said to Amy and Rory, "Sorry, something's come up. This will have to be goodbye."

Amy said, "Yeah, I think it's goodbye. Do you think it's goodbye?"

Rory agreed, "Definitely goodbye."

Amy headed for the door. She opened the TARDIS door and waved. "Goodbye! Goodbye." She closed the door.

The Doctor put an arm round Jenny and smiled at her. Jenny smiled back and spoke into the phone. "Don't worry about a thing, Your Majesty. We're on our way." She, Amy and Rory held onto the console as the Vixen and the Doctor set the TARDIS in motion.

Next chappy is A Christmas Carol. Please review.


	12. A Christmas Carol

Chapter 12: A Christmas Carol

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

A planet was being viewed through the screen of a crashing ship, its atmosphere, swirling blue-white gases. The Computer said, "Would all passengers please return to their seats and fasten their safety belts? We are experiencing slight turbulence."

The Captain arrived. "Both engines failed, and the storm-gate's critical. The ship is going down! Christmas is cancelled."

The First Pilot reported, "Entering atmosphere now! Level - keep her level!"

The Second Pilot asked, "Level with what? I can't see! What is that stuff?"

The Captain suggested, "Clouds?"

The First Pilot asked, "What kind of clouds?"

The Captain asked, "Are you sending a distress signal?"

The First Pilot replied, "It's not me!"

The Captain checked the ship to locate the signal. "Who's in the honeymoon suite?"

Amy entered wearing her police costume. The Captain turned to the door. Amy said, "I've sent for help."

The Captain asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Amy said, "Look, there are these friends of mine, OK, and they can help us. They'll come!"

The Captain asked, "And what _are_ you wearing?"

A little self-conscious, Amy tugged at the skirt hem. "That doesn't matter."

The Captain asked, "Are you from the honeymoon suite?"

Amy snapped, "Oh, shut up!"

Rory entered dressed as a Roman soldier. He was tossed into the walls as the ship shuddered. He was holding a device in his hand. "Amy, the light's stopped flashing... Does that mean they're coming?"

The First Pilot raised an eyebrow. "Honeymoon suite?"

Rory blushed, "Oh, oh, the clothes, um... It is just a bit of fun."

Amy snapped, "Really, shut up!"

The Second Pilot reported, "Sensor-loss on 80% of the hull..."

Rory asked, "So does this mean they're coming? Or does it mean I need to change the bulb?"

Amy replied, "They'll come. They always come."

Rory hissed, "Right, well, they are cutting it kind of fine!"

The Captain said, "If we can't stabilise the orbit, we're finished."

The Second Pilot said, "There's nothing to lock onto. I am flying blind."

Amy muttered, "Come on, guys, come on..."

The Second Pilot reported, "There's something coming alongside us. Something small, like a shuttle."

Amy said, "Just this once, don't be late."

The First Pilot said, "Ma'am...incoming message. It's from the other ship."

The Captain ordered, "On screen." Three words appeared on the screen in front of them: Come along, Ponds. The TARDIS whizzed by. Rory looked at Amy who sighed in relief. The Captain asked, "What does that mean?"

Amy replied, "It's Christmas!"

* * *

Kazran Sardick was looking out a large window out onto the stormy sky. "On this world, the first settlers called it the Crystal Feast. You know what I call it?" He turned. "I call it expecting something for nothing!" Kazran walked into the room where a family was standing.

The father pleaded with Kazran. "Sir. Mr Sardick. We're only asking for one day. Just let her out for Christmas." Two men wheeled a cryogenic pod into the room. Inside was a young woman with long blonde hair. "She loves Christmas."

Kazran asked, "Does she? Oh, does she? I see! Hello!" He tapped on the window with his cane. "Wakey-wakey - it's Christmas! Do you know what? I think she's a bit cool about the whole thing." He laughed but no one else did. "That was funny." The servants laughed.

The son said, "She's frozen."

Kazran asked, "She's what, sorry?"

The son said, "She's in the ice, she can't hear you."

Kazran said, "Oh, what a clever little boy. You must be so irritated." He asked a servant. "How much?"

The servant replied, "Er...it's 4,500 Gideons, sir."

Kazran said to the family, "You took a loan of 4,500 Gideons and Little Miss Christmas is my security."

The phone rang and the servant answered. The father said, "We're not asking for her back. Just let her have one day. Let her have Christmas with us."

The servant said to Kazran, "Sir, it's the President."

Kazran replied gruffly, "Tell him I'm busy. Now...where were we? Oh, yes! She's pretty, though, your daughter. Maybe I should keep her."

The father said, "She's not my daughter, sir."

The mother explained, "She's my sister. She volunteered for the ice when the family were in difficulties many years ago."

The servant walked over. "Sorry, sir, the President says there's a galaxy-class ship trapped in the cloud layer and...well, we have to let it land."

"Or?"

"Well...or it'll crash, sir."

Kazran asked, "Oh. Well, it's a kind of landing, isn't it?"

The servant said, "It's from Earth, sir, registering over 4,000 life forms on board."

Kazran chuckled. "Not if we wait a bit!"

The servant protested, "You can't just let it crash, sir."

The son heard the sound of a vortex manipulator activating. Kazran asked the servant, "Says who? Oh, give it here." He took the phone. "Look, petal, we already have a surplus population. No more people allowed on this planet." The son looked to the chimney and saw soot fall into the fireplace. "I don't make the rules. Oh, no, hang on... I do." He hung up. "Right, you lot... poor, begging people, off home and pray for a miracle."

The father ushered his family towards the door. The son looked back to the fireplace just as a huge amount of soot fell, spreading embers in a gust. The Vixen then fell through, somersaulting. She got up and dusted herself off. The Vixen grinned, "Oh! Yes, blimey. Sorry! Christmas Eve on a rooftop, saw a chimney, my whole brain just went, 'What the hell!'" She walked to the children. "Don't worry, chubs will be doing the rounds later. I'm just scoping out the general...chimney-ness. Yeah." She leant against the chimney. "Nice size, good traction... big tick!"

The father asked, "Chubs?"

The Vixen replied, "Father Christmas, Santa Claus...or, as I've always known him, Jeff."

The son scoffed, "There's no such person as Father Christmas."

The Vixen asked, "Oh, yeah?" She pulled out a black and white photo. "Me, my boyfriend, my daughter and Father Christmas, Frank Sinatra's hunting lodge, 1952. See him at the back with the blonde...Albert Einstein. The five of us together...hrrroom!" She winked. "Watch out! OK? Keep the faith, stay off the naughty list." She turned around. "Ooh! Now, what's this? And I love this, a big flashy lighty thing - that's what brought me here."

The Vixen walked over to a large control panel covered with knobs, buttons and flashing lights. "Big flashy lighty things have got me written all over them. Not actually, but give me time and a crayon." She sat in the chair and swivelled around to face Kazran. "Now, this big flashy lighty thing is connected to the spire in your dome, yeah, and it controls the sky." She stood up and walked forward. "Well, technically, it controls the clouds, which technically aren't clouds at all. Well, they're clouds of tiny particles of ice. Ice clouds, love that. Who's she?" She pointed at the cryo-chamber.

Kazran replied, "Nobody important."

The Vixen asked, "Nobody important? Blimey, that's amazing. Do you know, in almost 900 years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important before. Martha Jones? My ex-best friend would still be evil and alive. Captain Jack Harkness? I never would have found out about my ex-best friend being evil and alive. Donna Noble? Well, the universe wouldn't exist if not for her."

To everyone else she was just spouting nonsense. Kazran asked, "What are you talking about, woman?"

The Vixen went back to the console and began using the controls. "Never mind. Now, this console is the key to saving that ship, or I'll eat my hat... if I had a hat. I'll eat someone's hat. Not someone who's using their hat - I don't want to shock a nun, or something. Sorry, rambling, cos...cos this isn't working!"

Kazran said smugly, "The controls are isomorphic – one to one - they respond only to me."

The Vixen said, "Oh, you fibber... Isomorphic! There's no such thing."

Kazran reached across and flipped a switch, shutting the machine off. He then turned it back on. The Vixen tried the same switch and nothing happened. She then ran her sonic screwdriver over the controls then Kazran. She checked the readings and said, "These controls are isomorphic!"

Kazran said, "The skies of this entire world are mine. My family tamed them, and now I own them."

The Vixen asked, "Tamed the sky? What does that mean?"

Kazran replied, "It means I'm Kazran Sardick. How can you possibly not know who I am?"

The Vixen answered, "Well, just easily bored, I suppose. So, I need your help, then."

Kazran grumbled, "Make an appointment."

The Vixen snarled, "I'm being subtle here. There are 4,005 people in a spaceship trapped in your cloud belt. Without your help, they're going to die."

Kazran didn't move, but he was nervous inside. Eyes weren't supposed to glow like that. "Yes."

The Vixen said, "You don't have to let that happen."

Kazran replied, 'I know, but I'm going to. Bye-bye. Bored now. ..Chuck!"

One of Kazran's servants took the Vixen by the shoulders to escort her out. The Vixen ducked out of his grip and stood in front of Kazran, now sitting in a chair. Kazran said, "Ooh, look at you, looking all tough now."

The Vixen hissed, "There are 4 of my family up there in the 4,005 people, and I won't allow any of those 4,005 die tonight. Do you know where that puts you?"

Kazran asked, "Where?"

"4,006."

Kazran asked, "Was that a sort of threat-y thing?"

The Vixen snarled, "Whatever happens tonight, remember... you brought it on yourself."

Kazran waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah, right... Get her out of here. And next time, try and find me some funny poor people."

The Vixen was forced towards the door along with the family. The son picked up a lump of coal and threw it at Kazran, hitting him on the head. He stormed over to the son and raised his hand to hit him. The Vixen growled, "No, stop, don't!"

The father snapped, "Don't you dare! You leave him!"

Kazran lowered his hand. "Get him out of here! Get that foul-smelling family out of here! Out!"

The family was taken from the room. The son shouted, "We're going!"

Kazran headed back to his chair but stopped when he saw the Vixen still there. "What? What do you want?"

The Vixen replied, "A simple life. But you didn't hit the boy."

Kazran said, "Well, I will next time!"

The Vixen smirked, "No, you see, you won't. Now why? What am I missing?" She walked past Kazran looking at something else.

Kazran snapped, "Get out! Get out of this house!"

"The chairs! Of course, the chairs! Stupid me, the chairs!"

Kazran asked, "The chairs?"

The Vixen said, "There's a portrait on the wall behind me. Looks like you, but it's too old, so it's your father. All the chairs are angled away from it. Daddy's been dead for 20 years. But you still can't get comfortable where he can see you. There's a Christmas tree in the painting, but none in this house, on Christmas Eve. You're scared of him and you're scared of being like him. And good for you, you're not like him, not really. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

The Vixen murmured, "Because you didn't hit the boy." She nodded. "Merry Christmas, Mr Sardick."

Kazran snarled, "I despise Christmas!"

The Vixen walked way. "You shouldn't. It's very you."

Kazran asked, "It's what? What do you mean?"

The Vixen sang, grinning, "Halfway out of the dark." She left just as the servants returned from escorting the family out.

Kazran ordered, "Get her downstairs with the others. Clean up this mess!"

* * *

The Second Pilot said, "Everything's offline! Secondary furnace just vented."

Amy and Jenny were on the phone with the Vixen while the Doctor and Rory were trying to find a way to clear the cloud belt. Jenny was wearing a black denim skirt and white button up shirt. She asked on the phone, "So, Mum, have you got a plan yet?"

The Vixen replied, "Yes, I do."

Jenny and Amy looked at each other and asked together, "Are you lying?"

"Yes, I am."

Amy said, "Don't treat us like idiots."

Rory asked, "Was she lying?"

Jenny replied, "No, no."

The Vixen walked into the street. "OK, the good news. I've tracked the machine that unlocks the cloud belt. I could use it to clear you a flight corridor and you could land easily."

Amy said, "Oh, hey, hey, that's great news."

"But I can't control the machine."

Jenny said, "Less great."

The Vixen said, "But I've met a man who can."

Amy said, "Ah, well, there you go!"

The Vixen finished, "And he hates me."

Jenny asked, "Mum, were you being extra charming and clever?"

The Vixen replied, "Yeah, how did you know?"

Amy and Jenny rolled their eyes. Amy muttered, "No wonder."

Jenny elbowed her slightly and replied, "Lucky guess."

The father from inside the Sardick house called to the Vixen. "Miss... Miss."

The Vixen said into the phone, "Hang on." She walked over to the father.

"I've never seen anybody stand up to Mr Sardick like that." He shook her hand. "Bless you, miss, and merry Christmas."

The Vixen smiled, "Merry Christmas. Lovely. Sorry, bit busy."

The father advised, "You'd better get inside, ma'am. The fog's thick tonight, and there's a fish warning."

The Vixen nodded, "Oh, right, yeah. Sorry, fish?"

"Yeah. You know what they're like when they get a bit hungry."

The Vixen replied, "Yeah, fish, I know fish. Fish?"

The father said, "It's all Mr Sardick's fault, I reckon. He always lets a few fish through the cloud layer when he's in a bad mood. Thank you. Bless you once again, ma'am." He left.

The Vixen asked herself, "Fish?"

Jenny's voice came on, "Mum, the Captain and Dad say we've got less than an hour..."

Amy asked, "What should we be doing?"

The Vixen looked up at a streetlight and saw small fish swimming around it like moths. "Fish...!"

Amy asked, "Sorry, what?"

The Vixen grinned, "Fish that can swim in fog. I love new planets."

Jenny groaned, "Mum! Mum, please don't get distracted!"

The Vixen asked the fish gently, "Now, why would people be frightened of you tiny little fellas?" She held up her hand and the fish investigated. "Look at you, sweet little fishy-wishies. Mind you, fish in the fog, so the cloud cover... Ooh. Careful up there."

Amy said sarcastically, "Oh, great, thanks, Vixen, because if there was a real danger we were all going to nod off! We've got less than an hour!"

The Vixen looked at a nearby clock. "I know." 'Ding Dong Merrily on High' began to play over loudspeakers.

Jenny asked, "Mum? How are you getting us off here? We can't exactly take all 4,000 people into the TARDIS. That box has limits."

The Vixen said, "Oi! Not a box! Oh, just give me a minute!" She muttered to herself, "Jenny's right. Can't use the TARDIS. So that ship needs to land, but it can't land unless a very bad man suddenly decides to turn nice, just in time for Christmas Day! A real Christmas Miracle!"

Amy said, "Vixen, we can't hear you. What is that? Is that singing?"

The Vixen replied, "A Christmas carol."

"A what?"

"A Christmas carol."

"A what?"

The Vixen rolled her eyes and said loudly, "A CHRISTMAS CAROL!"

Jenny squeaked, "Mum!"

The Vixen looked up, a cunning smile crossing her face. "Kazran Sardick!"

Amy said, "Vixen!"

The Vixen said brightly, "Merry Christmas, Kazran Sardick!"

* * *

Kazran had fallen asleep in his chair. On a wall, a recording of a little boy in his bedroom plays. It was young Kazran speaking to the camera. _"Hello. My name is Kazran Sardick. I'm 12½, and this is my bedroom."_

Kazran mumbled in his sleep. "Top secret special project."

 _Young Kazran said, "This is my top secret special project. For my eyes only. Merry Christmas."_

 _A man shouted, "Kazran, Kazran!"_ The shout awoke Kazran with a start and he watched the screen as his father came into the bedroom. _Elliot asked, "Kazran, what are you doing? What are you doing?!" He peered into the camera._

Kazran stood up and backed away in fear. _Elliot snapped onscreen, "I've warned you before about this, you stupid, ignorant, ridiculous child!"_

 _Young Kazran said, "I was just going to make a film of the fish."_

 _Elliot snapped, "The fish are dangerous!"_

" _I just want to see them."_

 _Elliot scoffed, "Don't be stupid, you're far too young!"_

 _Young Kazran whined, "Everyone at school's seen the fish."_

" _That's enough! You'll be singing to them next, like gypsies."_

 _Young Kazran said, "The singing works! I've seen it. The fish like the singing."_

Kazran walked closer to the wall. _Elliot asked, "What does it matter what fish like?"_

 _Young Kazran said, "People say we don't have to be afraid of the fish. They're not really interested in us."_

 _Elliot growled, "You don't listen to people! You listen to me!" He backhanded young Kazran._

Kazran reached a hand to his cheek. _Young Kazran whimpered, "Ow! I'm sorry, Father."_

 _Elliot snapped, "This is my house!"_ The Vixen entered the room behind Kazran. _In the video, Young Kazran had his head down on the desk and was crying._

The Vixen put a hand on Kazran's shoulder. "It's OK. It's OK."

Kazran jerked away from her touch and turned to the Vixen. "What have you done? What is this?"

The Vixen replied, "Found it on an old drive. Sorry about the picture quality, had to recover the data using quantum enfolding and a paperclip." She sat in Kazran's chair and picked up the newspaper. "Oh, I wouldn't bother calling your servants, they quit. Apparently they won the lottery at exactly the same time, which is a bit lucky when you think about it."

Kazran scoffed, "There isn't a lottery."

The Vixen said, "Yeah, as I say, lucky."

 _Elliot snapped, "There's a fog warning tonight. You keep these windows closed, understand? Closed!"_

Kazran asked, "Who are you?"

The Vixen grinned, "Tonight, I'm the Ghost Of Christmas Past."

 _Elliot said onscreen, "Mrs Mantovani will be looking after you tonight. You stay here till she comes. Do you understand? Do you understand?"_

The Vixen asked, "Did you ever get to see a fish back then, when you were a kid?"

Kazran asked, "What does that matter to you?"

The Vixen said, "Look how it mattered to you."

Kazran said, "I cried all night, and I learned life's most invaluable lesson."

The Vixen asked, "Which is?"

Kazran snapped, "Nobody comes. Get out! Get out of my house!"

The Vixen replied, "OK. OK. But I'll be back. Way back. Way, way back." She went into the other room, out of sight. She typed something into her manipulator and disappeared.

 _At the same moment, Young Kazran lifted his head and turned to the window where the Vixen had appeared. "See? Back!" She opened the window._

 _Young Kazran asked, "Who are you?"_

 _The Vixen grinned, "Hi. I'm The Vixen. I'm your new babysitter." She jumped into the room._

 _Young Kazran asked, "Where's Mrs Mantovani?"_

 _The Vixen laughed, "Oh, you'll never guess! Clever old Mrs Manters, she only went and won the lottery!" She hopped on the bed and bounced._

Kazran said, "There isn't any lottery!"

 _Young Kazran said onscreen, "There isn't any lottery."_

 _The Vixen replied, "I know. What a woman!" She jumped off the bed._

 _Young Kazran asked, "If you're my babysitter, why are you climbing in the window?"_

 _The Vixen sighed, "Cos if I was climbing out, I'd be going in the wrong direction. Pay attention." She tapped his nose._

 _Young Kazran said, "Mrs Mantovani's always my babysitter."_

" _Times change." She peered into the camera. "Wouldn't you say? You see... Christmas Past."_

 _Young Kazran asked onscreen, "Who are you talking to?"_

 _The Vixen replied, "You. Now, your past is going to change. That means your memories will too. Scary, but you'll get the hang of it."_

 _Young Kazran said, "I don't understand."_

 _The Vixen laughed, "I'll bet you don't! I wish I could see your face." She pointed at young Kazran and then the camera._

Kazran muttered, "But that never happened." He turned away. "But it did!"

* * *

The Vixen said to young Kazran, "Right, then. Your bedroom. Great! Let's see, you're 12 years old, so we'll stay away from under the bed. Cupboard! Big cupboard, I love a cupboard." She ran to the cupboard and opened it. "Do you know? There's a thing called a face spider. It's just like a tiny baby's head with spider legs, and it's specifically evolved to scuttle up the backs of bedroom cupboards..." She closed the door. "Which, yeah, I probably shouldn't have mentioned. Right, so what are we going to do? Eat crisps and talk about stuff? I've never actually done that, talking about stuff that's not scientific, but I bet it's easy. Stuff! Yeah?"

Young Kazran asked, "Are you really a babysitter?"

The Vixen said, "I think you'll find I'm universally recognised as a mature and responsible adult." She showed young Kazran her psychic paper.

Young Kazran peered at it. "It's just a lot of wavy lines."

The Vixen sighed, "Yeah, it's shorted out. Finally, a lie too big." She put it away. "OK, no, not really a babysitter, but it's Christmas Eve. You don't want a real one, you want me."

Young Kazran asked, "Why? What's so special about you?"

The Vixen grinned, "Have you ever seen Mary Poppins?"

Kazran replied, "No."

"Good. Cos that comparison would've been rubbish. I'm nothing like her. She doesn't wear enough black leather. Fish in the fog, fish in the clouds. How do people ever get bored? How did boredom even get invented?" She stood at the open window.

Kazran said, "My dad's invented a machine to control the cloud belt. Tame the sky, he says. The fish'll be able to come down, but only when we let them. We can charge whatever we like."

The Vixen turned to face Kazran. "Yeah. I've seen your dad's machine." A large something with fins passed behind the Vixen.

Kazran asked, "What? You can't have."

The Vixen scoffed, "Tame the sky... Humans, you always manage to find the boring alternative, don't you? You want to see one? A fish. We can do that. We can see a fish."

Kazran asked, "Aren't you going to tell me it's dangerous?"

The Vixen asked, "Dangerous?!" She came back inside. "Come on, you're a boy! And you know what boys say in the face of danger. I learnt that from my boyfriend."

Kazran asked, "What?"

"Mummy!"

The Vixen's sonic screwdriver was tied with a string to a pulley hanging from the ceiling, beeping intermittently. The string continued into the cupboard where the Vixen and Kazran were hiding. Kazran asked, "Are there any face spiders in here?"

The string was looped around the Vixen's finger. "Nah, not at this time of night. They'll all be sleeping in your mattress." Kazran's eyes widened. "So why are you so interested in fish?"

Kazran replied, "Cos they're scary."

"Good answer."

Kazran asked, "What kind of jacket is that?"

The Vixen replied, "A cool one."

Kazran asked, "Why is it cool?"

The Vixen asked, "Why are you _really_ interested in fish?"

Kazran said, "My school. During the last fog belt, the nets broke and there was an attack. Loads of them, a whole shoal. No-one was hurt, but it was the most fish ever seen below the mountains."

The Vixen asked, "Were you scared?"

"I wasn't there. I was off sick."

"Ooh, lucky you. Not lucky?"

Kazran said, "It's all anyone ever talks about now, the day the fish came. Everyone's got a story."

The Vixen finished, "But you don't. I see."

Kazran sat down. "Why are you recording this?"

The Vixen asked, "Do you pay attention at school, Kazran?"

Kazran asked, "Sorry, what?"

The Vixen whispered, "Cos you're not paying attention now." The string was tugging the Vixen's finger. "Ssh!"

At the Sardick residence, Old Kazran murmured. "Now I remember." He watched as the Vixen stood and went to open the door. "No, Vixen, you mustn't!"

Kazran asked, "Vixen, are you sure?"

The Vixen grinned, "Trust me."

"OK."

"Oi! Eyes on the jacket. Look at me. I wear it and I don't care. Trust me?"

Kazran nodded, "Yes."

The Vixen grinned, "That's why it's cool." She slowly entered the room and saw a small fish investigating the screwdriver. "Hello, fishy. Let's see." She walked slowly close to the walls. "Interesting. Crystalline fog, eh? Maybe carrying a tiny electrical charge. Is that how you fly, little fishy?"

Kazran asked through the door, "What is it? What kind? Can I see?"

The Vixen whispered, "Just stay there a moment."

Kazran asked, "Is it big?"

The Vixen replied, "Nah, just a little one." She leant in closer. "So, little fella, what do you eat?" A shark swam into the room and swallowed the fish—and the sonic screwdriver. The Vixen jerked back.

Kazran asked, "How little?"

"Erm..."

Kazran asked, "Can I come out?"

The Vixen squeaked, "No, no. Maybe just...wait there for a moment." Without taking her eyes off the shark, the Vixen edged her way back to the cupboard door.

Kazran asked, "What colour is it?"

"Big. Big colour." She dashed for the door. She got in and shut the door and leant against it as the shark rammed it with its head.

Kazran asked, "What's happening?"

The Vixen said, "Well, concentrating on the plusses, you've definitely got a story of your own now. Also, I got a good look at the fish, and I understand the fog, which'll help me land a spaceship in the future, and save a lot of lives. And I'll get some readings off my sonic screwdriver when I get it off the shark in your bedroom."

Kazran asked, "There's a shark in my bedroom?!"

"Oh, fine, focus on that part!" The banging stopped.

Kazran asked, "Has it gone? What's it doing?"

The Vixen asked softly, "What do you call it if you don't have any feet, and you're taking a run-up?" She and Kazran exchanged looks. The Vixen grabbed Kazran and pulled him from the door just as the shark broke through and the camera stopped.

The Vixen and Kazran were on the floor in the far corner, out of reach from the shark at the moment. As the shark opened its mouth, there was a green glow inside. Kazran whimpered, "It's going to eat us, it's going to eat us, it's going to eat us... Is it going to eat us?"

The Vixen said, "Maybe we're going to eat it, but I don't like the odds. It's stuck, though. Let's see. Tiny brain. If I had my screwdriver, I could probably stun it."

Kazran asked, "Well, where's your screwdriver?"

The Vixen replied, "Well, concentrating on the plusses... within reach. There's a real chance, the way it's wedged in the doorway, of keeping its mouth open."

"There is?"

The Vixen said, "Agree with me. Cos I've only got two goes, and then it's your turn."

Kazran asked, "Two goes?"

The Vixen replied, "Two arms. Right, then! OK." She took a deep breath. "Geronimo! Open wide!" She got up and headed for the shark.

* * *

They were on the patio just outside Kazran's bedroom. The shark was lying on the ground as Kazran knelt beside it. The Vixen was checking her screwdriver. "What's the big fishy done to you? Swallowed half of you, that's what. Half a screwdriver, what use is that? Bad, big fishy."

Kazran said, "Vixen? I think she's dying."

The Vixen said, "Half my screwdriver's still inside, but yeah, I think so. I doubt they can survive long outside the cloud belt. Just quick raiding trips on a foggy night."

Kazran asked, "Can't we get it back up there?" He sniffled. "We were just going to stun it. I didn't want to kill it."

The Vixen said, "She was trying to eat you."

"She was hungry."

The Vixen said reluctantly, "I'm sorry, Kazran. I can't save her. I could take her back up there, but she'd never survive the trip. We need a fully functioning life-support."

Kazran asked, "You mean like an icebox?"

* * *

The Vixen and Kazran ran down the stairs. As Kazran got a lamp, the Vixen was distracted by a Christmas tree. "Ooh, a tree!" Kazran shook his head and led the Vixen to the basement.

The Vixen peered through a small window and saw a roomed lined with containers. The Vixen asked, "What is this?"

Kazran replied, "The surplus population. That's what my dad calls it." They tried to turn the wheel to open the door. "Oh, it's not turning! Oh, why won't it turn?"

The Vixen used the partial sonic on the security keypad. It didn't work. She asked, "Ah, what's the number?"

Kazran replied, "I don't know!"

The Vixen said, "This place is full of alarms, it's not just the door. I need the number!" She went back to the wheel.

* * *

In the future, Old Kazran said, "7258!"

* * *

The Vixen said, "I need the number!"

Kazran replied, "I'm not allowed to know until I'm older."

* * *

Old Kazran said again, "7258!"

The Vixen said, "Just what I was after." She was at the door, her hand on her manipulator. "Thank you!" She closed the door.

* * *

The Vixen said to Kazran, "7258. 7258."

Kazran heard as the Vixen arrived and punched in the numbers. The wheel was unlocked and they opened the door. Due to the cold temperature, the fog was thicker. Kazran led the Vixen through the vault. The Vixen said, "Ah, there's fish down here, too."

Kazran replied, "Yeah, but only tiny ones. The house is built on a fog lake. That's how Dad freezes the people." He stopped in front of a chamber. "They're all full, but we could borrow one." He pointed. "Yeah, this one."

The Vixen held the lamp up to the window and it was the same woman the family were trying to take home for Christmas. The Vixen smiled warmly, "Hello again."

Kazran asked, "You know her?"

The Vixen asked, "Why her? Important, is she?"

Kazran shrugged, "She won't mind. She loves the fish." He tapped in some number on a keypad on the side of the container.

A video of the woman speaking appeared in the small window. _"My name is Abigail Pettigrew, and I'm very grateful for Mr Sardick's kindness. My father..."_

Kazran said, "She starts to talk about the fish in a minute."

Abigail went on, _"…but I would not allow it. I could not have chosen this path were it not for the compassion and generosity of the great philanthropist and patron of the poor, Mr Elliot, but I'm also surrounded by the fish, the beautiful, iridescent, magical fish..."_

As Abigail spoke, the Vixen walked down the row of containers, peering into some. Kazran stayed and watched the video. The Vixen asked, "Why are these people here? What's all this for?"

Kazran replied, "My dad lends money. He always takes a family member as... He calls it security."

The Vixen whistled, "Hard man to love, your dad. But I suppose you know that."

Abigail said, _"...I am not alone, and I am at peace."_

Kazran hit more buttons and the inside of Abigail's container lit up. He walked to the Vixen. "What's wrong?"

The Vixen replied, "Just my half a screwdriver trying to repair itself. It's signalling the other half." Realization hit them both.

Kazran said, "The other half's inside the shark."

The Vixen winced, "Yeah. Sounds like she's woken up. OK. So it's homing on the screwdriver..." The shark loomed out of the fog, mouth wide open. Getting out of the way, the Vixen fell to the floor.

Kazran ran through the maze of containers. He stopped and hid behind a small pillar. Behind him the shark swam by. He then heard a woman's voice singing 'In the Bleak Midwinter'. He followed the music and saw the door to Abigail's container was open.

At the end of the aisle, she was kneeling on the ground, singing to the shark and stroking it. The Vixen found them. She said, "It's beautiful." Kazran nodded. "It's not really the singing, of course."

Kazran replied, "Yes, it is."

"Nah."

Kazran said, "The fish love the singing, it's true."

The Vixen explained, "Nah. The notes resonate in the ice, causing a delta wave pattern in the fog." She slapped the back of her neck. "Ow! A fish bit me."

Kazran snapped, "Shut up, then!"

Abigail turned to them as she sang. The Vixen said, "Of course! That's how the machine controls the cloud belt. The clouds are ice crystals. If you vibrate them at the right frequency, you could align them..." She slapped her neck again. "Ow! Why do they keep biting me?"

Kazran said, "Look, the fish like the singing, OK? Now shut up!"

The Vixen sighed, "OK." Kazran was entranced by Abigail's singing.

* * *

The Vixen tapped on the container lying on the floor. "Shark in a box, to go." She pressed some buttons on her manipulator and the TARDIS materialized around them.

Kazran murmured, "It's bigger on the inside."

The Vixen said, "It's my home. Well, mine, my boyfriend, the Doctor's, my daughter's and my friends'."

Abigail looked about the TARDIS in wonder. The Vixen set it in motion. Abigail said, "This is...amazing!"

The Vixen grinned, "Nah, this is transport. I keep amazing..." She ran to the door and opened it. "Out here." Fish swam amongst the clouds. The Vixen headed back to the container. "Come on, then, let's get this shark out." She punched the numbers to start the defrost.

Kazran pulled out his camera and began taking pictures. The first was of Abigail as she looked out on the fish. They watched as the shark was released. Kazran laughed, "Hey, look at her go!"

Closing the container, the Vixen saw numbers on the front. She asked, "Abigail, this number, what does it mean?"

Abigail replied, "It pertains to me, miss, not the fish."

"Yeah, but how?"

Abigail asked, "Your suitor is a doctor, you say? Is he one of mine?"

The Vixen asked, "Do you need a doctor?" Abigail looked sad and the Vixen was about to pursue the question when a bell chimed on the console. "Ah! Sorry!" She ran to the console. "Time's up, kids!"

Kazran asked, "Why?"

The Vixen replied, "It's nearly Christmas Day! And I need to send this baby back up."

* * *

Kazran and the Vixen put Abigail back in her container, the TARDIS now back in the future with the Doctor. Abigail said, "If you should ever wish to visit again..."

The Vixen smiled, "Well, you know, if I'm ever in the neighbourhood..."

Kazran said eagerly, "She comes every Christmas Eve. Yeah, she does, every time. She promises!"

The Vixen started, "No, I don't..."

Kazran closed the door…and opened it again. For Abigail, it had been mere seconds, but a year had passed outside. The Vixen and Kazran were wearing Father Christmas hats. They both said in unison, "Merry Christmas!"

Abigail smiled, "Vixen!"

The Vixen led the way down the aisle. She was carrying a harness. Abigail asked, "What are we going to do?"

Kazran grinned, "The Vixen's got a great plan! Wait till you hear!" As they ran off, the number on the front of Abigail's container went from "8" to "7".

* * *

The Vixen had found a two-wheeled open carriage and had hooked up the harness. Abigail said, "You are out of your mind. This will never work!"

The Vixen grinned, "Oh, don't think shark, think dolphin." She lifted Kazran onto the seat.

Abigail said, "A shark isn't a dolphin!"

The Vixen said, "I know that. It's nearly a dolphin."

"No, it isn't."

The Vixen said, "See, that's where you're wrong, because... Shut up." She used the sonic.

Kazran said, "It could be anywhere." He got down from the carriage. "Will it really come?"

The Vixen replied, "No chance. Completely impossible." She smiled down at him. "Except at Christmas."

The Vixen was at the reins as the flying shark took them through the clouds. Kazran asked, "How are we going to get back?"

"I don't know!"

Abigail asked, "Do you have a plan?"

"I don't know!" They laughed and cheered as they flew all about the city.

Kazran and the Vixen took Abigail back to her container. Abigail said, "Best Christmas Eve ever!"

Kazran smiled, "Till the next one!" They closed the door and Abigail was frozen once again.

* * *

Old Kazran was sitting on the floor, pictures spread on the carpet in front of him. "New memories. How can I have new memories?"

* * *

Kazran and the Vixen opened Abigail's container on another Christmas. "Merry Christmas!"

Abigail smiled, "Vixen! Where to this time?"

The Vixen held up her wrist and asked, "Did I mention, at any point, all of time and space

* * *

Kazran and the Vixen opened Abigail's container on yet another Christmas. Both were wearing fezzes. "Merry Christmas!"

"Vixen!"

* * *

Old Kazran smiled at the photos, some of them from Egypt and the pyramids.

* * *

Kazran and the Vixen opened Abigail's container on another Christmas. Kazran was wearing a scarf and looking somewhat sullen. The Vixen grinned, "Merry Christmas!"

Abigail smiled, "Vixen!" The countdown reached '4'.

* * *

Old Kazran smiled at more photos.

* * *

Kazran and the Vixen opened Abigail's container on another Christmas. Kazran was taller, perhaps late teens and wearing a bowtie. "Merry Christmas!"

Abigail gasped, "Kazran!" The countdown moved to '3'.

The Vixen brought the TARDIS to them again. She walked to the controls as Kazran and Abigail walked a little slower. Abigail said, "You've grown."

Kazran replied, "Yeah."

Abigail said, "And now you're blushing."

"Sorry."

"That's OK."

Kazran asked, "So, Vixen, where this time?"

The Vixen grinned, "Pick a Christmas Eve. I've got them all right here."

Abigail asked, "Might I make a request?"

"Of course."

Abigail said, "This one."

* * *

Abigail stood in the street wearing a hooded cloak as she looked in a window and watched her family. Her sister handed her husband a drink. "Thank you, darling." He kissed her.

Kazran and the Vixen stood back a-ways, watching her. Kazran asked, "Who are they?"

The Vixen replied, "Her family. The lady's her sister. I met her once, when she was...older."

Kazran whispered, "Abigail's crying."

The Vixen whispered back, "Yes."

Kazran whispered, "When girls are crying, are you supposed to talk to them?"

The Vixen replied, "I have absolutely no idea. That's a question you should ask the Doctor. Though I'm very sure he won't have an idea either."

Kazran walked over to Abigail. She said, "My sister's family. They're so happy."

Kazran said, "They look very poor."

Abigail replied, "They are very poor. Doesn't mean you can't be happy."

Kazran asked, "And then why aren't you?"

The husband closed the curtains. Abigail replied, "Because this is the life I can never have."

Kazran asked, "Why not?"

Abigail took his hand in hers, keeping them at their sides. "I think you're blushing again."

The curtains opened again, and the Vixen was there, grinning and waving them in. "Come in." Still holding hands, they went inside.

* * *

The Vixen was entertaining the son with card tricks at one end of the table while Abigail sat with her sister at the other. Kazran was helping the husband decorate. The Vixen said to the son, "Pick a card, any card at all."

The sister said, "Every Christmas Eve. I don't understand."

Abigail said, "I'm not sure I do."

"Memorise the card, put it back in the deck. Don't let me see it."

The husband asked, "Is this what it looked like last year?"

The sister sighed, "It doesn't have to be exactly the same."

"I'm starting again. Come on, Kazran, we're starting again."

The sister whispered, "That's Sardick's boy, isn't it?"

Abigail said, "He's not like his father."

The sister said, "His father treats everyone like cattle. One day, that boy will do the same."

"No. He's different."

The Vixen grinned, "The three of clubs."

The son shook his head. "No."

The Vixen's grin faltered. She asked, "You sure? I'm very good at card tricks."

"It wasn't the three of clubs."

The Vixen replied, "Well, of course it wasn't," She grinned and tossed away the card. "Because it was the seven of diamonds!" She pulled it out from an inside pocket.

The son said, "No."

The Vixen tapped his nose, "Oi, stop it, you're doing it wrong."

The sister said to Abigail, "I see him around the town sometimes. Never any friends."

Abigail said, "He's got me."

"All those Christmas Eves, you never once came to see us."

Abigail replied, "I'm here now."

The sister pleaded, "Then stay. Stay for tomorrow, have Christmas dinner with us."

"I can't."

"Well, then." The sister stood up. "Tomorrow's dinner is cancelled, as my sister refuses to attend."

Abigail sighed, "Isabella..."

Isabella smiled, "Instead...we'll have it tonight."

* * *

They were sitting around the table, the Vixen at one end, and they were about to pull the crackers. The Vixen grinned, "Three! Two! One! Pull!" Everyone cheered and laughed.

The son pulled a playing card from his. He asked, "How did you do that?"

The Vixen smirked, "Your card, I believe."

"No!"

The Vixen stammered, "Oh… Oh, shut up!"

Kazran said, "Er, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Under the table, Kazran and Abigail held hands.

* * *

The trio said goodbye for another year. Abigail said, "Best Christmas Eve ever." She hugged the Vixen.

The Vixen grinned, "Ah! Till the next one."

Abigail said, "I look forward to it. Now I'd like to say good night to Kazran."

"Of course." She stood there. "Well, on you go." Kazran looked at her. "Oh! Oh, yes, right! Sorry, I'll, um, I'll go, then." She said to Abigail, "Good night." She turned to Kazran. "Good luck...night! Good night!" She walked away.

Kazran said in a hushed shout, "Vixen!" He rushed over. "I, er, I think she's going to kiss me."

The Vixen smirked, "Yeah, I think you're right." She pushed him towards Abigail.

Kazran said, "I've never kissed anyone before. What do I do?"

The Vixen put an arm around Kazran's shoulder. "Well... Do what the Doctor did when he first kissed me. Try and be all nervous and rubbish and a bit shaky."

"Why?"

The Vixen replied, "You'll be like that anyway. Might as well make it part of the plan. Off you go, then!" She pushed Kazran, who resisted.

Kazran asked, "What, now? I kiss her now?"

The Vixen sighed, "Kazran, in the words of my boyfriend, I'm telling you it's this or go to your room and design a new kind of screwdriver. Don't make his mistakes. Now, go!"

Kazran went back to Abigail and stood there awkwardly until she pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Old Kazran looked at photos of their trip to New York, Paris and Australia. He then found one dated "California 1952" in front of the Hollywood sign.

* * *

Abigail was standing by the pool in an evening gown. She was unhappy about something. Kazran found her. "Abigail! Are you coming back? The Vixen is going to do a duet with Frank." He saw the sullen look on Abigail's face. "Abigail. What's wrong?"

Abigail said, "I have something to tell you."

Kazran asked, "A bad thing?"

Abigail replied, "A very bad thing."

Kazran asked worriedly, "What is it?"

"The truth."

* * *

The Vixen, wearing a white lace top, black jeans and her leather jacket, found them as they were kissing. The Vixen said, "Guys, we've really got to go quite quickly. I just accidentally got engaged to Marilyn Monroe. I didn't even know she like girls!" The two didn't stop. "How do you keep going like that? Do you breathe out your ears? Hello? Sorry, hello?" She sighed. "Guys, she's phoned a chapel, there's a car outside, this is happening now!"

Marilyn called, "Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo."

The Vixen huffed, "Right, fine, thank you. I'll just go and get married then, shall I? To a woman. See how you like that!" She walked away. "Marilyn, get your coat!"

Kazran pulled away and asked, "What are we going to do?"

Abigail replied tearfully, "There is nothing to be done."

* * *

Kazran escorted Abigail to her container as the Vixen sent the TARDIS back to the future and tested the sonic on a small fish. Kazran said, "Good night, Abigail."

Abigail nodded, breaking. "Good night, Kazran." They slowly let go of each other's hands as they backed away.

Kazran closed the door as Abigail shook her head. The Vixen walked over, cheerful. "There we go. Another day, another Christmas Eve. I'll see you in a minute, hmm? I mean, a year."

Kazran stopped her. "Vixen... Listen, why don't we leave it?"

The Vixen asked, "Sorry, leave what?"

Kazran replied, "Oh, you know. This. Every Christmas Eve, it's getting a bit old."

"Old?"

Kazran asked, "Well, Christmas is for kids, isn't it? I've got some work with my dad now, I'm going to focus on that. Get that cloud belt under control."

The Vixen stuttered, "So-Sorry. I didn't realise I-I was boring you."

Kazran smiled, "Not your fault. Times change." He walked away.

The Vixen murmured, "Not as much as I'd hoped." She called after him, "Kazran." Kazran stopped and the Vixen walked up to him. "I'll be needing a new one, anyway. What the hell..." She gave him the sonic. "Merry Christmas. And if you ever need me, just activate it. I'll hear you."

Kazran shook his head. "I won't need you."

The Vixen held his wrist and asked, "What's happened? What are you not telling me?" Kazran shook her hand off and walked away. "What about Abigail?"

Kazran replied, "I know where to find her." He closed and locked the door behind him, his eyes red from tears.

* * *

Kazran was dressed in sober black and his hair was slicked down. He was standing with his father, Elliot, drinking champagne. They were standing in front of the machine. Elliot said, "Another Christmas Eve, Kazran. But a very special one. It's complete. Look at it. Sound waves. As simple as that. We can control the clouds, the fog, the fish..."

Kazran asked, "Why do we want to control the fish?"

Elliot replied, "People are cattle. If you want to control cattle, you need to control their predators." He saw the look on his son's face. "What's the face for? Look what I'm giving you. The sky, and everything beneath it. Only you and I can control this. This planet is ours!"

"Excuse me, Father." Kazran set down his glass and walked out of the room.

Kazran walked to his desk and opened a drawer. Inside was the sonic screwdriver. He took it out and stared at it for a moment. He then turned and saw the Vixen standing in the window. Kazran walked over. The Vixen leant down, a grin on her face. Kazran glared at her and closed the curtains before walking back to his desk and putting the sonic back in the drawer.

* * *

Old Kazran opens the desk drawer. Inside, gathering dust, were souvenirs from his trips with the Vixen. He lifted out the screwdriver and pressed it against his cheek. The phone rang. Kazran walked with the phone. "Yes, what? Oh, Mr President, we've been through this! It's not going to crash on my house, so what's it got to do with me? Yes, I know. 4,005. As a very old friend of mine once took a very long time to explain, life isn't fair."

Old Kazran hung up the phone and looked down at the pictures at his feet, one of which was a smiling Abigail. He took the sonic from his pocket.

Just as he did so, a hologram of Amy and Jenny appeared. "Hello!"

Kazran asked, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Jenny asked, "Didn't think this was over, did you? We're the Ghost of Christmas Present."

Kazran asked, "Ghosts? Dressed like that?"

Rory pulled Amy aside while the Doctor pulled Jenny aside. They both said in unison, "Eyes off the skirts." Amy and Jenny shoved the two out of the way.

Kazran said, stunned, "You turned into a Roman and you turned into a bow tie wearing idiot."

A voice called, "Oi! I heard that!"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Dad."

Amy nodded, "Yeah. We do turn into those."

Jenny smirked. Kazran swore he had seen that look somewhere before. Jenny said, "We also do this." The hologram disappeared.

Kazran asked, "Do what? What are you talking about?"

Voices began singing 'Silent Night'. Kazran followed the sound of the voices to the vault. He looked inside to see a number of people singing. He keyed in the code and opened the door. Kazran stared at the singers and Amy and Jenny reappeared.

Amy said, "They're holograms. Projections, like us."

Kazran asked, "Who are they?"

Jenny replied, "The people on the ship up there. The ones you're going to let die tonight."

Kazran asked, "Why are they singing?"

Amy said, "For their lives."

Jenny looked around. "Which one's Abigail?" Kazran stared at her. "The Vixen told me."

Kazran asked, "Did she now?"

Jenny replied, "Yeah, she's my mum."

Kazran said, "You're the daughter." Jenny nodded.

Amy smiled, "She doesn't hold back. You know the Vixen."

Kazran asked, "How do I? I never met her before tonight. Now I seem to have known her all my life. How? Why?"

Jenny said, "You're the only person who can let that ship land. She was trying to turn you into a nicer person. And she was trying to do it nicely."

Kazran snapped, "She's changed my past. My whole life!"

Amy said, "Time can be rewritten."

Kazran hissed, "You tell the Vixen, tell her from me, people can't." He strode forward, breaking up the holograms. He stopped in front of Abigail's container.

Amy and Jenny exchanged a look before following. Jenny asked, "That's Abigail?"

Kazran said, "I would never have known her if the Vixen hadn't changed the course of my whole life to suit herself."

Amy asked, "Well, that's good, isn't it?"

"No."

Jenny asked, "Why is she still in there? You could let her out any time."

Kazran replied, "Oh, yes. Any time at all. Any time...I choose." He put his hand to the window.

Jenny asked, "Then why don't you?"

Kazran said, "This is what the Vixen did to me. Abigail was ill when she went into the ice. On the point of death. I suppose the rest in the ice helped her, but she's used up her time. All those Christmas Eves with me. I could release her any time I want... and she would live a single day." He turned to Jenny and Amy. "So tell me, Ghosts of Christmas Present, how do I choose which day?"

Amy said, "We're sorry. We really are. I'm very, very sorry."

Jenny asked, "But you know what? She's got more time left than I have. More than anyone on this ship."

"Good."

Amy ordered, "Rory, widen the beam."

* * *

The room flickered out of existence and Kazran found himself elsewhere. He now appeared as the hologram on the ship. The Captain said, "Update on engine one..."

Kazran asked, "How did I get here?"

Jenny replied, "You didn't. It's your turn to be the hologram. Since you're going to let a lot of people die, we thought you might like to see where it's all gonna happen."

Kazran asked, "The singing... What is it? I don't understand."

The Doctor replied, coming forward, "The Vixen's idea. The harmonies resonate in the ice crystals. The fish like it. She thought maybe it would stabilise the ship. But it isn't working. It's not powerful enough."

Kazran asked, "Why are they still singing, then?"

The Captain replied, "Because we haven't told them. I understand you have a machine that controls this cloud layer. If you can release us from it, we still have time to make a landing. Nobody has to die."

Kazran snapped, "Everybody has to die."

Amy said, "Not tonight."

Kazran said, "Tonight's as good as any other. How do you choose?"

Jenny asked, "Mum?"

The Vixen's voice came on. "Yeah?"

Jenny asked, "Mum, are you hearing this?"

The Vixen replied, "I can hear."

Kazran asked, "She's here? Where is she? Vixen?!" Rory turned off the hologram and Kazran disappeared.

* * *

Kazran found himself back in the vault. The Vixen was leaning against a divider. "Vixen!"

The Vixen said, "I'm sorry. I didn't realise."

Kazran said, "All my life, I've been called heartless. My other life, my real life, the one you rewrote. Now look at me."

The Vixen replied, "Better a broken heart than no heart at all."

Kazran scoffed, "Oh, try it. You try it."

"I have. And I've lived it."

Kazran asked, "Why are you here?"

The Vixen replied, "Cos I'm not finished with you yet." She walked forward. "You've seen the past, the present...and now you need to see the future."

Kazran snapped, "Fine! Do it! Show me! I'll die cold, alone and afraid. Of course I will, we all do! What difference does showing me make? Do you know why I'm going to let those people die? It's not a plan. I don't get anything from it. It's just that I don't care. I'm not like you. I don't even want to be like you! I don't and never, ever will care!"

"And I don't believe that."

Kazran said, "Then show me the future. Prove me wrong."

The Vixen said firmly, "I am showing it to you. I'm showing it to you right now. So what do you think?" She looked over Kazran's shoulder. Kazran turned around to see Young Kazran in pyjamas and a robe. The Vixen asked, "Is this who you want to become, Kazran?"

The two Kazrans slowly walked towards each other. Young Kazran asked in confusion, "Dad?"

Kazran dropped his cane and lifted his hand to strike his younger self. He flashed back to the moment in his bedroom when his father struck him as well as the first Christmas Eve without the Vixen or Abigail. He also remembered almost striking Abigail's nephew as well as their last parting. He started to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He reached out for Young Kazran who took a step back. "It's OK, don't be frightened." He put his hands on Young Kazran's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "I'm...I'm so, so, so..."

The Vixen said, "Kazran. We don't have much time."

* * *

The Second Pilot reported, "Structural integrity at 30%!"

The Captain said, "We have five minutes max. We need to land!"

There was static as the Vixen appeared onscreen. "Hello, hello! Ah, hello, everyone. Prepare to lock on to my signal."

The Doctor asked, "Vixen, what's happening?"

The Vixen grinned, "I just saved Christmas. Don't go away." She switched off.

Amy called, "Vixen? Vixen!"

* * *

Kazran was at the controls of the machine as the Vixen walked up. Young Kazran stood to the side. The Vixen asked, "We good to go, then?"

Kazran said, "The controls won't respond."

The Vixen said, "They're isomorphic, tuned to your brainwaves, they'll only respond to you."

"They won't."

The Vixen licked her lips. "That doesn't make sense, why wouldn't..." She tried the controls. "Oh! Oh, of course. Stupid, stupid Vixen!"

Kazran asked, "What's wrong? Tell me, what is it, what...?"

The Vixen replied, "It's you. I've changed you too much, the machine doesn't recognise you."

Kazran started, "But my father programmed it..."

"He would never have programmed it for the man you are now."

Kazran asked, "Then what do we do?"

The Vixen stammered, "Um... Um... I don't know, I don't know."

Young Kazran said, "There must be something!"

Kazran pulled out the sonic. "This! You can use this! I kept it, see?"

The Vixen asked, "What, half a screwdriver? With the other half up in the sky in a big old shark, right in the heart of the cloud layer. We use your aerial to boost the signal, set up a resonation pattern between the two halves...That would work! My screwdriver, coolest bit of kit on this planet. Could do it."

Kazran asked, "Do what?"

The Vixen replied, "My screwdriver is still trying to repair. It's signalling itself. We use the signal, but we send something else."

Young Kazran asked, "Send what?"

Kazran asked, "Well? What? What?"

The Vixen turned to Kazran. "I'm sorry, Kazran. I truly am."

Kazran said, "I don't understand."

Jenny's hologram appeared. "We need to send something into the cloud belt, something we know works. We need her to sing."

* * *

The Vixen said, "Her voice resonates perfectly with the ice crystals. It calmed the shark. It will calm the sky, too."

Kazran asked, "Could you do it? Could you do this? Think about it, Vixen. One last day with your beloved. Which day would you choose?" He opened the cryo-chamber

Abigail stepped out. "Christmas. Christmas Day. Look at you." She put a hand on his cheek. "So old now. I think you waited a bit too long, didn't you?"

Kazran said, "I'm sorry."

Abigail sighed, "Hoarding my days, like an old miser."

Kazran said, "But...if you leave the ice now..."

Abigail cut him off. "We've had so many Christmas Eves, Kazran. I think it's time for Christmas Day."

* * *

The Doctor called, "Vixen?!"

The Captain said, "We can't hold this. Time's up, we're going down."

"Vixen!"

They heard Abigail singing. The Second Pilot said, "Captain, I've got... I don't know what I've got." He switched to speaker so everyone could hear.

The Captain asked, "What are you listening to?"

The Second Pilot replied, "This is coming from outside. This is coming from the clouds." Abigail's song carried through the ship.

* * *

Abigail sang into the sonic screwdriver which The Vixen had connected by extremely long wires to Kazran's machine.

The Vixen worked on some adjustments. Kazran asked, "Well?"

The Vixen explained, "Well, the singing resonates in the crystals. It's feeding back and forth between the two halves of the screwdriver. One song, filling the sky. The crystals will align, I'll feed in a controlled phase loop, and the clouds will unlock."

Young Kazran asked, "What does that mean? What happens when a cloud unlocks?"

The Vixen replied, "Something that hasn't happened in this town for a very long time now." As Abigail continued to sing, snow began to fall.

* * *

The First Pilot said, "We're flying normally."

The Captain asked, "Can you land?"

The First Pilot replied, "I can even land well."

Rory and Amy hugged. Amy sighed, "Oh, she did it. The Vixen did it."

Rory agreed, "Yeah, she gets all the credit. Which is actually fair enough, if you think about it."

They kissed while the Doctor put an arm around Jenny. He said, "Hey Jenny?"

Jenny asked, "Yeah, Dad?"

"Merry Christmas."

Jenny smiled and hugged the Doctor. "Merry Christmas."

The Doctor added, "And I forbid you to wear skirts ever again." Jenny rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kazran wrapped his hand around one of Abigail's. The people of the city came out to marvel at the snow and the children played. Abigail placed her hand against Kazran's cheek. They looked up to see the shark swimming above. Kazran murmured, "Hello, my old friend."

The Vixen said to Young Kazran. "Let's go." Young Kazran entered the TARDIS and the Vixen turned and smiled at her handiwork before entering the TARDIS. As the TARDIS dematerialized, Kazran and Abigail waved goodbye. Where the TARDIS was, Kazran saw a carriage and harness similar to what they had used years ago.

* * *

The Vixen had returned from taking Kazran back and was making a snowman while the Doctor and Jenny had a snowball fight. Amy came up behind the Vixen, "You know, that could almost be mistaken for a real person. The snowman isn't bad, either."

The Vixen looked up to see Amy and Rory walking up the street, both still in costume. The Doctor and Jenny came up panting. The Vixen said to Amy and Rory, "Ah, yes, you two! About time! Why are you dressed like that?"

Rory replied, "Ah, kind of lost our luggage. Kind of crash landed."

The Doctor asked, "Yeah, but why are you dressed like that at all?"

Amy said, "They really love their snowmen around here. I've counted about 20."

The Vixen, the Doctor and Jenny scratched the back of their necks. The Doctor said, "Yeah, we've been busy."

Amy smiled, "Yeah, yeah, you have." She hugged Jenny. Then she hugged the Doctor. Then she lastly hugged the Vixen. Hard. "Thank you."

The Vixen said, "Amy, I need air."

Amy pulled away. "Sorry. But, thanks."

The Vixen grinned, "Pleasure. Right, come on, then, let's go!" She and Jenny headed for the TARDIS, hand in hand, the Doctor right behind them.

Rory asked, "Got any more honeymoon ideas?"

The Doctor suggested, "There's a moon that's made of actual honey."

Jenny said, "Well, not actual honey. And it's not actually a moon."

The Vixen said, "And technically, it's alive and a bit carnivorous, but there are some lovely views." She unlocked the TARDIS.

Rory nodded, "Yeah, great, thanks." He entered the TARDIS after Jenny and the Doctor.

Amy asked, "Are you OK?"

The Vixen replied, "Course I'm OK. You?"

"Of course." Amy asked, "It'll be their last day together, won't it?"

The Vixen said, "Everything has to end sometime, otherwise nothing would ever get started."

Rory opened the door and popped his head out. "Your phone was ringing. Someone called Marilyn. Actually sounds like THE Marilyn."

The Doctor popped his head out. "Vixen?"

At the same time, Jenny came out and raised an eyebrow.

Everyone except the Vixen crossed their arms and stared at her. The Vixen said to Rory, "Tell her I'll phone her back. And that was never a real chapel." Rory went back inside. Jenny rolled her eyes and followed, the Doctor right behind her.

Amy asked, "Where are they? Kazran and Abigail."

The Vixen replied, "Off on a little trip, I should think."

Amy asked, "Where?"

"Christmas."

"Christmas?"

The Vixen smiled, "Yeah, Christmas." Amy went inside and the Vixen looked up at the sky. "Halfway out of the dark." She entered the TARDIS.

Kazran and Abigail flew by in the carriage drawn by the shark, both laughing.

* * *

What do you think? Please review. Next chapter is the Impossible Astronaut.


	13. The Impossible Astronaut

Chapter 13: The Impossible Astronaut

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

Rory was unpacking groceries while Amy read aloud from a book. "'At the personal intervention of the King, the unnamed doctor was incarcerated without trial in the Tower Of London as his lover, the vixen, was made to watch.'"

Rory said, "OK, but it doesn't have to be them."

"'Two nights later a magical sphere some 20 feet across was seen floating away from the tower, bearing the mysterious doctor and vixen aloft.'"

Rory sighed, "OK...it's them."

Amy said, "There's more."

* * *

In a tunnel, a British prisoner of war, dressed in his underclothes, was lying on his stomach on a dolly. He looked up. "Vixen, Doctor, what can you see?"

The Vixen popped her head through the hole in the tunnel roof. "Is the commandant's office painted a sort of green colour with a big flag on the wall?"

Alarms blared and beams from the search lights made it through the tunnel.

The Doctor popped his head through and said, "I think the answer's probably yes." He and the Vixen pulled back as they heard shouts in German and barking dogs.

* * *

Amy and Rory were lying side-by-side on the couch. Amy slammed the book closed and said, "It's like they're being deliberately ridiculous, trying to attract our attention. Are you watching this again?"

Laurel and Hardy's 'Sons of the Desert' played on the TV. Rory said, "I've explained the jokes." Amy got up and went to the door as the doorbell rang. "So what are you saying? Do you really think they're back there trying to wave to us out of history books?" As Rory looked down at the book, he missed seeing the Vixen and the Doctor appear on screen in the movie. The Vixen waved at the camera before joining the Doctor, Laurel and Hardy in a small dance.

Amy called back from her spot at the door, "It's the sort of thing they'd do. Thanks." She took a letter from the postman and returned.

Rory asked, "Yeah, but why?"

Amy replied, "They said they'd be in touch."

"Two months ago."

Amy said, "Two months is nothing. They're up to something, both of them. I know they are, I know them." She opened the letter.

Rory asked, "What is it?" Amy didn't answer. "Amy?"

Amy replied, "A date, a time, a map reference. I think it's an invitation."

Rory asked, "From who?"

Amy said, "It's not signed. Look, TARDIS blue!" She tossed it at him.

* * *

A blue envelope slid through the mail slot of Jenny's dorm room at Luna University, where River Song had put in a good word for her admission. Jenny opened it and grinned. She went to her room and pulled a rucksack out of her cupboard.

* * *

A similar envelope landed on a bed in a cell in Stormcage. A hand reached down to pick it up. It was River Song. She opened the letter and smiled as she read the contents.

Alarms blared as guards raced down the hall. A guard was on the phone. "You'd better get down here, sir. She's doing it again. Dr Song, sir. She's...packing. Says she's going to some planet called...America."

* * *

A yellow school bus drove down the road. The bus stopped and Amy and Rory stepped off, both carrying backpacks. Amy called, "Thanks!"

The driver replied, "You're very welcome."

Amy asked, "This is it, yeah? The right place?" The bus drove off.

Rory asked, "Nowhere, middle of? Yeah, this is it."

A voice called, "Howdy!"

Amy and Rory turned around to see the Vixen lying on the hood of a red 1960s station wagon a black Stetson on her head, the Doctor in the front seat, his feet up on the dashboard, a brown Stetson pulled down on his face.

Amy laughed, "Vixen! Doctor!"

The Vixen laughed, "Ha-ha! It's the Ponds!" She got off the car.

The Doctor stepped out and said, "Pond One and Pond Two!"

The Vixen hugged Amy. "Hello, Ponds, come here!"

Amy said, "So someone's been busy then, eh?"

The Doctor asked excitedly, "Did you see us? Did you see us?"

Amy replied, "Of course!" She poked the Vixen's chest. "Stalkers!"

The Vixen teased, poking back, "Flirt!"

Rory spoke up, "Husband."

The Doctor said, "And Rory the Roman!" He patted Rory on the shoulder.

The Vixen hugged him. "Oh, come here!"

Rory commented, "Hey, nice hats."

The Vixen grinned, "We wear Stetsons now. They make my jacket look cooler."

The Doctor said, "Stetsons are cool."

A gun fired two shots and the Stetsons were blown off the Vixen and the Doctor's head. The four of them turned around and saw two figures silhouetted against the sun. The figures moved slightly and they saw it was Jenny and River. Jenny wearing a denim skirt and a black t shirt with a denim jacket. They both grinned and River blew on the muzzle. "Hello, sweetie."

The Vixen smiled fondly and opened her arms as Jenny hugged both her and the Doctor.

* * *

In a booth, the Vixen and River compared notes from matching TARDIS blue diaries while Jenny, the Doctor, Amy and Rory got Cokes at the counter. River asked, "Right then, where are we? Have we done Easter Island yet?"

The Vixen replied, "Yes, I've got Easter Island!"

River laughed, "They worshipped you two there! Have you seen the statues?"

The Doctor, Rory, Jenny and Amy joined them. The Doctor slid in with the Vixen as she said, "Jim the Fish."

River gasped, scooting over so Jenny could sit. "Oh, Jim the Fish! How is he?"

The Doctor replied, sipping on his Coke, "Still building his dam." He stood up. "Ooh. I need my special straw! It adds more fizz." He patted his pockets. "Where did I put it?"

The Vixen replied, "It's in your other coat, love. In the car."

The Doctor said, "Thank you. Back in a mo." He went outside.

River said to the Vixen, "I wonder how long it'll take Jim to finish his dam."

Rory asked, "Sorry, what are you two doing?"

Jenny replied, "They're time travellers, so they never meet in the right order. They're syncing their diaries."

Amy asked, "So what's happening, then? Because you've been up to something."

The Vixen took a deep breath. She leant forward and said to the four in front of them, "I've been running... The Doctor doesn't know I am. But I _am_ running, faster than I've ever run, and I've been running my whole life. Now it's time for me to stop."

Jenny asked, "What are you talking about, Mum?"

The Vixen sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them again and they flashed gold, as did Jenny's and River's. Only Jenny's eyes flashed blue and River's flashed green. The Vixen said, "And tonight I'm going to need you all with me. All of you. All five of you, Jenny, River, Amy, Rory and the Doctor. I'm going to need you all."

Amy said, "OK, we're here, what's up?"

The Vixen replied, "A picnic! And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand-new."

Jenny asked eagerly, "Where?"

The Vixen grinned, "Space... 1969."

The Doctor then came in, "I can't find my special straw."

The Vixen rolled her eyes and lifted her hand. Gold tendrils reached into the Doctor's pocket and pulled out a straw, dropping it in his hand.

The tendrils withdrew and the Vixen closed her fist. The Doctor, Jenny, Amy and Rory stared at her. River smiled, "Well, I can see you're getting stronger. Anyone who hasn't travelled in time and space can't see your powers anymore."

The Vixen replied, grinning, "Bad Wolf's got some use to her other than scaring people out of their skeletons." She gave a meaningful look to River, and River understood.

* * *

On the shore of the Powell Lake, Utah, the Doctor was stretched out on a large picnic blanket. Jenny, Amy, Rory and River were sitting around the edges, the Vixen lying with her head on River's lap.

The Vixen raised a glass of wine and toasted, "Salut!"

"Salut!"

Rory asked, "So when are we going to 1969?"

The Doctor replied, "No idea. Vixen won't tell me either, says it's a surprise. I for one don't want any more surprises since we got separated for 2 years. 200 years ago. By Judoon."

The Vixen said, "We wouldn't have gotten separated at all if you hadn't insisted on driving recklessly." The Doctor stuck his tongue out at her. "And it was 200 years for me while it was 2 years for you. I'm as old as you are now."

Jenny sighed, "Yeah, okay, stop bickering. Space and Time will implode."

Amy asked, "But when are we going?"

The Vixen replied, "You'll see. By the way, Jenny, how's life at uni?"

Jenny replied, "It's fine. Very boring, though. Not enough running to do." The Vixen grinned as River smiled at Jenny.

Amy asked, "And since when do you two drink wine?"

The Vixen replied, draining her glass, "I'm 1,101, the Doctor's 1,103, we must have drunk it some time." She raised her glass up to River.

River took the glass and held it out to the Doctor, who poured some out for her and then drank from the bottle before spitting it out. "Oh, wine's horrid! I thought it would taste more like the gums." River sighed and gave the Vixen the glass.

Amy asked, "1,101 and 1,103? Vixen, you were 881 and Doctor, you were 908 the last time we saw you two."

Jenny asked, "Really? Mum, you're 1,101?" The Vixen nodded and Jenny sighed. "I'm barely 8. Technically."

River smiled again and put an arm around Jenny's shoulders. She said, "Well, at least you look older."

Jenny shrugged. "Eh."

Amy asked her, "You're 8 years old? How? You look like an adult to me."

Jenny replied, "I was born an adult from a machine. I'm a generated anomaly."

Amy said to the three Galifreyans, "You three are the weirdest family I've ever known." Rory and River smirked.

The Vixen sipped from her glass and hummed. "You've put on a couple of pounds. I wasn't going to mention it."

Amy shook her head and looked up to the dunes to see a figure silhouetted against the sun. She asked, "Who's that?"

Rory asked, "Who's who?"

Amy looked at Rory. "Sorry, what?"

Rory asked, "What did you see? You said you saw someone."

Amy replied, "No, I didn't."

The Doctor spoke up, "Ah! The moon, look at it! Of course, you lot did more than look, didn't you? Big silvery thing in the sky, you couldn't resist it. Quite right."

Jenny said, "Earth's moon landing was in '69. Is that where we're going?"

The Vixen replied, "Oh, a lot more happens in '69 than anyone remembers." She sighed, "Human beings... I thought we'd never get done saving you."

A pickup truck pulled onto the sand behind them and an older man stepped out. The Vixen stiffened and got up. River and the Doctor asked in unison, "Vixen?" The Vixen held up a hand in a wave.

Jenny asked, "Who's he?" She got no answer.

Rory, the Doctor and River stood up. River gasped, "Oh, my God!" Jenny and Amy stood and looked with the others as an astronaut stood in the lake.

The Vixen said, "You all need to stay back." She gave her glass to River and unbuckled her sword belt, laying it on the ground. "Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?" Everyone nodded. She walked to the astronaut.

Rory said, "That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in the lake. Look."

The Doctor said, handing him the bottle of wine, "I know, Rory, I can see."

The Vixen stood in front of the astronaut on the beach. She took a deep breath and said, "Hello. It's OK, I know it's you." The astronaut opened its visor. The Vixen said, "Well then..."

The group watched silently as the Vixen spoke with the astronaut. The Vixen exchanged a look with the Doctor as he stood next to the others. She bowed her head as the astronaut raised an arm.

Amy whispered, "What's it doing?" The astronauts fired and the Time Lord staggered backwards. "No!" The Doctor gripped Amy's arm.

Jenny screamed, "Mum! Mum!" At the same time she and Amy rushed towards the Vixen but the Doctor, Rory and River held them back.

The Doctor said to them, "Jenny! Amy! Stay back! The Vixen said to stay back!"

Amy calmed down but Jenny struggled against River's grip. The astronaut fired again and the Vixen fell to her knees.

Amy screamed, "No!"

River said, "You have to stay back!"

"No!" The Vixen and stood up as regeneration energy began to waft from her hands. Jenny screamed, "Mum! Mum!"

The Vixen shakily looked over to her friends. She saw Jenny and the Doctor's tear stained faces and whispered, "I'm sorry." She tilted her head back as the regeneration started in earnest. The astronaut fired again and the Vixen collapsed to the ground.

River shouted, breaking, "No! Vixen!"

The Doctor let Amy go and the five ran to the body as the astronaut slowly walked back into the lake.

Jenny whimpered, "Mum, please!" She, the Doctor, River and Amy knelt beside the Vixen's body and River took readings of the Vixen's vital signs with her handheld device.

Amy said tearfully, "River... River!" The device whirred and beeped. The Doctor looked at the device and sighed, slouching.

Jenny looked at the device and then to River. She grabbed River's gun. The Doctor shouted, "Jenny, no!"

Jenny stood and fired at the astronaut until she ran out of ammunition. Her bottom lip trembled and she dropped to her knees, sobbing. River knelt down and put her arms around Jenny, rocking her. The Doctor tried to hug her but couldn't bring himself to touch her.

Jenny sobbed, "River, Dad, she can't be dead. This is impossible."

River soothed her. "Shhhh." She wanted to say it was going to be fine. That it was all going to be okay. But how could it be okay if the embodiment of Time and Space was dead?

The Doctor wiped his tears and said, "Whatever that was, it killed her in the middle of her regeneration cycle." Jenny looked up at him. "Her body was already dead. She didn't make it to the next one."

Amy sobbed and sat next to the heart broken Doctor while Jenny scooted over to the Vixen's body. Amy said hopefully, "Maybe she's a clone or a duplicate or something."

The man from the truck walked down to them. "I believe I can save you some time. That most certainly is the Vixen, and she is most certainly dead." Fresh tears ran down Jenny and the Doctor's faces. "The Vixen said you'd need this." He set a gas tank at the Vixen's feet.

Rory asked, "Gasoline?"

River explained, standing up, "A Time Lord's body is a miracle. Even a dead one. The Vixen isn't an ordinary Time Lord, her mind is the living embodiment of Space and Time itself. There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart for just one cell of the Vixen."

The Doctor wiped his face and stood up. "River's right. We can't leave her here. Or anywhere."

Amy snapped tearfully. "Wake up! Go on, wake up, you stupid bloody idiot!"

Jenny bent over the Vixen, sobbing. She looked up and asked, "What do we do, Dad?"

The Doctor replied sadly, "We're her friends. We do what the Vixen's friends always do." He looked to River, who picked up the gas can. "As we're told."

Rory looked around. "There's a boat. If we're going to do this...let's do it properly." River fetched the Vixen's sword, feeling it was a part of her and needed to be burnt with her.

The Vixen's body burnt in the boat as it floated in the lake. The six of her friends stood on the shore and watched.

The Doctor put an arm around a tearful Jenny as River asked the man, "Who are you? Why did you come?"

The man replied, "Same reason as you." He pulled an envelope from his pocket. After a moment's hesitation, River pulled out hers and looked at him. "Dr Song... Doctor… Jenny... Amy... Rory. I'm Canton Everett Delaware III. I won't be seeing you again. But...you'll be seeing me." He picked up the gas can and headed back to his truck.

River watched him go before turning to the Doctor, Jenny, Amy and Rory. "Five."

Rory asked, "Sorry, what?"

River replied, "The Vixen numbered the envelopes."

The Doctor said, "She sent 5 envelopes out."

The Doctor, River, Jenny, Amy and Rory entered the diner. River was continuing her explanation. Jenny and Amy were still in shock. River explained, "Amy, you and Rory got four, Jenny got three, I was two, Mr Delaware was five."

Rory asked, "So?"

The Doctor asked, catching on, "So where's one?"

Rory asked, "You think she invited someone else?"

"Well, she must have. She planned all of this to the last detail."

Amy saw the look on Jenny's face and asked, "Will you three shut up? It doesn't matter."

River went on, "She was up to something."

Amy said, "She's dead."

River asked, "Space 1969, what did she mean?"

The Doctor replied, "I don't know, like I said, she was hiding it from even me."

Jenny looked up and said tiredly, "You're still talking, but it doesn't matter." All she wanted to do right now was go to sleep and hope this was all a dream. A very bad dream.

Rory said to her, "Hey, it mattered to her."

River and the Doctor finished in unison, "So it matters to us."

"She's dead." Jenny choked out, the truth finally hitting her. The Doctor put his arm around her as she looked to Amy for help pleadingly.

River said to her, "But she still needs us. I know. Jenny... I know. But right now we have to focus."

Rory spotted something on one of the tables. It was another envelope. "Look." He talked to the man behind the counter. "Excuse me, who was sitting over there?"

The man replied, "Some woman."

River picked up the envelope and said, "The Vixen knew she was going to her death, so she sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call?"

The Doctor replied, "Your friends, people you trust."

River held up the envelope. "Number one. Who did the Vixen trust the most?"

At that moment, the back door opened and in strolled the Vixen, a straw in her mouth, sword at her side. The Doctor, Jenny, Amy, River and Rory stared at her. The Vixen grinned. "Hey Doctor, been a long time. About 200 years I think. Judoon let you go did they?" The Doctor stared at her open mouthed.

Jenny put her hand to her mouth and River said bitterly, "This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold."

The Vixen grinned, "Or, 'Hello,' as people used to say."

Amy asked, "Vixen?"

The Vixen said, "I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz."

Amy swooned and Rory and the Doctor caught her, laying her in one of the booths. Jenny walked up to her mother, staring. She walked around the Vixen in a circle. She said, "You're OK." She touched the Vixen. "How can you be OK?"

The Vixen said gently, "Of course I'm OK, I'm always OK." She hugged her and Jenny buried her head in the Vixen's shoulder. "Eh, Doctor? We're the king and queen of OK." The Doctor made a face. "Oh you're right, that's a rubbish title, forget that title."

The Vixen released Jenny and turned to Rory. She grinned, "Rory the Roman, that's a good title. Hello, Rory!" She hugged him before turning to River. "And Dr River Song... Oh, you bad, bad girl, what trouble have you got for me this time?"

River slapped her. The Doctor winced and the Vixen put her hand to her cheek before saying, "OK. I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet."

River replied, "Yes, it is."

The Vixen squeaked, "Good, looking forward to it."

Rory asked, "I don't understand. How can you be here?" He poked the Vixen in the chest and the Vixen swayed.

The Vixen replied, "I was invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence."

A voice asked, "Doctor, River, what's going on?" Amy had woken up.

River said, "Jenny, Amy, one of you ask her what age she is."

The Vixen commented, "That's a bit personal."

River said, "Tell them. Tell them what age you are."

The Vixen replied, confused, "I'm 989."

Jenny started, "Yeah, but you said..."

River interrupted her. "So where does that leave us? Jim the Fish? Have we done Jim the Fish yet?"

The Vixen asked, "Who's Jim the Fish?"

Amy said, "I don't understand."

The Doctor replied, "Yeah, you do."

The Vixen said, "I don't! What are we all doing here?"

River explained, "We've been recruited. Something to do with space, 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware III."

The Vixen walked away from them. "Recruited by who?"

River replied sadly, "Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe."

The Vixen asked, "And who's that?"

"Spoilers."

* * *

The Vixen walked around the console, talking, while the others just stood around, each lost in thought. The Vixen said, "1969, that's an easy one. Funny how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches. Now then, Canton Everett Delaware III, that was his name, yeah?" Amy nudged the Doctor and they left and went to the area underneath the console. "How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose."

River and Jenny followed Amy and the Doctor. The Vixen asked, "Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason?"

Rory replied, "I'll find out." He left and the Vixen looked over her shoulder, concerned.

Amy was sitting cross-legged on the floor, Jenny was standing next to River and the Doctor. Rory joined them and stood beside River. Amy said, "Explain it again."

The Doctor explained, "The Vixen we saw on the beach was a future version, 100 years older than the one up there. That's how she was the same age as me when we were on the beach."

Jenny asked, "But all that'll still happen? She'll still die?"

River said, "We're all going to do that, Jenny."

Rory pointed out, "We're not all going to arrange our own wake and invite ourselves. So the Vixen in the future, knowing she's going to die, recruits her younger self and all of us to... to what exactly? Avenge her?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Mm-mm, avenging's not her style. She does everything head on. No plan, just bursting in."

Amy said, "Save her."

Rory said, "That's not her style either."

Jenny sighed, "We have to tell her."

The Doctor held Jenny's arm. "We've told her all we can. We can't even tell her we've seen her future self. She's interacted with her own past. It could rip a hole in the universe."

Jenny said, "Except you and her, Dad, you've done it before."

Rory said, "And, in fairness, the universe did blow up."

Amy stood up. "But she'd want to know."

River asked, "Would she? Would anyone?"

The Vixen stuck her head down over the edge. "I'm being extremely clever up here, and there's no-one to stand around, looking impressed. What's the point in having you all?" She got back up.

River asked, "Couldn't you just slap her sometimes?" She, the Doctor and Rory headed for the stairs.

Amy and Jenny exchanged a look. Amy said, "River, we can't just let her die. We have to stop it. How can you be OK with this?"

River said, "The Vixen's death doesn't frighten me, nor does my own. There's a far worse day coming for me."

The Vixen was showing off again as she walked around the console. The Doctor acting like his old self again. Trying to be a better driver than the Vixen. He said, "Time isn't a straight line, it's all bumpy-wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff, like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays, big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them, she loves a party, so we give her 1969 and NASA, cos that's space in the '60s, and Canton Everett Delaware III, and this is where she's pointing." He revealed the date on the scanner.

Amy read, "Washington DC, April 8th, 1969. So why haven't we landed?"

The Doctor asked the Vixen, "Yes. Why haven't we landed?"

The Vixen replied, "Because that's not where we're going."

Rory asked, "Where are we going?"

The Vixen answered, "Home! Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies. Dr Song, back to prison. Jenny, I believe you have a class in…" She checked her watch. "10 minutes. Me and you, Doctor, we're late for a biplane lesson in 1911, or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes, one or the other." She flopped onto chair, rubbing her forehead. The others approached and she looked up, annoyed. She asked, "What? A mysterious summons? You think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know, I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."

River told her, "You're going to have to trust us this time."

The Vixen asked, "Trust you? Sure." She stood up and walked to River. "But first of all, Dr Song, just one thing... Who are you? You're someone from my future, getting that, but who? You said you're family and if you really are someone from my future, you know how my family turned out. So who are you?" River didn't answer and Jenny, the Doctor, Amy and Rory stood watching the two girls. The Vixen asked, "OK... Why are you in prison? Who did you kill? Hmm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, I can relate to them, but trust you? Seriously?"

Amy and Jenny exchanged a look. "Trust us."

The Vixen walked over to Amy and Jenny. "OK. Thing is though, Jenny's my daughter and there's no one more cunning and sly and untrustworthy than me. Hence, the name Vixen. So I can't trust her with this. With my life, any day. But not today. Sorry, Jenny dear, but valid reasons."

Amy said, "Then trust me. You have to do this, and you can't ask why."

The Vixen asked, "Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?" That seemed like the only option.

"No."

The Vixen stated softly, "You're lying."

Amy replied, "I'm not lying."

The Vixen moved forward and said quietly, "Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters."

Amy hesitated then replied, nodding, "Fish fingers and custard."

The Vixen grinned, "My life in your hands, Amelia Pond."

River sighed in relief, "Thank you."

The Doctor clapped his hands. "So! Canton Everett Delaware III! Who's he?"

River read some information from the scanner. "Ex-FBI, got kicked out."

The Vixen and the Doctor asked in unison, "Why?"

River explained, "He wanted to get married. Anyway, six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting."

The Vixen asked, "Yeah, 1969, who's President?"

River replied, "Richard Milhous Nixon. Vietnam, Watergate… There's some good stuff too."

The Vixen sighed, "Not enough."

"Hippy!"

"Archaeologist."

The Doctor said to Jenny, Amy and Rory. "OK, since I don't know what we're getting into, I'm being discreet, putting the engines on silent." The Doctor flipped a switch and walked away as a loud metallic screeching filled the room.

The Vixen and River shared a look. They both pulled out their hands and silently did Rock, Paper, Scissors. This, of course, was noticed by everyone but the Doctor. River made a fist as the Vixen made a pair of scissors. Jenny smiled at the Vixen. But the memory of her dying entered her mind and her smile vanished.

River smirked as the Vixen rolled her eyes. She walked by the Doctor and flipped another switch and the screeching stopped. The Doctor came back and asked, "Did you do something?"

The Vixen replied, "No, just... watching." She turned around and gave River her best I-will- _kill_ -you-later glare. Which wasn't hard, since more than half the universe got scared with just a frown. River, being used to the Vixen's death glares, just smiled fondly.

The Doctor said, "Putting the outer shell on invisible. Haven't done this in a while, big drain on the power." He went to another panel.

Rory asked, "You can turn the TARDIS invisible?"

With a grin, the Doctor switched on a lever and blinding spotlights switched on. The Vixen slyly leant over and pushed a lever. She replied, "Very nearly."

The Doctor asked, "Er, did you touch something?"

The Vixen smiled innocently. "Just admiring your skills, love."

"Good! You might learn something. I think your skills are getting rusty."

The Vixen muttered through gritted teeth, "I'll rust you up in a minute." Jenny and River snickered.

The Doctor went on, "OK." He banged on the scanner. "Now, I can't check the scanner, it doesn't work when we're cloaked. Um, just give us a mo." He ran to the door but stopped when the others tried to follow. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you lot, wait a moment. We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow."

He started to exit the TARDIS but the Vixen pulled him back. She said, "Honey, not that I don't think you're _very quiet."_ Jenny and River smirked. "I should go out, in case something happens. I'm quieter and let's face it, I'm also quicker." The Doctor pouted and handed her a small notebook and pen, which the Vixen put in her top jacket pocket. "Thank you." She slipped out.

The Vixen stepped out of the cloaked TARDIS to find herself in the Oval Office. And she was not alone. Fortunately, both men had their backs to her. One was President Nixon, the other was Canton Everett Delaware III. They were listening to a recorded phone call. Nixon asked on the recording, _"Hello? Who is this? This is President Nixon. Who's calling? Is this you again?"_

A child whimpered, _"Mr President?"_

Canton asked, "A child?" The Vixen stepped closer, intrigued.

Nixon said on the recording, _"This is the President, yes."_

The child said, _"I'm scared, Mr President. I'm scared of the Space Man."_

Canton asked, "A little girl?"

Nixon corrected, "Boy."

Canton asked, "How can you be sure?"

Nixon asked, _"What space man? Where are you phoning from, where are you right now? Who are you?"_ The Vixen took the small notebook from her pocket and began to jot things down.

The child said, _"Jefferson Adams Hamilton."_

Nixon started, _"Jefferson, listen to me..."_ The phone hung up and all they heard was a dial tone.

Canton said, "Surely this is something the Bureau could handle, sir?"

Nixon said, "These calls happen wherever I am. How do I know the Bureau isn't involved? I can't trust any..." He turned around and saw the Vixen. Canton stood and turned as well.

The Vixen kept writing and even motioned for the two men to continue as if she weren't there. She suddenly felt their eyes on her and looked up. She said cheerfully, "Oh! Hello! Bad moment?" She started to back away. "Oh, look, this is the Oval Office. I was looking for the... Oblong Room." She stammered, "I'll, I'll, I'll, I'll, I'll, just be off then, shall I?" She walked into the cloaked TARDIS and fell.

Nixon pressed a button on his desk for security.

Inside the TARDIS, the group felt the TARDIS rock from the Vixen walking into it. River sighed, "Every time!"

The Vixen got back up, rubbing her face. "Don't worry. Always does that when it's cloaked." Canton pulled the Vixen up and bound her hands behind her back. She stumbled, knocking herself to the floor. "No, stop that!" The Vixen winced, "Ow!"

The Secret Service agents entered. One of them said, "Lock down, lock down!"

River swung the scanner over. The Doctor said to her, "I thought I said the scanner wouldn't work."

River replied, "I know. Bless!" The scanner's wires sparked.

With the help of Jenny, River quickly got the scanner working and they saw the Vixen on the floor, struggling to get up as the agents held her down. "Not that! Ow! River, have you got my scanner working yet?"

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor opened his mouth to call back out but River interrupted him. She scoffed, "Oh, I hate her!"

The Vixen rolled her eyes, knowing what River had said without even hearing her. "No, you don't."

Canton ordered, "Get the President out of here! Sir, you have to go with them now!"

The Vixen called pleadingly, "River, make her blue again!"

River flicked some switches and levers to shut off the cloaking device. As the TARDIS became visible, Canton and the other men holding the Vixen released her and stared, open-mouthed, at the TARDIS. Nixon asked, "What the hell is that?"

The Vixen made herself comfortable at the desk, even putting up her feet. She did _not_ like being restrained. Anyone who did so would have a very bad day. The Vixen said icily. "Mr President!" The agents pointed their guns at her. "That child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind, the answer's yes. I'll take the case!" She noticed the agents. "Fellas, the guns, really? I just walked into the highest security office in the United States, parked a big blue box on the rug. You think you can just shoot me?"

River exited the TARDIS. "They're Americans!"

The Vixen stood up, hands up. She said, "Don't shoot, definitely no shooting! I only have 3 lives left."

The Doctor, Jenny, Amy and Rory stepped out of the TARDIS, hands up. Rory said, "Don't shoot us either. Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up."

Nixon asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Canton said, "Sir, you need to stay back."

Nixon asked, "But who, but who are they? What is that box?"

The Doctor said, "It's a Police Box, can't you read?"

The Vixen said, "I'm your new undercover agent, on loan from Scotland Yard. Code name, the Vixen. These are my top operatives, the Doctor, the Anomaly, the Legs, the Nose, and Mrs Robinson."

River scoffed, "I hate you."

The Vixen grinned cheekily, "No, you don't!"

Nixon asked, "Who are you?"

The Vixen replied, "Boring question. Who's phoning you, that's interesting. 'Cause Canton No. 3 is right, that was definitely a girl's voice. There's only one place in America she can be phoning from."

Canton asked, "Where?"

An agent said, "Do not engage with the intruder, Mr Delaware."

The Vixen shrugged. "You heard everything I heard, it's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain." She sat back down at the desk and glared at the soldiers, who flinched but stood their ground. The Vixen said, "On the other hand, lay a finger on me, or my friends, and you'll never, ever know." The Doctor, Jenny, River, Amy and Rory kept their hands up, just in case.

Canton asked, "How'd you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it."

The Vixen grinned, "Clever, eh?"

Canton replied, "Love it."

The agent said, "Do not compliment the intruder."

Canton asked, "Five minutes?"

"Five."

The agent said, "Mr President, that woman is a clear and present danger."

Canton retorted, "Mr President, that woman walked in here with a big blue box, a black sword and five of her friends and that's the man she walked past. One of them's worth listening to. What say we give her five minutes, see if she delivers."

The Vixen grinned, "Thanks, Canton!"

Canton finished, "If she doesn't, I'll shoot her myself."

The Vixen's smile faded. "Not so thanks."

The agent started, "Sir, I cannot recommend..."

Nixon snapped, "Shut up, Mr Peterson. All right."

Canton said, "Five minutes."

The Doctor lowered his hands and stood next to the Vixen, who said, "I'm going to need a SWAT team ready to mobilise and street level maps covering all of Florida."

The Doctor said, "Also, a pot of coffee, 12 jammy dodgers and a fez." River, Jenny and the Vixen rolled their eyes.

Canton ordered, "Get them their maps!"

* * *

Later, the Oval Office was strewn with large street maps and everyone was looking at one. Canton asked, "Why Florida?"

The Vixen replied, "That's where NASA is. She mentioned a space man. NASA's where the space men live. Also... there's another lead I'm following."

Amy whispered to River. "Space Man? Like the one we saw at the lake."

River replied, "Maybe. Probably." Jenny beckoned her over to look at a map.

Amy looked through the open doorway and saw the same creature she saw at the lake and flashed back on that moment. She whispered, "I remember!"

Rory inserted himself between Amy and her view of the alien, breaking contact. He asked, "Amy? What do you remember?" Rory moved and the creature was gone.

Amy stammered, "I don't know, I just..." She held a hand to her stomach.

Rory asked, "Amy, what's wrong?"

Jenny nudged River and asked, "Amy?"

The Vixen and the Doctor looked up in concern. The Doctor asked, "You all right?"

Amy replied, "Yeah, no, I'm fine, I'm just...feeling a little sick." She headed for the door and asked Peterson, "Excuse me, is there a toilet, or something?"

"Sorry, ma'am, during this procedure, you must remain within the Oval Office."

Canton said, "Shut up and take her to the rest room."

Peterson nodded to the other agent, who said, "This way, ma'am."

Amy nodded, "Thanks." Rory made to follow, but Peterson put a hand on his chest.

Canton said to the Vixen and the Doctor, "Your five minutes are up."

The Doctor asked, "Yeah, and where's my fez?" The Vixen pinched him. "Ow!"

The Vixen nodded to the maps. "Focus." The Doctor rubbed his arm. "Just because you've been gone for 200 years doesn't mean I'm still not in charge. Cos I am in charge."

* * *

The agent led Amy to the toilet and tried to follow her inside. Amy said, "Actually, I can usually manage this alone." She stepped inside and gasped when she saw the creature standing there.

Amy said, "I saw you before. At the lake...and here. But then I forgot. How did I forget? What are you?" The toilet flushed and a woman stepped out of one of the stalls and headed for the sink. Amy said, "Get back! Stay back from it!"

The woman turned around and screamed when she saw it but then laughed. "Oh, my God, what is that, is that a mask? Is that a Star Trek thing? Ben, is that you?"

Amy said, "Get back from it, now!"

The woman turned around and looked at Amy. She asked, "Back from what, honey?"

"That!"

The woman looked back at the creature, "Oh, my God, look at that. Is that a Star Trek mask? Ben, that's gotta be you. Hang on, did I just say all that?"

Amy pleaded, "No, please, you've got to stay back!"

The woman turned to Amy and asked, "Back, honey? Back from what?" The lights began to flicker and the woman sighed, "Oh, those lights. They never fix them."

Amy warned, "Look behind you!"

The woman said, "Honey, there is nothing..." The creature was reaching out with its arm and its mouth was now open. The woman looked to the creature again. The creature shot electricity from his fingers and the woman screamed as she disintegrated.

Amy said, "You didn't have to kill her, she couldn't even remember you! How does that work? We can only remember you, while we're seeing you, is that it?" She took a photo with her camera. "Why did you have to kill her?"

"Joy." Amy tensed. "Her name was Joy. Your name is Amelia. You will tell the Vixen." It advanced.

Amy asked, "Tell her what?"

The creature replied, "What she must know. And what she must never know."

Amy asked, "How do you know about that?"

"Tell them." Amy rushed out of the bathroom.

The agent noticed her distress as she rushed out of the bathroom, panting. "Are you OK?"

Amy replied, "I'm...I'm fine. Much better, thanks."

The agent saw her phone. "What's that?"

Amy replied, "It's my phone."

The agent asked, "Your phone?"

Amy said, "I have to tell the Vixen."

The agent asked, "Tell her what, ma'am?"

Amy said, "Sorry. I don't know why I said that."

"This way, ma'am." The agent led her back to the Oval Office.

* * *

The phone on Nixon's desk rang. Canton asked, "The kid?"

Nixon asked, "Should I answer it?"

The Vixen laughed, "Aha. Here!" She pointed to the map. "The only place in the United States that call could be coming from." The Doctor came up next to her. "See? Obvious when you think about it."

Amy and the agent returned. Canton peered at the map and said, "You, ma'am, are a genius."

The Vixen grinned, "It's a hobby."

Canton said, "Mr President, answer the phone."

Nixon picked up the phone. "Hello. This is President Nixon."

The child said, "It's here! The Space Man's here. It's gonna get me. It's gonna eat me!"

The Doctor grabbed his jacket and beckoned to the Vixen as they backed towards the TARDIS. Amy, Rory, Jenny and River entered first. The Vixen stood outside after everyone had gone in. She said, "There's no time for a SWAT team, let's go! Mr President, tell her help's on the way. Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you." She entered the TARDIS.

Canton asked, "What the hell are you doing?" He followed the group into the TARDIS as it dematerialized.

* * *

Canton stayed by the door looking around in stunned amazement. The Vixen said, "Jefferson isn't a girl's name, or her name either. Jefferson Adams Hamilton... Jenny?"

Jenny said, "Surnames of three of America's founding fathers."

The Vixen replied, "Lovely fellas, two of them fancied me. Remember that, Doctor?"

The Doctor muttered, "Vividly."

Canton turned around, mouth open. Rory asked him, "Are you OK? Coping?"

The Vixen continued, "The President asked the child two questions. Where and who are you? She was answering where."

Canton noted, "It's bigger on the inside."

Rory replied, "You get used to it."

The Doctor asked, "Now where would you find three big historical names in a row like that?"

Amy and Jenny asked in unison, "Where?"

The Vixen replied, "Here! Come on!" She ran for the door with Jenny, the Doctor, Amy and River following.

Canton stopped her and said, "It's er..."

The Vixen asked Rory, "Are you taking care of this? Thanks." Without waiting for an answer, she, the Doctor, Jenny, River and Amy continued out the door.

Rory asked, "Why's it always my turn?"

Amy stopped and replied, "Cos you're the newest."

Rory argued, "Jenny's the newest."

Amy said, "She's also the Vixen's daughter." She kissed him then left and Rory put a hand on Canton's shoulder.

* * *

The warehouse was dirty and cluttered. The Doctor sat at a desk, waving around a small American flag, the Vixen standing next to him. Amy asked, "Where are we?"

The Vixen replied, "About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre. It's 1969, the year of the Moon. Interesting, don't you think?"

Amy turned on her flashlight as Jenny pulled out her sonic pen while River used her hand-held device to scan the area. Amy asked, "Why would a girl be here?"

The Doctor replied, "Don't know. Lost, maybe."

River picked up the phone. The Vixen said, "The President asked where she was and she did what any lost little girl would do." She stood up. "She looked out the window." She peered through the blinds. Right outside the window were street signs: Jefferson, Hamilton and Adams.

Amy said, "Streets. Of course, street names!"

The Vixen said, "The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three street names on the same junction, and, Dr Song, you've got that face on again."

River looked up and asked, "What face?"

The Vixen replied, "The 'she's adorable when she's clever' face."

River said, confused, "This is my normal face."

The Vixen grinned cheekily, "Exactly."

"Oh, shut up."

"Not a chance."

The Doctor, Amy and Jenny watched the teasing between the two sister figures.

The Doctor checked the phone receiver just as Canton and Rory exited the TARDIS. Canton said, "We've moved. How, how can we have moved?"

The Vixen sighed, looking around, "You haven't even got to space travel yet?"

Rory said, "I was going to cover it with time travel." He shut the TARDIS door.

Canton asked, "Time travel?"

The Doctor said, "Brave heart, Canton. Come on!" He pulled the Vixen playfully as they headed off to explore. Jenny and River smiled affectionately after them.

Canton said, "So we're in a box, that's bigger on the inside and it travels through time and space?"

Rory replied, "Basically."

Canton asked, "How long have Scotland Yard had this?" Rory and Canton followed after the others.

* * *

River reported, "It's a warehouse of some kind. Disused."

The Vixen said, "You realise this is almost certainly a trap, of course."

River replied, "I noticed the phone, yes."

Amy asked, "What about it?"

Jenny replied, "It was cut off. So how did the kid phone from here?"

Amy said, "OK. But why would anyone want to trap us?"

The Doctor said, "Don't know. Let's see if anyone tries to kill us, and work backwards."

* * *

River asked, "Now why would a little girl be here?"

The Vixen replied, "I don't know, let's find her and ask her." They found a tilted operating table that seemed to have organic components attached.

River said, "It's non-terrestrial, definitely alien, probably not even from this time zone."

The Vixen said, "Which is odd, because... look at this!" There were boxes of items that piqued the Vixen's interest.

River said, "It's Earth tech, contemporary."

The Doctor agreed, "Very contemporary. Cutting edge. This is from the space programme!"

Amy asked, "Stolen? What, by aliens?"

The Vixen replied, "Apparently." She put the helmet on the Doctor's head.

Amy asked, "Why? If you can make it to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?"

The Doctor replied, his voice muffled, "Maybe cos it's cooler." He lifted the visor.

The Vixen grinned gleefully, "Look how cool this stuff is!"

Amy asked, "Cool aliens?"

The Vixen asked, "Well, what would you call me and the Doctor?"

Amy replied, "Aliens."

"Oi!"

Rory and Canton joined them as the Doctor removed the helmet. Rory reported, "I, er, I think he's OK now."

The Doctor asked, "Ah, back with us, Canton?" He straightened his bow tie. Bow ties are cool.

Canton said, "Like your wheels."

The Vixen grinned, "That's my boy! So come on - little girl, let's find her."

River examined the table, lifting a cable that dripped something slimy when she held it up. Amy and Jenny bent down beside her. Jenny started, "River..."

River interrupted her, "I know what you two girls are thinking."

Amy replied, "No, you don't."

"You're thinking if we can find the Space Man in 1969, and neutralise it, then it won't be around in 2011 to kill the Vixen."

Jenny said, "OK, lucky guess."

River corrected, "That's only because I was thinking it too."

Jenny said, "So let's do it."

River replied, "We can't."

Jenny murmured, "But she's like your sister. More than a sister."

Amy asked, "She is?"

River said, ignoring Amy's question, "It doesn't work like that. We came here because of what we saw in the future. If we try and prevent the future from happening, we create a paradox. You were born of a paradox, Jenny, you should know." Jenny hung her head in defeat.

Amy said, "Time can be rewritten."

River said, "Not all of it."

Amy asked, "Says who?"

River asked sadly, "Who do you think?" The three girls looked to the Vixen. Using the light, River followed one of the cables to a manhole cover. "What's this?"

Amy said, "We can still save her."

River called, "Vixen! Doctor! Look at this." She and Jenny pushed the cover aside.

The Vixen asked, "So where does that go?"

Jenny took some reading with her sonic pen and replied, "There's a network of tunnels running under here."

The Doctor asked, "Life signs?"

Jenny replied, "No, nothing that's showing up."

The Vixen muttered, "Those are the worst kind." Jenny climbed down the manhole. "Be careful."

River entered the manhole and asked, "Careful? Tried that once, ever so dull."

The Vixen said, "You girls shout if you get in trouble."

River replied, "Don't worry, I'm quite the screamer." She climbed down. River reached the bottom of the ladder where Jenny was waiting. They used their flashlights to follow the cable. The light fell on some sleeping aliens and awoke them. River and Jenny grasped each other's hands.

Canton asked, "So what's going on here?"

The Vixen replied, "Nothing... She's just a friend."

Rory leant over, "I think he's talking about the possible alien incursion." The Doctor snickered.

The Vixen blushed and turned to Amy. She stammered, "Well, you know I-I'm used to people thinking R-River and I are… I mean y-you thought so. And Doctor, you thought I was breaking up with you when you first met her. I mean… I… ugh. Why does everyone always think River and I are gay?"

Amy replied, "Maybe because you two flirt so much."

The Vixen argued, "We do not flirt. And we are not gay!" Amy and the Doctor raised their eyebrows. The Vixen changed the subject. "OK." She clapped Rory and Canton on the shoulder.

* * *

Canton and Amy were examining some of the equipment. Canton said, "So... I was in a bar having a drink. Tell me honestly, am I still there?"

Amy replied, "'Fraid not."

Jenny and River climbed up in a hurry, panting. They then calmed down as if nothing's wrong. Jenny reported, "All clear. Just tunnels, nothing down there we can see."

River said, "Er, give us five minutes, we want to take another look round."

The Vixen sang, "Stupidly dangerous."

River replied, "Yep, I like it too."

Amy muttered under her breath, "Sure you're not gay?"

Jenny walked over to Amy and the Doctor and said softly, "Dad, Amy, look after her." She and River went back down.

The Vixen pulled Rory aside and asked, "Rory, would you mind going with them?"

Rory squeaked, "Yeah, a bit."

"Then I appreciate it all the more."

Rory muttered, "And you're not gay?"

The Vixen asked, "Sorry, what?"

Rory replied, "I just want to uh… hey," He called down unenthusiastically, "Hang on, Jenny, River, I'm coming too." He started down the manhole and the Vixen stared after him. She shrugged and went back to work.

* * *

Rory climbed down and saw Jenny leaning over, breathing heavily, River at her side. Rory asked, "You OK?"

Jenny breathed, "Ah yeah, yeah. I just felt a bit sick. It's the school food probably. No idea what they put in there." She took a few deep breaths.

River said, "I think you should go back up." Jenny opened her mouth to protest. "I've got Rory, I'll be fine. Go." Jenny nodded and climbed up the rungs.

River asked, "This way, what do you think?" She walked forward, Rory nervously following.

Rory said, "I keep thinking I hear things."

River said, not really listening, "Interesting! These tunnels are old. Really old. How can they be really old and nobody notice them?"

The light caught a door. Rory said, "It's a maintenance hatch."

River grunted, trying to open it, "It's locked." She knelt down and sighed, "Why do people always lock things?"

Rory asked, "What's through there?"

River replied, "No idea."

Rory asked, "Something bad?"

"Almost definitely."

"You're going to open it, aren't you?"

River asked, "It's locked. How's a girl supposed to resist?"

Rory asked, "Is this sensible?"

River replied, "God, I hope not." She set to work opening the lock.

Rory said, "You and the Vixen..."

River sighed, "How many times do we have to say this? We are not gay!"

Rory said, "I know, but I can kind of picture it."

River said, "Keep a look out."

Rory asked, "What did you mean? What you said to Amy. There's a worse day coming for you."

River said, "When I first met the Vixen, a long, long time ago... she knew all about me. Think about that. Impressionable young girl, and suddenly this older girl just drops out of the sky, she's clever and mad and wonderful and knows every last thing about her. Imagine what that does to a younger girl."

Rory said softly, "I don't really have to."

River went on, "I immediately found her as this role model. Like this superhero. I loved her as a little girl would her older sister." She sighed. "Trouble is, it's all back to front. My past is her future. We're travelling in opposite directions. Every time we meet, I know her more, she knows me less. I live for the days when I see her. But I know that every time I do, she'll be one step further away. And the day's coming, when I'll look into that girl's eyes... my Vixen... and she won't have the faintest idea who I am." The lock whirred. River hung her head and breathed, "And I think it's going to kill me." She stood up and opened the door.

The room was cavernous and it looked sort of like the control room from the TARDIS. Rory asked, "What is this place?"

As River stepped closer to the center, the alarm went off. "That's an alarm. Check if anything's coming."

Rory nodded and looked outside the room. The alien creatures walked menacingly towards him. His eyes widened as he pulled his head back in to warn River. "There's nothing out there."

River used her scanner on one of the control panels and said, "These tunnels, they're not just here, they're everywhere. They're running under the surface of the entire planet! They've been here for centuries!"

There was a crackle of energy from the tunnel behind Rory. He slowly turned and there was a bright flash. River "Rory!"

* * *

Canton and Amy were examining some of the equipment. Amy asked, "So, you were kicked out of the FBI because you had attitude problems."

Canton replied, "No. I just wanted to get married."

Amy asked, "Is that a crime?"

Canton replied, "Yes." He pointed in the Doctor and the Vixen's direction. "Vixen and Doctor who, exactly?"

Amy looked over to the Vixen and the Doctor who were playfully tying each other up in wires as Jenny was desperately trying to get the two Time Lords to work. Amy replied, "That's classified."

Canton asked, "Classified by who?"

Amy replied, "God knows."

Canton said, "But you work for the Vixen."

Amy said, "She's my friend. If 'friend' is the right word. I haven't seen her in a while. I had something I wanted to tell her, but stuff always gets in the way."

Canton agreed, "Stuff does that."

A girl's voice called, "Help me!"

All five were immediately alert. Canton pulled out his gun while the Vixen pulled out her sword. Canton asked, "You have a sword? How did I not notice that before?"

The Vixen replied, "Low level perception filter. Also, you humans are thick."

The girl called, "Help! Help me!"

Canton said, "It's her!" He and the Doctor ran ahead.

Amy ran to follow after them but doubled over, gasping in pain. The Vixen and Jenny went to her. Jenny asked, "Amy? What's wrong?"

Amy said, "I need to tell you something!"

The Doctor called, "Vixen! Jenny!"

Amy went on, "It's important. It's really, really important."

Canton shouted, "Vixen! Quickly!"

The Vixen asked Amy, "What, now?" Jenny pulled Amy and the Vixen along to another section of the warehouse.

They found Canton unconscious on the floor, the Doctor passed out next to him. They ran over to them. The Vixen said, slapping the boys' cheeks, "Doctor! Canton, are you OK?"

Amy asked, "Are they all right?"

The Vixen knelt down next to the Doctor. "Just unconscious. Got a proper whack though."

Amy started, "Vixen, I need to tell you something. I have to tell you it now!"

Jenny stared at her, silently pleading to not say anything. The Vixens said, "Not a great moment, Amy."

Jenny begged her to not speak. Amy said, "No, it's important, it has to be now!"

The girl called, "Help! Help me! Help me!"

Amy breathed, "Vixen... I'm pregnant." The Vixen and Jenny stared at her in shock.

They heard thudding footsteps and the Vixen stood up. Coming towards them was the astronaut. Amy breathed, "That's it. The astronaut!" The astronaut raised its hand and Amy reached over and grabbed Canton's gun.

Amy said, "Get down!" She stood up.

Jenny said, "Amy, no. Amy, don't."

The Vixen asked, "What are you doing!"

Amy replied, "Saving your life!"

The two Gallifreyans shouted in unison, "No!" Amy fired the gun.

Next chapter Day of the Moon. Please review.


	14. Day of the Moon

Chapter 14: Day of the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY_

 _Jenny said, "Amy, no. A_ _my, don't!"_

 _The Vixen asked, "What are you doing!"_

 _Amy replied, "Saving your life!"_

 _The two Galifreyans shouted in unison, "No!" Amy fired the gun._

* * *

3 Months Later…July, 1969 Amy was running through the desert, two cars chasing her. She had a pen on a lanyard around her neck. Amy stopped at the edge of a small ledge. The two cars converged behind her and a number of agents stepped out, Canton in front. Amy snarled, "Canton."

Canton greeted, "Miss Pond." He motioned to one of the other agents who spread something out on the ground.

Amy asked, "Is that a body bag?"

Canton replied, "Yes, it is."

Amy noted, "It's empty."

"How about that."

Amy asked, "Do you even know why you're doing this, eh? Can you even remember? The warehouse?"

Canton flashed back to the night in the warehouse. _Jenny helped Canton and the Doctor while Amy stared at the girl in the spacesuit. The Vixen shook her. "Amy! Amy!"_

 _Rory and River climbed up from the tunnels and they all rushed for the TARDIS. Canton asked, "What the hell's going on?"_

 _The Doctor said, "Look behind you."_

 _Canton said, "There's nothing behind me!"_

 _The Vixen snarled, sheathing her sword, "Look! Canton, look!"_

 _Canton turned and saw one of the aliens walking towards him._ He fired and Amy fell to the ground. There were tally marks in pen on her arm.

* * *

Inside a large warehouse, there were armed guards stationed around an open area in the middle. Canton walked up to it, past signs that read: Do Not Approach the Prisoners. The prisoners in question were the Vixen and the Doctor. Their hair was longer and the Doctor now had a beard. They were both in straightjackets and were chained to chairs. There was a yellow circle painted around them. The PA said, "All visitors to remain behind the yellow line. All visitors to remain behind the yellow line."

Canton said, "We found Amy Pond. She had strange markings on her arm." He held up a photo. "Do you know what they are?" He threw the folder closer so the Vixen and the Doctor could see it.

The Doctor asked, "Why don't you ask her?" Canton didn't answer and the Vixen and the Doctor, realizing what happened, looked at each other.

* * *

River and Jenny were in an office under construction. They both had tally marks on their arms as they walked through nervously and gasped when they heard a pipe fall. There were more aliens. River called, "I see you!" She took out a pen and marked her arm and Jenny's. "I see you!"

Canton and his fellow agents arrived. Canton called, "Doctor Song. Miss Tyler." River and Jenny turned around. "Miss Tyler. Doctor Song?"

River looked back and the aliens were gone. She hissed at Jenny, "Go, go, go!" The girls ran.

River and Jenny stopped when they reached the open side of the building. Canton ordered, "Don't move! It's over!"

River said, "They're here, Canton. They're everywhere."

Canton replied, "I know. America's being invaded."

Jenny said, "You were invaded a long time ago. America is occupied."

Canton declared, "You're coming with us, girls. There's no way out, this time."

River and Jenny smiled slyly at each other. River said, "There's always a way out." She grasped one of Jenny's hands. Arms outstretched, they both fell backwards out of the building.

* * *

Two scientists were building a wall of black stone around the Vixen and the Doctor, who watched with some interest. Canton reported, "We found Miss Tyler and Dr Song."

The Doctor asked, watching the builders, "These bricks, what are they made of?"

The Vixen asked Canton, "Where are they?"

Canton replied, "They ran. Off the 50th floor."

The Vixen closed her eyes and sighed, "I'd say zero balanced dwarf star alloy. The densest material in the universe. Nothing gets through that."

The Doctor said in realization, "You're building us the perfect prison." He and the Vixen faced Canton.

The Vixen snarled, eyes glowing, "And it still won't be enough."

* * *

Rory burst out of a door onto the road across Glen Canyon to find both sides blocked by agents. His face, arms and neck were covered with tally marks. He looked over the side, contemplating a jump. Then, deciding not worth it, he put up his hands and turned to face Canton. "What are you waiting for?"

Canton replied, "I'm waiting for you to run." Rory lowered his arms. "It'll look better if I shot you while you were running. Then again, looks aren't everything." Canton raised his gun as Rory closed his eyes. There was a gunshot and Rory fell to the ground.

* * *

Canton walked into the warehouse, two soldiers dragging body bags behind him. The Vixen and the Doctor's cell was complete. The soldiers dragged the bags inside. The Doctor asked, "Is there a reason you're doing this?"

Canton said, "I want you to know where you stand."

The Vixen replied, "In a cell."

Canton corrected, "In the perfect cell." The soldiers left. "Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave." He inserted his fingers into holes in the wall and the door slid shut. "Not the tiniest particle of anything. In here, you are literally cut off from the rest of the universe. So I guess they can't hear us, right?"

The Vixen nodded, "Good work, Canton. Door sealed?"

Canton replied, "You bet."

The Doctor and the Vixen stood up and shook off the chains and removed the straightjackets just as the body bags sat up. The Doctor unzipped Rory's bag. "You OK?"

The Vixen helped Amy out. Amy sighed, "Finally."

Rory said, "These things could really do with air holes."

Canton said, "Never had a complaint before."

The Doctor stretched his arms and put an arm around the Vixen as he kissed her. Amy climbed out of the bag and asked, "Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?"

Canton replied, "Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place."

The Vixen replied, "Exactly. Whatever they might think we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere." She pulled her leather jacket on and leant to the side on the TARDIS. She snapped her fingers and the doors opened. The Doctor went in and asked, "Shall we?"

With a smile, Amy followed Rory into the TARDIS. Canton asked, following Amy, "What about Jenny and Dr Song? They dove off a rooftop!"

The Vixen replied, "Don't worry. River does that. Sadly, Jenny has caught that habit as well." She closed the TARDIS doors and ran to the console. "Doctor, Amy, Rory, open all the doors to the swimming pool." The Doctor, Amy and Rory went to do as they were told.

* * *

Jenny and River let go of each other's hands as they turned their fall into a dive and went through the open TARDIS doors. Water splashed up.

* * *

The Vixen and the Doctor walked around the console, using the controls. The Vixen said, "So, we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force. And they've been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, cos no one can remember them."

River and Jenny arrived, drying their hair. Canton asked, "So what are they up to?"

The Vixen replied, "No idea. But the good news is...we've got a secret weapon." She ran to the door.

The Vixen stepped out onto the wetlands followed by the others. River asked, "Apollo 11's your secret weapon?"

"No, no, it's not Apollo 11, that would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot." The Vixen grinned.

* * *

The Vixen injected something into Canton's hand. "Ow!"

The Vixen just moved on to the Doctor. "Ow!" He rubbed his palm.

The Vixen asked, "So, three months, what have we found out?"

Rory said, "Well, they are everywhere. Every state in America." The Vixen injected his hand. "Ow!"

The Doctor replied, "Not just America, the entire world."

River said, "There's a greater concentration here though."

The Vixen injected Jenny. "Ow! What is this thing?" Jenny rubbed at her palm.

The Vixen injected Amy. "Ow!"

She asked, "You OK?"

Amy replied, "All better."

The Vixen asked, "Better?"

Amy said, "Turns out I was wrong. I'm not pregnant."

Rory walked over and asked, "What's up?"

Amy replied quickly, "Nothing. Really, nothing, seriously."

Canton said, "So you've seen them, but you don't remember them."

River replied, "You've seen them too. That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like."

Rory said, "It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away. The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything."

Amy said, "Sometimes you feel a bit sick though, but not always."

Canton asked, "So that's why you marked your skin?"

Jenny replied, "Only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter."

Canton asked, "How long have they been here?"

Jenny said, "That's what we've spent three months trying to find out."

Rory said, "Not easy, if you can't remember anything you discover."

Canton asked, "But how long do you think?

The Vixen said, "As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall. They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head. We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today the battle begins."

"How?"

The Vixen replied, "Like this."

She reached back and injected River. "Ow!"

The Vixen grinned, "Ha-ha! Nano recorder. Fuses with the cartilage in your hand." She injected herself. "Ow! You're right, that does hurt."

The Doctor said, "Then it tunes itself directly to the speech centres in your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it." His palm glowed red. "And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing."

He pressed his palm again and the playback began. "And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing."

The Vixen said, "Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand. If you've had an encounter that's the first you'll know about it."

Canton asked, "Why didn't you tell me this before we started?"

The Vixen replied, "I did. But even information about these creatures erases itself over time." She pressed a few buttons on the console. "I couldn't refresh it, cos I couldn't talk to you."

Canton glanced over his shoulder and then straightened the Vixen's jacket. The others watched him. Canton asked, "What? What are you staring at?"

Jenny said, "Look at your hand."

Canton looked at his palm which was flashing red. He asked, "Why's it doing that?"

The Doctor asked, "What does it mean if the light's flashing? What did I just tell you?"

Canton started, "I haven't..."

The Doctor said, "Play it."

Canton pressed his palm and the recording began. _"My God, how did it get in here?"_

The Vixen's voice came on, _"Keep eye contact with the creature and when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my jacket."_

Canton slowly turned around. He asked on the recording, _"What? What are you staring at?"_

Jenny's voice said, _"Look at your hand."_

Standing in the TARDIS was one of the aliens. The Vixen explained, "It's a hologram, extrapolated from a photo on Amy's phone. Take a good long look." The hologram dissipated. "You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting. Describe it to me." She snapped her fingers.

Canton stammered, "I can't."

The Vixen said, "No. Neither can I. You straightened my bow tie because I planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature."

Amy said, "So they could do that to people. You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it."

Rory suggested, "Like post hypnotic suggestion."

Jenny said, "Ruling the world with post hypnotic suggestion."

The Doctor said, "Now then, a little girl in a space suit. They got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl?"

Canton said, "Could be anywhere."

The Vixen said, "Except they probably stayed close to that warehouse, cos why bother doing anything else? And they take her from somewhere to cause the least amount of attention. But you'll have to find her. I'm off to NASA." She used the scanner to zoom in on possible coordinates in Florida.

Canton asked, "Find her? Where do we look?"

The Vixen replied, "Children's homes."

* * *

In a thunderstorm, a black sedan entered the grounds and pulled up in front of the large building that has seen better days. Canton turned off the radio and looked to Amy in the passenger seat and the Doctor in the back seat. Amy was dressed like an agent in a black suit and the Doctor had been persuaded to wear a proper suit for once. Canton asked, "Ready. Check?"

Amy looked at the palm of her left hand. "Clear."

The Doctor looked at his palm as well and nodded. "Clear."

Canton looked at his palm. "Clear." As the Doctor and Amy got out of the car, Canton rubbed his left palm with his right index finger.

The Doctor, Amy and Canton knocked on the door of Greystark Hall. A man opened the door. "Hello."

Canton held up an ID. "FBI. You must be Dr Renfrew. Can we come in?"

Renfrew said, "The children are asleep."

Amy reassured them, "We'll be very quiet."

Renfrew asked, "Is there a problem?"

The Doctor replied, "It's about a missing child."

"What are you...? Yes, yes, come in, please."

Amy pushed the door open and they followed Renfrew inside. The architectures showed the house was once beautiful but it was now very dilapidated with paint chipping from the walls as well as signs of damp. Painted on the walls in large red letters were demands such as "GET OUT" and "LEAVE NOW".

Renfrew said, "This way." He led them upstairs. "Please excuse the writing. It keeps happening. I try to clean it up."

The Doctor and Amy exchanged a look. Amy asked, "It's the kids, yeah? They do that?"

Renfrew replied, "Yes. The children. It must be, yes." He reached out to wipe the wall and the Doctor, Amy and Canton saw "GET OUT" written on his wrist. "Anyway, my office is this way."

Canton said, "We nearly didn't come to this place. I understood Graystark Hall was closed in '67."

Renfrew replied, "That's the plan, yes."

Amy asked, "The plan?"

Renfrew replied, "Not long now."

The Doctor said, "It's 1969."

Renfrew said, "No, no. We close in '67. That's the plan, yes."

Canton said, "You misunderstood, sir. It's 1969 now."

Renfrew asked, "Why are you saying that? Of course, it isn't."

"July."

Renfrew said, "My office is this way, this way." He veered off to a smaller stairway.

The Doctor made the cuckoo sign to Amy, who said, "I'll check upstairs."

Canton said, "Be careful." He and the Doctor followed Renfrew and Amy continued upstairs.

Amy pushed the door open to a dorm room. There were a number of bed frames lined on either side of the room. Painted on the wall was the message "LEAVE ME ALONE".

* * *

The Vixen and Jenny were in the Apollo 11 module, working on a myriad of wires when the Vixen's phone rang. Jenny picked it up and held it to the Vixen's ear so she could keep working. "Amy?"

Amy said, "I think we've found the place she was taken from."

The Vixen asked, "How do you know?" She motioned to Jenny to hand her one of the wires.

Amy replied, "Cos those things have been here. But the whole place is deserted. There's just one guy here and I think he's lost it."

Jenny sighed. "Repeated memory wipes fry your head eventually."

The Vixen said, "Find out what you can, but don't hang around."

Amy asked, "Where are you two?"

The Vixen said, "Gotta go! Got company!" Jenny ended the call and they sat up. The door was open and two men were looking in on the girls. The Vixen said to them, "Don't worry. I put everything back the way I found it."

Jenny held up a piece in her hand and chuckled nervously, "Except this. There's always a bit left over, isn't there?" The component they were working on gave off a steady beep.

* * *

Amy put away her phone and continued to walk through the window. The door slammed shut behind her and she whirled around wondering if she was alone. She ran for the door and, as she tried the knob, she saw markings on her hand. She turned her hand over and saw red flashing. She pressed her palm with her other thumb. _"I can see them, but I think they're asleep. Get out! Just get out!"_

Amy tried the door again then tried the windows. She saw more markings on her hands and the reflection in the window showed marks on her face. She turned around and slowly looked up. There was a mass of the creatures hanging upside-down from the ceiling like bats. She walked towards the door, not taking her eyes off them, and kicked a pail there to catch water. One of the creatures hissed at the noise. Amy touched her hand to her mouth to leave a message when the door opened. She looked away and all thoughts of the aliens hanging above her were gone. As she left the room, one of the aliens stood in the room.

* * *

The Vixen and Jenny were sitting in two chairs, legs crossed even though they were handcuffed. An MP stood behind them as two men question them. "One more time, ladies. How the hell did you get into the command module?"

The Vixen replied, "I told you! I'm on a top secret mission for the President." She bit the chain of the cuffs.

The man said, "Well, maybe if you just get President Nixon to assure us of that, ma'am, that would be swell."

The Vixen rolled her eyes. "I sent him a message."

The man scoffed just as the double doors behind him opened and Nixon walked into the room. Rory and River, in period dress, acting as his aids. Behind them was the TARDIS. Nixon said, "Hello, I believe it's Mr Gardner, is that correct? Head of security?" He shook his hand.

Gardner replied, "Ah, yes, sir. Yes, Mr President."

Nixon said to the other man, "Mr Grant, is it?"

Grant replied, "Yes, Mr President." He shook Nixon's hand.

Nixon said, "The hopes and dreams of millions of Americans stand here today, at Cape Kennedy, and you are the men who guard those dreams. On behalf of the American people, I thank you."

Gardner said, "You're welcome, Mr President."

Nixon asked, "I understand you have a baby on the way, Mr Grant?"

Grant replied, "Yes, Mr President."

Nixon asked, "What are you hoping for, a boy or a girl?"

"Just a healthy American, sir."

Nixon chuckled, "A healthy American will do just nicely." He gave Grant a friendly shoulder punch. "Now, fellas, listen. These girls here – codenames, the Vixen and the Anomaly – are doing some work for me, personally. Could you cut them a little slack?"

Gardner said, "Er, Mr President, they did break into Apollo 11."

The Vixen and Jenny winced. The Vixen mouthed 'Sorry'. Nixon said, "Well, I'm sure they had a very good reason for that. But I need you to release them now, so they can get on with some very important work for the American people. Could you do that for me?"

Grant started, "Well..."

Nixon reminded him, "Son, I am your Commander-in-Chief."

Gardner said, "Then I guess that would be fine, Mr President."

Nixon nodded, "Glad to hear it."

The MP unlocked the handcuffs and the Vixen and Jenny stood up. Jenny grinned, "Thank you!"

The Vixen shook Grant's hand. "See ya." She shook Gardner's hand and headed for the TARDIS, Jenny and River in tow.

Nixon said, "Carry on, gentlemen." He followed Jenny, the Vixen and River.

Rory accidentally broke off a piece of the model lunar module sitting on the desk. When he couldn't fit it back on, he slipped the piece on the desk and cleared his throat. "America salutes you." Rory saluted them in the British fashion, palm facing outwards, before joining the others and closing the doors.

* * *

As Renfrew sat at his desk, Canton and the Doctor searched the filing cabinets. The Doctor said, "This place, it's been closed for years. What have you been doing?"

Renfrew said, "Oh, the child, she must be cared for. It's important. That's what they said."

Canton asked, "That's what who said?"

* * *

Amy searched the halls upstairs, shining her torch. She heard a metal clink and looked ahead. A woman with an eye patch peered through an opening in a door. Amy asked, "Hello. Who are you?"

The woman said, possibly to someone inside, "No, I think she's just dreaming." The window slid shut.

After a slight pause, Amy went to the door and opened it to find a small nursery that still looked like it had been occupied recently. Amy called, "Hello? I saw you, looking through the hatch..." She looked back at the door and there was no sign of a small hatch. She rubbed her hand along the door and checked the back of it.

Amy walked inside and saw stuffed animals on the bed, a mobile hanging from the light and framed photographs on the bureau. All of them were of the girl at various ages. One hidden in the back caught Amy's eye. She picked it up to find that it was her holding a baby. Amy murmured, "How? How can that be me?"

She put the picture down with shaking hands and turned just as the astronaut entered the room. Amy asked, "Who are you? I don't understand, so just tell me who you are!" The astronaut lifted the visor and it was still the girl. The inner visor was cracked from the bullet when Amy shot her. Amy said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you. I'm glad I missed. But you killed the Vixen. You're going to kill her. But who are you? Just please tell me, because I don't understand!"

The girl said, "Please help me. Help me, please." Two of the creatures entered the room. Amy screamed and the door slammed shut.

* * *

There was a slight thumping and Renfrew went to answer the door. He opened it a crack and spoke to the person outside. "It's just some questions." The Doctor and Canton glanced at each other. "Yes, I see." Renfrew closed the door and sat back down.

Canton asked, "Who was that? Doctor Renfrew? Who was that?"

Renfrew asked, "Who was who?"

The Doctor walked to the door but stopped when it opened and a creature entered. Canton asked, "What are you? You can tell me." He and the Doctor activated their recorders. "Cos we won't remember. You invaded us. You're everywhere."

Amy called distinctly, "Help me! Doctor, please will you help me?!" The Doctor tried to move forward but the creature stopped him.

Canton asked, "Are you armed?"

The creature said, "This world is ours. We have ruled it since the wheel and the fire. We have no need of weapons."

"Yeah?" Canton took out a revolver and shot the creature three times. "Welcome to America."

The Doctor nodded his thanks and headed down the hall with Canton. "Amy!"

* * *

Nixon was sitting at his desk and the Vixen was walking to the TARDIS. She said, "You have to tape everything that happens in this office, every word, or we won't know if you're under the influence."

Nixon said, "Vixen, you have to give me more than this. What were you and your agent doing to Apollo 11?"

The Vixen replied, "A thing. A clever thing. No more questions. You have to trust me and nobody else."

River opened the TARDIS door and said, "Vixen, it's the Doctor and Canton! Quick, they need us!" The Vixen ran into the TARDIS and it dematerialized.

* * *

The Doctor and Canton arrived in the same upstairs hallway. Amy called, "Help me! Please, I can't, I can't see! Somebody help me!"

Canton and the Doctor tried to break down the door, the Doctor completely forgetting about his sonic. "Amy!" The Doctor pounded on the door. "Amy, can you hear me?"

Canton said, "Amy, I'm going to try to blow the lock. I need you to stand back."

Just as Canton raised his gun, the Vixen, Jenny, Rory and River arrived. The Vixen said, "OK, gun down, I've got it! Come on, Doctor, you've got your sonic haven't you?" The Doctor smacked his forehead and pulled out his screwdriver. "Amy, we're here. Are you OK?"

The Doctor used his sonic on the lock as Amy said, "I can't see!"

The Doctor opened the door and they went in. They entered the room but Amy wasn't there. On the floor was the spacesuit. Rory asked, "Where is she?"

The Vixen scanned the suit with her sonic and River opened the visor. She said, "It's empty."

Amy said, "It's dark, it's so dark. I don't know where I am. Please, can anybody hear me?"

Jenny looked down and found the nano recorder blinking on the floor. Rory picked it up and asked, "They took this out of her? How did they do that?" Amy sobs came over the recorder. "Why can I still hear her?"

Jenny asked, "Is it a recording?"

The Vixen scanned the recorder and said, "It defaults to live. This is current. Wherever she is right now, this is what she's saying."

Rory spoke into the recorder, "Amy, can you hear me? We're coming for you. Wherever you are, we're coming, I swear."

The Vixen said quietly, "She can't hear you. I'm so sorry. It's one way."

Rory said, "She can always hear me, Vixen. Always, wherever she is. She always knows that I am coming for her, do you understand me? Always."

Amy asked, "Vixen, Doctor, are you out there? Can you hear me? Vixen? Oh, God. Please, please, Vixen, just get me out of this."

Rory looked at the Vixen and said into the recorder, "She's coming. I'll bring her, I swear."

Renfrew called, "Hello, is someone in there?" He appeared in the doorway. "Who? I think someone has been shot. I think we should help. We... I can't... I can't remember."

Renfrew led them back to his office where the creature was on the floor. It backed away as the Vixen knelt and reached out. She asked, "OK. Who and what are you?"

The creature said, "Silence, Vixen." It held its wound as the Vixen and the Doctor exchanged a look. "We are the Silence." The Vixen flashed back to her past where the Silence had been mentioned to her. In Leadworth and Venice. "And silence will fall."

* * *

The cell door opened and the soldiers aimed their guns. Canton strolled out. "Hello again."

A soldier said, "Sir, you've been in there for days. What the hell have you been doing?"

Canton replied, "Doesn't matter. I need Dr Shepherd here right now."

The soldier said, "Sir, I need to talk to Colonel Jefferson right now!"

Canton said, "No, you really don't."

Nixon stepped out of the cell and the soldiers snapped to attention. "Hi, fellas. I'm President Nixon. I want to tell you, on behalf of the American people, how much we appreciate all of your hard work."

* * *

The Vixen and River were examining the spacesuit while Rory, the Doctor and Jenny tried to get the connection on the small black-and-white TV that was playing the news, "The target for the Apollo 11 astronauts, the moon, at lift off, will be at a distance of 218,096 miles away. We're just past the two minute mark on the countdown. T minus one minute 54 seconds and counting..."

River said to the Vixen, "It's an exo-skeleton. Basically, life support. There's about 20 different kinds of alien tech in here."

The Vixen asked, "Who was she? Why put her in here?"

River said, "Put this on, you don't even need to eat. The suit processes sunlight directly. It's got built in weaponry and a communications system that can hack into anything."

"Including the telephone network?"

River replied, "Easily."

The Vixen asked, "Why phone the President?"

River explained, "It defaults to the highest authority it can find. The little girl gets frightened, the most powerful man on Earth gets a phone call. The night terrors with a hotline to the White House." She looked up to see the Vixen examining her envelope and then licking it. "You won't learn anything from that envelope, you know."

The Vixen murmured, "Purchased on Earth, perfectly ordinary stationery, TARDIS blue. Summoned by a stranger who won't even show his face. That's a first for me. How about you?"

River said, "Our lives are back to front. Your future's my past, your firsts are my lasts."

"Not really what I asked."

River said, "Ask something else then."

The Vixen asked, "What are the Silence doing? Raising a child?"

River said, "Keeping her safe. Even giving her independence."

The Doctor came over and said, "The only way to save Amy is to work out what the Silence are doing."

Rory replied, "I know."

The Vixen said, "Every single thing we learn about them brings us a step closer."

Rory said, "Yeah, Vixen, Doctor, I get it, I know."

Jenny called, "How about you boys help me out here a bit?" The Doctor and Rory returned to helping Jenny.

The Vixen said, "Of course, it's possible she's not just any little girl."

River said, "Well, I'd say she's human, going by the life support software."

"But?"

"She climbed out of this suit. Like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong."

The Vixen grinned, "Incredibly strong and running away. I love her."

River said, "We should be trying to find her."

The Doctor came over and said, "Yes, I know, but how? Anyway, I have the strangest feeling she's going to find us."

Rory and Jenny came over as well. Rory asked, "Why does it look like a NASA space suit?"

The Vixen walked over to the TV. "Because that's what the Silence do. Think about it. They don't make anything themselves. They don't have to. They get other life forms to do it for them."

Jenny asked, "So they're parasites then?"

The Doctor said, "Super parasites."

The Vixen turned around and said, "Standing in the shadows of human history since the very beginning. We know they can influence human behaviour any way they want. If they've been doing that on a global scale for thousands of years..."

Rory asked, "Then what?"

The Vixen asked, "Then why did the human race suddenly decide to go to the moon?"

The reporter on TV started the countdown. The Doctor said, "Because the Silence needed a space suit."

The Vixen opened a video on River's handheld. On the video, the Silence said, "You should kill us all on sight."

* * *

Rory was off to the side listening to Amy's sobs over the nano-recorder as the Doctor and Jenny worked inside the TARDIS. River scanned the spacesuit and the hand/glove twitched. She said, "This suit, it seems to be repairing itself. How is it doing that?" Rory sat on the floor, his back against a packing crate. River asked, "Vixen, a unit like this, would it ever be able to move without an occupant?"

The Vixen asked, "Why?"

River replied, "Well, the little girl said the space man was coming to eat her. Maybe that's exactly what happened."

Jenny came out of the TARDIS. "Hey Mum, how long has it been since Dad slept?"

The Vixen replied, "Must have been right before we were made prisoners. He hasn't slept since then. Why?"

Jenny said, "He's unconscious." The Vixen and River rolled their eyes. "Should I wake him up?"

The Vixen replied, "Nah. Let him sleep."

Jenny asked, "What about you?"

The Vixen grinned. "I stayed awake for 2,000 years, remember? I'll be fine. You keep working." Jenny nodded and went back in.

Amy began to speak and Rory lifted his head. The Vixen also heard but left Rory alone. "I love you. I know you think it's... y'know. I know you think it ought to be. But it's not, it's you. And when I see you again, I'm going tell you properly, just to see your stupid face. My life was so boring before you just dropped out of the sky." Rory dropped his head again. "So just get your stupid face where I can see it. OK? OK?"

The Vixen came over and sat beside Rory. She said, "She'll be safe for now. No point in a dead hostage."

Rory asked, "Can't you save her?"

The Vixen shrugged, "I can track that signal back. Take us right to her."

Rory asked, "Then why haven't you?"

The Vixen sighed and asked, "Because then what? I find her, and then what do I do? This isn't an alien invasion. They live here. This is their empire. This is kicking the Romans out of Rome."

Rory said, "Rome fell."

The Vixen grinned, "I know. I was there."

"So was I."

The Vixen's grin vanished. "Personal question."

Rory asked, "Seriously? You?"

The Vixen asked, "Do you ever remember it? 2,000 years, waiting for Amy together? You and me, the Last Centurions?"

"No."

The Vixen asked, "Are you lying?"

Rory replied, "Course I'm lying."

The Vixen said, "Course you are. Not the sort of thing anyone forgets. I didn't either."

Rory said, "But I don't remember it all the time. It's like there's… a door in my head. I can keep it shut."

The Vixen sighed again. "See Rory, that's the only difference between you and me." Rory looked at her. "I've seen too much to keep a door like that shut." She smiled and stood up, walking back to River.

Amy said, "Please come and get me. Come and get me." She sobbed.

* * *

Amy awoke, a bright light in her eyes. She was strapped to one of the tables tilted upright. "Where am I? Where is this?"

One of the Silence turned to face her. It said, "You are Amelia Pond."

Amy said, "You're ugly, has anyone mentioned that to you?"

The Silence said, "We do you honour. You will bring the Silence. But your part will soon be over."

Amy said, "Whatever that means, you've made a big mistake bringing me here, because wait till you see what's coming for you now."

The Silence said, "You have been here many days."

Amy argued, "No. I just got here. You just put me in here."

"Your memory is weak. You have been here many days."

Amy said, "No. No, I can't have been."

The Silence said, "You will sleep now. Sleep." It leant over her.

Amy shrieked, "No! No! Get off me!"

"Sleep."

"No! No!"

The TARDIS materialized. The Silence turned to stare at it as the Vixen, Jenny, River and Rory stepped out. Jenny was carrying a TV. River had her gun out. And the Vixen was playing with her sword. She said, "Oh! Interesting. Very Aickman Road, seen one of these before. Abandoned, wonder how that happened. Oh, well! I suppose I'm about to find out." She said to the others, "Jenny, Rory, River, keep one Silent in eyeshot at all times." The Vixen turned back to the Silence. "Oh, hello, sorry. You're in the middle of something. Just had to say though, have you seen what's on the telly?" She noticed Amy. "Hello, Amy, you all right? Want to watch some television?"

Jenny set the TV on the console and pulled out her sonic pen, just in case. The Vixen said, grinning cheekily, "Ah, now, stay where you are. Because look at me, I'm confident. You want to watch that, me, when I'm confident. Oh, and this is my friend, River. Nice hair, clever, has own gun, and unlike me, she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that. Kind of do." She sheathed her sword.

River grinned, "Thank you, sweetie."

The Vixen said, "I know you're team players and everything, but she'll definitely kill at least the first three of you."

River moved so that she and the Vixen stood back-to-back. She said, "The first seven, easily."

The Vixen asked, "Seven, really?"

River replied, "Oh, eight for you, love."

"Stop it."

"Make me!"

The Vixen grinned, "Yeah, well, maybe I will."

Amy asked, "Is this really important, flirting? I feel like I should be higher on the list right now."

Rory asked, "And you're sure, _absolutely sure_ -"

The Vixen and River snapped in unison, "We're not gay!"

Amy said, "Fine. But I still feel like I should be higher on the list."

The Vixen said, "Yes, right, sorry. As I was saying, my naughty friend here." Rory, Jenny and Amy rolled their eyes. "She is going kill the first three of you to attack, plus him behind. So maybe you want to draw lots, or have a quiz."

Rory was trying to free Amy, who asked quietly, "What's she got? And where's the Doctor?"

Rory replied, "Something, I hope. And the Doctor's asleep, hasn't slept in 3 months. Enough to make even a Time Lord drowsy."

The Vixen walked around the console and said, "Or maybe you could just listen a minute, because all I really want to do is accept your total surrender, and then I'll let you go in peace. You've been interfering in human history for thousands of years. People have suffered and died. But what's the point in two hearts, if you can't be a bit forgiving now and then." She stared into the leader's face as her eyes glowed. The leader shuddered.

The Vixen said, "Ooh! The Silence. You guys take that seriously, don't you? OK, you got me, I'm lying. I'm not really going to let you go that easily. Nice thought, but it's not Christmas. First," She turned on the TV. "You tell me about the girl. Who is she? Why is she important? What's she for? Guys, sorry. But you're way out of time. Now, come on, a bit of history for you. Aren't you proud, because you helped?" She pulled out the TV antennae. "Do you know how many people are watching this live on the telly? Half a billion, and that's nothing, because the human race will spread out among the stars, you just watch them fly. Billions and billions of them, for billions and billions of years. And every single one of them, at some point in their lives, will look back at this man, taking that very first step, and they will never, ever forget it." The Vixen stopped and watched as the moon landing unfolded. "Oh." She took out her phone. "But they'll forget this bit." She spoke into the phone, "Ready?"

Canton replied, "Ready."

The TV said, "It's one small step for man..." The broadcast was interrupted with the video of the Silence that Canton had shot earlier. It was on a loop and kept repeating.

The Vixen grinned, "You've given the order for your own execution, and the whole planet just heard you."

The TV switched back to the broadcast, "One giant leap for mankind."

The Vixen grinned, "And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence! You just raised an army against yourself. And now, for a thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day. How fast can you run? Because today's the day the human race throw you off their planet." The leader advanced on the Vixen who backed away, her eyes glowing. "They won't even know they're doing it. I think, quite possibly the word you're looking for right now is, "Oops!" Run! Guys, I mean us! Run!"

The Silence began to draw on their energy. River started to fire. The Vixen and Jenny used their sonics to keep the Silence back. Rory said, "I can't get her out!"

Amy said, "Go, just go!"

Rory said, "We are not leaving without you!"

Amy asked, "Will you just get your stupid face out of here?!"

Rory stopped and looked up at Amy. River said, "Right, into the TARDIS, quickly!"

The Vixen nodded to Jenny who used her sonic on the straps and freed Amy. Jenny and Rory helped Amy to the TARDIS while River and the Vixen covered them. The Vixen said, "Don't let them build to full power!"

River replied, "I know. There's a reason why I'm shooting, love! What are you doing?"

"Helping."

River said, "That sword of yours is more powerful. You've got a screwdriver. Go build a cabinet!"

The Vixen whined, "That's really rude!"

"Shut up and drive! Where's your boyfriend when you need him?"

The Vixen went into the TARDIS and River spun and fired at the Silence, killing them all. She ended in a crouch then slowly stood up. Rory was in the TARDIS doorway, staring at her in amazement. She twirled her gun into its holster and asked, "Old girl didn't see that, did she? She gets ever so cross."

Rory asked, "So, what kind of doctor are you?"

River replied, "Archaeology." Without looking, she pulled out her gun and fired at the Silence behind her. "Love a tomb." She entered the TARDIS.

River pushed the Vixen out of the way and worked the controls. The Vixen said, "You can let me fly it!"

River argued, "Or we could go where we're supposed to. I know you taught me how to drive, but frankly, love, you failed your driver's test." The Vixen stuck her tongue out.

Amy walked down to steps to Rory by the door. She asked, "What's the matter with you?"

Rory said, "You called me stupid."

Amy scoffed, "I always call you stupid."

Rory said, "No, but... my face." Amy reached out and opened Rory's hand to reveal her recorder. "I wasn't sure who you were talking about. You know, me, or..." He looked to the Vixen.

Amy asked, "Her?"

Rory said, "Well, you did say, 'Dropped out of the sky.'"

Amy said, "It's a figure of speech, moron!" She pulled Rory into a kiss.

Rory pulled away and said, "Thanks."

Amy smiled, "You're welcome."

* * *

Nixon shook the Vixen's hand. "So we're safe again."

The Vixen asked, "Safe? No, of course you're not safe. There's a billion other things out there, waiting to burn your whole world. But if you want to pretend you're safe, just so you can sleep at night, OK, you're safe. But you're not really." She turned to Canton and grinned, "Canton. Till the next one, huh?" She shook hands.

Canton said, "Looking forward to it."

The Vixen said to Nixon, "Canton just wants to get married. Helluva reason to kick him out of the FBI."

Nixon said, "I'm sure something can be arranged."

The Vixen said, "I'm counting on you."

Nixon started, "Er, Vixen... Canton here tells me you're... from the future. Hardly seems possible, but I was wondering..."

"Should warn you, I don't answer a lot of questions."

Nixon said, "But I'm a President at the beginning of his time. Dare I ask? Will I be remembered?"

The Vixen sighed, "Oh, Dickie. Tricky Dickie. They're never going to forget you." She headed for the TARDIS. "Say hi to David Frost for me."

Nixon asked, "David Frost?" He and Canton watched as the Vixen entered the TARDIS and it dematerialized.

* * *

The TARDIS was in the hall as the Vixen said goodbye to River by her open cell. The Vixen said, "You could come with us."

River replied, "I escape often enough, thank you. And I have a promise to live up to. You'll understand, soon enough."

The Vixen smiled, "OK, up to you." She started walking to the TARDIS when River groaned. The Vixen turned back around concerned. "What's wrong? You hurt?"

River clutched her side and said, "It's nothing, it's fine."

The Vixen walked over and held River's hand. She said softly, "Let me see." River took away her hand to reveal a bleeding wound under ripped fabric. "Crap."

River teased tiredly, "Told you that sword was more powerful."

The Vixen said, "Hold on. Um. Okay." She bent down and held her hand to River's wound.

River asked, "Vixen, what are you doing?"

The Vixen murmured, "That sword was made by me, if it even scratched you, you'll go insane. I'm trying to heal it. I learnt some stuff a while ago, y'know in case I 'drink my own medicine'. Should help." She grunted and gold energy wafted out of her fingertips but quickly withdrew. The Vixen sighed. "It's not working, I'm too weak right now."

River said, "Vixen, it's fine. It'll heal."

The Vixen said, "This won't. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

The Vixen said, "River, I'm very sorry if you feel offended by this, but it needs to be done."

River asked, "What does? Vixen, what are-"

As the Vixen pressed her lips to River's, the wound on her side was enveloped in gold energy. The Vixen pulled back and said, "Right. There we go. Direct connection to the DNA results in healing of wounds." She grinned. "I should write that down, might help sometime. Better?"

River examined her side, where the cut was closed with not a scar to show it was ever there. She looked back up. "Much better. Thanks."

The Vixen grinned, "Don't mention it." She walked to the TARDIS. "See you next time. Call me."

River asked, "What, that's it? What's the matter with you?"

The Vixen walked back and asked, "Have I forgotten something?"

River scoffed, "Oh, shut up." She hugged her and the Vixen's eyes went wide, not really expecting anyone to truly hug her except the Doctor or Amy and Rory or Jenny. The simple reason was that others were just too scared. She soon settled into the embrace and put her arms around River.

The Vixen pulled back and said, "Right. OK. Interesting. I don't understand what just happened here."

River said, "What's wrong? You're acting like we've never hugged before."

The Vixen replied, "We haven't."

River asked, heart shattering, "We haven't?"

The Vixen said, "Oh, look at the time, must be off." She backed away to the TARDIS. "But it was very nice. It was good. It was unexpected." She grinned warmly. "You know what they say, there's a first time for everything." She entered the TARDIS.

River murmured, "And a last time."

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was awake. He asked, "So, what did I miss?"

The Vixen replied, "We defeated the Silence, saved Amy and showed a video of a Silent telling the humans to kill them all on sight on TV instead of the moon landing. Rory, I'm going to need thermo couplings. The green ones and the blue ones."

Rory nodded, "OK, hold on." He headed off.

The Doctor said, "I am going to sleep some more. 3 months wide awake, how did you live 2,000 years, Vixen?" The Vixen shrugged. "Anyway." He yawned and went down one of the corridors.

The Vixen started, "So..."

Amy asked, "So?"

Jenny came over and asked, "You're OK?"

Amy replied, "Fine. Head's a bit weird. There's lots of stuff I can't quite remember."

The Vixen smiled fondly, "After effect of the Silence. Natural enough. That's not what I was asking. You told me you were pregnant."

"Yes."

The Vixen asked, "Why?"

Amy replied, "Because I was. I thought I was. Turns out I wasn't."

Jenny asked, "No. Why did you tell me and Mum and Dad? Dad's probably forgotten it by now. But why us?"

Amy replied, "You're my friends. You're my best friends."

The Vixen asked, "Did you tell Rory?"

In another section of the TARDIS, Rory still had Amy's recorder and could hear everything.

Amy replied, "No."

The Vixen asked, "Amy, why tell me and not Rory?"

Amy asked, "Why do you think? I travelled with you in this TARDIS for so long. All that time. If I was pregnant for some of it, wouldn't it have had an effect? I don't want to tell Rory, this baby might have three heads, or like a time head or something."

Jenny and the Vixen asked in unison, "What's a time head?"

Amy replied, "I don't know, but what if it had one?"

The Vixen asked, "A time head?"

"Shut up, all right!" The girls laughed. Amy called, "Oi! Stupid face."

Rory made his way back to the console. He said sheepishly, "Er, yeah. Hello."

Amy saw the recorder. "Taking that away from you, if you're going to listen in all the time."

Rory said, "OK, that's a fair point. But you should've told me that you thought you were pregnant. I'm a nurse, I'm good with pregnancy."

Amy said, "Not, as it turns out, that good. So can you stop being stupid?" She hugged Rory.

Rory replied, "Er, no. Never. I'm never, ever going to stop being stupid!"

The Doctor came out again and said, "Hello. So, this little girl, it's all about her. Who was she?"

The Vixen walked over to him and grinned, ruffling his hair, "Or we could just go off and have some adventures. Anyone in the mood for adventures?" She pecked the Doctor on the cheek and walked back to the console. "Cos I am. You only live once."

Jenny, the Doctor, Amy and Rory shared a look as the Vixen fiddled with the scanner controls. She smiled at Amy and looked back to the scanner. The TARDIS was performing a full-body scan on Amy, testing for pregnancy. The results kept switching between positive and negative.

* * *

Ok. So I know that the Doctor wasn't in this chapter much, but I needed him to be aside for a bit while I did other stuff. Reviews are always appreciated.


	15. Curse of the Black Spot

Chapter 15: Curse of the Black Spot

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

A group of four pirates rowed the long boat back to their ship through still waters through dense fog. The ship was still as there was not enough wind to fill the sails though a small breeze blew the array of charms hanging like chimes.

The pirates climbed aboard and were greeted by another, who asked, "What's wrong?"

Another pirate replied grimly, "Man wounded."

Stunned, the first pirate looked at the wounded man even as he pointed to the aft of the ship. "Wake him."

* * *

The pirates were there, in the Captain's cabin, waiting on the Captain's decision. The first pirate said, "He slipped in the bilge water, Cap'n, and fell on to the rigger. His hand... I don't know if he'll survive."

The Captain turned around and looked at the wounded man's hand, where there was a small scratch on his finger. The Captain said, "You're a dead man, McGrath." He turned over McGrath's hand to reveal a black spot on his palm. "Same as all the others." They heard a hypnotic woman's voice singing. "She's here."

The first pirate said, "Oh, save our souls."

McGrath cried, "I've got to escape!" He ran from the cabin.

The first pirate called after him, "Don't go out there! McGrath! Don't listen for God's sake. The siren is a-calling."

The Captain locked the cabin door. He then took a pendant from his neck and wrapped the leather strap around the door handles. On one side of the pendant was a carved relief of a mermaid. The others heard McGrath's scream as the pendant slowly swung at the lock.

The other pirates came out on deck. There was no sign of McGrath, only his pistol. The Captain picked up the pistol. "Same as all the others. No sign of a struggle. No bones or blood."

The first pirate said, "We're shark bait, every single one of us. Stuck on the ocean, waiting until the wind changes."

There was a banging from one of the hatches. The Captain asked, "What's that?"

The first pirate said fearfully, "The creature, it's returned." The pirates approached cautiously, the Captain aimed the pistol.

The hatch burst open to reveal the Vixen, the Doctor, Rory and Amy. The Doctor said, "Yo ho ho! Or does nobody actually say that?"

* * *

The Captain was questioning the presence of strangers on his ship, not noticing the Vixen's sword since it had a perception filter. "We made no signal."

The Doctor said, "Our sensors picked you up. Ship in distress."

The Captain asked, "Sensors?"

The Vixen pinched the Doctor and said, "Yeah. OK. Problem word. Seventeenth century. My ship automatically, er…noticed-ish... that your ship was having some bother."

The Captain asked, "That big blue crate!?"

The Vixen grinned and snapped her fingers. Pirate 1 said, "Tis more magic, Captain Avery. They're spirits. How else would they have found their way below decks?"

The Vixen deadpanned, "Well, I want to say multidimensional engineering, but since you had a problem with sensors I won't go there. Look, I'm the Vixen, this is the Doctor, this is Amy, and Rory."

The Doctor said, "We're pirates, same as you. Arghhhhh!" He turned to look at the pirates behind them and when he turned around, Avery had a pistol aimed at his head. "Except for the gun thing. And the beardiness."

Avery said, "You're stowaways! Only explanation. Eight days, we've been stranded here. Becalmed. You must have stowed away before we sailed."

Pirate 1 asked, "What do we do with 'em?"

Avery replied, "Oh, I think they deserve our hospitality."

* * *

The Doctor was standing at the edge of a plank jutting over the side of the ship as the pirates laughed. The Doctor said, "I suppose that laughing like that is in the job description. 'Can you do the laugh?' Check. Grab yourself a parrot. Welcome aboard."

Avery said, "Stocks are low. Only one barrel of water remains. We don't need four more empty bellies to fill." He ordered, referring to the Vixen and Amy, "Take the doxies below to the galley. Set them to work. They won't need much feeding."

Two of the pirates "escorted" Amy and the Vixen to the stairs that led below-decks. The Vixen spoke to Amy, the Doctor and Rory telepathically (her powers were growing), "Don't freak out. Don't say anything. I have a plan." With that she closed her eyes and faded away into gold mist. The pirates didn't notice (Hey, I told you her powers were growing).

Amy swallowed and asked, "Rory, a little help?"

Rory was being restrained by another pirate. He said, "Hey, listen right. She's not a doxy."

Amy sighed, "I didn't mean just tell him off. Thanks anyway." The pirate forced her below.

Avery said to Rory and the Doctor, "If you're lucky you'll drown before the sharks can take a bite."

The Doctor said, "If this is just because I'm a captain too, you shouldn't feel threatened. Your ship is much bigger than mine. And I don't have the cool boots. Or a hat, even."

Avery aimed the pistol. "Time to go."

The Doctor asked nervously, "A bit more laughter, guys?" He motioned with his hand.

* * *

As Amy got up and looked around, she didn't see a small flash of gold light behind her. A hand reached out behind her and covered her mouth as Amy tried to scream. The Vixen shushed her, "Shhh." She nodded.

Amy asked, "Where did you go?"

The Vixen replied quietly, "I told you I had a plan." She looked towards a chest.

Amy looked behind her shoulder and asked, "What?" The Vixen nodded towards the chest. "Ohh." Amy opened the chest to find it filled with swords. She took one out as the Vixen unsheathed hers.

As Amy tested the feel of it in her hand, she saw a long coat and a tricorne hanging on a peg. The Vixen grinned.

* * *

The Doctor asked, biding his time, "Where are the rest of the crew? This is a big ship. Big for five of you. I s'pose the rest of them are hiding some place," He held his nose. "and they're going to jump out and shout "boo"."

Two female voices shouted, "Boo!"

The men turned around to see Amy wearing the coat and the Vixen wearing the hat, swords pointed at Avery's throat. The Vixen said sweetly, "Throw the gun down. Captain." She glared, eyes glowing. Avery flinched and dropped the gun to the deck as Amy kicked it away. The Vixen said, "The rest of you, on your knees."

The Doctor asked, "Vixen? Amy? What are you doing?"

Amy replied, "Saving your life. OK with that, are you?"

Avery said fearfully, "Put down the sword. A sword could kill us all, girl."

The Vixen said, "Yep, thanks. That's actually why we're pointing them at you."

One of the pirates came at Amy with a wooden handle, surprising her and forcing her back from Avery. The pirate knocked Amy out and lay her on the deck, kicking the sword away.

When the Doctor and the Vixen tried to intercede, Avery pushed them back into the rigging. The Vixen somersaulted away and advanced on the pirates with her sword, making them back away gasping in fear. The Vixen smirked and showed off a little, swishing the sword through the air. The pirates took advantage and pushed forward again. The Vixen fought them off surprisingly fast.

One advanced on her with a rope, backing her into a corner. The Vixen climbed a rope then swung through the air on a piece of rigging, swinging her sword. Amy had awoken by now and the Vixen threw Amy her black sword as she passed before somersaulting through the air and landing on a barrel. Amy caught the sword and swung through the air on a piece of rigging like the Vixen had. She cut one of the pirates' hand as she passed before leaping and landing on a barrel next to the Vixen. The Doctor and Rory clapped weakly in awe.

Pirate 3 said, "You have killed me."

Amy and the Vixen rolled their eyes as Amy picked up her own sword and handed the black one back to the Vixen, which she sheathed. Amy said, "No way. It's just a cut." A black spot appeared on Pirate 3's hand.

The Vixen asked, "What kind of rubbish pirates are you? More like drama queens."

Avery said, "One drop, that's all it takes. One drop of blood and she will rise out of the ocean."

Amy scoffed, "Come on. I barely even scratched him. What are you all in such a huff about?"

Two of the pirated approached them and the girls swung out on the rope. The pirates stopped them and the sword flew from Amy's hand. The Doctor and Rory leapt to catch it, but both bumped into each other, the sword slicing their hands. A black spot appeared on one of their palms each.

The Doctor asked, "Vixen?"

Rory asked, "What's happening to us?"

Avery said, "She can smell the blood on your skin. She's marked you for death."

Rory and the Doctor asked in unison, "She?"

Avery replied, "A demon, out there in the ocean."

The Doctor said, trying to lighten the mood, "OK. Groovy. So not just pirates today. We've managed to bagsy a ship where there's a demon popping in."

The Vixen leapt down from the barrel and looked at the Doctor and Rory's hands. "Very efficient. I mean if something's going to kill you, it's nice that it drops you a note to remind you."

The Siren's song started again. Pirate 1 said, "Quickly now. Block out the sound." The others put their hands over their ears.

Rory asked, "What?"

Avery replied, "The creature. She charms all her victims with that song."

The Doctor said, "Oh, great, so put my fingers in my ears. That's your plan? Vixen, come on let's go, let's get back to the...back to the..." He and Rory started acting dopey and giggled.

Pirate 1 said, "The music. It's working on him. Look."

The Vixen stumbled over to the Vixen and almost stumbled but the Vixen pulled him up. He said giddily, "You are so beautiful." The Vixen rolled her eyes.

Rory said to Amy, "I love your get up. That's great. You should dress as a pirate more often. Cuddle me, shipmate."

Amy said to him as if addressing a child, "Rory, stop."

The Doctor asked, "Everything is totally brilliant isn't it? Look at these brilliant pirates. Look at their brilliant beards. I'd like a beard. I'm going to grow a beard."

Rory agreed, "Me too."

Amy and the Vixen said in unison, "You're really not."

Avery explained, "The music turns them into fools."

The Doctor, Rory and the other wounded pirate continued to act like they were drunk or high. Amy gasped, "Oh, my God." The Vixen followed her gaze. Off the starboard side of the ship, a section of the water glowed green.

Everyone watched and soon a woman rose from the water. She, too, glowed green. The wounded boys' jaws dropped at the sight of her. The Vixen and Amy grabbed their respective partners' arms and held them back as the Siren floated down to the deck.

Pirate 3 walked towards her and the others half-heartedly grabbed for him as they, too, were entranced. The Siren had her arm outstretched and Pirate 3 reached for her hand. Still held back by Amy and the Vixen, the Doctor and Rory reached for her.

As soon as Pirate 3's hand touched the Siren, his body was dispersed. Rory broke free of Amy while the Doctor struggled under the Vixen's freakishly strong grip. Rory breathed, "I have to touch her. Let me touch her."

Amy pushed her way past Rory and faced the Siren. "Sorry, but he is spoken for." The Siren hissed and turned red. She sent Amy flying backwards to land on the deck.

The Vixen left the Doctor and went to Amy, "Amy! Everybody into the hold." The pirates headed to the hold. Rory and the Doctor stood there, still entranced. The Vixen groaned and rolled her eyes again. "Doctor! Rory!" She made sure Amy was safe before grabbing the Doctor and Rory by their collars and dragging them to the hold.

"Hey!" The both yelped in unison.

The three of them made their way down into the hold, splashing through the gathered water. Amy asked, "What is that thing?"

Avery replied, "The legend. The siren. Many a merchant ship, laden with treasure has fallen prey to her. She's been hunting us ever since we were becalmed. Picking off the injured."

Pirate 1 said, "Like a shark. A shark can smell blood."

The Vixen said, roughly letting the boys' collars go, "OK. Just like a shark. In a dress. And singing. And green. A green singing shark in an evening gown."

Avery said, "The ship is cursed."

The Vixen scoffed, "Yeah right. 'Cursed' is big with humans. Means bad things are happening but you can't be bothered to find an explanation."

Rory sighed, "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "I know."

Amy said to both of them, "Actually I think you'll find she isn't. We have to leave. Right now."

Avery asked, "That thing of yours really is a ship?"

The Vixen said, "Well, it's not propelled by the wind."

Avery ordered. "Show me. Weigh anchor. Make it sail!" He pulled out his gun.

The Vixen sighed. "And the gun's back. You're big on the gun thing aren't you? I really don't like it with anyone but River."

Pirate 4 said, "Leave the cursed ones, Captain. The creature can have them."

Rory and the Doctor pleaded, "Yes, please."

Avery said, "We don't want the siren coming after us."

The pirates cried out and one lifted his leg from the water. There was something on it. Amy said, "It's a leech!"

The Vixen ordered, grabbing the Doctor and Rory's collars again, "Everyone out of the water!" Everyone climbed out of the water onto the crates.

Pirate 4 pulled the leech from his leg. "It's bitten me, I'm bleeding." The black spot appeared.

The Vixen said, "She wants blood. Why does she want blood?"

Amy asked, "What were you saying about leaving the cursed ones behind?"

The Vixen said, "It's OK. We're safe down here. No 'curse' is getting through three solid inches of timber."

The Siren appeared behind the Vixen and began to sing. The Vixen pushed the Doctor and Rory to Amy and turned to the siren. "Ah. Hello again."

Amy tried to hold back Rory and the Doctor like the Vixen did, from the collars. Pirate 4 walked forward and Avery & the Vixen shouted, "No! No! No!"

Pirate 4 touched the Siren's hand and disappeared. His hat fell to the floor. Everyone rushed from the hold, the Vixen pushing the Doctor and Rory from their collars, Pirate 4's hat in hand.

* * *

The Vixen bolted the door behind her, after shoving the Doctor and Rory in Amy's hands, who asked, "Safe?"

The Vixen said, "I have my good days and my bad days."

Avery asked, "How did she get in?"

The Vixen used her purple sonic on the hat. "The bilge water - she's using water like a portal, a door. She can materialise through a single drop. We need to go somewhere with no water."

Amy said sarcastically, "Well, thank God we're not in the middle of the ocean." The Vixen rolled her eyes and put the hat on Amy's head.

Rory asked, "Did you see her eyes?"

The Doctor sighed dreamily, "I know, like crystal pools."

The Vixen said, "You both are in enough trouble as it is."

Avery suddenly said, "The magazine!"

Amy asked, "What?"

The Vixen explained, "He means the armoury where the powder's stored."

Avery said, "It's dry as a bone."

Amy said, "Good let's go there."

Avery pulled out the gun. "I give the orders."

The Vixen asked, "Ha. Worried because I'm wearing a hat now?!" She headed for the magazine, dragging the Doctor behind her. "Nobody touch anything sharp!"

Amy growled, "Come on Rory." She pulled him by the arm.

* * *

In another section below-deck, Pirate 1 took out a ring of keys to open a locked door. Avery said, "Quickly, man."

Pirate 1 said, "The key, 'tis gone, Cap'n."

Avery asked, "How can it have gone?"

The Vixen said, pushing the door open, "Someone else had the same idea."

They entered the room cautiously, Amy pulling the Doctor and Rory. The room is empty. Avery ordered, "Barricade the door. Careful of that lantern! Every barrel is full of powder."

The Vixen murmured, "Who's been sleeping in my gun room?"

Avery heard a muffled coughing and removed the lid of one of the barrels. He reached a hand in a pulled out a young boy. "You fool. You fool, boy. What are you doing here?"

Pirate 1 asked, "Who is he?"

The Vixen asked, "What, he's not one of the crew?"

Avery said, "No. He's my son."

* * *

A few moments later, the boy was sitting on a bench, Avery next to him. Everyone else stood and looked on. Avery asked, "What in God's name possessed you, boy? Your mother will be searching for you." The boy looked down and Avery realized. "When?"

The boy replied, "Last winter. Fever. She told me all about you. How you were a Captain in the Navy. An honourable man, she said. How I would be proud to know you." He coughed. "I've come to join your crew."

Avery said, "I don't want you here."

The boy said, "You can't send me back. It's too late. We're a hundred miles from home."

Avery said, "It's dangerous here. There's a monster aboard. She leaves a mark on men's skin."

The boy asked, "The black spot?" He hesitantly showed the palm of his hand. There was a black spot. Avery grabbed his son's hand. The boy coughed.

* * *

A little later, Amy, the Vixen, the Doctor and Rory were sitting while the pirates stood around. Rory and the Doctor rubbed the spots on their palms.

Avery said, "There's nothing wrong with the boy. He has no scars."

The Vixen said, "Yep. Ignore my last theory."

Amy said, "She has her good days and her bad days."

The Vixen said, "It's not just blood. She's coming for all the sick and wounded. Like a hunter chooses the weakest animal."

Amy said, "OK, look. He's got a fever."

The Vixen said, "The siren knows it." She sighed. "Humans. second-rate. Damage too easily. It's only a matter of time before everyone gets bruised." She had an idea. "My ship. It can sail us all away from here. You and me, we fetch it. Let's go." She stood up.

Avery pulled out his pistol and said, "You're not the Captain here, remember?"

The boy opened one of the barrels to reveal water. The Siren reached through with her arms. The Vixen forced the lid back on. Avery said, "The water's dangerous. That's how she gets through. One touch of her hand and you're a dead man!"

Pirate 1 said, panicking, "We're all cursed if we stay aboard!"

The Vixen snapped, "It's not a curse. Curse means game over. Curse means we're helpless. We are not helpless! Captain, what's our next move?"

Avery draped the pendant around the boy's neck and ordered, "Wait with the boy."

Pirate 1 said, "Captain we're all in danger here."

Avery said, "I said wait, and barricade the door after we've gone."

Amy asked the Vixen, "Sure you want to go?"

The Vixen said, "We have to get the Doctor, Rory and Toby away. She's out there now, licking her lips, boiling a saucepan, grating cheese."

Amy nodded. "OK, well remember, if you get an itch, don't scratch too hard."

The Vixen grinned feebly. "We've all got to gosome time." Amy, the Doctor and Rory exchanged a look, remembering what they saw in Utah. "There are worse ways than having your face snogged off by a dodgy mermaid." She patted Rory on the shoulder and kissed the Doctor on the cheek before saying to them, "Try not to die."

* * *

The Vixen and Avery stepped out of the room and Avery put his gun away. He asked, "D'you want to draw lots for who's in charge, then?"

The Vixen looked around, "Darkness. Demon. You can have first go." She patted Avery on the chest as they made their way back to the hold.

Avery slipped and nearly put his hand down on an exposed nail. The Vixen grabbed his hand just in time. "Nearly. Phew!"

* * *

The Vixen ran up to the console while Avery stood just inside the door. "By all the..." He walked slowly to the console.

The Vixen said, "Let me stop you there. Bigger on the inside. Don't mind, do you, if we just skip to the end of that moment? Oh, and sorry I lied by theway, when I said yours was bigger. Kitchen that way. Choice of bathrooms - there, there, there."

* * *

Toby sat on the floor, coughing. Amy looked at him. The Doctor asked, "What's wrong?"

Amy replied, "The most beautiful thing you've ever seen."

Rory and the Doctor groaned. Rory said, "Oh, tell me we didn't really say that."

Amy noticed the two pirates removing the barrels blocking the door. "What's going on?"

Pirate 1 said, "We're not staying here to mollycoddle the boy. The Captain's gone soft, it's time for us to leave."

* * *

The Vixen was typing on the console when Avery started pointing and touching controls. He asked, "What's this do?"

The Vixen said, pointing, "That does very very complicated. That does sophisticated, that does whoa, amazing, and that does whizz bang far too technical to explain!"

"Wheel?"

"Atom accelerator."

Avery said, "It steers the thing."

The Vixen replied, "No...Sort of...Yes."

Avery pointed, "Wheel. Telescope. Astrolabe. Compass." The Vixen looked at him in surprise. "A ship's a ship. Oh..."

* * *

Back in the magazine, Toby got up and snapped, "He told you to wait, you dog. He's your Captain, a Naval Officer. You're honour-bound to do as he tells you."

Pirate 1 asked, "'Honour-bound'? Do you know what kind of ship this is? Do you know what your father does?"

Amy put her arms about Toby's shoulders. "Don't listen to him, Toby."

Pirate 1 said, "We sail under the black flag. The Jolly Roger."

Toby growled, "Liar!" He lunged. "He's no wicked pirate!"

Pirate 1 asked, "Oh, you think so? I've seen your father gun down a thousand innocent men."

* * *

The Vixen said, "This is how the professionals do it." She set the TARDIS in motion. Its machinery groaned and went nowhere. "It's stuck. Not responding."

Avery asked, "Becalmed?"

The Vixen replied, "Mm-hm. Apparently. That's new. You had to gloat, didn't you?"

Avery said, "I'm not gloating."

The Vixen said, "I saw that look just now. 'Ha-ha her ship is rubbish'."

Avery shrugged, "True."

* * *

Pirate 1 said to Pirate 5, "Get what treasure you can I'll meet you in the row boat."

Toby came forward, a sword pointed at Pirate 1. "You're going to remain at your post."

Pirate 1 said, "I am not playing games with you boy, you put that down."

Toby said, "One more step and I'll use this, you blaggard."

Pirate 1 snapped, "You don't know how to fight with a cutlass, boy."

"Don't need to, do I?" Toby lunged forward and cut Pirate 1 on the hand.

"Ah!" Pirate 1 breathed heavily. "No..."

* * *

The Vixen checked the controls. "It can't get a lock on the plane."

Avery asked, "The what?"

The Vixen replied, "The space we travel in. The... ocean. Sort of ocean but not water. The TARDIS can't see. It's sulking because it thinks the space doesn't exist. Without a plane to lock onto we're not going anywhere."

Avery said, "I'm confused."

The Vixen muttered, "It's a big club. We should get T-shirts." Therewas an explosion and rumblings. "What's happening?"

* * *

Pirate 1 turned his palm over to reveal the spot and cussed, "You little swabber!"

The Doctor said, "Congratulations. Made it to the menu. Probably shouldn't go out there now."

Pirate 1 pulled out the pistol. "You scurvy ape."

Rory warned, "Don't shoot! The powder will blow and kill us all."

Pirate 2 took the key ring from Pirate 1's belt. "Mulligan, what are you doing?" Mulligan hesitated then left.

Amy said, "No honour among pirates." Pirate 1 lowered his gun and began to pile the barrels back in front of the door.

* * *

The Vixen frantically worked the controls. "OK. She's had her little sulk. Now she's heading for the full-on screaming tantrum."

Avery asked, "Can you fix it?"

The Vixen said, "The parametric engines are jammed. Orthogonal vector's gone. I'm almost out of ideas."

"Almost?"

The Vixen replied, "Well, we could try stroking her and singing her a song."

Avery asked, "Will that help?"

The Vixen replied, "Hard to say, never has before." She flipped a switch in the hopes of regaining control but it didn't work. The TARDIS rocked around. "Argh! I've lost control of her, she's about to dematerialise we could end up anywhere!"

Avery said, "That sounds bad."

The Vixen said, "Yes, it is! Out! Now! Abandon ship! _Abandon ship!_ " She grabbed Avery and pushed him out the door as the console began to explode, shooting sparks.

The Vixen and Avery ran out of the TARDIS and as far from her as possible in the cramped space. They turned around to see the TARDIS enveloped in a green light as it disappeared. The Vixen muttered, "OK, OK, OK. TARDIS runs off on its own. That's a bit of a new one. Bang goes our only hope of getting them out of here."

Avery asked, "Not much of a Captain without a ship, are you?" The Vixen and Avery headed back to the magazine and were stopped by Mulligan who held two pistols on them. He also carried treasure, a crown around his arm. "Mulligan? What are you doing? This is mutiny."

Mulligan said, "She doesn't want me. She only wants Toby, the fellow in the bow tie and the scrawny looking fellow." He ran off.

The Vixen said, "He's got the last of the supplies. We should go after him."

Avery said, "Never mind the damned supplies. What about my treasure?" He and the Vixen followed Mulligan, who fired but they took cover.

The Vixen muttered, "Don't get injured. Don't get injured."

They chased Mulligan back to the hold. He locked the door behind him. Using a flint, he lit a fire in a small hand-held paddle. He dropped it when the flames burnt his hand. Avery called through the door, "Come out of there you mutinous dog!"

Mulligan burnt his hand and dropped the paddle, leaving him in darkness. "Ow!"

As the Vixen was using her sonic on the lock, they heard the Siren singing. The Vixen and Avery began checking each other for injury. They looked to the door and saw green light through the cracks. The Vixen whispered, "She's inside."

Avery said, "She's come for Mulligan."

Mulligan screamed and the Vixen finally opened the door. They entered the room and found it empty.

The Vixen scanned the room with her sonic as Avery grabbed the crown. "No water in here. How did she take him? You said she uses water like a door. That's how she enters a room."

The Vixen looked at the highly-polished crown in realization. She stammered, "I was wrong. Please ignore all my theories up to this point."

Avery asked, "What, again!?"

The Vixen said, "We're all in danger. The water's not how she's getting in. When we were down in the hold, think what happened. You, me, the Doctor, Amy, Rory, leeches."

Avery said, "She sprang from the water."

The Vixen said, "Yes, only when it grew still! Still water. Nature's mirror."

Avery asked, "So... You mean?"

"Yes. Not water... Reflection. The siren legend. The curse."

Avery said, "You said curses weren't real."

The Vixen went on, "Folklore springs from truth. She attacks ships filled with treasure. Where else do you get a perfect reflection?"

Avery said, "Polished metal."

"Hmm." The Vixen put the crown away in a bag as Avery automatically reached for the pendant.

It was not there, but with Toby. Avery said, "We must warn them."

* * *

Toby was now using a cloth to polish the metal. The Vixen and Avery hurried back to the magazine. They reached the door. The Vixen called, "Doctor! Amy! Open the door!"

Avery ordered, "Toby open the door!" Inside, the Doctor, Amy and Rory removed the barrels. "Toby!"

The Vixen snapped, "Open the door!"

"Toby!"

The Doctor, Amy and Rory opened the door and the Vixen pushed her way through, grabbed the pendant from Toby and began breathing heavily on it to fog the surface. The Doctor, Amy and Rory just stared at her. She gave a thumbs-up and Avery relaxed. The Vixen then ran out the door, unsheathing her sword.

* * *

Using the hilt of her sword, the Vixen began to smash the small panes of glass that made up the aft window. She said, "We've got to destroy every reflection. Gold, silver, glass. She could spring from any of them." She smashed a mirror as Avery stared. "Oh, yeah, yeah, I know I know. Very bad luck to break it. But look at it this way, there's a stroppy homicidal mermaid trying to kill us all."

Avery asked, "How much worse can things get?"

The Vixen nodded, "Yep." She looked at the treasure. "Help me lug this lot out."

Avery asked, "Where are we taking it?"

The Vixen replied, "The ocean."

"No. No! This is the treasure of the Mogul of India."

The Vixen snarled, eyes glowing, "Oh, good. For a moment there I thought it was yours."

Avery stopped her, "Vixen, wait. Must we do this?"

The Vixen replied, "Any reflection, any mirror, and the siren will attack. We have to protect Rory and Toby. We have to protect the Doctor, I won't lose him again. Go and get the crown from the storeroom." Avery left and the Vixen began to throw the treasure out the broken window.

* * *

Back in the magazine, the Doctor asked incredulously, "Just wait?"

The Vixen replied, "Not my most dynamic plan, I realise."

Amy asked, "TARDIS?"

The Vixen said, "It's been towed."

The Doctor, Rory and Amy asked in unison, "What!?"

The Vixen winced, "Sorry. We might be stuck here for a while. Pity, I wanted to visit Jenny, see how he's doing."

Rory asked, "So you're saying that we should all just wait here below?"

Avery said, "The sea is still calm, like a mirror. If you go out on deck she'll rise up and attack you."

The Vixen said, "It's OK. The calm won't last forever. When the wind picks up we'll all set sail."

Avery ordered, "Until it does, you have to hide down here."

* * *

Later… Amy and Rory were asleep on the floor. The Vixen and the Doctor were sitting together, the Vixen leaning on the Doctor's chest. They both played with each other's hands, bored. The Doctor slowly fell asleep and the Vixen kissed his hand and got up, going out to the deck.

Avery went to sit beside Toby. "I'm sorry about your mother. You miss her a lot."

Toby said, "Three years. No word from you."

Avery started, "Toby..."

Toby said, "You promised her. You promised you'd come home. And she believed you would, right up until the day she died. What made you do it? What made you... turn pirate?"

Avery just said, "Get some sleep now."

* * *

The Vixen was looking up at the stars when Avery joined her. The Vixen said, "It's not one star it's two." She pointed. "The dog star. Sirius. Binary system."

Avery said, "I use it to navigate the ocean."

The Vixen smiled, "I've travelled far, like you. Space can be very lonely. The greatest adventure is having someone share it with you."

Avery said, "If we get out of this I'll take him back to England. He can't stay with me. I'm not the father he needs."

The Vixen asked, "Who are you, Henry Avery? Respected naval officer, wife and child at home. How did you end up here, wandering the oceans with a band of rogues?"

Avery said, "I've set my course now. Nothing I can do to alter it."

The Vixen murmured, "People stared at it for centuries and never knew. Things can suddenly change, when you're least expecting." She nodded at Avery and left.

* * *

The Vixen was standing quietly in the middle of the Captain's cabin. Amy entered behind her. "Vixen?"

"Sssh."

Amy asked, "What can you see?"

The Vixen whispered, "Feels like something's out there, staring straight at me." There was a crash of thunder and the ship rocked about. The Vixen grinned. "Man the sails!" She ran from the room.

* * *

It was raining hard. Avery and the Doctor held the rigging. Amy and Rory rushed topside. Avery ordered, "To the rigging, you dogs! Let go the sails. Avast ye!" Amy and Rory headed for the ropes holding the mainsail while Avery and the Doctor worked on the foresail. The Vixen was at the wheel. Avery ordered, "Put the bunt into the slack of the clews."

Amy said, "I swear he's making half this stuff up."

Rory muttered, "What we really need is some sort of phrase book."

Avery called, "Toby! Find my coat. My compass is inside it, boy." Toby went below. "Heave ho you bilge rats."

Rory said, "'Rats' was all I could hear."

Toby came back with Avery's coat and the crown rolled out along the deck. Everyone froze and all they could do was watch. Toby looked at his father, hurt by the proof that he was a pirate. The Siren reached through the reflection on the crown and shot into the air above the ship. She sang and floated down to the deck, her hand reaching out for Toby.

Avery said, "Don't let her take you!" Enthralled, Toby walked closer, his hand out. "No!" Toby touched the Siren and disappeared with a scream. "No!"

Amy held back Rory and the Doctor as they tried to reach the Siren. The Vixen crept behind her and threw the crown into the sea. The Siren disappeared. Avery said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The Vixen strode up to him and grabbed his collar. She growled, eyes glowing blue like lightning in the rain. "You couldn't give up the gold could you? That's why you turned pirate! Your commission, your wife, your son. Just how much is that treasure worth to you?"

At that moment, the main yardarm swung around and knocked Rory into the churning water. The Vixen and Amy yelled, "Rory!" They ran to the side.

Amy said, "I can't see him. Vixen, I'm going in!" She prepared to jump.

The Vixen held her wrist and said, "He's drowning. You go in after him you'll drown too. There's only one thing that can save him now."

Amy pulled her wrist away and asked, "What are you talking about?"

The Vixen said, "The siren. The siren, she wants him. We have to release her." She headed for the water barrel.

"Vixen, no."

The Vixen removed the lid and released the Siren. "He's drowning. Go find him!" The Siren dove into the water.

Amy asked, "What did you do?"

The Vixen said, "If he stays in there he'll die."

"She'll destroy him."

The Vixen said, "That thing isn't just some ravenous hunter! It's intelligent. We can reason with it. And maybe, just maybe, they're still alive somewhere. We have to follow."

Avery asked, "Are you mad?"

The Vixen said, "If we ever want to see them again, we have to let the siren take us. We'll prick our fingers. All agreed?" She held out a fist. "Yeah?"

Avery nodded, "Aye."

"Aye."

The Doctor put his hand on the Vixen's fist. "Aye."

"Aye!" The Vixen pricked their fingers and the black spot appeared. The Siren appeared and sang to them. They each reached out to her. There was a flash of light.

* * *

The four woke up on the floor. Amy asked, "Where are we?"

The Vixen said, "We haven't moved. We're in exactly the same place as before." They looked out the window and saw the pirate ship.

Avery said, "We're on a ghost ship."

The Doctor said, "No, it's real. Space ship trapped in a temporal rift."

Amy asked, "How can two ships be in the same place?"

The Vixen explained, "Not the same. Two planes, two worlds, two cars parked in the same space. There are lots of different universes nested inside each other. Now and again they collide and you can step from one to the other."

Amy said, "OK, I think I understand."

"Good. Cos it's not like that at all. But if that helps."

"Thanks."

The Doctor said, "All the reflections have suddenly become gateways." He picked up a piece of metal from the floor and threw it through the window. It passed through and landed on the deck. "Ever look in a mirror and think you're seeing a whole other world? Well, this time it's not an illusion."

They heard a low beeping and began to explore. Amy said, "The signal."

"Yes."

Amy asked, "The distress call?"

The Vixen nodded, "Uh-huh." They climbed the stairs that led to the rest of the ship.

Amy asked, "There was a second ship here all the time."

They heard the Siren and the Vixen said, "And the siren is on board." She unlocked the door and it slid open to reveal the desiccated body ofpteradon-like alien. Avery pulled out his gun but the Vixen pushed it away. "Dead." She walked past it followed by Amy and Avery.

* * *

On the bridge, they saw another alien still at the controls. The Vixen walked up to it. The view from the observation window was that of Avery's cabin. Amy said, "You were right, there was something staring at us the whole time. How long has this ship been marooned here?"

Avery said, "Long enough for the Captain to have run out of grog."

Amy said, "I don't understand. If this is the captain, then what's the siren?"

The Vixen replied, "Same as us. A stowaway." She used her sonic to scan the body.

Amy asked, "She killed it?"

The Vixen checked the readings. "Human bacteria."

"What?"

The Vixen explained, "A virus, from our planet. Airborne, travelling through the portal." She put away her sonic. "That's what killed it. Didn't get its jabs." She leant on the panel right next to some slime. She quickly pulled her hand away. "Urghhh! Look."

Amy asked, "What is it?"

The Vixen replied, "Sneeze! Alien bogies." She shook her hand, trying to get the slime off. She wiped it on Amy's coat as she walked past and out the room.

They entered a room and the Vixen and the Doctor immediately began to scan with their sonics. Suspended from the ceiling were beds on which people were lying unconscious. They had breathing tubes attached to their throats. Avery said, "McGrath! He's one of my men."

Amy said, "He's still breathing." The Vixen and the Doctor found what looked like rectangular "discs" holding information.

Avery said, "My entire crew is here. Toby!" He ran to his son.

Amy saw Rory. "Rory!" She ran to her husband.

The Vixen and the Doctor cried out gleefully, "The TARDIS!" They ran to the TARDIS and practically hugged it.

Avery said, "We have to get them out of here."

The Vixen said, "Wait!" She scanned Toby. "His fever's gone." She went to Rory.

Amy said, "He looks so well."

The Doctor came over and said, "She's keeping him alive. His brain is still active but all its cellular activity is suspended."

The Vixen said, turning over Rory's palm to show the spot. "It's not a curse. It's a tissue sample." She held up one of the "discs". "Why get samples of people you are about to kill?"

Amy said, "Help me get him up."

The Vixen and the Doctor reached around to undo the tube. An alarm sounded and the Siren sang. The Vixen hissed, "She's coming." The four of them hid. The Siren arrived and approached Rory who was now awake. He tried to jerk away from her but calmed down as she continued to sing. The Vixen muttered, "Anaesthetic."

Avery asked, "What?"

The Vixen replied, "The music. The song. So she anaesthetises people and then puts their bodies in stasis."

The Siren moved to Toby, her hand resting just above him. Avery stepped out from hiding, gun out. The Doctor whispered, "Avery." He shouted, "No!"

Avery fired at the Siren. She turned on him, red and angry. She hissed and advanced on Avery.

The Vixen ran to another part of the room to draw her attention. The Vixen sneezed and the Siren stopped advancing on Avery and turned to the Vixen, fire between her hands.

The Vixen stepped back, "Whoa. Fire! That's new. What does fire do? Burn? Yes. Destroy? What else? Sterilise! I sneezed. I've brought germs in. Doctor!" The Doctor threw a handkerchief and the Vixen caught it. She blew her nose then threw the cloth to the floor. The Siren shot flames at the handkerchief, destroying it.

With the distraction, Amy went to Rory. The Siren moved slowly towards Amy. The Doctor said, "Amy, stop. Don't interfere. Don't touch him."

The Vixen said, "Anaesthetic, tissue sample, screen, sterile working conditions. Ignore all my previous theories!"

Amy snapped, "Yeah, well we stopped paying attention a while back."

The Vixen said, "She's not a killer at all. She's a doctor!"

Amy stepped back from Rory's bed and the Siren resumed her green glow. The Doctor said, "This is an automated sick bay. It's teleporting everyone on board. The crew are dead and so the sick bay has had nothing to do. It's been looking after humanity whilst it's been idle. Look at her. A virtual doctor! Able to sterilise a whole room."

Amy said, "Able to burn your face off."

The Vixen said, "She's just an interface. Seeped through the join between the planes. Broadcast in our world. Protean circuitry means she can change her form. And become a human doctor for humans. Oh, sister you are good!"

Amy reached for Rory again and the Siren turned red and hissed until Amy backed away. Avery stood by Toby. He said, "She won't let us take them."

The Vixen said, "She's keeping them alive but she doesn't know how to heal them."

Amy snapped, "I'm his wife for God's sake! Why can't I touch him?"

The Vixen said, "Tell her, Amy. Show her your ring." She grabbed Amy's left hand. "She may be virtual but she's intelligent. You can't do anything without her consent. Come on!" She looked into the Siren's eyes. "Sophisticated girl like you, that must be somewhere in your core program."

Amy said, "Look. He's very ill! OK, I just want to look after him. Why won't you let me near my husband!?"

The Siren held out her left hand and a ring of light appeared around it. The Doctor came over and explained, "Consent form. Sign it. Put your hand in the light. Rory's sick. You have to take full responsibility."

Amy put her hand through the ring and the Siren disappeared. The Vixen, Amy and the Doctor rushed to free Rory. Amy turned off the power and Rory jerked and gasped. The Vixen said, "He can't breathe, turn it back on."

Amy turned it back on. "What do we do? I can't just leave him here."

Avery said, "He'll die if you take him out."

Amy stroked Rory's face and murmured, "Rory? Wake up."

Rory asked, "Where am I?"

The Doctor replied, "You're in a hospital. If you leave you might die."

Amy said, "But if you don't you'll have to stay forever."

Rory started, "You're saying that if I don't get up now…"

Amy finished, "You can never leave."

The Vixen said, "The siren will keep you safe."

Rory asked, "And if I come with you?"

The Doctor replied, "Drowning, on the point of death."

"I'm a nurse."

Amy asked, "What?"

Rory replied, "I can teach you how to save me."

Amy stopped him, "Hold on."

Rory went on, "I was drowning. You just have to resuscitate me."

"Just?"

Rory replied, "You've seen them do it loads of times in films. CPR. The kiss of life."

Amy said, "Rory, this isn't a film, ok. What if I do it wrong?"

"You won't."

Amy asked, "OK, what if you don't come back to life? What if...?"

Rory said, "I trust you."

Amy asked, referring to the Doctor and the Vixen, "What about them? I mean why do I have to be the one? Why do I have to save you?"

Rory replied, "Because I know you'll never give up." Amy nodded.

The Vixen walked over to Avery and said, "We have to send this ship back into space. Imagine if the siren got ashore. She would have to process every injured human."

Avery asked, "What about Toby?"

The Vixen replied sadly, "I'm sorry. Typhoid fever. Once he returns it's only a matter of time."

Avery asked, "What if I stay with him? Here. The siren will look after him. I can't go back to England. And what home does he have now, if not with me?"

The Vixen asked, "Do you think you can sail this thing?"

Avery drew a shaky breath then said, "Just point me to the atom accelerator." The Vixen smiled and patted Avery on the back before going back to the Doctor, Amy and Rory.

Rory said, "I know you can do this. Of course if you muck it up I am going to be really cross. And dead."

Amy said, "I'll see you in a minute." She looked at the Vixen and the Doctor who nodded and the three of them hurried to unhook Rory from the life support. He gasped for air. Together, the Vixen, the Doctor and Amy carried him to the TARDIS.

They set Rory on the floor just inside the door and Amy started CPR. The Doctor muttered, "Come on, come on Rory. Not here. Not this way. Not today."

Amy said, "He trusted me, he trusted me to save him."

The Vixen urged, "You still can. You can still do this. He believes in you. Come on, Amy. Come on!"

Amy pressed harder on the compressions. "Please, please, please wake up, wake up, wake up." Amy sobbed and the Vixen scooted behind her, wrapping her arms around her, the Doctor held both of them in his arms.

Rory suddenly started to sputter and cough up water. The Vixen and the Doctor smiled and stood and looked down at the couple in amazement. Rory said, "Amy. Amy, you did it, you did it!" He hugged her as she sobbed. The Vixen and the Doctor laughed and hugged each other.

* * *

Amy and Rory headed up the stairs from the console as the Doctor went to take a shower. Amy said, "I thought I was an excellent pirate."

Rory said, "I thought you were an excellent nurse."

"Easy tiger." Amy turned to look at the Vixen. "Goodnight, Vixen."

The Vixen replied distractedly, "Goodnight, Amelia."

Amy noted, "You only call me Amelia when you're worrying about me."

The Vixen flashed a grin. "I always worry about you."

Amy flashed on the Vixen's death. "Mutual."

The Vixen rolled her eyes. "Go to bed, Ponds."

The Doctor came up behind them in a black set of starry pyjamas. He whispered to Amy, "You can't tell her. It's her future." The trio looked at the Vixen as she fiddled with the monitor.

Amy murmured, "I know." The couple went upstairs as the Doctor continued down.

The Vixen looked at the monitor. The TARDIS was still confused over Amy's pregnancy scan. The Vixen sighed, "Oh, Amelia." The Doctor reached the bottom and the Vixen hid the pregnancy scan.

The Doctor put his arms around the Vixen and kissed the side of her head as she sighed again. "Okay, Nixei. Out with it. What's bothering you?"

The Vixen leaned back into the Doctor and replied, "What are you talking about? Nothing's bothering me, Theta."

The Doctor scoffed, "I've been engaged to you for 500 years and known and loved you for 300 years more than that. You can't fool me."

The Vixen smirked as she said, "It's Amy. She's Amy Pond but at the same time, she… just isn't." She turned around and rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder. "Hey." The Doctor hummed. "Remember when you proposed?"

The Doctor groaned. "I was a nervous wreck that day."

The Vixen laughed. "I know. You jumped like 6 feet into the air when I said yes." She turned serious. "Theta, we've been engaged for 500 years, when are we ever gonna get married?"

The Doctor replied, "I don't know." He paused and then said, "We could get married in Vegas, I'd still feel the same about you."

The Vixen chuckled, "You're a hopeless romantic."

The Doctor murmured, "Well at least I'm hopelessly in love." He spun the Vixen around and kissed her, making her giggle softly.

* * *

What do you think? I have a new rule for myself. The more reviews, favourites, or followers I get, the more often I will post.


	16. The Vixen's (Real) Mother

Chapter 16: The Vixen's (Real) Mother

Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, I wouldn't be sitting in my room writing fanfiction, I would be writing all this as canon.

I know I didn't upload for the longest time but I had my exams and I really couldn't get any ideas. And I'm sorry if the Vixen is becoming the center of this story but if she isn't then what exactly is different, right? Anyway, newest chapter. Here you go.

* * *

The Doctor was entertaining Rory with an adventure while the Vixen was lying on the jumpseat reading _The Historical Figures of Gallifrey_ , which of course included her, being a child of the very TARDIS they were in and adopted by Time Lords. But no one knew that but her and the TARDIS, not even the Doctor.

The Doctor said, "Then we discovered it wasn't the robot king after all, it was the real one. Fortunately, I was able to re-attach the head."

Rory looked to Amy as she came down the stairs and asked, "Do you believe any of this stuff?"

Amy replied, "I was there."

Lights started flashing on the console. The Doctor sighed. "Oh, it's the warning lights. I'm getting rid of those, Vixen, they never stop!"

The Vixen said without looking up from her book, "You do that and I'll skin you." The Doctor stopped hitting the console at that.

Rory caught up with Amy as she headed down another set of stairs. "Hey. You're still thinking about it, aren't you?"

Amy whispered, "Shhh! We saw her die!"

The Doctor came up to them and said, "Yes, 100 years in her future."

Amy hissed, "Yes, but it's still going to happen."

There was a knocking on the TARDIS door. The Vixen got up and whirled around. The Doctor, Amy and Rory joined her by the console. Amy asked, "What was that?"

The Vixen replied, "The door. It knocked." She pulled out her sword and walked slowly towards the door.

Rory swallowed. "Right. We are in deep space."

The Doctor agreed, "Very, very deep."

The knocking sounded again. The Vixen murmured, "And somebody's knocking." She hefted her sword before slowly opening the door and grinning. A small box was floating there, lit from the inside. The Vixen gave a small laugh and sheathed her sword. "Oh, come here. Come here, you amazing beauty!" She reached out a hand but the box whizzed by and into the TARDIS. It then zoomed back and hit her in the chest. The Vixen grinned at the Doctor as she held it between her hands.

Rory asked, "A box?!"

Amy asked, "Vixen, Doctor, what is it?"

The Doctor grinned, "We've got mail!" He bounded over to the console in glee.

The Vixen walked back to the console and explained, "Time Lord emergency messaging system. In an emergency, we'd wrap up thoughts in psychic containers and send them through time and space."

The Doctor came over to the console and said, "Anyway, there's a Time Lord out there, and it's one of the good ones!"

The Vixen asked eagerly, shoving the box at him, "Good ones? He was one of the great ones!"

Rory said, "You said there were no other Time Lords left."

The Doctor said, "There are no Time Lords left in the universe, but the universe isn't where we're going!" He threw the box to Amy. "See that snake? The mark of the Corsair. Fantastic bloke. He had that snake as a tattoo in every regeneration. Didn't feel like himself without the tattoo. Or herself, a couple of times. Ooh, she was a bad girl!" The Vixen gave him a look. "So I've heard."

The Vixen said, "I don't blame you, she was actually. Good in bed." She casually started working the controls.

Everyone stared at her in shock. The Doctor asked shrilly, "When did you and her... y'know?!"

The Vixen rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, it was during those couple of months we had broken it off, remember? You thought you were too 'dangerous' for me?" The Doctor still stared at her open-mouthed.

Amy said, "I get the feeling Jack would pay a lot of money to just hear that story."

The Vixen said, starting to drive, "He would. Doctor, close your mouth and drive." The Doctor nodded and started working controls.

The TARDIS sparked and shook. The four held onto the console. Rory asked, "What's happening?!"

The Doctor replied, "We're leaving the universe!"

Amy asked, "How can you leave the universe?"

The Vixen replied, "With enormous difficulty! Right now I'm burning up TARDIS rooms to give us some power." She hit a few buttons. "Goodbye, swimming pool three, goodbye scullery, sayonara, squash court seven!"

The TARDIS stopped with a jolt, and everyone grabbed the console to stop from falling. Amy asked, "OK. OK. Where are we?"

The Doctor replied, "Outside the universe, where we've never, ever been." The power winded down and the lights dimmed.

Rory asked nervously, "Is that meant to be happening?"

The Vixen replied, "It's the power. It's draining." She tried the controls frantically. "Everything's draining! But it can't. That's... That's impossible."

Rory asked, "What is that?"

The Doctor answered, "It's as if the matrix, the soul of the TARDIS, has just vanished. Where would it go?" He and the Vixen shared a look.

* * *

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and stepped out followed by the Vixen, Amy and Rory. The surface was cluttered with rusting spaceships of various sizes. They began to look around.

Amy asked, "So what kind of trouble's your friend in?"

The Vixen replied, looking around the TARDIS, "He was in a bind, a bit of a pickle, sort of distressed."

Amy sighed, "Oh, you can't just say you don't know."

Rory asked, "But what is this? The scrap yard at the end of the universe?"

The Doctor corrected, "Not end of, outside of."

"How we can we be outside the universe? The universe is everything."

The Vixen put an arm around Rory's shoulders as she tried to explain, "Imagine a great big soap bubble with one of those tiny little bubbles on the outside."

Rory nodded, walking with her, "OK."

The Vixen said, "Well, it's nothing like that." She pulled away from an even more confused Rory and put a hand on the TARDIS, walking around it. "Completely drained, look at her."

Amy asked, "So we're in a tiny bubble universe, sticking to the side of the bigger bubble universe?"

The Doctor replied, "Yeah. No. But if it helps, yes. This place is full of rift energy. She'll probably refuel just by being here. Now this place, what do we think, eh?" He some threw dirt into the air. "Gravity's almost earth-normal, air's breathable, but it smells like..." He searched for the right word.

Amy and the Vixen said in unison, "Armpits."

The Doctor agreed, "Armpits."

Rory asked, "Where did this stuff come from?"

The Vixen replied, "There's a rift. Now and then, stuff gets sucked through it. Not a bubble, a plughole. The universe has a plughole and we've fallen down it."

A woman, Idris, ran down a rocky path. "Thieves! Wolfy!" She ran towards the Vixen, whose breath hitched, never hearing anyone but her mother call her 'Wolfy'.

An old pair walked behind. The woman warned, "She's dangerous! Guard yourselves!"

Idris said, holding the Vixen's face in her hand, "Look at you! How you've grown! Goodbye! No, not goodbye, what's the other one?" She turned to the Doctor, leaving a bewildered Vixen, and said, "Oh, you've changed again! Marvellous!" She kissed the Doctor, who tried to pull away.

The man said urgently, "Watch out! Careful, keep back from her!" The couple pulled Idris away from the Doctor. "Welcome, strangers, lovely. Sorry about the mad person."

The Doctor asked, "Why are we thieves? What have we stolen?"

Idris replied hyperactively, "Me. You're going to steal me. No, you have stolen me. You are stealing me. Tenses are difficult, aren't they?"

The woman apologized, "Oh, we are sorry, my dove. She's off her head. They call me Auntie." She shook the Doctor and the Vixen's hands.

The man said, "I'm Uncle. I'm everybody's uncle. Just keep back from this one, she bites!"

Idris asked, "Do I? Excellent." She bit the Doctor's neck.

The Vixen winced as the Doctor muttered, "Ow! No, ow, ow!" The Vixen and the others pulled Idris away and the Doctor rubbed his neck as the Vixen checked for marks.

Idris said, "Oh, biting's excellent! It's like kissing, only there's a winner!"

Uncle apologized, "Sorry. She's doolally."

Idris protested, "No, I'm not doolally. I'm... I'm...It's on the tip of my tongue. I've just had a new idea about kissing. Come here, you!" She chased after the Doctor.

Auntie vainly tried to stop her. "Idris, no, no!"

The Doctor stood behind the Vixen, Rory and Amy, the Vixen's hand on her sword. Idris tilted her head. "Oh, but now you're angry. No, you're not. You will be angry. The little boxes will make you angry."

The Vixen asked, "Sorry? The little what? Boxes?" She and the Doctor exchanged a confused look.

Idris laughed suddenly, "Your chin is hilarious!" She reached forward and pinched the Doctor's chin then looked at Rory. "It means the smell of dust after rain."

Rory asked, "What does?"

"Petrichor."

Rory said, "But I didn't ask."

Idris replied, "Not yet. But you will."

Auntie said gently, "No, Idris, I think you should have a rest."

Idris nodded, "Yes, yes, good idea! I'll just see if there's an off switch." She then abruptly fainted.

Uncle asked as Rory knelt down, "Is that it? She dead now. So sad."

Rory checked her over and said, "She's still breathing."

Uncle instructed someone, "Nephew, take Idris somewhere she cannot bite people."

The Vixen turned and saw an Ood. She smiled, "Oh, hello!"

Amy asked, "Doctor, what is that?"

The Doctor replied, "It's all right. It's an Ood!"

The Vixen grinned, "Ood are good, love an Ood" She walked over. "Hello, Ood. Can't you talk?" She noticed the translator ball. "Oh, I see, it's damaged. May I?" She opened the translator and muttered, "It might be on the wrong frequency."

Auntie said, "Nephew was broken when he came here. Why, he was half dead. House repaired him. House repaired all of us."

The Vixen fixed Nephew's translator and a message came over it. There were garbled messages in the background. _"If you are receiving this message, please help me. Send a signal to the High Council of the Time Lords on Gallifrey. Help! I'm still alive! I don't know where I am. I'm on some rock-like planet."_

Nephew switched off the translator and Rory asked, "What was that? Was that him?"

The Doctor said, "No, no, it's picking up something else. But that's... That's not possible. That's..." He turned to Auntie and Uncle. "Who else is here? Tell me. Show me! Show me!"

Auntie replied, "Just what you see. It's just the four of us, and the House. Nephew, will you take Idris somewhere safe where she can't hurt nobody?"

Nephew picked up Idris and took her away. The Doctor asked, "The House? What's the House?

Auntie replied, "House is all around you, my sweets. You are standing on him." Uncle jumped up and down. "This is the House. This world. Would you like to meet him?"

Rory asked incredulously, "Meet him?!" The Vixen pinched him. "Ow!"

The Vixen said, "We'd love to."

Uncle gestured for them to follow him. "This way. Come, please. Come." He and Auntie headed back inside.

Amy asked the Doctor and the Vixen. "What's wrong? What were those voices?"

The Doctor replied dazedly, "Time Lords. It's not just the Corsair. Somewhere close by there are lots and lots of... Time Lords." He walked off with the Vixen after Auntie and Uncle as Amy and Rory followed.

* * *

Auntie and Uncle lead the way to a large cavern. Uncle said, "Come. Come, come. You can see the House and he can look at you and he..." He gestured to a grate.

The Vixen looked through the grate. "Oh, I see. This asteroid is sentient."

Auntie said, "We walk on his back, breathe his air. Eat his food..."

Amy muttered, "Smell its armpits."

Auntie and Uncle's mouths moved in unison, but the voice wasn't theirs. "And do my will." The four were taken aback. "You are most welcome, travellers."

Amy swallowed. "Doctor… Vixen... that voice, that's the asteroid talking?"

The Vixen replied, "Yes." She peered into the grate. "So you're like a... sea urchin. Hard outer surface. That's the planet we're walking on. Big, squashy, oogly thing inside. That's you."

House replied, "That is correct, Time Lord."

The Doctor said, "Ah! So you've met Time Lords before?"

House answered, "Many travellers have come through the rift, like Auntie and Uncle and Nephew. I repair them when they break."

The Vixen asked hopefully, "So there are Time Lords here then?"

House replied, "Not anymore, but there have been many TARDISes on my back in days gone by."

The Doctor chuckled, "Well, there won't be any more after us. Last two Time Lords. Last TARDIS."

House sighed, "A pity. Your people were so kind. Be here in safety. Rest, feed, if you will." Auntie and Uncle were freed from House's control.

Rory asked, "We're not actually going to stay here, are we?"

The Vixen shrugged, "It seems like a friendly planet. Literally. Mind if we poke around a bit?"

Auntie replied, "You can look all you want. Go, look. House loves you." She cupped Amy's face with both hands. Her left was definitely not that of a woman.

The Vixen noticed but didn't say anything. "Come on then, gang. We're just going to, erm... see the sights." The four of them left.

* * *

The Vixen and the Doctor were walking ahead of Amy and Rory. Rory asked, "So as soon as the TARDIS is refuelled, we go, yeah?"

The Vixen replied, "No. There are Time Lords here. I heard them and they need us."

Amy said, "You two told me about your people and you told me what you did."

The Doctor said, "Yes, but if they're like the Corsair, they're good, I can save them!"

Amy asked incredulously, "Then tell them you destroyed the others?! That you, Vixen, told your fiancé how to destroy your planet?!"

The Vixen murmured, "I can explain. Tell them why I had to."

Amy said in realization, "You want to be forgiven."

The Vixen asked, "Don't we all? I know, I didn't do it myself. But I betrayed my people, I was one of the only people who knew where the device was."

Amy nodded, "What do you need from me?"

The Vixen and the Doctor grinned. The Vixen replied, "My screwdriver. I left it in the TARDIS. It's in my leather jacket."

Rory pointed out, "You're wearing your jacket."

The Vixen said, "My other one, Rory, pay attention."

"You have two of those?"

Amy said, "I'll get it, but, Vixen, Doctor, listen to me. Don't get emotional because that's when you make mistakes."

The Doctor and the Vixen saluted playfully. "Yes, boss."

Amy said, "I'll call you from the TARDIS." She tossed her phone to the Vixen. "Rory, look after them." She left back down the pathway.

The Doctor said, "Rory, look after her."

"Yeah." Rory nodded and headed after Amy as the two Time Lords continued on.

* * *

The mobile rang and the Vixen answered. Amy said, "We're here. Screwdriver's in your jacket, yeah?"

The Vixen took her screwdriver from her pocket, much to the Doctor's shock, and said, "Yeah, it's around somewhere. Have a good look." She activated the screwdriver, locking the doors of the TARDIS.

The Doctor said, "You lied to them!"

The Vixen said, "Doctor, there's something bad here. I can feel it, and I know you can too. I'm not about to lose any more friends." She walked off, the Doctor following.

The Doctor looked around a cavern. "Come on! Where are you? Now, where are you all? Where are you?" He noticed the Vixen behind him, who closed her eyes, sensing the other Time Lords.

The Vixen opened her eyes and pushed back a curtain, revealing a small alcove, entering it. The Doctor said from behind her, "Well, they can't all be in there."

The Vixen heard murmuring voices and turned around. "Shhh. Doctor…" A cabinet was set into the wall. The Doctor opened the door to see it filled with the glowing boxes. The voices were louder. They were all cries for help, and the Vixen's heart shattered at hearing their contents.

Auntie and Uncle came up behind them. The Vixen sensed them and snarled, eyes glowing, "Just admiring your Time Lord distress signal collection. Nice job. Brilliant job. Really thought I had some friends here... but this is what the Ood translator picked up. Cries for help from the long dead." She faced them. "How many Time Lords have you lured here, the way you lured us? And what happened to them all?"

Auntie said fearfully, "House, House is kind and he is wise."

The Vixen snapped as the Doctor held her back, "House repairs you when you break. Yes, I know. But how does he mend you?" She broke free and scanned Uncle. "You have the eyes of a 20-year-old."

Uncle nodded, "Thank you."

The Doctor looked at the results and said, "She means it literally. Your eyes are 30 years younger than you are."

The Vixen's eyes glowed in rage as she ripped off Uncle's hat. "Your ears don't match, your right arm is two inches longer than your left, and I imagine your dancing isn't very good, 'cause you've got two left feet!"

The Doctor said, "Patchwork people. You've been repaired and patched up so often, I doubt there's anything left of what used to be you. I had an umbrella like you once."

The Vixen put her sonic away and pulled out her sword, slapping Auntie's hand with the side of it. Auntie said, "Oh, now, it's been a great arm for me, this." She held up her arm.

The Vixen saw the tattoo and murmured, sheathing her sword slowly, "Corsair."

Auntie said, "He was a strapping big bloke, wasn't he, Uncle? Big fella. I got the arm and then Uncle got the spine and the kidneys."

The Doctor held the Vixen back as she scoffed, eyes filling with tears, "Kidneys. You gave me hope, and then you took it away. That's enough to make anyone dangerous. Rassilon knows what it will do to me! Go! Run!" She let the Doctor wrap his arms around her.

Auntie ran off as Uncle backed away. "Poor old Time Lords. Too late. House is too clever." He scurried off.

The Vixen sobbed and beat the Doctor's chest with her fists as he consoled her. "I should never have given you the Moment! Ever! I did this! It's all my fault! I killed them. I killed my friends." She stopped crying soon and wiped her eyes. "Amy was right, I shouldn't let my emotions get to me." The phone rang and the Vixen answered it. "Amy?"

Amy asked, "Vixen, are you alright? You sound like you're crying. What? We're not good enough for your smart new friend?"

The Vixen wasn't listening as she looked at the cabinet filled with boxes. "'The boxes will make you angry.' How could she know?"

The Doctor took the phone from her hands. "Amy?"

Amy asked, "Doctor, what is she talking about?"

The Vixen thought of something as memories flooded back into her mind. "Oh, Rassilon." She took the phone and said to Amy, "Stay put. Stay exactly where you are." She hung up. "Doctor, we need to find Idris. Come on." The two ran off down a tunnel.

* * *

The Doctor and the Vixen ran into a cavern and found Idris sitting in a cell. The Vixen asked, "How did you know about the boxes? You said they'd make me angry. How did you know?"

Idris looked up. "Ah, it's my thief and my Wolf."

The Vixen went closer and whispered, "Who are you?"

Idris smiled, "It's about time."

The Vixen asked again, "But who are you?"

Idris stood up and asked, "Do you two not know me? Just because they put me in here?"

The Doctor went closer and pointed out, "They said you were dangerous."

Idris smacked his forehead, "Not the cage, stupid. In here." She put a hand on either side of her face. "They put me in here. I'm the... Oh, what do you call me? We travel. I go..." She made the sound of the TARDIS.

The Vixen took a shaky breath as the Doctor asked, "The TARDIS?"

Idris replied, "Time and relative dimension in space. Yes, that's it. Names are funny. It's me! I'm the TARDIS."

The Vixen opened her mouth to speak but the Doctor cut her off, "No. You're not! You're a bitey, mad lady. The TARDIS is up and downy stuff in a big blue box."

Idris nodded, "Yes, that's me. A type 40 TARDIS. I was already a museum piece, when you two were young, and the first time you touched my console you said..."

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but this time the Vixen stopped him and said, "He said you were the most beautiful thing we had ever known."

Idris said, "And then you stole me. And I stole you."

The Doctor corrected, "We borrowed you." The Vixen was still trying to process this information.

Idris said, "Borrowing implies the eventual intention to return the thing that was taken. What makes you think I would ever give you two back?"

The Vixen started grinning. "You're the TARDIS?"

Idris replied, "Yes."

The Vixen asked, "My mother?" The Doctor's mouth fell to the floor, and a couple stories under.

Idris replied softly, touching her cheek, "My daughter. My wolf." The Vixen laughed happily. "Oh! We have now reached the point in the conversation where you open the lock."

The Vixen used her sonic on the lock and Idris stepped out. She studied the Doctor's face. "Are all people like this?"

The Doctor asked, "Like what?"

Idris asked, "So much bigger on the inside? I'm... Oh, what is that word? It's so big, so complicated. It's so sad."

The Vixen asked, "But why? Why pull the living soul from a TARDIS and pop it in a tiny human head? What does it want you for?"

Idris replied, "It doesn't want me."

The Doctor asked, "How do you know?"

Idris said, "House eats TARDISes."

The Vixen asked, "House what? What do you mean?"

Idris replied, "I don't know. It's something I heard you say."

The Vixen asked, "When?"

Idris answered, "In the future."

The Vixen asked, "House eats TARDISes?"

Idris replied, "There you go." She put a finger each on the Vixen and the Doctor's lips. "What are fish fingers?"

The Doctor asked as the Vixen smiled, "When do I say that?"

"Any second."

The Vixen realized something and said, "Of course! House feeds on rift energy and TARDISes are bursting with it. And not raw. All lovely and cooked, processed food… Mmm, I miss fish fingers."

Idris asked, "Do fish have fingers?"

The Doctor said, "But you can't eat a TARDIS, it would destroy you. Unless, unless..."

Idris finished, "Unless you deleted the TARDIS matrix first."

The Doctor chuckled. "So it deleted you."

Idris went on, "But House just can't delete a TARDIS' consciousness, that would blow a hole in the universe. He pulls out the matrix, sticks it in a living receptacle and feeds off the remaining Artron energy. You were about to say all that, wolfy. I don't suppose you have to now."

The Vixen remembered something. "Oh. Oh, crap!"

Idris chastised, "Mind your language!"

The Vixen said, "I'm 1,015 years old, mother, I really don't think I need to mind my tongue." She pulled out the phone. "I sent Amy and Rory in there. They'll be eaten. Amy! Amy! Rory, get the hell out of there!" She ran through the tunnels, Idris and the Doctor in hot pursuit.

Amy answered the phone and said, "Vixen, something's wrong."

The Vixen replied, "It's House. He's after the TARDIS. Just get out, both of you!"

Amy said, "We can't. You locked the door, remember?"

The Vixen ran through a cavern, "But I've unlocked it."

Amy snapped, "You stupid well haven't!" The Cloister Bell began to ring. "Vixen, I don't like this."

The Vixen ran towards the TARDIS, using her sonic to try and unlock the doors. She stopped in front of the doors and snapped her fingers. "Open! Open this door!" The Doctor came up and tried to help her open the doors. "Amy. Rory!" They pounded on the doors but stepped back as the TARDIS dematerialize.

The Vixen called Amy from the mobile. "Amy? Amy, can you hear me?" She shut off the phone.

The Doctor said, "OK. Right. We don't... I really don't know what to do." He smiled. "That's a new feeling." The Vixen slapped him on the cheek and then ran back inside, the Doctor behind her.

* * *

The Vixen and the Doctor entered a cavern to find Idris sitting down. Auntie and Uncle were there as well. The Doctor said, "It's gone!"

Idris asked, "Eaten?"

The Vixen shook her head. "No, it left. Not eaten, hi-jacked. But why?"

Auntie said, "It's time for us both to go, and keep together."

The Doctor stopped them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Go? What do you mean go? Where are you going?"

Auntie said, "Well, we're dying, my love. It's time for Auntie and Uncle to pop off."

Uncle said, "I'm against it.

"It's your fault, isn't it, sweets? Cos you told House it was the last TARDIS. House can't feed on them if there's none more coming, can he?"

Uncle finished, "So now he's off to your universe to find more TARDISes."

The Vixen replied, "It won't."

Auntie said, "Oh, it will think of something." She fell over with a groan and the Doctor rushed to check for a pulse.

Uncle said, "Actually, I feel fine." He stood then fell to the ground.

The Doctor said, "Not dead. You can't just die!"

Idris said, "We need to go to where I landed. Quickly."

The Vixen asked, "Why?!"

Idris replied, "Because we are there in three minutes, wolfy. We need to go now!" She started to run then stopped in pain. The Vixen helped her stand as she asked, "Roughly, how long do these bodies last?"

The Vixen scanned her. "You're dying."

Idris replied, "Yes, of course I'm dying. I don't belong in a flesh body. I could blow the casing in no time." The Vixen bit her lip. "No, stop it, wolfy, don't get emotional. That's what the orangey girl says. You're the Vixen and the Doctor. Focus."

The Doctor asked, "On what? How? We're two madpeople with a box, without a box!"

The Vixen said, kicking a piece of junk, "We're stuck down the plughole at the end of the universe on a stupid old junkyard! Oh."

Idris asked, "Oh, what?"

The Vixen started to grin. "No, we're not."

The Doctor asked, "Not what?"

The Vixen replied, "Cos it's not a junkyard. Don't you see? It's not a junkyard."

Idris asked, "What is it then?"

The Vixen said, "It's a TARDIS junkyard!" She and the Doctor grinned and headed for exit. "Come on."

The Doctor stopped. "Ooh, sorry, do you have a name?"

Idris scoffed, "700 years, finally he asks."

The Doctor said, "Vixen calls you mother, but what do I call you?"

Idris thought back as the Vixen chuckled. "I think you call me... Sexy."

The Doctor realized something and gagged. "Oh, oh God! Vixen, I call my mother-in-law Sexy!"

The Vixen said, "Well, if she's going to be your mother-in-law, you might as well call her that."

The Doctor nodded. "Right. Come on then. Mother." The three grinned and ran out.

* * *

The Vixen ran across the surface of the planet, scanning with her sonic screwdriver. Idris and the Doctor followed. They climbed atop a mound and looked down on a collection of varied ships. The Doctor said, "A valley of half-eaten TARDISes."

The Vixen asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Idris said, "I'm thinking that all of my sisters are dead. That they were devoured, and that we are looking at their corpses."

The Vixen winced, "Ah. Sorry. No, I wasn't thinking that."

Idris replied, "No. You were thinking you could build a working TARDIS console out of broken remnants of a hundred different models. And you don't care that it's impossible."

The Vixen grinned, "It's not impossible as long as we are alive. Rory and Amy need us. So, yeah, we're gonna build a TARDIS." She and the Doctor headed into the valley.

* * *

The Vixen, the Doctor and Idris had put together a shell of a room with a small console in the middle. Idris popped up and tapped a small piece of equipment with her finger. "Bond the tube directly into the Tachyon Diverter."

The Vixen replied from behind a mound, "Yes, yes, we have actually rebuilt a TARDIS before, you know. I know what I'm doing." She and the Doctor came around the corner dragging a piece of wall by a rope.

Idris said, "You're like two nine-year-olds trying to rebuild a motorbike in their bedroom. And you never read the instructions."

The Doctor protested, "We always read the instructions!"

Idris said, "There's a sign on my front door. You have been walking past it for 700 years. What does it say?"

The Vixen growled, "That's not instructions!"

Idris persisted, "There's an instruction at the bottom. What does it say?"

The Doctor sighed, "Pull to open."

Idris asked, "Yes, and what do you do?"

The Vixen replied, "We push!"

Idris chastised, "Every single time. 700 years. Police Box doors open out the way."

The Vixen growled, threw down the rope and walked over to her mother, "I think I've earned the right to open my front doors any way I want!"

Idris asked, as the Doctor looked at the mother/daughter spat, "Your front doors?! Have you any idea how childish that sounds?"

The Vixen turned away and muttered, "Oh, so now you become all motherly!"

Idris called after her, "Because you are my child!"

The Vixen turned around and walked back. "You know, since we're talking with mouths, not really an opportunity that comes along very often, I just want to say, you know, you have never been very reliable."

"And you have?"

The Vixen said, "You didn't always take me and the Doctor where we wanted to go." She walked away.

Idris said, "No, but I always took you where you needed to go."

The Vixen stopped and murmured, "You did!" She whirled around, happy. "Look at us. Talking. Wouldn't it be amazing if we could always talk? Even when you're inside the box?"

Idris shook her head, "You know I'm not constructed that way. Your soul and I, we exist across all space and time, and you two talk and run around and bring home strays." She fell but the Vixen caught her.

The Doctor came up and asked, "You OK?"

Idris said, "One of the kidneys has already failed. It doesn't matter. We need to finish assembling the console."

The Doctor said, "Using a console without a proper shell. It's not going to be safe."

Idris said, "This body has about 18 minutes left to live. The universe we're in will reach Absolute Zero in three hours. Safe is relative."

The Vixen grinned, headed back to the piece she and the Doctor were dragging and picked up the rope. "Then, we need to get a move on, eh, old girl?"

* * *

The TARDIS now had three walls up and the Doctor was carrying a central column over his shoulder to the console. Idris said, "You'll need to install the time router."

The Doctor asked, "How is this going to make it through the rift?" He and the Vixen slipped the column into place. "We're almost there."

The Vixen checked everything. "Thrust diffuser. Er, Retro scope. Blue... thingy."

Idris asked, sifting through the junk, "Do you wonder why I chose you all those years ago?"

The Vixen replied, as the Doctor checked under the rotor, "We chose you. You were unlocked."

Idris answered, "Of course I was. I wanted to see the universe, so I stole two of my favourite Time Lords and I ran away. And you two were the only ones mad enough."

The Doctor joined the girls and looked back at the console. "Right. Perfect. Look at that. What could possibly go wrong?" A small piece fell off. "That's fine, that always happens. No! Hang on! Wait!" He grabbed a red velvet rope.

The Vixen handed Idris one of the ropes and they latched them onto the console. The Doctor said, "Right. OK, let's go. Follow that TARDIS!" The console didn't move. Idris saw her reflection in a mirror and played with her face.

The Vixen said desperately, "It can't hold the charge. I can't even start it. There's no power!" She exasperatedly put a hand over the mirror. "I've got nothing!"

Idris sighed, "Oh, my beautiful daughter. You have what you've always had - you've got me."

The Vixen realized what Idris was getting at. "Oh."

The Doctor asked, "'Oh'? 'Oh' what?"

Idris kissed her finger, imbuing it with energy, and then placed it against the central column. The energy circled them with a field and they dematerialized as the Doctor and the Vixen grinned at each other.

* * *

The makeshift TARDIS followed the path of "the" TARDIS to the universe. The ride was a little rough, though the Vixen and the Doctor were enjoying the experience. They had to shout to be heard. The Doctor cheered, "Whoo-hoo!"

Idris reported, "We've locked on to them! They'll have to lower the shields when I'm close enough to phase inside."

The Vixen asked, "Can you get a message to Amy? The telepathic circuits are online."

Idris asked, "Which one's Amy? The pretty one?" She messaged someone telepathically. "Hello, Pretty!"

Rory's voice asked, "What the hell is that?"

The Vixen butted into the message. "Don't worry. Telepathic messaging. No, that's Rory."

Idris said to Rory, pushing her daughter out of the way, "You have to go to the old control room. I'm putting the route in your head. When you get there use the purple slider on the nearest panel to lower the shields."

The Vixen asked, "The pretty one?"

Idris went on, "You'll have about 12 seconds before the room goes into phase with the invading Matrix. I'll send you the passkey when you get there. Good luck!" She ended the message.

The Doctor asked, "How's he going to be able to take down the shields anyway? The House is in the control room."

Idris replied, "I directed him to one of the old control rooms."

The Vixen said, "There aren't any old control rooms. They were all deleted or remodelled."

Idris answered, "I archive them. For neatness. I've got about 30 now."

The Doctor said, "But I've only changed the desktop, what, a dozen times?"

"So far, yes."

The Vixen said, "You can't archive something that hasn't happened yet!"

Idris replied, "YOU can't."

The Doctor said, "Keep going! We're doing it!" He and the Vixen worked on getting the makeshift TARDIS closer to the real one.

Idris, meanwhile, sent another message to Rory for the passkey. "Crimson. Eleven. Delight. Petrichor."

After a few moments, Idris said, "They did it. Shields down!" The makeshift TARDIS closed in on the other. Idris sent another telepathic message to Rory, "We're coming through. Get out of the way or you'll be atomised."

Rory's voice asked, "Where are you coming through?"

Idris replied, "I don't know."

"Oh, great. Thanks!"

Idris said to the Vixen and the Doctor, "It's not going to hold!" The makeshift console materialized by the ramp of their old control room. The Vixen heard a voice behind her. "Vixen!"

The Vixen grinned, got up and caught Amy as she ran into her arms. Idris stood up slowly. "Not good. Not good at all." The Doctor helped her sit. "How do you walk around in these things?"

The Vixen walked over and said, "We're not quite there yet... just hold on. Amy, this is... Well, she's my mother. Except she's the TARDIS. She's my mother, and she's the TARDIS."

Amy asked, "She's your mother and she's the TARDIS?!"

House's voice was heard in the control room, "The Environment has been breached. Nephew, kill them all."

The five looked around for the Ood. Rory asked, "Where's Nephew?"

Amy said, "He was standing right where you materialised."

The Doctor shrugged, "Ah. Well, he must have been redistributed."

Rory asked, "Meaning what?"

The Vixen winced, "You're breathing him."

"Eugh!"

The Vixen grinned at the Doctor, "Another Ood I failed to save."

House said, "Doctor, Vixen, I did not expect you."

The Doctor said, "Well, that's us all over, isn't it? Lovely old unexpected us."

House said, "The big question is, now you're here, how to dispose of you? I could play with gravity..." They all fell down, fighting the pull until House released it. Idris collapsed on her own and Rory went to her side. "or I could evacuate the air from this room and watch you choke."

The five gasped for breath. The Vixen choked, "You really don't want to do that!"

House returned the air. "Why shouldn't I just kill you now?"

The Vixen replied, "Because then we won't be able to help you! Listen to your engines. Just listen to them. You don't have the thrust and you know it. I'm your only hope for getting out of your little bubble, through the rift, and into my universe. And mine's the one with the food in! You just have to promise not to kill us. That's all, just promise."

Idris whispered to Rory as Amy said to the Doctor, "She can't be serious." The Doctor gave her a look.

The Vixen said, "I'm very serious. I'm sure it's an entity of its word."

Rory said, "Vixen, she's burning up. She's asking for water."

The Vixen knelt and took Idris' hand and stroked her face. She smiled, "Hey. Hang in there, old girl. Not long now. It'll be over soon."

Idris sighed, "I always liked it when you call me... old girl."

House asked, "You want me to give my word? Easy. I promise."

The Vixen stood up, "Fine. OK. I trust you. Just delete, ooh, 30% of the TARDIS rooms, you'll free up thrust enough to make it through. Activate sub-routine Sigma-9."

House asked, "Why would you tell me this?"

The Vixen replied, "Because we want to get back to our universe as badly as you do. And I'm nice."

"Ye-e-s. I can delete rooms, and I can also rid myself of vermin if I delete this room first. Thank you, Vixen, very helpful. Goodbye, Time Lords. Goodbye, little humans. Goodbye, Idris." There was a flash of bright light.

* * *

The five of them materialized in the console room. The Vixen said, "Yeah. I mean you could do that, but it just won't work. Hardwired fail-safe. Living things from rooms that are deleted are automatically deposited in the main control room. But thanks for the lift!"

House said, "We are in your Universe now, Vixen. Why should it matter to me in which room you die? I can kill you just as easily here as anywhere. Fear me. I've killed hundreds of Time Lords."

The Vixen grinned at the Doctor, "Fear ME. I've basically killed all of them."

Rory murmured to Idris, "I don't understand. There isn't a forest in here."

The Vixen said, "Yeah, you're right. You've completely won. Oh, you can kill us in oodles of really inventive ways, but before you do kill us allow me, my fiancé and friends Amy and Rory to congratulate you on being an absolutely worthy opponent." She started to clap before grabbing Amy by the arm and forcing her to stand. They applauded together.

Amy said, "Congratulations!"

The Doctor caught on to what the Vixen was doing and said, "Yep, you've defeated us, me and my lovely friends here at last but…"

The Vixen finished, "…definitely not least the TARDIS Matrix herself, a living consciousness you ripped out of this very control room and locked up into a human body and look at her!"

Rory said, "Vixen, she's stopped breathing."

House snapped, "Enough! That is enough." Amy went over to Rory and Idris.

The Vixen snarled, eyes glowing, "No. It's never enough. You forced the TARDIS into a body so she'd burn out safely a very long way away from this control room. A flesh body can't hold the TARDIS Matrix and live. Look at her body, House."

House scoffed, "And you think I should mourn her?" The Doctor went next to Amy and Rory, letting the Vixen handle the rest.

The Vixen grinned coldly, "No. I think you should be very, very careful about what you let back into this control room." Energy flowed from Idris as she opened her mouth. "You took her from her home. But now she's back in the box again and she's free!" The energy streamed throughout the room, changing the green light to golden.

"No! Vixen, stop this! OW! Stop this now!"

The Vixen growled, "Oh, look at my mother, look at her go! Bigger on the inside! You see, House?"

"Make it stop!"

"That's your problem. Size of a planet, but inside you're just so small!"

House grunted, "Make it stop!"

The Vixen growled, "Finish him off, mother." House groaned and yelled and the TARDIS took back her home.

When it was silent, the Doctor, Amy and Rory noticed Idris' body was gone. Idris' voice called, "Wolfy? Are you there?" The Vixen turned from the console to see a glowing projection of Idris. "It's so very dark in here."

The Vixen said softly, "I'm here."

Idris said, "I've been looking for a word. A big, complicated word, but so sad. I've found it now."

The Vixen whispered, "What word?"

Idris smiled, "Alive. I'm alive!"

The Vixen chuckled, "Alive isn't sad."

The Doctor, Amy and Rory watched, The Doctor holding them close. Idris said, "It's sad when it's over. I'll always be here. But this is when we talked and now even that has come to an end. There's something I didn't get to say to you."

The Vixen asked, "Goodbye?"

Idris replied, "No, I just wanted to say... hello. Hello, Vixen. It's so very, very nice to meet you."

The Vixen said tearfully, "Please! I don't want you to go. Please!" She stepped back as the projection dissipated with a bright light and the familiar TARDIS sound.

Idris said faintly, "I love you."

The Vixen wiped her eyes and faced the console as the Doctor came over and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Later, the Doctor and the Vixen were sitting opposite each other in the swing seats under the console working on wires. Amy and Rory watched from above. Rory asked, "How's it going under there?"

The Doctor replied, "Just putting a firewall around the Matrix. Almost done."

Rory and Amy walked down the steps as Amy asked the Vixen, "Are you going to make her talk again?"

"Can't."

Rory asked, "Why not?"

Amy grinned, "Spacey-wacey, isn't it?"

The Doctor said, "Well actually, it's because the Time Lords discovered that if you take an eleventh-dimensional matrix and fold it into a mechanical then..."

Rory touched two wires together and they sparked. The Vixen sighed, "Yes, it's spacey-wacey!"

Rory winced, "Sorry. At the end, she was talking. She kept repeating something. I don't know what it meant."

The Vixen stood up, "What did she say?" She and the Doctor looked to Rory.

Rory replied, "The only water in the forest is the river. She said we'd need to know that someday. It doesn't make sense, does it?"

The Doctor answered, "Not yet. You OK?"

Rory sighed, "No. I watched her die. I shouldn't let it get to me, but it still does. I'm a nurse."

Amy sat on the bottom, holding onto the rail. The Vixen grinned, "Letting it get to you - you know what that's called? Being alive. Best thing there is. Being alive right now, that's all that counts." She sat in her swing.

The Doctor said, "Nearly finished. Two more minutes, then we're off. The Eye of Orion's restful, if you like restful. I can never really get the hang of restful. What do you think, Vixen dear? Where shall we take the kids this time?"

The Vixen replied, "I don't know, Doctor, my love. Maybe we should ask Grandma."

Amy chuckled, "Look at you three. It's always you two and her, isn't it? Long after the rest of us have gone. A boy, a girl and their box, off to see the universe."

The Vixen grinned, "Well, you say that as if it's a bad thing. But honestly, it's the best thing there is. The House deleted all the bedrooms. Doctor, you should make these two a new bedroom." She turned to Amy and Rory. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Rory leant over and whispered something to Amy, who said, "OK. Doctor, this time, could we lose the bunk beds?"

The Doctor replied, as the Vixen chuckled, "Nah, bunk beds are cool. A bed with a ladder! You can't beat that." They looked at him. "It's YOUR room. Up those stairs, keep walking till you find it. Off you pop!"

They started up the stairs but Rory stopped. "Vixen, Doctor, do YOU two have a room?" Amy grabbed Rory's arm and pulled him up the stairs.

The Vixen shook her head fondly and said, "Doctor, you can go have a shower, I'll finish up in here." The Doctor nodded and went off down one of the corridors. The Vixen wiped off a few spots and connected two wires causing another bright spark.

* * *

The Vixen threw down her rag and used her sonic on one spot of the console. She made to use some controls but stopped. She asked, "Are you there? Mother? Can you hear me?" She chuckled dejectedly. "I'm a silly old... OK. The Eye of Orion, or wherever we need to go." Next to her, the lever moved on its own, starting dematerialization. The Vixen laughed happily. "Hello!" Giddily, she spun around the console. "Whoo-hoo!"


	17. The Rebel Flesh

Chapter 17: The Rebel Flesh

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

Muse's "Supermassive Black Hole" played over the speakers as Amy and Rory played darts. The Vixen was at the console showing the Doctor something on the screen. Rory aimed, threw and watched as his dart came in under the wire.

Amy said to him, "46. Rubbishy rubbishy rubbish."

Rory held his arms out. "Hello, it's a double top."

Amy replied, "Wrong side of the wire, mister." She and Rory playfully teased each other as the Vixen showed the confused pregnancy scan to an open mouthed Doctor.

He looked to the Vixen, who put a finger to her lips and whispered something in his ear. He nodded then switched off the music and the monitor. The Vixen asked, "Right. Who wants fish 'n' chips?" Rory raised his hand. "The Doctor and I'll drop you both off. Take your time. There's no rush."

Rory asked, "Uh, and you?"

The Vixen started to reply but the Doctor cut her off. "We have a date."

Amy shrugged, "Well, we'll stay with you. We'll go on a double date." She and Rory joined the two Time Lords at the console.

"Nope."

Amy said pointedly, "Whatever you're up to, I, personally, would like to be a part of it." The Doctor and the Vixen shared a look then stared at Amy, both remembering the pregnancy scan. Amy scoffed. "What?"

A klaxon suddenly blared to life and the TARDIS began to shake. Rory grabbed the rail as Amy clung to the console, all of them crying out in surprise as the Doctor and the Vixen tried to get the TARDIS stable again.

The Vixen asked, clinging to the console with Amy, "Doctor, what's the report?"

The Doctor swung the monitor over. "Solar Tsunami. Came directly from Amy's sun. A tidal wave of radiation. Big, big, big!"

Rory groaned, clutching his abdomen and the railing. "Ohh, my tummy's going funny."

The Vixen was thrown to the floor. "Well, the gyrator is probably disconnected. Target-tracking is out." With a grunt, she pulled herself to the console and threw a lever that had absolutely no effect on the rocking of the TARDIS.

The Doctor saw the monitor and yelled, "Assume the position."

With a yelp, Amy sat in one of the chairs, hands over her head. Rory knelt on the floor, covering his head. The Vixen and the Doctor clutched onto the console. The TARDIS stopped suddenly. Amy and Rory looked up, panting as the two Time Lords stood there, looking around. The Doctor explained, "Textbook landing."

* * *

The TARDIS materialized on an island and the Vixen stepped out and looked up at the weathervane at the top of the spire. "Look at that."

The Doctor stepped out after her. "Behold!" He followed the Vixen's line of vision. "Oh! A cockerel. Love a cockerel, don't we, Vixen?"

The Vixen said, "And, underneath, a monastery, 12th-century." She crouched down to the ground and plucked a blade of grass. "Nope, 13th-century."

Amy stepped out with her husband and sighed, looking around, "Oh, we've gone all medieval."

Rory said, cocking his head, "I'm not sure about that."

Amy asked playfully, "Really? Medieval expert, are you?"

Rory replied, "No, it's just that I can hear Dusty Springfield." The four listened and in the background they could hear _You Don't Have to Say You Love Me_.

They walked towards a stairway and saw a hole in the ground with an exposed pipe. The Vixen examined the ground. "Doctor, these fissures are new. The solar Tsunami sent out a huge wave of gamma particles. Must've been caused by a magnetic quake that happened just before the wave hit."

Amy pointed out, "Well, the monastery's standing."

The Doctor took a snow globe from his pocket and shook it. "Yeah, for now." He studied the globe then put it away.

Rory knelt down. "Doctor, look." On the pipe were the words 'DANGER Corrosive'.

The Vixen said, "Yeah, it's a supply pipe." She took out her sonic and scanned the pipe. "Hmm. Ceramic inner lining. Something eroding. They're pumping something horrid off this island, to the mainland." The Doctor knelt next to her, examining the pipe.

Rory said, "My mum's a massive fan of Dusty Springfield."

The Doctor asked, "Who isn't?" He and the Vixen got up. "Right, let's go. Satisfy our rabid curiosity." They climbed the wooden stairs leading inside.

Some of the buildings were in ruins but a large portion was inhabitable. Amy asked as they walked, "So, where are these Dusty Springfield-loving monks, then?"

The Vixen scanned the area with her vortex manipulator. She showed the Doctor her readings and said, "Doctor, look, I think we're here. This is it."

Rory asked, "Vixen, what are you talking about? We've never been here before."

The Doctor climbed another set of steps, the Vixen behind him. Amy said, "We came here by accident."

The Doctor asked, "'Accident'? Yes, I know. Accident."

Rory touched one of the pipes running alongside the stairs and pulled his hand away. "Ah! Ow!"

The Vixen checked his finger. "Acid. They're pumping acid off this island." She pointed to the pipes. "You're lucky. That's old stuff. One drop of fresh acid and you wouldn't have a finger anymore." She and the Doctor continued on as Amy looked at Rory's hand.

An alarm blared through the building. _"Intruder alert. Intruder alert."_

The Time Lords came back and the Doctor said, "There are people coming. Well, almost."

Amy asked, "Almost coming?"

The Vixen nodded, "Almost people. Now, come on." They ran off and Amy followed.

Rory said, "I think we should probably go."

Amy called, "Come on!"

Rory protested, "I'm telling you, when something runs towards you, it's never for a nice reason." Amy came back and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him along.

* * *

The Vixen, the Doctor, Amy and Rory rushed into a room where the window alcoves held three human shaped harnesses, all occupied by people in orange jumpsuits. Amy asked, "What are all these harnesses for?"

Rory guessed, "Uh, the almost people?"

Amy ignored him and asked, "What are they, prisoners? Or are they meditating, or what?"

The Vixen said, looking around, "Well, at the moment, in my opinion, they probably fall into the "or what" category."

" _Halt and remain calm."_

The Doctor said to particularly no one, "Well, we've halted. How are we all doing on the "calm" front?" At that moment, three people entered the room.

The men had lances pointed at them as one of them ordered, "Don't. Move."

The other said, "Stay back, Jen. We don't know who they are."

The woman, Jennifer, said, "So let's ask them." She turned to the four time travellers. "Who the hell are you?"

The Vixen introduced themselves, one hand on her sword in case of any hostility. "Well, I'm the Vixen, this is my boyfriend, the Doctor and this is Amy and Rory and it's really very nice to meet you." She turned to the other three behind her. "Right now, I am really hoping for the sake of us they say 'likewise'."

Amy realized that the people talking with them were duplicates of those in the harnesses. "Hold up. You're all — what are you all, like, identical twins?"

Another man and woman in acid suits entered from behind them. The woman said, "This is an Alpha-grade industrial facility. Unless you work for the military or for Morpeth Jetson, you are in big trouble."

The Vixen relaxed as the Doctor took out his psychic paper. "Actually, you're in big trouble." He flashed the paper.

The woman peered at it then scoffed. "Meteorological department, since when?"

The Doctor replied, "Since you were hit by a solar wave."

The woman retorted, "Which we survived."

The Vixen snapped, "Just, by the look of it. And there's a bigger one on the way."

The woman said, "Which we'll also survive. Dicken, scan for bugs."

The man next to her, Dicken, held up a scanner. "Backs against the wall. Now."

The Vixen, the Doctor, Amy and Rory backed up to the wall. The Vixen gave a half smile. "You're not a monastery, are you?" The workers shared a look. "Ohhh. I get it. You're a factory. A 22nd-century, army-owned factory. Oh, I do love how this day is progressing."

Amy asked, "You're army?"

The woman replied, "No, love, we're contractors and you're trespassers."

Dicken finished scanning them and reported, "It's okay, boss."

The woman said, "All right, weathermen, your I.D. checks out. If there's another solar storm, what are you going to do about it, hand out sunblock?"

The Doctor gave a fake laugh. "Ha ha ha ha." He turned serious. "We need to see your critical systems."

The woman asked, "Which one?"

The Vixen came up and said quietly, "You know which one." The boss woman blanched.

* * *

Near one end of a room was a vat on a raised platform. In front of it on the floor were two open tubs the size of a person. The Vixen and the Doctor walked around to the opposite side of the vat and looked at the white liquid inside.

The Vixen murmured, "There you are."

The woman said, "Meet the government's worst-kept secret — the flesh. It's fully programmable matter. In fact, it's even learning to replicate itself at the cellular level."

Amy nodded. "Right. Brilliant. Lost."

The woman explained, "Okay. Once a reading's been taken, we can manipulate its molecular structure into anything, replicate a living organism, down to the hairs on its chinny-chin-chin. Even clothes, and everything's identical — eyes, voice."

The Doctor muttered, "Mind, soul."

The woman said, "Don't be fooled, Doctor. It acts like life, but it still needs to be controlled by us from those harnesses you saw."

Rory asked, "Wait, whoa-oa-oa, hold it. So... You're flesh now?"

The woman replied, "I'm lying in a harness back in that chamber. We all are, except Jennifer, here." Rory and Amy looked at her uneasily. "Don't be scared. This thing? Just like operating a forklift truck."

The Vixen said, "You said it could grow. Only living things grow."

The woman said, "Moss grows. It's no more than that. This acid is so dangerous, we were losing a worker every week. So now, we mine the acid, using these doppelgangers, or "gangers." If these bodies get burnt or fall in the acid..."

One of the male gangers finished, "Then who the hell cares? Right, Jen?"

Jennifer explained, "Well, the nerve endings automatically cut off, like airbags being discharged, except we wake up and get a new ganger."

The other male ganger, Jimmy, said, "It's weird. But you get used to it."

The woman ordered, "Jennifer, I want you in your ganger. Get back to the harness."

The Vixen used her sonic to scan the Flesh and compare it with some readings from her manipulator. She whispered, "Doctor, take a look at this." The two shared a look as the Vixen went to touch the liquid with her sonic.

The first male ganger, Buzzer his name was, asked, "Hang on. What's she up to? What are you up to?"

The Vixen seemed to struggle in order to move her arm. She grunted, "Stop it. Ahh!" The Doctor helped her pull her arm back.

The Doctor asked, "Vixen, what happened?"

The Vixen breathed, "Odd. It was like, for a second, _it_ was scanning _me_." She put her sonic back in her pocket and then reached her hand out to touch the top of the liquid with her palm.

The woman warned, "Vixen." The Vixen groaned as her hand shook, finding out she couldn't pull away. "Get back, Vixen. Leave it alone!"

The Vixen grunted and pulled her hand away. She panted and looked to the Doctor. "I understand."

Amy asked, concerned, "Vixen, are you all right?"

The Doctor asked, "Do you feel anything?"

The Vixen grinned, suddenly. "Incredible. You have no idea. No idea. I mean, I felt it in my mind. I reached out to it and it reached back out to me."

The woman snapped, "Don't fiddle with the money, Vixen."

The Vixen asked, "How can you be so thick? It's alive, so very, _very_ alive. And you're shoving your lives, your personalities, yourselves, right into it."

Lightning crashed as the Doctor took out the snow globe again. The ground shook. The Doctor said, "It's the solar storm. The first waves come in pairs — pre-shock and full shock — it's close."

The woman asked, "Buzz, have we got anything from the mainland yet?"

Buzzer's ganger replied, "No, the comms are still too jammed with radiation."

The woman set her jaw. "Okay, then we'll keep pumping acid until the mainland says stop. Now, why don't you stand back and let us impress you." She pulled a lever.

One of the tubs started filling with a white liquid. The gangers and time travellers watched the tub and soon a face began to form. The mouth first and then the eyes. The Flesh then formed itself into Jennifer except the face wasn't fully defined. She sat up with a gasp, now fully formed.

The Doctor said, "Well, I can see why you keep it in a church. The miracle of life." The Vixen grinned.

Buzzer's ganger said, "No need to get poncey. It's just gunge."

The woman ordered, "Guys, we need to get to work."

Jimmy's ganger nodded. "Okay, everybody. Let's crack on." He helped the newly formed Jennifer's ganger get out.

The Vixen snapped, "Did we mention the solar storm? You need to get out of here."

Ganger Jimmy asked, "Well, where do you want us to go? We're on a tiny island."

The Doctor replied, "Well, we can get you all off it."

The woman scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. We've got a job to do."

The Doctor murmured, "It's coming."

An alarm blared through the building as Ganger Jennifer said, "That's the alarm."

The Vixen asked, grabbing the boss' arm. "How do you get power?"

The boss replied, "We're solar and we use a solar router. The weather vane."

The Doctor swallowed as he and the Vixen shared a look. "Big problem."

Ganger Jimmy said, "Boss, maybe if the storm comes back, we should get underground. The factory's seen better days. The acid pipes might not withstand another hit."

The boss said, "We have 200 tons of acid to pump out. We fall behind, we stay another rotation. Anyone want that?"

The Vixen gritted her teeth. "Please." She grabbed the woman by the arm and pulled her aside. "You are about to cross the line. If you don't — _if you don't_ — prepare for this storm, you are all in terrible danger, understand?"

The boss, Cleaves, snapped, "My factory, my rules." She walked away.

The Doctor shared a look with the Vixen and called after Cleaves. "We'll need to check the progress of the storm." He snapped his fingers towards Ganger Jennifer. "Monitoring station."

Ganger Jennifer hesitated and the Vixen raised her eyebrow and said, "You heard him. Monitoring station!"

Ganger Jennifer gave in. "Three lefts, a right, and a left. Third door on your left."

The Doctor nodded, "Thank you." He and the Vixen left followed by Amy and Rory.

The Vixen, the Doctor, Amy and Rory entered the monitoring station as the building shook from the storm. In the center was a circular bank of instruments. The Doctor said, "The wave's disturbing the earth's magnetic field. There is going to be the mother and father of all power surges. You see this weather vane, the cock-a-doodle-doo?"

The Vixen finished, "It's a solar router, feeding the whole factory with solar power. When that wave hits, boom-boom. Doctor, you and I've got to get to that cockerel before all hell breaks loose." She stopped in the doorway and chuckled. "I never thought I'd have to say that again. Ah. Amy, breathe." They ran out as Amy looked after them.

"Yeah! I mean, thanks, I'll try."

* * *

The Vixen and the Doctor ran across to the tower upon which the solar router rested. The Vixen asked, looking at the power box, "How in hell are we going unlock that power box?"

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a lock pick kit. "Aha." They ran to the ladder. "Ladies first."

The Vixen rolled her eyes and held the kit in her mouth as she climbed the ladder outside the tower, the Doctor right behind her. She stopped beside the power box, curling her arm around the ladder and opening the tiny box. She pulled out a small tool and started to unlock the power box when the tool fell from her fingers. "No, no, no!" The two Time Lords watched as it fell to the ground. "Damn it."

The Doctor shouted over the wind. "Just try and wrench it open."

The Vixen nodded and started to pull the handle when lightning struck the tower and the two fell to the battlement.

The Doctor came to with a gasp and sat up. "OK. Arms. Legs." He looked up to see the top of the vane gone. Then he turned to his side to see the Vixen sprawled next to him, bleeding slightly from her head. He stood and started to pick her up. "Ok. Here we go." He stumbled backwards, the Vixen in his arms. "God, Nixei! How much do you weigh?!"

The Vixen came to and slapped his forehead. "I'd prefer you not ask that question right now. Now, let me go!" The Doctor dropped her instantly. "Ow. Not like that!"

"Sorry."

The Vixen and the Doctor ran down the stairs and saw Cleaves standing there, bewildered. The Doctor said, "Cleaves, you're not in your harness!"

Cleaves apologized. "I'm sorry, Vixen, Doctor. You were right."

The Vixen said, "You've lost all power to the factory."

"Vixen, I abandoned my team."

The Vixen retorted, "Then let's go get them." She ran off as the Doctor took Cleaves by the hand and ran after her.

* * *

The three of them walked through the tunnels as the Doctor asked, "How long would you say we were unconscious for, Cleaves?"

Cleaves replied, "Not long. A minute, two minutes."

The Vixen winced. "I'd say we've been out a little bit longer." She could feel how much time had gone by. Approximately 59 minutes and 13 seconds.

"Well, how long?"

The Doctor replied, "An hour."

The Vixen muttered, "Never good. I've seen whole worlds going to hell in an hour. More than a lot can go wrong in an hour."

Cleaves just sighed and followed the two Time Lords.

Amy and Rory entered the harness room as the humans get out of the harnesses. Buzzer groaned. "I feel like I've been toasted."

Jimmy asked, "What the hell happened?"

Amy replied, "The Tsunami happened. You're hurt."

Jimmy retorted, "Well, it feels like the national grid's running through my bones, but, apart from that..."

Buzzer muttered, "I hope the meter's not bust. I still want to get paid."

A frail voice from the side whimpered, "Why-y-y?"

Rory turned around to see Jennifer by herself and went over to comfort her. "Jennifer! Jennifer? Hi."

Jennifer whimpered, "It hurt so much."

Rory hugged her gently. "Hey, hey, it's okay, it's over."

Jennifer said, "I couldn't get out of my harness."

"Shh-shh-shh."

Jennifer clutched at his shirt. "I thought I was going to die."

Rory shrugged. "Welcome to my world." He looked at Amy over Jennifer's head as the Vixen, the Doctor and Cleaves entered the room.

Amy reported, "Doctor, look, these are all real people. So where are their gangers?"

Cleaves assured her, "Don't worry, when the link shuts down, the gangers return to pure flesh. Now, the storm's left us with acid leaks all over, so we need to contact the mainland. They can have a rescue shuttle out here in no time."

She was cut off as Dusty Springfield was heard once again. Jimmy murmured, "That's my record. Who's playing my record?"

The Doctor replied, "Your gangers. They've gone walkabout."

Cleaves argued. "No, it's impossible. They're not active — cars don't fly themselves, cranes don't lift themselves, and gangers don't…" She trailed off as they turned to the sound of the music.

A record was playing on the turntable as they entered the room through the thick plastic strips. Buzzer breathed. "No way."

Cleaves stammered, "I don't — I don't believe this."

Jimmy said, "They could've escaped through the service door in the back."

Buzzer said, "This is just like the Isle of Sheppey."

The Vixen sat down at the table and eyed a house of cards. She murmured, "It looks like the storm has triggered your gangers. Wouldn't you say so, Doctor?" The Doctor hummed in agreement.

Cleaves grumbled, "They've ransacked everything."

The Doctor corrected, "Not ransacked, searched."

Cleaves asked, "Through our stuff?"

"Their stuff."

Jimmy asked, "Searching for what?"

The Vixen replied, "Confirmation. They need to know their memories are real."

Buzzer scoffed, "Oh, so they've got flaming memories now."

The Vixen snapped, "They feel obliged to connect to their own lives, so yeah, sue them, they've got memories."

Cleaves muttered. "Their stolen lives."

The Vixen snapped her head around and hissed. "No, bequeathed. You gave them this. You poured in your personalities, emotions, traits, memories, secrets — everything. You gave them your lives." She sighed. "Human lives are amazing. Are you really that surprised they walked off with them?"

Buzzer murmured, "I'll say it again — Isle of Sheppey. Ganger got an electric shock, toddled off, killed his operator, right there in his harness. I've seen the photos. This bloke's ear was-"

Jimmy cut him off. "Even if this has actually happened, they can't remain stable without us plumbed into them — can they, boss?"

Cleaves sighed, "I guess we'll find out."

Jennifer gasped and Rory was instantly at her side. "Are you okay? Do you need some water?"

Jennifer murmured, "I feel funny. I need the washroom." She left the room hurriedly.

Rory said, "I'll come with you." He grabbed a torch and followed after her.

The Doctor leant forward and studied the cards as Buzzer explained, "That's me. It's good to have a hobby. So, what, my ganger did that, all on its own?"

The Doctor asked, "Who taught you to do this?"

Buzzer replied, "Me granddad."

The Vixen shrugged, "Well, your ganger's granddad taught him to do it, as well. You both have the exact same childhood memories, just as clear, just as just as real."

Buzzer shook his head petulantly. "No." He knocked down the cards.

The Vixen stood up and sighed. "They're scared, disorientated, struggling to come to terms with an entire life in their heads. Trust me, I know what they're feeling." The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

* * *

The Doctor was at the microwave while the others were gathered around the table. Jimmy said, "We need to protect ourselves."

The Doctor put a container of food into the microwave as the Vixen asked, "Are you a violent man, Jimmy?"

"No."

The Doctor looked at him and asked, "Then why would the other Jimmy be?"

Cleaves scoffed, "Don't tell me you can eat at a time like this, Doctor."

The Vixen got up from her seat and stood next to the Doctor. She said, "You told us that we were out cold for a few minutes, Cleaves, when, in fact, it was an hour."

Cleaves stammered, "Sorry, I just assumed-"

The Vixen said gently, "Well, it's not your fault. Like I said, they're disorientated." She turned to Amy. "Amelia, when you got to the alcoves, who was in harness?" Amy started to answer when the timer on the microwave went off. The Vixen nodded and the Doctor took out the plate using a towel. "Well, who was in the harness?"

Amy replied, trying to remember, "Um, Jimmy and Dicken were helping Buzzer out."

"And Jennifer?"

"She was standing on her own when we got to her."

The Doctor handed the plate to Cleaves and she held it in her bare hand. The Doctor said, sharing a look with the Vixen. "It's hot."

Cleaves hissed and dropped the plate which shattered on the floor. "Argh."

The Vixen said, "The transmitter's still a little rubbery." She examined Cleaves' hand. "The nerve endings are not quite fused properly."

Ganger Cleaves snatched her hand away. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The Doctor said, "It's okay."

Ganger Cleaves asked fearfully, "Why didn't I feel that?"

The Doctor replied quietly, "You will. You'll stabilize."

"No, stop it. You're playing stupid games. Stop it!" She turned her back on the Doctor.

The Doctor started to approach Ganger Cleaves when the Vixen put a hand on his arm and said with her eyes, _'I know what she's feeling, let me handle this.'_

The Doctor nodded as the Vixen walked forward and said, "You don't have to hide. Please, trust us. I'm the Vixen and this is the Doctor. Trust us."

Ganger Cleaves turned on the Time Lords with a hiss, her face in its half-formed state. Buzzer grabbed a knife from the table and headed towards her but Jimmy held him back. Buzzer growled, "Where's the real Cleaves, you thing?! What have you done with her?!"

The Vixen said softly, "That's it, good. You remember. This is early flesh, the early stages of the technology. So much..." She reached out a hand to touch her and the ganger shuddered. "…to learn."

Amy asked, moving closer to them, "Vixen, Doctor, what's happened to her?"

The Doctor explained, "She can't stabilize - she's shifting between half-formed and full-formed. For now, at least."

Ganger Cleaves roared, "We are living!" She lunged at the Doctor with a growl then ran from the room screaming.

The Vixen said, "Let her go. She needs to know herself."

Amy said suddenly, "Vixen, Rory."

"' _Rory'_?"

Amy turned around in exasperation with her arms up. "Rory!" She ran out of the room.

The Vixen grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him after Amy. "Rory. Rory! Always with Rory!"

* * *

The Vixen, the Doctor, Amy and Jimmy exited one of the buildings to find their way blocked by acid on the ground. Jimmy said, "The explosion must've ruptured the acid feeds. We're going to need the acid suits."

The Vixen pushed them backwards. "No, no, no, we haven't got time. Back, back, back." They went in the opposite direction.

* * *

Jimmy, the Vixen, the Doctor and Amy ran into the washroom and the Doctor saw the hole in the stall door. Amy called, "Rory!"

The Vixen smacked her head. "Of course. Jennifer's a ganger, too."

Amy said, "Vixen, you said they wouldn't be violent."

The Vixen replied, grasping Amy's hand, "But I did say they were scared, and angry."

Jimmy spoke up, "And early technology, is what you said. You seem to know something about the flesh."

Amy turned to the Time Lords, "Do you? Vixen? Doctor?"

The Vixen and the Doctor looked down guiltily and Jimmy snapped, "You're no weathermen. Why are you really here?"

The Vixen said, "I have to talk to them. Come on, Doctor, we can fix this." She and the Doctor ran from the room as Amy followed.

Jimmy called, running after them, "Wait! What's going on? Where's the real Jennifer?!"

* * *

Jimmy, the Vixen, the Doctor and Amy reached the top of a set of stairs and as they headed down the tunnel, steam burst from a pipe. There was also acid on the ground. The Doctor said, "It is too dangerous out here with acid leaks!"

Amy said, "We have to find Rory."

The Vixen rubbed her face with her hands. She took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, alright. Doctor, you and I are going back to the TARDIS." The Doctor nodded as she turned to Amy. "Amy, wait for us in the dining hall. I want you to keep together, okay? No more wandering off."

Amy asked, "And what about Rory?"

The Doctor said, "Well, it would be safer to look for Rory and Jennifer with the TARDIS." The Vixen smiled at Amy comfortingly.

Jimmy spotted a box on the wall. "Here we go." He opened the box and pulled out a large container. "Distress flares." He chuckled and closed the box to be startled by the Doctor.

The Vixen shook her head and put her hands on Amy's shoulders, "We will find him, Amy, I promise." Amy nodded and the Vixen kissed her forehead before turning to Jimmy. "Exit?"

Jimmy replied, "Keep going straight, can't miss it." The Time Lords turned to leave. "But you're never going to get your vehicle in here."

The Doctor grinned at the Vixen knowingly. "I'm a great parker." They ran down the corridor.

* * *

The Vixen and the Doctor ran through the corridor, passing the flesh room. The Vixen stopped and backtracked. "Doctor, we need to make a pit stop." She ran inside the room, the Doctor right behind her.

They made their way to the vat of Flesh. The Vixen took out her sonic, nodding at the Doctor for him to do the same. They, in unison, used them on the Flesh. The liquid in the vat began to bubble and fill the two tubs. The Vixen, said, "It's done. Let's go." The two ran from the room, leaving the tubs filled and bubbling.

* * *

The Doctor and the Vixen stopped and looked at each other and then down. The Vixen asked, "Oh. What are you doing down there?"

The TARDIS had nearly completely sunk into the acid-saturated ground. The Doctor scoffed, "Really!" He began to reach into his pocket but stopped when he felt a burning in his feet.

The Vixen closed her eyes and sighed, "We're standing in a puddle of acid, aren't we?" The Doctor nodded and they looked down to see the substance eating away at their shoes. "Out of the puddle! Out of the puddle!" The two jumped back in pain and hurriedly removed the shoes from their feet, then leaving their shoes and heading back up the stairs into the courtyard.

* * *

The Doctor entered, followed by the Vixen, looking around. They saw the acid suits and looked at each other and then the floor, spotting the legs of the Gangers. They slowly looked up to see the Gangers half-formed and the Doctor smiled, "Hello. How are we all getting on?"

Ganger Cleaves snapped, "Why don't you tell us?"

The Vixen pursed her lips. "Well, we have two choices. The first is to tear each other apart - not my favourite, I'll be honest - the second is to knuckle down and work together. Try to work out how best we can help you." Ganger Cleaves looked hesitant.

The Vixen and the Doctor walked with the Gangers who were now in their full-form. The Vixen said gently, "Now, I know it's hard for you to hold your fully human form, that's why you keep shifting between the flesh stages, but please do try - it'll make the others less scared of you."

The Doctor added, "And less likely to try and kill you." The Vixen rolled her eyes and gave him a look.

* * *

Ganger Jennifer was sitting on one side of the table, Rory stood beside her. Across from her were Buzzer, Jimmy and Dicken as Amy stood across from Rory. Buzzer growled, "Where's Jen? What have you done with her?"

Ganger Jennifer said pleadingly, "I haven't seen her. I swear. But, look, I'm her. I'm just like her. I'm real."

Jimmy snapped, "You're a copy. You're just pretending to be like her."

Amy whispered, "Rory, um, we don't really know anything about them yet…"

Rory started, "Well-"

"…and-"

Rory said, "Amy, I know that she's afraid and she needs our help."

Amy sighed. "Rory…"

Ganger Jennifer said, "Jimmy, Buzzer, come on, you guys. We've worked together for two years."

Buzzer replied harshly, "I work with Jennifer Lucas, not you."

Amy said, trying to calm everyone down, "Okay, let's not do anything at all-" The Vixen and the Doctor entered the room and the Vixen and Amy finished, "Until the Vixen and the Doctor get here."

The Doctor waved, "Hello." The four other Gangers entered behind him.

Jimmy gaped at his own self. "This is…"

Ganger Jimmy agreed, "You're telling me."

Ganger Cleaves sighed, "All right, Doctor, you've brought us together - now what?"

The Doctor said, "Before we do anything, Vixen and I have one very important question…"

The Vixen asked, finishing her fiancé's sentence, "Has anybody got a pair of shoes we could borrow? He's a size 10 and I'm a 7. Although I should warn you," She put her hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "This boy here has very wide feet." The Doctor gaped at her, feeling betrayed.

* * *

The Doctor was sitting on the edge of the table and now wearing brown boots, while the Vixen stood next to him, wearing black knee high boots, very different from her chucks. Amy stood behind the two of them. To one side were the Originals and on the other, the Gangers. Ganger Jennifer clung to Rory nervously.

The Vixen clapped her hands and walked over to stand between the Gangers and the Originals. She took a deep breath and explained, "The flesh was never _just_ moss. These are not copies. The storm has," She searched for the right word. "…hardwired them. They are becoming people."

Jimmy asked, "With souls?"

"Rubbish." Dicken scoffed before sneezing.

Ganger Dicken said, "Bless you." Ganger Cleaves glared at him. "What?"

The Doctor said, "We were all jelly, once. Little jelly eggs, sitting in goop."

The Vixen rolled her eyes as Amy said awkwardly, "Yeah, thanks. Too much information."

"We are not talking about an accident that needs to be mopped up." The Vixen said. "We are talking about sacred life, beautiful life. Do you understand?" The people in the room eventually one-by-one nodded.

The Doctor clapped his hands and stood up. "Good. Now, the TARDIS is trapped in an acid pool. Once I can reach her, I can get you all off this island, humans and gangers, how does that sound?"

Jimmy asked hopefully, "Can we get home for Adam's birthday?" The Vixen smiled and nodded.

Ganger Jimmy asked, "What about me? He's my son, too."

"You? You really think that?"

Ganger Jimmy replied, "I feel it."

Jimmy snapped, "Oh, so you were there when he was born, were you?"

Ganger Jimmy nodded, "Yeah. I drank about 8 pints of tea and they told me I had a wee boy and I just burst out laughing." He chuckled. "No idea why. I miss home. As much as you." The two Jimmys stared at each other.

The Doctor said, "Look, I'm not going to lie to you. It's a right odd mess, this. But, as you might say up north, 'oh, well, I'll just go to t' foot of the stairs.' Ha ha ha." The Vixen rolled her eyes. "Eh, bye-bye, gone. Or not. Good. Right."

The Vixen sighed and explained, "The first step is we get everyone together, then get everyone safe, then get everyone out of here."

Amy said, "But we're still missing Jennifer and Cleaves."

Jimmy said, "I'll go and look for them." He headed for the door.

Ganger Jimmy offered, "I'll give you a hand, if you like." He joined his counterpart. "Cover more ground."

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah. Okay. Thanks."

With everyone watching both Jimmys, they didn't see Cleaves enter behind them. She snapped, "This circus has gone on long enough!" There was a crackle of electricity from the device in her hand.

Ganger Cleaves grumbled. "Oh, great. You see, that is just so typically me."

Cleaves snapped, "Doctor, tell it to shut up."

The Doctor said pleadingly, "Please, no. No! No!"

Cleaves ignored him and explained the device in her hand, "Circuit probe. Fires about, oh, 40,000 volts. It would kill any one of us, so I guess she'll work on gangers, just the same."

The Vixen growled, "It's interesting you refer to them as 'it', but you call a glorified cattle prod a 'she.'"

Cleaves retorted, "When the real people are safely off this island, then I'll happily talk philosophy over a pint with you, Vixen."

Amy asked, "What are you going to do to them?"

"Sorry, they're monsters, mistakes. They have to be destroyed."

The Vixen set her jaw. "Give me the probe, Cleaves." When Cleaves didn't react, the Vixen glared at her. " _Now._ "

Ganger Cleaves snapped, interrupting the exchange, "We always have to take charge, don't we, Miranda?" Cleaves faltered. "Even when we don't really know what the hell is going on."

Ganger Buzzer charged at Cleaves and she fired at him three times. He fell to the ground, dead. The Doctor ran over to him and knelt while the Vixen forced Cleaves' arm behind her back. The Doctor checked Ganger Buzzer and growled, "Oh! Ah! He's dead!"

Cleaves spat, "We call it 'decommissioned'." She slipped out of the Vixen's grip and moved the probe around in the air as Jennifer gasped and ducked when it was aimed in her direction.

The Vixen knelt next to the Doctor and checked the dead ganger's pulse. She got up and glared at Cleaves, grabbing her collar and shoving her against the wall. "You stopped his heart. He had a heart!" She spat. "Aorta, valves - a real, human heart! And you stopped it."

Rory asked gently, seeing Ganger Jennifer's face, "Jen?"

Ganger Jennifer shouted, "What happened to Buzz will happen to us all, if we trust you!"

The Doctor stood up as the Vixen let go of Cleaves. The Doctor said, "Wait, wait. Just wait."

Rory snapped, "No!" He rushed at Cleaves and knocked her to the ground, taking the probe away from her.

The Gangers took advantage of the situation and ran from the room. Cleaves spat, "You idiot!"

The Vixen ran to the door and called pleadingly after the Gangers, "Wait! Please, we can work this out!"

Rory got up as did Cleaves. The Doctor glared at her, "Look at what you've done, Cleaves."

Cleaves said grimly, "If it's war, then it's war." Amy and the Vixen stared at her. "You four don't get it. How can you? It's us and them now." She turned to Jimmy, Dicken and Buzzer. "Us... And them."

Dicken nodded. "Us and them."

Jimmy hesitated then sighed reluctantly. "Us and them."

The Doctor and the Vixen glared at Cleaves as she, Buzzer, Jimmy and Dicken made plans against the Gangers. The two then looked at each other and sighed, unhappy at the turn things had taken.

* * *

Amy and Rory were kneeling on the floor having a whispered discussion as they covered up Ganger Buzzer. Buzzer, Jimmy and Cleaves are also having their own conversation. The same was for the two Time Lords in the room.

The Doctor whispered, loud enough for only the Vixen to hear, "What now? Cleaves killing that Ganger, I'm guessing that wasn't part of the plan." The Vixen shook her head.

"No, but I do have a plan." She looked to the humans in the room to make sure they weren't listening. "Theta, I need you to form a psychic link with me."

The Doctor dragged her over to a corner and hissed, "A psychic link? To share our thoughts?" The other Time Lord nodded. "Vixen, the weight of my mind alone would be too heavy, not to mention the weight of yours _combined_ with mine. It would melt our brains."

The Vixen pulled up a scientific hologram in Gallifreyan on her Vortex Manipulator and said, "But, look. See, the elders of Galifrey, they had these scrolls that spoke of a perfect mind meld." She looked to the Doctor. "Half of your mind in my head and half of mine in yours. It's just a legend, but it's worth a shot." The Doctor sighed, hesitant. "Theta, _please_. I'm not having any more deaths and this is the only way to move the plan forwards."

The Doctor sighed again then chuckled dryly. "Where do you find stuff like this?"

The Vixen replied tentatively, "I may or may not have infiltrated the Citadel of Time Lords with my sister." The Doctor laughed softly as she joined in. "I know. Now, psychic link." She put her fingers on the Doctor's temples, as he did the same. "Remember, project exactly half of your mind into my head and I'll do the same. We have to do it at the same time, okay?"

The Doctor nodded, "Count of three?"

"Yep." The Vixen asked, "Ready? Alright, one, two… three." She inhaled sharply, feeling the Doctor's mind strands brush hers and eventually intertwine.

The Doctor took his fingers off and asked, "Did that work?"

The Vixen replied, "Well, the universe didn't implode and we're still sane, so… I'd say yeah, it actually worked!" The Doctor laughed in relief. The Vixen grinned as well before turning to Cleaves. "What's the most fortified and defendable room in the monastery?" Cleaves didn't answer. "Cleaves! The most fortified and defendable room in the monastery?"

Cleaves finally turned to the Vixen, "The Chapel."

"Thank you."

Cleaves went on, "Only one way in, stone walls, 2 feet thick."

The Vixen glared at her. "You've crossed one hell of a line, Cleaves. You've killed one of them. They're coming back. In a big way."

' _Go easy on her, love.'_ The Doctor thought, trying out the psychic link. _'She may have killed one of them, but she knows this place inside and out. She's an asset to us. One that we don't want in a jar as gold dust.'_

The Vixen thought back, still surprised that the process had actually worked. _'That doesn't mean I'm not going to chew her out.'_ The Doctor chuckled.

* * *

In another section of the tunnels, the group rushed towards the chapel. Jimmy asked, "What about the flares?"

The Vixen replied, "We'll worry about the flares when we're locked inside." The three humans and the Doctor rushed through leaving the Vixen, Amy and Rory. "Rory Pond."

Rory heard Jennifer scream and hesitated as Amy said, "Rory? Come on."

Rory said, "Jen's out there. She's out there and she's on her own." He headed down the tunnel.

The Vixen called after him, "Well, if she's got any sense, then she's hiding. Rory!"

Rory looked back and said, "I can't leave her out there! I know you understand that."

Amy said pleadingly, "Rory, get in here, please. Get in here!"

The Gangers arrived through the other end of the hallway and Rory dashed off through a side corridor. Ganger Cleaves said, "There they are!" The Gangers ran towards the three.

"Amy. Come on!" The Vixen grabbed Amy by the arms and pulled her through the doorway.

Amy shouted, "Rory!" The Vixen reluctantly slammed the door.

The Vixen pulled Amy into her arms as the others blocked the door with what they could find. Amy beat the blonde's chest as the Vixen kept her arms around her. The Vixen put her hands on Amy's cheeks and said comfortingly, "Amy, Amy, they are not after him, they're after us. He's going to be fine." She wiped the tears on Amy's cheeks.

From one of the dark corners came a male voice. "Why? Why?"

The Doctor ordered as everyone looked to the corner, "Show yourself. Show yourself!"

Another, feminine voice chuckled. "Ha!"

The Vixen thought, _'I think it worked.'_

The Doctor heard her and asked in his mind, _'What worked? Vixen? Tell me.'_ The Vixen didn't answer as the group started building a blockade against the door. The Vixen let go of Amy and with the Doctor cautiously approached the corner.

Cleaves said, "Pass me the barrel."

Dicken said, "We need something heavy. Anything you can find." Amy watched the two Galifreyans approach the corner.

Jimmy laughed, "This is insane. We're fighting ourselves."

The Vixen said, "Yes, it's insane and it's about to get even more insane." She turned back to the corner and unsheathed her sword. "Show yourself! Right now!"

Amy called to them, "Vixen! Doctor! We are trapped in here and Rory is out there, with them." She moved a bit forward when neither answered. "Hello! We can't get to the TARDIS and we can't even leave the island."

The Vixen spoke but her lips didn't move. She seemed just as stunned as the others.

The feminine voice in the corner said, "Correct, Pond. It's frightening, unexpected, frankly, a total, utter, splattering mess, but I'm sure, 100% sure, that we can work this out."

From the shadows emerged a Ganger Doctor and a Ganger Vixen with a half-formed face each. The Ganger Doctor said, smiling, "Trust us. I'm the Doctor and this is the Vixen." The two grinned at the group, who looked at them shocked.


	18. The Almost People

Chapter 18: The Almost People

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

I know I haven't updated in like a year. I'm sorry. But I was going through some stuff. Anyway, I'm back now.

* * *

The Flesh Doctor screamed and twisted as he absorbed all the Doctor's memories and channelled past incarnations. Meanwhile, the Vixen's ganger sat cross-legged in a corner, tracing Gallifreyan in the dirt, something protecting her from whatever was happening to her Ganger companion. The humans in the room were huddled together, the Vixen in front of them, her sword sheathed. Amy stood next to her, holding the lamp.

"What's happening?" The Doctor asked, approaching his ganger.

The Doctor Ganger groaned with his hands over his ears. "One day we'll get back." He said. "Yes, one day..." He convulsed suddenly and screamed. The Vixen Ganger looked up and tilted her head to the side as the Doctor Ganger started spouting nonsense. "I've reversed the neutron of the polarity flow."

The Doctor said, "The Flesh is struggling to cope with our past regenerations." He reassured his Ganger. "Hold on!"

"Why is your Ganger alright?" Amy asked the Vixen quietly, looking to said Ganger, who was still sitting calmly, her hands in her lap.

The Vixen answered, "I'm protecting her. We have the same mind. It's taking all my power to hold the memories back." Upon closer inspection, Amy noticed the sweat on her brow and her slightly quivering fists.

The Doctor Ganger asked in his 4th incarnation's voice, holding his hand out, "Would you like a jelly-baby?" His voice went back to normal as he screamed in desperation, "Why? Why!?"

The Doctor asked, confused, "'Why'? 'Why' what?"

"Hello." The Doctor Ganger said in Ten's voice, "I'm the Doctor." He slapped himself as his voice changed back. "No, let it go, we've moved on!"

The Doctor said, "Hold on, hold on, you can stabilise!"

Amy started to walk to the Doctor but stopped when she heard the Vixen let out a cry of anguish. She turned around to see the Time Lady collapse in Buzzer's arms out of exhaustion, the Scot then heard a whimper from the corner the Vixen Ganger was sitting in. She turned to look at her to see the Ganger rocking back and forth, her hands over her ears. With the barrier the Vixen was building up gone, all the memories flooded into her mind at once, putting a huge weight on her. The redhead started to move towards her but Jimmy and Cleaves held her back.

Meanwhile, the Doctor Ganger gripped his counterpart's jacket and murmured, "I've reversed the jelly-baby of the neutron flow. Would you like a..." He gasped, "Doctor...Doctor... I'm... I'm the... I can't."

The Doctor said, holding his Ganger up, "No, listen, hold on. Hold on!" The Doctor Ganger shoved to Doctor away and fell to his knees. He let out a series of pants as his face morphed to a half-formed state.

Amy finally broke free from the two people holding her back as the Vixen Ganger let out a heart-breaking scream.

DW?DW?

The Doctor Ganger gripped his head as the team members barricaded the door. Buzzer muttered, "I think I liked it best when they were being noisy." In the corner, the Vixen, by now back on her feet, was consoling her Ganger counterpart, who was feeling much more stable now that the Vixen had put up the barrier again.

Amy went over to the Doctor and said, "Doctor, we need you. Get over here." The Doctor looked to her as the Doctor Ganger gasped and looked up, finally stable.

"Hello!"

The Vixen pulled her Ganger over so the four were looking at each other. "Cybermats." The Doctor said shortly.

The Doctor Ganger asked, putting an arm around the Vixen Ganger's shoulders, "Do we have time for this?"

The Vixen answered, "We make time. I'd like more proof that you're us." She stepped forward. "Now, Cybermats?"

"Created by the Cybermen." The Vixen Ganger replied, stepping forward so the two women were eye to eye. "They kill by feeding off brainwaves."

 _Oh no,_ the Doctor thought, shortly forgetting he had a psychic link with the Vixen, _there's two of them._

"I heard that!" said the Vixen, turning towards him. The Doctor winced. Amy groaned in frustration and ran back to the door, helping the others keep it shut.

The two Doctors and Vixens stood side-by-side as the Vixen Ganger said, "Rory and Amy may not trust all four of us."

The Doctor asked, looking to the other three, "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, course." The trio answered together.

The Doctor Ganger said, "I'm glad we're on the same..."

"Wavelength." The Vixen Ganger answered. "You see, great minds."

The Vixen shoved her hands in her pockets and shrugged. "That and a psychic link."

"Exactly. So, what's the plan?"

The Doctor Ganger answered his counterpart's question, "Save them all, humans and gangers."

The Vixen Ganger nodded, "Nice plan."

The Doctor Ganger looked to the real Doctor and asked, "Is that what you were thinking?"

The two Vixens made eye contact, rolled their eyes and walked away before their partners started praising themselves. The Doctor sighed agreeably. "It's just so inspiring to hear _me_ say it."

The Doctor Ganger laughed. "I know!"

The Vixen groaned and called back, "Boys, come on!" The Vixen Ganger gave a slight laugh.

The Doctor Ganger asked, "So, what now, Doctor?"

"Well, time to get cracking, Doctor."

They both walked towards the others as the Vixens joined them. They all spoke together, confusing the hell out of the humans. "Hello! Sorry…"

"But we had to establish a few..."

"Ground rules."

As the four spoke, Amy noticed a way to distinguish the Time Lords from their Gangers: The Doctor Ganger and the Vixen Ganger were wearing the shoes their counterparts lost in the puddle of acid while the Vixen and the Doctor were wearing the spare shoes loaned to them.

"Had to formulate a..."

"Protocol."

"Protocol." The Vixen Ganger commented. "Very posh."

"A protocol between us. Otherwise..."

The Vixen sighed, "It gets horribly embarrassing."

"And potentially confusing."

Amy, starting to get a headache, muttered, "I'm glad you've solved the problem of confusing."

The four grouped into a huddle as the Doctor Ganger whispered, "That's sarcasm."

The Vixen shrugged, "She's very good at sarcasm."

Then suddenly, all of them turned to Amy and spoke in unison, "Breathe!"

Amy raised an eyebrow, taken aback. "What?" The four then turned back to each other as if nothing happened.

The Doctor Ganger said to the humans, "We have to get you off this island."

"And the gangers too." The Doctor added, ever the peacekeeper.

Cleaves scoffed. "Sorry, would you like a memo from the last meeting?" She asked. "They're trying to kill us!"

"You can talk." The Vixen Ganger barked at her, full of rage. " _They're_ just scared."

Amy sighed, "Vixen, we're trapped in here."

The Vixen chuckled as she pretty much bounced towards the wall near the door. "See, I don't think so." She turned around and waved her hands as if teaching a lesson. "Now, The Flesh Bowl is fed by cabling from above. But where are the earthing conduits?"

The Doctor Ganger shrugged. "All this piping must go down into a tunnel or a shaft or something."

The Vixen grinned and pointed towards him. "Bingo." She turned, removed some panelling and found a grate as everyone crowded around her.

The Doctor patted her shoulder and grinned. "Yowza!" Amy mouthed 'Yowza' at the Vixen questioningly. "An escape route."

The Vixen Ganger crossed her arms, smirking proudly. "You know, I'm starting to get a sense of just how impressive it is to hang out with me."

The Doctor Ganger asked his counterpart, "Do we tend to say 'Yowza'?"

"That's enough, let it go, OK?" The Doctor said, as the Gangers started banging on the door again. "We're under stress."

The Vixen clapped her hands. "Okay, enough with the pride." She opened the grating with her sonic and ushered everyone in, climbing in herself after. She soniced the screws back just as the Gangers broke into the room, finding it empty.

In another section of tunnel, Amy, the Vixen and the Doctor were with the Originals after crawling out of the shaft. Buzzer said, "The army will send a recon team."

"We need to contact the mainland." Cleaves said, heading down a corridor.

Amy asked, "What about Rory and Jen? They are both out there."

"Takes a long time to find someone in a maze." The Doctor said, holding a lamp in front of him. "I bet you lot have got a computer map."

Cleaves replied, "If we can get power running, we can scan for them."

They all started coughing abruptly as Amy put a hand on a gasping Vixen's shoulder and said between coughs, "Vixen, earlier, you said to breathe."

"Very important, Amelia." The Vixen choked out, tears clouding her eyes. "Breathe."

"Yeah, I'm struggling to." Amy muttered in a raspy voice. Her throat felt like it was on fire. She could barely hear the Vixen – or was it her ganger? – speak.

"The Vixen Ganger spoke, examining the walls, "It's the acid interacting with the stone, creating an asphyxiant miasma."

"A what?"

"Chokey gas." The Doctor Ganger answered, clutching at his throat. "Extra heavy. If we can get above it..."

Cleaves' face lit up. "The evac tower." She said, taking her lantern and leading the way. "This way!"

DW? DW?

The Vixen was the first to enter the room coughing, her hand on Amy's elbow pulling her along. The others followed and headed straight for the control panels to try and get the power up.

Amy panted in relief and groaned. "I think I coughed so hard, I pulled a muscle or something."

The Vixen chuckled. "I think I left a lung back there." She said as Amy smiled. "It's OK, it's easing off." She nodded before joining the others by the control panel. The Vixen and the Doctor Ganger ducked behind it as the other two checked the front.

Somewhere in the monastery, a bell chimed, signalling midnight. Jimmy sighed. "It's midnight. It's Adam's birthday." He chuckled. "My son's five. Happy birthday, bud." Little to their knowledge, in another part of the monastery, his Ganger was doing the same.

* * *

Cleaves stood behind the console with the Ganger Vixen while the other three worked on the floor beside her. "Can you really get the power back?" She asked, not quite believing it.

The Vixen popped up, some wires around her neck. "There's always some power floating around." She said, as her Ganger ducked down behind the console and the Doctor Ganger stood up. "Sticking to the wires, like bits of lint." Cleaves walked away to help Jimmy with some wires.

Amy looked between the two of them, intensely freaking out. "Can you stop finishing each other's..."

The Doctor jumped up and interrupted her, "Sentences? No probs."

The Vixen grinned at the Scot. "Already done." They both ducked back down again.

Amy realised something and spoke, "Hang on. You said that the TARDIS was stuck in acid, so won't she be damaged?"

The Vixen Ganger looked up and winked. "Nah. Mum's a tough old thing. Probably turn my shower cold again for calling her old though."

The Doctor crossed his arms on top of the console, looking deep in thought. "Tough, old, sexy."

His Ganger mimicked his position before correcting him, "No, tough, dependable, sexy."

The Vixen moved between them and put one of her arms around each of their shoulders. "Actually she's tough, dependable, and your soon to be mother-in-law." The two boys' faces went white. "Keep forgetting that, don't you?"

Amy, who was looking between the four of them until now, scoffed. "Come on." She started, as all four of them stood up and faced her. "OK, how can...how can all four of you be real?"

The Doctor shrugged, putting his arm around the Vixen's waist. "Well, because...we are. I'm the Doctor and this is my fiancée, the Vixen."

"So are we." The Vixen Ganger added. "We all know and have the experience of over 900 years of time and space travel."

The Doctor Ganger flipped a wrench in the air gleefully before pointing at his counterpart and himself. "Also, we both wear the same bowtie, which is cool."

The Vixen chuckled. "Not to mention the same leather jacket." She said, gesturing to her signature black jacket. "Which is also cool."

The Vixen Ganger grinned. "Because leather jackets from the future are..."

"And always will be."

"As will bow ties." The Doctor put in.

Amy walked up to the console as they all ducked down again. "But neither of you were linked up to the Flesh."

The Vixen put a box-like thing on the top of the console and popped up. "It must've happened after I examined it, yeah? I guess, a new, _genuine_ Vixen was created."

Her Ganger called up from behind the unit. "Ta-da!"

Amy scrunched up her face and asked, "Then how come there's a Doctor Ganger? The Doctor didn't examine it."

The Doctor moved up and took a breath as the other Time Ladies ducked down, knowing there was a deep scientific lecture that wasn't true coming. "Well, we know the Flesh is telepathic, and the storm must have increased its capabilities." He spoke without pausing for breath. "Thus, my beautiful darling's mind was… read, and my counterpart came to be."

The Vixen popped up and shook her head. "You can suck up to me all you want, I'm still not forgiving you for taking apart my guitar for parts."

"No. There's no escaping it." Amy argued determinately. "Two of you were here first." The four Time Lords looked between them. "So, tell me, which ones?"

The Vixen looked down, before answering. "Well, after the Flesh scanned me, the Doctor and I had an accident with a puddle of acid." She said, poking her foot out which had one of the base's custom black boots on it instead of her black, worn out Chucks. "Now new shoes," she pointed between her and the Doctor, "for each of us."

The Doctor grinned. "A situation which did not confront our counterparts here."

The Doctor Ganger smiled innocently. "That satisfy you, Pond?"

Amy gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Don't call me 'Pond', please." She regretted it as soon as it left her lips, because all of a sudden, she could feel all four's eyes on her. "What?" She asked, wondering what was going through their heads.

The Vixen Ganger scratched her temple. "Interesting." She said, cocking her head. "You definitely feel more affection for them than us." She nodded to the Time Lords and the Gangers respectively.

Amy backtracked, her Scottish accent slipping through a little more. "No, I..." She sighed. "Look, you're fine and everything, but these two? They're the Doctor and the Vixen." She shrugged as the Time Lords looked at each other and ducked down, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. "No offence. Being almost the Vixen and the Doctor is pretty damn impressive." Amy said, in an attempt to reassure them.

The Doctor Ganger scoffed, offended. "Being almost the Doctor and the Vixen's like being no Doctor and Vixen at all."

"Don't overreact." Amy said, wanting to kick herself for letting that slip out of her mouth.

The Vixen Ganger scoffed, running a hand through her hair. "You might as well call us... Smith and Tyler."

"Smith and Tyler?!"

"Rose Tyler." The Doctor Ganger confirmed, pointing to his Ganger love. "John Smith."

At that moment, the console lights lit up. The Doctor laughed and jumped up with the Vixen. "Communication a go-go!" He patted the top of the console in a beat. They all ran to the console to get it keyed up as the Gangers joined them as well.

Amy pulled Cleaves over aggressively and pushed her in the chair. "Find Rory!" She ordered. "Show me the scanny, tracky screen." Cleaves scanned the rooms of the monastery as Amy muttered to herself. "Come on, Rory, let's be having you."

Cleaves pulled up the screen and widened the boundaries. "There's no sign of him anywhere." She said, glancing at Amy before checking the signal.

"Let's go, Rory." Amy murmured pleadingly. "Come on, baby, show yourself."

The Doctor Ganger, now John, looked to Cleaves as she spoke into the transmitter. "St John's calling. Emergency Alpha." No answer. "St John's calling the mainland. Are you receiving me, Captain? Come in." She swore under her breath, looking up to the ceiling. "We'll never get a signal through this storm." The captain sighed and tried again. "St John's calling the mainland. Come in, this is urgent."

To all of their relief, there was a voice on the other line. _"We're just about reading you, St John's. How are you doing? We've had all kinds of trouble here."_

Cleaves ordered, "Request immediate evacuation. We're under attack. The storm's affected our gangers. They're running amok." She said, speaking loudly and clearly and trying not to shake too much, hoping to God she didn't sound as crazy as she thought she did.

" _Your gangers?"_

Cleaves answered, "Yes, our gangers are attacking us. We need you to take us off the island immediately and wipe them out." The Time Lords exchanged a look with each other and their Gangers, a single thought running through all of their minds.

The man on the radio gave the affirmative. _"Copy that, St John's. Shuttle's dispatched. Hang on."_

"Also," Cleaves said, getting an idea in her head. "You'll need to airlift us off the roof of the evac tower." She hesitated before continuing. "And Captain, any further transmission sent by me must come with the following code word. I'm typing it, in case they're listening in." She typed something on the keyboard, which was a good idea, because as predicted, the Gangers were in fact listening in.

" _Got it."_ Said the Captain, receiving the message. _"We'll swing in, get you out and decommission the Flesh."_

The Vixen licked her bottom lip. 'Not on my watch.' She thought, the musing going through the others brains as well, but it wasn't like they weren't already thinking it.

* * *

The Originals were preparing for the evacuation, the Doctor helping them and Rose and John standing in the far corner. Buzzer packed a couple things and spoke. "We've got to get out of here."

Amy protested from her spot next to the Vixen in front of the console. "We're not leaving without them."

Buzzer sighed, "Look, I want 'em found too, but it's about casualties, innit?" He asked, before continuing with the packing. "Can't be helped."

Amy scoffed and turned to the Vixen. She put her hand on her elbow and asked, "What are you doing?"

The Vixen grinned at her. "Making a phone call."

"Who to?" Amy asked, curious as to who was so important for a phone call at this instant.

The Vixen chuckled mischievously. "No one yet." Amy gave her a confused look as the blonde explained. "It's on delay."

"Riiiiight, still not getting it." Amy said. "Why exactly are you making a phone call?" She asked.

John, Rose, and the Doctor watched this exchange as the Vixen typed something into the computer. "Because, Amelia, I am forevermore the optimist, the hoper of hopes and the dreamer of dreams, only succeeded by my beautiful fiancé here." She pointed to the Doctor before spinning in her chair joyfully, her plan in motion. She came to a stop and spun Amy's chair, who laughed before settling next to the blonde again but facing the Gangers.

Amy sighed, keeping an eye on the Gangers. "You know, really, there can be only one of each."

The Vixen looked up, seemingly not having heard Amy. "Hmm?"

Amy smiled, patting the other woman's thigh. "Nothing. Carry on. Be amazing." The Vixen grinned at her before turning to the computer again. Amy then heard a strange breathing noise and slowly got up and walked towards it, stopping and looking at the stone wall. A small window slid open and Amy jumped back, seeing a woman with an eye-patch, the same one she saw in America. She turned to look at the Vixen, but when she turned back, the window was gone.

The Doctor looked up, "Amy? What happened?" He asked worriedly, attracting the others' attention.

The Vixen got up and walked towards her slowly. "Ames? You okay?"

Amy moved to her with wide eyes, genuinely scared. "It's her again."

Rose and John exchanged a glance and looked to the same spot on the wall while the conversation went on behind them. The Vixen shushed her. "Amy, calm down. It's who again?" She asked.

Amy explained, stammering. "There's a woman I-I keep seeing, a woman wi-with an eye-patch, and she has this habit of sliding walls open and staring at me." The Vixen went silent, staring at her. She exchanged a look with the Doctor, making Amy worry more. "Vixen? Doctor?"

The Doctor paused before answering. "It's nothing." He went back to work.

Amy scoffed. "Doesn't seem like nothing." She said, before going back to sit down again.

The Vixen joined her, taking her own seat. "It's called a time memory. Imagine a mirage." She slapped the Scot's back comfortingly. "Nothing to worry about." She spun back to work on the console.

Rose, at that moment, closed her eyes in pain. John put his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" He asked in concern.

She ran her fingers through her hair. "It's in my head..." She pulled away from the Doctor Ganger before heading out of the room.

The workers all protested as Amy stood up to go after her. "Leave it to me." She walked outside to see Rose facing the wall, breathing heavily, her face covered by a curtain of blonde hair. Amy cautiously approached her. "I'm sorry." She said. "What I said about you being almost the Vixen, it's just really hard, because I've been through so much with them, especially _her_. I've even seen..." She hesitated, remembering Lake Silencio, where the astronaut murdered the other woman. She took a deep breath, deciding to keep speaking. "I've even seen the moment of her..." Rose kept looking at the wall, clinging to it as if her life depended on it. "Can you die? If you really are the same, then you can die. You can be killed, and... I might have seen that happen."

"Why?" She rasped out. It sounded to Amy as though she was crying.

"Why?" The redhead repeated. "Because you invited us to see it. Your death!"

Rose finally turned on Amy, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her against the wall. "Why?" She asked, gritting her teeth.

"You're hurting me." Amy said in protest.

"It's all the eyes say! Why?!" Rose growled, her eyes blazing as they hadn't done in years. "I can feel them work every single day, and they know that sooner or later the time was coming for them to be thrown away again. And then they're destroyed and they feel death, and all they can say is, 'Why?'" She finished her rant, and let go of Amy, her eyes clearing as Amy ran away, back to the safety of the Time Lords. She dropped to her knees, putting her head in her hands.

Inside, the Vixen, the Doctor, and John all looked as if they were thinking hard as one word ran through all of their minds. "Why?"

Amy entered the room clearly shaken up. The Vixen noticed this and stood up, concerned. Before she could ask what was wrong, Amy snapped. "Keep her away from me!"

John started to move toward the door to go outside and check on his partner but was almost hit in the face by the opening door as Rose barged in, walking up to the Vixen and the Doctor. "Did you sense it?" She asked them.

The Vixen nodded. "Briefly. Not as strong as you."

"Apparently, you gave Amy a shock when you tuned in to Flesh Radio." John spoke.

Rose looked to said redhead. "Amy." She breathed, noticing how shaken up she was. "I'm sorry." She moved forward to comfort her.

Amy flinched away from her. "No, you keep away! We can't trust you."

"It would appear Rose and you can connect to the Flesh." The Doctor said to John. "Rose more than you, for some reason."

Amy scoffed, still guarded. "Well, they are Flesh."

"I think I'm beginning to understand what it's going through, more importantly, I'm starting to understand what it needs." Rose said to the others.

"What _you_ want. _You_ are _it_."

Rose ignored her and went on. "It's much more powerful than we thought. The Flesh can grow, yeah?"

"Its cells can divide." Cleaves answered in a corrective tone.

Rose scoffed and approached Cleaves. "Well, now it wants to do that at will." She said, an I-told-you-so grin on her face. "It wants revenge. It's in pain, angry. It. Wants. Revenge." The others in the room watched this exchange, slightly scared now of the blonde ganger.

"I knew it." Amy sneered. "I was right, you're not the Vixen and the Doctor." She said, looking between the Gangers. "You can't ever be. You're just a copy."

Rose looked to her and smirked. "Thanks, sweetheart. You just gave the worst pep talk in history."

Cleaves looked between the two women before speaking. "Vixen."

"It's Rose." Rose corrected her. "Since the lovely Amelia Pond has been so generous to clearly establish the fact that I'm _not_ the Vixen." She said, looking at Amy meaningfully.

Cleaves sighed. "Nonetheless, it might be best if you and _John_ stayed over there for now, hmm?"

The Doctor spoke up. "Now, wait. Hold on a minute. Hold your horses. I thought I'd explained this. We're them, they're us."

Buzzer walked closer to use force if necessary before Cleaves stopped him, still staring the Vixen down. "Doctor, we have no issue with you and the Vixen. But when it comes to your gangers..."

The Vixen scoffed. "Don't be stupid."

Cleaves nodded to Buzzer, who nodded back. "Sure, boss." John made a point of straightening his tie as Buzzer took two empty oil drums and moved it to the centre of the room. "Take a seat."

John sat down. "Nice barrel, very comfy. Why not?" He gave Rose a look, who sighed exasperatedly and sat down.

The Vixen tried to reason with them. "Is this really what you want?" Amy crossed her arms and looked coldly at Rose.

The radio crackling broke the silence. _"This is the shuttle. We're right above you, but we can't get low enough. Gamma static could fry our nav-controls. Sit tight. We'll get to you. Just..."_ They got cut off. Jimmy tried to get the radio back online.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned Cleaves. Jimmy spoke into the comms. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

"I have to find Rory." Amy said. "I'm going out there." She grabbed a lamp.

The Doctor stopped her, giving the Vixen a look. "We could use the sonic to track him."

The Vixen caught on to what he was saying and agreed. "Of course, humans and gangers give off slightly different signals." She leant up and gave him a kiss. "You genius! The sonic can tell the difference."

Amy snapped, "Oh, so the sonic knows gangers are different." She glared at the gangers. "So Rose and John are different."

The Vixen stood in front of her so they were nose to nose. "They are the Doctor and the Vixen." She said calmly.

Amy shook her head, not backing down. "Not to me. I can tell."

The Doctor moved between them, breaking the tension and asked, "Sure you're not prejudiced?"

Amy broke her gaze from the Vixen and scoffed. "Nice try, but I know, OK?" She retorted. "We've been through too much. You're my Doctor," she turned to the Vixen, "and you're my Vixen. End of."

Buzzer called over, "Hey, there's a camera up. We've got a visual."

Amy rushed over to look at the screen. "That's Rory and Jennifer." She said, pointing to the two figures on the screen.

Cleaves joined her at the monitor. "They're heading for the thermostatic room."

Amy looked at her. "Then let's go get them." The Vixen glanced at Amy once before pulling her sonic out of her jacket and tossing in to her counterpart as the redhead watched. "Hang on."

Cleaves had also noticed what she was doing and she spoke up in protest. "We can't let her go. Are you crazy?" John and Rose shared a glance.

The Vixen shrugged, "Am I crazy, Doctor?"

The Doctor answered, "Well, you did once infiltrate the Citadel of the High Council just to win a bet." He remembered that very clearly.

"She can't go rescue them." Amy said in objection. "I'm going."

The Vixen stood and looked Amy in the face again. "Do you know, I want her to go. Just her, not John." She said with a small grin. "And, as you know, I'm quite stubborn about what I want." She nodded to Rose and winked at her before the other blonde stood.

Buzzer walked up to her. "Well, then, she'll need company, right, boss?" Cleaves started to speak up. "It's fine. I'll handle it."

Rose smiled at him. "Thank you, Buzzer." She turned to Amy. "It'll be all right. I'll find him." She walked out and Buzzer followed, holding the lamp.

The Vixen looked back to Amy. "I can't explain it to you now, but I need you to trust them." She murmured. "Can you do that for me, Amelia?"

Amy asked, looking into her eyes. "And what if you're wrong?" The Vixen looked away.

* * *

Cleaves checked the stats of the building, sweating profusely. "These temperature gauges are rising. Jennifer and Rory must have shut off the underground cooling vents."

Dicken asked, "Why do that? They'll kill us."

"There's a million gallons of boiling acid under our feet..." Cleaves murmured.

The Doctor finished her sentence. "And now it's heating up the whole island. How long till it blows?" He asked, and then there was an explosion that rocked the island, answering his question.

Dicken wiped his forehead. "Gangers or no gangers, we need to get the hell out of here."

Cleaves spoke into the mic, "Shuttle! We need evac." No answer. "Where are you? Can you hear me? Can you...?" She suddenly winced in pain and put a hand to her forehead.

The Vixen noticed and went to her, helping her sit. "Cleaves? You okay?" She asked.

Cleaves brushed it away with a wave of her hand. "I'm fine. I'm waiting for results, so let it go." She said sternly.

"It's a very deep parietal clot." The Vixen said, after a pause.

"Inoperable?"

The blonde chuckled. "On Earth, yes."

Cleaves shrugged. "Well, seeing as Earth is all that's on..." The Vixen looked at her meaningfully, "offer...hmm." The other woman grinned at her. "I'm no healthy spring chicken, and you're no weatherwoman. Right?" The Vixen winked at her as another quake shook the building.

Amy walked up to them. "Something just cracked. I heard it."

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed. "We can't stay here, let's go."

Jimmy started to huddle everyone out. "Let's shift!"

Cleaves walked over to the comms, "Cleaves to Shuttle. We need to move, and we can't be collected from the evac tower.

There was finally a voice on the radio. _"Give us the codeword."_

Cleaves started to speak. "The codeword is..." Just then, another quake rocked the building, sending Cleaves back and the console up in sparks. The brunette ran back to the console to give the codeword, but it was dead.

Cleaves desperately tried to bring it back online. The Doctor grabbed her and started to pull her back. "Cleaves? Cleaves, it's dead, it's dead." He took her arm and turned her to face him. "We need to get out of here. We need to get back downstairs and get those vents back on, come on." Cleaves nodded and they walked out.

* * *

Rose scanned around with her sonic. Buzzer followed. She spoke up for the first time in a while. "I'm getting something."

"Is it human?" Buzzer asked, holding up the lamp and looking around.

Rose nodded, "Yeah, it's human, but it's fading." Her voice lowered to a murmur. "It's fading. This is bad. Fading is very... bad." They looked ahead to find Jennifer lying on the ground. The sonic beeped and Rose cursed. "The signal's gone." She ran up to the girl and felt around for her pulse. "She's... dead." The blonde said remorsefully. "She was hanging onto the edge of life and she just... just slipped away. Oh, Jennifer, I'm so sorry." Rose looked up at Buzzer. "She's been out here for hours."

Buzzer looked confused. "But if the real Jen's been lying out here..."

Rose's eyes widened. "Rory's in trouble." Then the world went black.

Sometime later, Rose woke with a horrible headache. She looked up as her vision cleared to see the Gangers standing above her. "Don't suppose you've got anything for a sore head?"

Ganger Cleaves scoffed. "This is how they'll always treat us." She said to her fellow gangers, before turning to Rose. "Do you see now? After all, you're one of us... Vixen."

Rose put the sonic in her inside jacket pocket. She stood up slowly to look Ganger Cleaves right in the eye, her face stoic. "The name's Tyler. Rose Tyler."

* * *

The group entered a hallway, led by the Vixen closely followed by the Doctor and the others. In the wall were eyes watching their every move. The Vixen looked at them, lifting the lamp. "The eyes have it." She murmured.

Amy asked, "Why are they here?"

John replied, "To accuse... us." He looked at Amy blankly, sending a shiver down the redhead's spine.

Cleaves started walking again, pushing past the Vixen. "Ignore them. It's not far."

* * *

The Doctor, the Vixen and John worked together to try and change the settings. John gave in and ran a hand through his hair. "It's a chemical chain reaction now." He said. "We can't stop it. This place is going to blow sky high."

Cleaves asked, holding up the lamp. "Exactly how long have we got?"

The Vixen groaned. "An hour? Five seconds?" She buried her face in her hands. "Somewhere in between." They heard an explosion, the klaxon sounded and the machinery began to hiss. The Vixen ordered, "Out!" They all ran from the room.

Amy was the first to exit the room and head down the tunnel. As they moved, they ran into Rory. "You all right?" He asked.

Amy gasped in relief. She hugged him tightly. "Rory! Oh, Rory."

Rory pulled away from her and informed the others. "There's a way out. Jennifer found it. A secret tunnel under the crypt."

Cleaves looked at him in confusion. "From the crypt? It's not on the schematics."

Rory explained, "It runs right out of the monastery." He looked to the Vixen and the Doctor. "Maybe even under the TARDIS. Follow me." Rory headed off and the others followed. John hesitated before joining them.

* * *

Cleaves led the way but was stopped by Jimmy once they were in the crypt. "We can't leave without Buzzer." He said.

John chimed in. "Or Rose."

Cleaves nodded. "I'll go back for them."

Rory hesitated before turning to the Vixen. "Vixen, look...I'd better tell you, I haven't been quite straight with you..." Ganger Jennifer reached out in front of Rory before he could explain, closing the door and locking the others in.

John, who came in last, slammed his fists on the door. The Vixen and the Doctor joined him. "Rory!" They tried to open the door, even trying the sonics.

Rory tried to reason with Ganger Jennifer. "C'mon, Jennifer, we don't need to lock them up. We should just show them what we've found."

Ganger Jennifer chuckled. "I don't think so."

"Rory Pond, Roranicus Pondicus!" The Doctor yelled at him.

Amy pushed them aside and looked through the glass. "Rory! What the hell are you playing at?"

Rory explained, "They've been throwing away old Flesh and leaving it to rot, alive! I think the world should see that."

"Are you insane?!" The Vixen snapped, "Rory, there is no time. This factory's about to explode!"

Rory asked Ganger Jennifer, "Are you sure about this?" He gave her a look. "Cos I'm not. Let them out."

Ganger Jennifer murmured, "The little girl got strong."

"What?"

Ganger Jennifer looked at him innocently, "The little girl lost on the moors in her red wellies? Looking for a way home? Well, she got strong, Rory. I told you, remember?" She said with a glint in her eyes.

"But that wasn't..." Rory started, confused, "it was the other Jennifer that told me about being a little girl."

"Oh? What other Jennifer?" Ganger Jennifer asked coyly, her eyes glowing.

Rory stammered, understanding only just now. "Well, the... the... wait, you tricked me" He asked, bewildered. Ganger Jennifer grabbed him by his arm. "Let me go, I'll open the door." Ganger Jennifer tightened her grip as Rory struggled in protest while looking at Amy. "Let me... I'm sorry!" As Amy pounded her fists on the window in disgust, Ganger Jennifer dragged Rory away.

Ganger Cleaves came into view, looking through at Cleaves. "We have to be free."

Cleaves scoffed. "I'm sorry too, Miranda." She tapped her temple. "Of all the humans in the world, you had to pick the one with the clot." Ganger Cleaves growled. "But hey, them's the breaks. Welcome to the human race." Her counterpart walked away after glaring at her.

The Vixen turned and took readings of the acid with the sonic. She sighed. "This thing is going to overheat and fill the room with acid."

Cleaves asked, "And we can't stop it?" The Vixen shook her head regretfully.

* * *

Rory was yelling at Ganger Jennifer. "You created another ganger just to trick me. You tricked me. When I found you, you were both Flesh and you tricked me into trusting you!" Ganger Jennifer just looked at him, actually seeming proud of herself. "Jen's dead, isn't she?"

Rose was sitting on the table. "She's gone, Rory." She said, without any remorse. "Gone."

The comms came online. _"Shuttle, we're dropping down on our approach. Stand by for evac."_

Ganger Jennifer spoke up. "The humans will be melted, as they deserve. Then the factory will be destroyed." She turned to the others. "Once we get to the mainland, the real battle begins. The humans won't stand a chance. You're one of us, Vixen." Rose raised an eyebrow at her, and the ganger reconsidered her words. "Rose. Join the revolution."

"I've got to go and get them out." Rory said determinedly. He started to move but Rose pushed him back and stood by Ganger Jennifer. Rory looked at her, betrayed. "We can't just let them die."

Rose grinned at him heartlessly. She glanced at her watch. "Ring, ring!" She barked. Rory tried to say something to persuade her, but she cut him off and pushed him backwards again. "Ring, ring!"

The building shook then. Rory tried to take advantage of the quake and get past the Gangers but Rose grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against the wall, giving him a stern look. "Stay." Her eyes flashed with wrath.

Rory stopped and put his hands up, relenting. "OK." He said, terrified. Rose let go of him and patted his shoulder, smirking.

The phone rang and everyone looked towards it. "Great," Rose said, her persona changing completely, "that'll be the phone. Somebody get the phone." She looked to Ganger Jimmy. "Jimmy, be a dear and grab the phone." Ganger Jimmy just looked at her. "No? Fine, I'll get the phone." Rose picked up the phone and used her sonic. A hologram appeared of a young boy.

A voice, the operator, spoke. _"Thank you for booking your holo-call with Morpeth Jet..."_

Rose laughed happily. "Hello, Adam, I'm the Vixen." She backtracked. "Well, Other Vixen." Ganger Jimmy stood slowly. "Rose Tyler, actually. It's complicated and boring." She clapped her hands. "Anyway, who cares, it's your birthday!"

Adam cheered. "Yay!" Rose cheered with him as everyone looked to them. Rory couldn't believe how someone could change their entire character in a matter of seconds.

"Now, have you been getting up very early and jumping on the bed?" Rose asked, crouching down to Adam's level.

"Yes, really high."

Rose chuckled. "Chocolate for breakfast. If you don't feel sick by mid-morning, you're doing it wrong." She stood up and turned to Ganger Jimmy. "Now, I expect you want to speak to Dad."

As the two Gangers exchanged a look, Adam cheered in the background. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Ganger Jimmy looked heartbroken. "Daddy?"

Rose walked up to Ganger Jimmy. "You'll do, Jimmy." She leant down to his ear and whispered. "What does the other Jimmy matter now?" She moved back. "You're both the same dad, aren't you? Come on, Adam's waiting.

Adam fiddled with his shirt and called out, "Daddy?" There was another quake. "Daddy, what's that rumbly noise? What's going on, Daddy? Daddy?" It was finally too much. Ganger Jimmy ran out from the room.

Ganger Jennifer looked after him and snarled. "You've tricked him into an act of weakness, Rose."

Rose looked to her and grinned. "Nope, I've helped him into an act of humanity."

There was a pause before Ganger Cleaves ordered, "Dicken, drain the acid well in crypt one." Ganger Dicken left to follow orders.

Ganger Jennifer snapped, "Don't you dare!"

The two women stood toe-to-toe, arguing. "I've had it with this!" Ganger Cleaves retorted. "What's the point in this ridiculous war?" She calmed down a little. "Look at you, Jen. You were a sweet kid." Ganger Cleaves shook her head in shame. "Look at you now. Stuff of nightmares. I don't want my world populated by monsters."

"You can't stop the factory from melting down, 'boss'." Ganger Jennifer spat. "I'll take revenge on humanity with or without you."

Rose moved to her, talking calmly. "It doesn't have to be about revenge." She said. "It can be so much better than that." Ganger Jennifer stormed out of the room, leaving everyone behind.

Jimmy was struggling to keep the lid on the vat as Gangers Jimmy and Dicken ran through the halls to the acid room. Ganger Jimmy typed in the code and opened the door just as acid splashed on Jimmy's chest. He fell back to the floor, everyone surrounding him and the Doctor kneeling next to him. Ganger Jimmy ran in. "Let me through!" He yelled and made his way to Jimmy lying on the ground.

The Doctor spoke reluctantly. "There's nothing we can do. The acid's reached his heart." The Vixen and John shared a look.

Ganger Jimmy took Jimmy's hand and held on to it. "Hang in there, mate."

"I'm quite handsome from this angle." Jimmy joked.

Ganger Jimmy was close to tears. "I'm... sorry." He said. "I'm the fake. Adam deserves his real dad."

"Shut up.

Ganger Jimmy sniffed. "What do you want me to do? Anything, just say." He vowed to carry out his counterpart's wishes, whatever they were.

"The way things are, mate..." Jimmy rasped out, "it's up to you now." He pulled on the cord around his neck and pressed it into Ganger Jimmy's hand. He coughed. "Be a dad. You remember how." With that, he took his last breath. Ganger Jimmy let go of his hand and held up Jimmy's wedding band.

John spoke up. "Jimmy Wicks... you're a dad." He said regretfully, but with a hopeful smile on his face.

Rory, Rose, and Ganger Cleaves were the only ones in the room. Adam's hologram flickered, and the boy's voice flooded through the room. "Daddy? Where's my daddy?"

At that moment, Ganger Jimmy entered followed by the others. Rory's face lit up as he went right to Amy and embraced her, kissing her deeply.

Cleaves moved to her ganger as Ganger Jimmy approached the hologram of 'his' son. "Daddy, it's me!"

Ganger Jimmy laughed nervously. "Hey, sunshine!" He said, kneeling down. "What are you up to?"

Adam fiddled with his shirt, smiling happily. "Opening all my presents." He said, making his 'father' laugh.

"Haha, good lad." Ganger Jimmy said, remembering Jimmy's death and choking up. "You have fun today. And remember, your dad... he loves you very, very much." The others watched this exchange, knowing exactly what was going through Ganger Jimmy's mind.

Adam asked innocently, "When are you coming home?" The poor boy couldn't be more oblivious to the fact his real father was gone. And the man in front of him was going to keep it that way.

Rose spoke up. "Daddy's coming home today, Adam." She smiled at him.

"Yay!" Adam cheered, doing his 'excited dance' and Ganger Jimmy smiled, tearing up.

The hologram flickered out. "Now we need to move." The Doctor said determinedly.

The Vixen lead the way as they ran, her counterpart running behind the group. They stopped abruptly when they came across a misshapen, elongated Ganger Jennifer. One that had obviously lost control and become a monster.

"Run. Run. Run!" The Vixen ordered, everyone turning back the way they came, putting the Time Lady in the rear and her Ganger in the front, as Ganger Jennifer moved on all fours. They ran through a narrow hallway and into another room.

As Dicken and his Ganger closed the heavy metal door, the roof groaned. "Ooh, roof's going to give." The Doctor said, smiling brightly.

Ganger Dicken said, "We have to stop her. This door doesn't lock."

Dicken's face fell as he got an idea. "No, but the far one does." He murmured, and before his counterpart could stop him, he was running down the hall and locking the door from the other side, as his scream carried down all the way the others.

"No!" Ganger Dicken looked down the corridor helplessly before moving out of the way as Ganger Cleaves, the Vixen, and the Doctor slammed the door shut.

John looked up at the roof as it started to crumble. "Here she comes." At that moment, the TARDIS fell through the roof.

Rose laughed. "Well, she does like to make an entrance!" She said, never feeling so elated to see her home.

John opened the TARDIS doors and held them, trying to usher everyone in. "Move! Go, go, go, go!" Ganger Dicken ran to the TARDIS.

Ganger Cleaves said to Cleaves, "Get on board! Go!"

"I'm not leaving."

Ganger Cleaves nodded to her counterpart. "Go." Cleaves nodded back and ran to the TARDIS.

Amy tried to usher the others in. "Come on. Now's our chance."

The Vixen replied, "We have to stay. Try to hold this door closed. You'll need time to dematerialise." The door banged and she turned to get a better grip.

Amy scoffed. "Oh, don't be crazy." John raised an eyebrow. "OK, what happens to you?"

The Vixen said, "Well, this place is just about to explode. But we can stop her."

"All four of you can survive this, OK?" Amy insisted.

Rose spoke from behind Amy. "Or perhaps you think we should stay instead... Rose?"

Amy turned to her and tried to convince them desperately, "No, of course not. But look, this pair, I've flown with them, you know? And you are amazing and yeah, I misjudged you, but you're not them. I'm sorry."

As the four exchanged looks, all thinking the same thing, John said from behind the redhead, "Amy, we swapped shoes. I'm the Doctor."

"And I'm the Vixen." Said the original Vixen from beside him.

The now determined Rose said from her spot at the door. "And we're the Flesh."

Amy whispered, "You can't be." She turned to the Gangers. "You're the real them."

John chuckled, "No, we're not, and we haven't been all along."

Amy looked between them in shock. "What?"

"We're the original Vixen and Doctor, Amy." The Doctor said from his spot in front of the TARDIS.

The Vixen explained, "We had to know if we were truly the same. It was a necessity that we learn about The Flesh." She gave her a kind smile. "And we could only do that through your eyes."

Amy looked at the Ganger Time Lords and then ran to hug them both tightly. She murmured, "I never thought it possible."

The Doctor Ganger chuckled softly. "What?"

Amy murmured into their shoulders. "You're more than the people I thought you were.

Rose whispered into the redhead's ear, "Push, Amy. But only when she tells you to." Amy pulled back and looked at her in confusion.

Ganger Jennifer banged at the door again as Rory called, "Amy, come on!" Amy rushed past the Doctor in tears and feeling guilty for not knowing, not accepting. The Doctor headed after her to get the coordinates in the computer as the Vixen moved forward.

Rose sighed. "Well, my death arrives, I suppose." She and her counterpart shook hands.

"But this one, we're not invited to." The Vixen nodded sombrely, her eyes steely.

"Pardon?" Rose asked, confused. The Vixen moved back and put a finger to her lips.

The Doctor came out and tossed John his sonic screwdriver. "Your molecular memory can survive this, you know." He said. "It may not be the end."

John said sarcastically, "If I turn up to nick all your biscuits, you'll know you were right."

The Doctor chuckled before he sobered and exchanged a nod with his ganger. Amy shrieked, "Doctor! No, please..." Rory guided her back to the TARDIS as she tried to fight back.

Rose looked to Ganger Cleaves. "You too, Cleaves, off you pop."

"I'm staying." Ganger Cleaves refused.

John scoffed. "This is not the time for grand gestures."

"Says the king of grand gestures!" Ganger Cleaves retorted. "This is my factory! I'm not going anywhere."

The other two Gangers laughed as John kissed her head. "Foreman Miranda Cleaves, marvellous! Beware of imitations."

Ganger Cleaves demanded, "Clear off out of here, the lot of you!" The Vixen, the Doctor, Amy and Rory ran to the TARDIS, closing the door behind them

John held up the sonic and grinned, "This will dissolve her."

"And us too." Ganger Cleaves added as the TARDIS dematerialized.

Rose closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath before opening them again. "There may be a way back from this, you know."

Ganger Cleaves scoffed, "From being vaporised? How?"

John shrugged, "Don't know. Let's find out, eh?"

The Vixen pulled him into a kiss by his lapels. A promise, an assurance. "I love you." They both murmured together before they opened the door and all three grasped the sonic.

John and Rose grinned at each other and said in unison, "Geronimo!" They activated the sonic, Ganger Jennifer burst, and the other gangers melted.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor and the Vixen were leaning against the console. Amy walked over, wedged herself between them, and put her arms around each of their shoulders. The Vixen grinned at her, "The energy from the TARDIS will stabilise the gangers for good. They're human now."

Cleaves asked, "And what happens to me?" She tapped her forehead. "I still have this."

The Doctor waved his hand. "Ah, that's not a problem." He snapped his fingers. "I have something for that. It's small and red and tastes like burnt onions, ha!" He bounced and pulled a vial from under the console. "But it'll get rid of your blood clot." He tossed the vial to Cleaves and grabbed a red balloon.

The Vixen smiled. "Happy endings, eh?"

The Doctor nodded and smiled back. "Happy endings."

Adam was standing on the shore bundled in a winter coat. A red balloon drifted by and the boy looked around to see Ganger Jimmy – no, _Jimmy_ – who was smiling happily. "Hey! Hello, bud."

Adam ran to his father, squealing. "Daddy, you're back!"

Jimmy lifted Adam and twirled him around, an expression of pure joy on both their faces. Jimmy laughed, "Hello, my boy! How are you doing?"

The Doctor and the Vixen watched from a distance with smiles on their faces and their arms around each other.

* * *

The TARDIS was in the lobby of Headquarters. The Vixen, the Doctor, Cleaves and the-now-Dicken walked slowly towards the main door followed by Amy and Rory. Cleaves asked, "You really want us to do this?"

"Your company's telling the world that the situation is over." The Vixen said. "Your job is to get in there and tell them that the situation's only begun. Make them understand what they're doing to the Flesh. Make them stop." She turned to Dicken. "Dicken, remember, people are good. In their bones, truly good. Don't hate them, will you?"

Dicken asked rhetorically, "How can I hate them? I'm one of them now."

The Doctor clapped his shoulder. "Yeah, and just remember, people died. Don't let that be in vain. Make what you say in that room count."

Cleaves asked, "Ready?" She walked to the door and grasped the handle. "Side by side."

Dicken smirked, "You got it, boss." Cleaves opened the door and the roar of press conference happening could be heard from inside.

Amy nudged the Vixen who had her arms crossed and a stoic expression on her face. "Oi." The Time Lady looked up. "You OK?"

The Vixen gave a small smile. "I said breathe, Amelia, remember? Well, breathe."

"Why?"

The Vixen whispered. "Breathe."

Amy doubled over and gasped as Rory caught her. "What's wrong with her?" Rory asked, grasping his wife. Desperately wanting, _needing_ , to know what was troubling her, what he had to do to make her better again.

The Vixen sighed. "Help me get her into the TARDIS. Doctor, open the doors." The Doctor opened both the doors wide as he strode back to the TARDIS while Rory and the Vixen followed, helping Amy, who was between them with one of her arms around each of them.

The Doctor walked up to the console platform as the others entered. Rory insisted. "Doctor! What is happening to her?"

The Vixen answered, letting go of Amy gently and moving to the steps, "Contractions."

"Contractions?" Rory asked in bewilderment.

The Doctor answered, "She's going into labour."

Amy asked, confused, "Did he say...?" She shook her head. "No, of course he didn't. Rory, I don't like this." She shrieked and gripped her stomach as she doubled over.

Rory moved forward. "You'll have to start explaining this to me." He demanded.

The Doctor spoke for the first time in minutes. "What, the birds and the bees?" He burst out. "She's having a baby." Rory seemed taken aback.

The Vixen explained. "We needed to see the Flesh in its early days. That's why I scanned it. That's why we were there in the first place. We were going to drop you off for fish and chips first, but things happened and stuff got in the way."

Amy groaned in pain. "It hurts!"

The Vixen reassured her gently, "Breathe. I needed enough information to block the signal to the Flesh."

Amy ground out, "What signal?"

"The signal to you." The Doctor said, not meeting their eyes.

"Doctor?"

"Stand away from her, Rory." The Vixen commanded, gripping the railing so hard her knuckles turned white.

Rory scoffed, lost for words. "Why?" He refused. "No! And why?"

The Vixen replied shortly, the sadness and regret flashing in her eyes. "Given what we've learned, I'll be as humane as I can, but I need to do this and you need to stand _away from her_!"

Rory looked to Amy who shook her head in confusion. Rory looked back at the Vixen and then slowly backed away from Amy. "No. No!" Amy turned her gaze from Rory to the Vixen and whimpered. "Vixen, please, what is going on? I am frightened. I'm properly, properly scared."

The Vixen put her hand to Amy's cheek and rested their foreheads together. "Don't be." She whispered. "Hold on, Amelia Pond. We're coming for you, I swear to God. Whatever happens, however hard it is, however far we have to go, we will find you."

Amy begged, putting her hand on the Vixen's arm, "I'm right here!"

The Doctor sighed from his post at the console. "No, you're not." He said. "You haven't been here for a long, long time."

The Vixen reluctantly pulled away from Amy and held up her sonic screwdriver as Rory gasped. She activated her sonic and Amy melted into Flesh as the other three watched on.


End file.
